Um novo começo
by Drika.Veras
Summary: Depois da guerra contra Naraku eles decidem recomeçar em outro lugar,e para isso vão para a época atual #cap 43 on# Bem povo, é o fim da fic. Obrigado por terem lido e pelas reviews que mandam
1. O fim de uma guerra

**capitulo 1 - O fim de uma guerra**

Depois de uma longa batalha travada com Naraku,todos estavam exaustos e também muito Sango cuidava dos ferimentos de Miroku,Rin chorava descontrolada pela morte de Jaken,sentada ao lado de Sesshoumaru que tentava não demonstrar mas estava um pouco triste.  
Kagome olhava a cena de longe e pensava consigo:  
-'Toda essa batalha por causa de uma jóia,todas as pessoas que morreram...Agora que a pedra de shikon está completa não tenho motivos para voltar a esta era,não vou poder rever ninguém de novo' - uma lágrima rolou sobre seu rosto e pingou no chão,nesse momento sentiu uma mão tocar seus ombros e ouviu uma voz que poderia reconhecer em qualquer lugar  
-Kagome,voce está bem?-perguntou Inuyasha suavemente  
-Inuyasha-disse abraçando o hanyou -Me abraça bem forte pra eu nunca mais esquecer.  
-Do que é que voce está falando?-perguntou confuso  
-Agora que a pedra de shikon está completa,não vou voltar mais pra cá e não vou poder ver você de novo-ela agora chorava sem tentar reprimr as lágrimas.  
-Vem cá - disse levando-a a um lugar mais afastado - Eu quero ir com você para a sua época.  
Uma mistura de alegria e preocupação lhe preenchiam a alma.Não acreditara que ele iria fazer aquilo deixar sua época para ir a um lugar diferente do que estava acostumado por sua causa.  
-E aí,o que me diz? - perguntou ele.  
-Eu não sei o que dizer - disse Kagome e após uns segundos de silêncio ela respodeu - Eu adoraria que você fosse mas não está acostumado com tecnologia.  
-Não precisa se preocupar,sei me Kagome o que vai fazer com a pedra de shikon?  
Ela virou o rosto numa expressão pensativa - Sabe que eu não sei - ela percebeu uma veia saltando na testa do hanyou e o ouviu dizer com a voz alterada pela raiva.  
-COMO ASSIM NÃO SABE O QUE VAI FAZER COM A PEDRA?!  
-Porque você implica tanto comigo?A verdade é que se não fosse por mim não tinha conseguido metade dos fragmentos - disse Kagome enraivada.  
-O QUE?!  
-Sabe de uma coisa Inuyasha,não quero mas que você vá.  
-Pensando bem,acho que eu não iria querer ir ém do mais não gostaria de ficar acompanhado de uma garota tonta como você.  
Kagome deu um pequeno grito de raiva e saiu de perto dele achando que se ficasse mais um minuto poderia ao encontro de Sango que dormia tranquilamente,sentou-se ao seu lado e tentou dormir também.  
Inuyasha sentou ao lado de Shippou com a cara emburrada e a desfez ao ouvir o kitsune falar: - Inuyasha porque você briga tanto com a Kagome se ela é sua namorada.  
Miroku acordou e viu que Shippou havia levado um cascudo de um pequeno sorriso e voltou a dormir.

Kagome havia acordado com os primeiros raios de sol,era hora de voltar para sua época.'Queria deixar algo pra que se lembrassem de mim.'Pensou ela e lembrou-se da um pouco de esforço a partiu em 4 partes e deixou uma para Sango,uma para Rin,e outra para Inuyasha que quase acordou a sentir o toque de suas mãos.  
'Acho melhor partir'.Pensou ela,olhou uma última vez para seus amigos tão queridos e se dirigiu ao poç ia,pensava em tudo que havia acontecido quando viajava a época antiga .  
Entrou no poço e percebeu que não demorou muito para atravessar a barreira do do poço olhou ao redor e pensou: 'Estou em casa'.  
-Kagome,você ja voltou e está a salvo.  
-Irmã - disse Souta - cadê meu amigo com orelhas de cão?  
-Eu não quero nem ouvir o nome daquele garoto grosseiro.  
-Kagome o que aconteceu?  
-Prefiro não precisarem de mim estarei no meu quarto.  
-Mãe acho que ela brigou com Inuyasha de novo.  
-Tente não falar dele perto da Kagome.

O sol já havia nascido,e Shippou havia viu que todos estavam dormindo mas Kagome não estava lá.'Ela deve ter ido beber água' pensou.'acho que vou procurá-la.'  
Todos haviam acordado e estavam fazendo algumas tarefas como apagar a fogueira mas a atenção de todos foi desviada ao ouvir Miroku dizer: - Onde está o Shippou e a senhorita Kagome? Não os vejo em lugar nenhum.  
-Vamos achá-los mais rapido nos separando - disse Sango.  
-Quem vocês estão procurando? - todos viraram o rosto ao ver o pequeno kitsune se aproximar com um cantil de água.  
-Seu anãozinho,porque sumiu assim?Nos deixou preocupados - disse Inuyasha. - Onde está a Kagome?  
-Não sei seu tonto,era você que estava com ela ontem.  
-TONTO?! ora seu...  
-Inuyasha,o que é isso no seu rosário?  
-Mas do que é que vocês... - ele mal teve tempo de terminar a frase e viu Shippou se aproximar e tirar de seu rosário um pedaço da pedra de shikon.  
-A Kagome te deu isso? - perguntou Miroku.  
-Não.  
-Gente,olha! Tem um pedaço da pedra comigo - disse Rin balançando a mão com um pedaço da pequena pedra rosa.  
-Tem uma comigo também! - disse Sango.  
-Não entendo porque a Kagome deixou pedaços da pedra pra nós? - perguntou Shippou.  
-Porque ela foi embora - disse Inuyasha.


	2. Desculpas

-Não acredito,porque ela iria embora assim,sem dizer mada?-Falou Sango surpresa,afinal não era normal Kagome sair sem se despedir.  
-Inuyasha,o que você disse a ela ontem à noite?-Disse Miroku apontando o dedo acusadamente para Inuyasha.  
-O quê?!Você está colocando a culpa em mim,Miroku? Pois saiba que eu não disse nada demais.  
Num canto um pouco mais afastado,Sesshoumaru olhava para eles vendo a discussão mas agia como se não houvesse nada de mais acontecendo e pensava como seu irmão mas novo arrumava confusão com tanta facilidade,até que sentiu algo se mexer no seu olhar para o lado viu Rin agarrando seu braço e ele perguntou:  
-Rin,você está bem?  
-Quero ver a senhorita Kagome,eu nem consegui me despedir.-Sua voz tinha um tom de desapontamento.  
-Não se preocupe,ela vai vir pra visitar você.-Sesshoumaru se distraiu ao ouvir a voz do seu irmão se alterar.  
-E o que você quer que eu faça Miroku? Disse Inuyasha aos berros.  
-Que encontre a senhorita Kagome e peça desculpas a ela.-Disse Miroku com uma tranquilidade que surpreendia.  
Sango e shippou olhavam a cena boquiabertos e se olhavam com medo de que se Inuyasha se enraivasse um pouco mais,haveria briga.  
-Eu não vou pedir desculpas a ela e pronto.  
-Deixa de ser tão orgulhoso,se quiser ver ela de novo vai ter que lhe pedir desculpas.  
-Inuyasha,acho melhor você engolir o orgulho e ir atrás dela. Disse Sango. -Além do mais,se você não fosse tão estressadinho ela não teria ido embora.

A campanhia vai atender a porta,e fica surpresa ao ver Houjo.  
-Oi se sente?  
-Hã,como assim?  
-Sua mãe me disse que voce estava com dengue.  
-Já estou melhor,obrigada por perguntar.-"Como a mamãe pode ter dito que eu estava doente".Pensou.  
-Bem já que está mellhor,queria saber se quer ir comigo ao parque de diversões?  
-Eu...  
-Não vou aceitar não como resposta.  
Kagome deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso,pegou uma pequena bolsa que tinha e o acompanhou até o parque.

-"Se ela não fosse tão teimosa não teria que ir atrás dela".Pensava Inuyasha enquanto atravessava o poço percebeu que havia atravessado o tempo,ele saiu do poço resmungando e foi até a porta da casa de Kagome e pensou. -"Não é difícil,eu só vou entrar pedir desculpas ,apesar dela não merecer".Respirou fundo e bateu na barulho de passos e sentiu um cheiro familiar mas não era kagome. - um pouco bravo.  
-Oi Inuyasha o que está fazendo aqui?  
-Quero falar com a sem mudar o tom da voz.  
-A kagome saiu!  
-Quê?!Ela saiu sozinha?! Disse berrando.  
De dentro da casa se ouve uma voz feminina dizer:  
-Souta,porque está berrando assim?  
-Não sou eu mãe é o Inuyasha,ele quer falar com a kagome.  
-Peça pra ele entrar e esperar acho que ela não vai demorar.  
-Não precisa. Disse Inuyasha.- Vou atrás dela,não acho bom ela sair sozinha.  
-Ela saiu com royo,um amigo da Souta.-Acho melhor você sentar e esperar.

-Inuyasha é mesmo um tonto,orgulhoso que só faz Shippou cruzando os braços com uma expressão raivosa.  
-Não diga isso só não sabe se Sango querendo acalmar o kitsune.  
-Senhor Sesshoumaru eu queria ver a Kagome,vamos visitar ela Rin ansiosa.  
-Rin,eu já disse,quando Inuyasha fizer as pazes com a Kagome ela virá nos visitar.  
-Estou precupado.  
-Porquê Miroku? Disse Sango.  
-Não sei se Inuyasha e Kagome vão fazer as pazes ou se vão brigarde novo.

Enquanto isso na casa de Kagome,um impaciente Inuyasha estava sentado de cara emburrada.  
-Já se levantando do sofá.- A Kagome demorou demais,eu vou procurá-la.E saiu apressado.  
Na cozinha...  
-Souta,quanto tempo ele ficou esperando?  
-Dez minutos.  
-Espero que o que ele fale com a Kagome seja importante senão eles vão acabar brigando de novo.  
No parque...  
-Kagome você está bem?Não deu uma palavra desde que chegamos.  
-Estou Houjo só que...  
-Que?  
-Desde que uma pessoa morreu,minha cabeça está em outro mundo.  
-Entendo.  
-Sabe,desde que ele morreu só trouxe tristeza,especialmente para uma amiga minha.  
-Não precisa se preocupar,eu vousempre estar aqui quando precisar.  
-Obrigada Houjo - disse com um pequeno sorriso.

-Ela passou por aqui.-Concluiu pessoas que passavam olhavam para o hanyou,além de suas roupas e do cabelo prateado,o modo que ele farejava o chão,como um achorro que parecia estar procurando algo."Acho melhor eu não aparecer tanto,as pessoas estão me olhando desconfiadas ".Pensou ao ver que as pessoas paravam ao vê-loe começavam a se aglomerar a sua um salto que o afastou da multidão e começou a correr na direção do cheiro.  
Parou ao ver um local cheio de pessoas entrando e saindo,levando consigo máscaras,bichos de pelúcia e etc.  
-Mas que lugar é esse?Perguntou olhando os brinquedos e as pessoas que neles estavam.- A Kagome deve estar aí dentro,só preciso entrar sem chamar atenção,mas como?  
-Ele olhou para o lado e viu perto da entrada uma pessoa pintando o rosto das pessoas que iam na barraca,fazer desenhos que lembravam o rosto de animais.O senhor que lá estava,ao ver suas orelhas disse que ele estava bem fantasiado para o concurso de fantasias e que ele não precisava pintar o rosto.  
-Inuyasha começou a procurar Kagome ele passou por vários lugare da roda-gigante até a montanha um pouco para descansar,afinal andava meia cidade e fez uma pequena maratona no parque de diversões.-"Onde será que ela éstá?Já procurei tanto ela que estou ficando cansado".Pensou enquanto tentava recuperar o fô momento ele sentiu o cheiro de Kagome e estava muito forte,então ela deveria estar seguiu o cheiro até chegar perto de uma barraca de tiro ao avistar Kagome,sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver que ela estava beijando um garoto .Devia ser o amigo dela da escola talvez não fossem só cabeça estava confusa porque sentia tanto desgosto ao ver aquela cena?Porque tinha vontade de ir lá e tirá-la dos braços daquele garoto? Nao tinha nada a ver com quem Kagome saia ou deixava de sair,então porque sentia aquilo?  
os pensamentos foram afastados ao ouvir a voz de Kagome dizer.-O que está fazendo aqui?


	3. Desentendimentos

-Eu vim te pedir desculpas mas acho que você não precisa delas.  
-Inuyasha eu posso te explicar.  
-Não precisa eu irei embora.  
-Houjo eu tenho que ir.  
-Você só ficou assim porque ele é seu namorado.  
-"Se eu ficar aqui vou perder ele de vista".Pensou.  
-Não precisa me Houjo  
-"Cadê o Inuyasha não está em lugar nenhum,Inuyasha se eu soubece que você viria eu não tinha nem saído de casa.  
Quando Kagome chega em casa Souta diz que Inuyasha já foi pro poço a um tempo e que deixou um recado.-Ele disse que ia embora e diria aos outros que você mandou um oi.  
-Tá bom.E entrou em casa.

-Cadê Inuyasha ele ainda não voltou?  
-Calma Shippou ele Miroku.  
-"Esse cheiro é de Inuyasha mas a Kagome não está com ele é melhor eu não dizer nada".Pensou Sesshoumaru.  
ele é melhor eu não dizer nada".Pensou Sesshoumaru.  
Na mesma hora aparece ao longe um garoto com vestes vermelhas e cabelo prateado.  
-Inuyasha!Shippou o reconheceu e foi alegre ao seu encontro.-Onde está a Kagome?  
-Em sua época ela mandou um oi para todos e também disse que não viria mas.  
-Ela não vêm porque Inuyasha não sabe se Shippou a Miroku.  
Nisso Inuyasha vai para o na mesma hora Kagome atravessa o poço e chega ao acampamento deles.  
-Onde está Inuyasha?  
-Foi para o Sango,e ela vai em direção ao rio.  
-Inuyasha é um mentiroso ele disse que a Kagome não viria.  
No rio...Kagome vê Inuyasha lá sentado e quando ela vai explicar o que aconteceu entre ela e rojoele diz.  
-Você não têm que me explicar nada.  
Mas ela insistiu..  
-Rojo só estava tentando me consolar.  
-A tá me engana que eu gosto.  
-O que você não gosta no Rojo?  
-Dos lábios com certeza!  
-Inuyasha porque está agindo assim,por acaso está com ciúme?  
-Ciúme,daquele cara,nunca!  
-A nagação é um dos primeiros síntomas da verdade.  
-E se eu estiver?  
-Você vai estar falando a verdade.  
-Eu não vou me preocupar com coisas tolas como e virou o rosto.  
-Tudo bem vamos ver,daqui pra o poço eu vou levar uns dez minutos você têm esse tempo para me explicar porque ficou assim ou se quiser me espere uns...Três dias,tchau.E foi em direção ao poço.  
Quando estava chegando no poço escutou a voz de Inuyasha lhe mandando esperar.  
-Antes de você ir quero te dizer uma coisa.  
-Estou ouvindo.  
Inuyasha pegou sua mão e deu o frágmento da jóia que estava com ele.  
-Não vou precisar dele sei me virar do meu jeito.  
-Se é só isso então tchau.  
Quando estava começando a travessar o tempo sentiu uma mão lhe segurar,ao se virar viu Inuyasha.  
-O que você está fazendo?  
-Vou para a outra época com você e nem tente me impedir.  
Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso e Inuyasha soltou seu braço ao ver que já tinham chegado na época de Kagome.  
-Essa não.  
-O que foi Inuyasha?  
-Esqueci de avisar aos outros que vinha morar com você.Kagome começou a rir ao ver o hanyou tão desesperado.  
-Porque você está rindo?Disse emburrando a cara.  
-Não têm graça.  
-Ah tem sim.  
-Se for ficar rindo de mim eu vou embora.  
-Não Inuyasha,fica por favor.  
-Tá bom!Disse como se não fizesse muita questão.  
-Mamãe já cheguei!Quero falar com todos,venham para a sala.  
-O que aconteceu Kagome?Ah oi a senhora Rigurashi.  
-Olá boa Inuyasha.  
-Meu amigo Inuyasha,quanto Souta.  
-Oi pra você tambem Souta.  
-Mãe eu queria que o Inuyasha viesse morar aqui,naquele quarto de hóspedes,lá é um bom lugar,Inuyasha não faz tanta questão.  
-Hã,Inuyasha vir morar aqui?Não sei Kagome,somos simples de mais.  
-Eu prometo que não vou o hanyou seguro.  
-Tá...Mas você vai ter que ajudar em alguns serviços de casa."Será que isso vai prestar".Pensou a mãe de Kagome.  
-Sem poblema!Falou Inuyasha animado.  
-Inuyasha deixa eu te mostrar o quarto em que você vai ficar,ele está bagunçado mas é só Souta enquanto o levava ao quarto.  
Chegando lá...  
-Gostei do quarto!Disse olhando o pequeno cômodo.  
O quarto era bem simples,tinha uma cama,um guarda roupa e uma pequena cabeceira de cama.  
-O que são essas coisas?  
-São coisa que minha mãe guardou,ela não gosta de jogar nada que traga boas lembraç ficar à vontade,já está anoitecendo vou ver se a mamãe já fez o jantar.  
-Pode me chamar quando estiver pronto?Vou organizar algumas desas coisas.  
Souta saindo do quarto o deixando só.  
Ele começou a arrumar algumas caixas pra ter pelo menos espaço para andar pelo quarto,mas sua atenção foi desviada ao ver uma das caixas com o nome de abrir,viu várias fotos algumas roupas e uns brinquedos de bebê.Inuyasha começou a examinar as fotos,mas uma delas chamou sua atenção,nela Kagome estava com um vestido amarelo com um bolero azul claro sobre os ombros,elas estava sentada debaixo de uma árvores com flores lindas e tinha um belo sorriso.-"Ela está linda".Pensou olhando a foto novamente.-"Acho que a Kagome não vai se importar se eu pegar a foto".E guardou a foto dentro da camisa junto ao peito.  
Na cozinha...  
-Kagome.  
-Sim mãe.  
-Estava pensando...Já que Inuyasha vai morar aqui conosco,acho melhor comprarmos algumas roupas pra ele,afinal as que ele usa são bem antigas.  
-É mesmo seria ótimo,mas vamos deixar como uma surpresa,certo.  
-Certo,saímos amanhã cedo.  
-Vá chamar o Souta e o Inuyasha,senão é capaz do...Ela foi interrompida ao ouvir vários espirros bem altos que vinham do quarto em que Inuyasha estava,Kagome subiu as escadas depressa,abriu aporta do quarto em que ele se encontrara e o viu com a mão no nariz tentando parar os espirros e falando com raiva.  
-Droga,acho que naquela caixa tinha mais poeira do que eu ele parou a o ouvir Kagome rir abertamente.-Do que você está rindo?  
-Você fica engraçado quando está com raiva!Respondeu.  
Antes que Inuyasha pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Souta aparece na porta.  
-A mamãe esta chamando vocês para jantar.  
-Já estamos indo,Inuyasha vocé não vem?  
-Acho melhor não.  
-Porque não?  
-É que...Eu...Inuyasha se virou Kagome percebeu que ele estava preocupado,talvez fosse por não conhecer nenhum costume da época ou o que poderia acontecer com seus amigos enquanto ele estivece na casa de Kagome,mas ele percebeu que ela havia saído pois havia escutado passos se afastando.-"Ela deve ter ido jantar,não é surpresa,já que não fui".Mas apos alguns minutos ouviu sons de passos se aproximando e sentiu o cheiro de Kagome chegando entrou no quarto com uma bandeja que continha duas tigelas de sopa e algumas torradas.  
-O que está fazendo?Perguntou confuso.  
-Como você não desce para jantar eu vou comer aqui com você.Disse sorrindo.  
-Dá pra usar as caixas como ele de cabeça baixa.  
Quando Kagome se dirigia a 'mesa',acabou tropeçando mas Inuyasha lhe percebeu que suas mãos estavam por cima das dela ajudando-a a apoiar a bandeja,ficou levemente avermelhado e soltou as mãos dela.  
ele.  
-Pelo quê?  
-Por me deixar vir morar aqui e me fazer companhia.  
-Acho que eu que devo agradecer,se não tivesse me segurado aqui ia ficar uma bagunç Kagome jantava Kagome pensou porque Inuyasha ficou levemente vermelho quando segurou sua mão afinal não era nada de mais.  
-Porque está me olhando assim?Disse o hanyou ao ver como ela o observava.  
-Por nada.  
-Você deve ter um motivo pra me olhar daquele se aproximando.  
-Já disse que não foi nada!Disse enraivada.  
-Têm certeza?Perguntou Inuyasha arqueando a sobrancelha.  
-Eu já disse que não foi nada!Disse com mais raiva do que antes.-Boa noite!Falou Kagome enquanto pegava a bandeja e se dirigia a porta.  
-"O que deu nela?Eu só fiz uma pergunta".Pensou Inuyasha.


	4. O retorno da serva leal

Ao ouvir passos pesados como se alguem tivesse com muita raiva,a mãe de Kagome se virou e viu sua filha.  
-O que houve Kagome?Você nem terminou de comer e já está de enquanto via sua filha botar a bandeja na pia.  
-Eu estou com sono vou dormir,boa noite mãe.  
-Boa noite meu amor,durma com os anjos.  
No quarto de Inuyasha...  
-"As vezes eu não entendo ela".Pensava."Acho melhor eu ir dormir".E deita na vira para um lado e para o outro mas não consegue dormir.-Acho que não vou conseguir dormir aqui,é muito disconfortá se levanta e percebe que o chão estava bem geladinho se deita no cão e não demora muito até que ele consegue dormir.  
Pela manhã...  
-Já amanheceu?Disse ao olhar pela janela.-Acho que vou descer para comer alguma coisa,levantou-se e foi em direção a porta desceu a escada e ao chegar na cima da mesa encontrou um bilhete que dizia:'Inuyasha tive que sair,se quiser lique a tv e coma alguma coisa'.Ele pega algumas frutas e se dirige a sala,lá ele se deita no sofá e fica olhando para o teto.-Onde a Kagome foi?Não tem nada pra eu vira a cabeça para o lado e vê a televisão.-Ontem,Souta estava vendo esse negócio e tava todo colorido mas agora só está será que liga?Liga!Liga!Após cinco minutos.-Liga treco ele levantando a tv na altura da cabeça olhava intrigado e um pouco abusado para ela.-Eu já derrotei monstros piores que você,liga!Mas ele havia perdido sua paciência e jogou a tv contra o chão que explodiu e levantou uma nuvem de fumaça deixando sua cara mesmo instante,Kagome chegou com sua mãe trazendo nas mãos algumas sacolas.  
-Inu...yasha??Falou pausadamente e não se aguentou ao ver o que o hanyou havia feito.-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A TV?Falou aos Falou pausadamente e não se aguentou ao ver o que o hanyou havia feito.-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A TV?Falou aos berros.  
-Foi sem ele surpreso pois já viu ela extressada antes mais nunca desse jeito e não pensou duas vezes quendo ela o mandou ele sair de sua frente.  
Na hora do almoço Kagome já havia esfriado acabeça e foi ao quarto falar com Inuyasha que observava a janela.  
-Inuyasha,vem almoçar conosco na envergonhada.  
-Não estou com fome!falou com a voz baixa e sem olhar para ela aliás ele ainda estava assustado.  
-Eu queria te pedir desculpas,sabe.E se sentou perto dele.-Eu saí com a mamãe para fazer uma surpresa para você,e quando eu cheguei a tv estava daquele jeito eu fiquei horrorizada.  
-Não,eu é que tenho que te pedir desculpas.  
-Eu que preciso alias foi eu que briguei com você.  
-Que tal o hanyou se levantando sem deixar de olhar para ela.-Eu te desculpo e você me desculpa e aí ficamos quites está bom assim?  
-Tá,tá bom.  
-Mas,acho que você queria me dizer mais alguma coisa.  
-Sim,vem almoçar lá em baixo conosco.  
-Acho melhor não,especialmente depois de eu ter quebrado a caixinha,não consigo.  
-Conseque segurou sua mão e o arrastou até a cozinha,ele não teve saída a não ser acompanha-lá.  
-Inuyasha senta aqui do meu Souta,ele sentou e ficou de cabeça baixa enquanto comia,quando estava saindo ouviu Kagome dizer:  
-Inuyasha já ia esquecendo,isso aqui é para você - disse enquanto lhe dava algumas sacolas - O resto está no meu você vem comigo?  
-Sim,quero saber o que você comprou -disse enquanto se levantava e seguia a irmã até o quarto,assim como Inuyasha.  
-Isso aqui são roupas - explicou para o hanyou - Você vai ter que usar enquanto estiver ,ajuda ele a se vestir,enquanto isso pego algumas sacolas que estão no meu quarto - disse Kagome e saiu do quarto.  
-Qual sacola você quer ver primeiro?  
-Que tal essa daqui - mostra o hanyou olhando curiosamente para uma sacola  
Cinco minutos depois...  
-Kagome,como eu estou? - pergunta Inuyasha,que estava usando uma camisa branca e uma bermuda jeans,querendo saber a opinião de Kagome  
-Ficou ó eu não te conhecesse não te reconheceria.  
-Irmã - falou Souta - tem um problema:as orelhas.  
-Espera eu comprei um boné...ele deve estar por aqui - disse Kagome enquanto olhava dentro de algumas sacolas -Ahá,achei....Deixa eu ver como fica - e colocou o boné na cabeça de Inuyasha - Ó você viu as camisas que compramos?  
-Onde vamos guardar tudo isso? - pergunta Inuyasha.  
-Tem uma cômoda e um guarda-roupa no seu quarto,é só você guardar.  
-Mas Kagome,e o cabelo dele? - pergunta Souta.  
-Não se preocupe,pintam o cabelo até de azul,não vão se importar se o dele for prateado.  
-Se você está dizendo.  
-Vamos guardar logo essas roupas,quero mostrar a cidade para você Inuyasha.  
Trinta minutos depois...  
Kagome e Inuyasha vão passear pela cidade para Inuyasha se acostumar com o passam por vários lugares mas a atenção de Inuyasha é maior quando passam pelo pet shop.  
-Que lugar é esse? - pergunta Inuyasha.  
-É um pet shop...As pessoas vem aqui para comprar coisa para seus animais.  
-Podemos entrar?  
-Claro.  
Eles entram na pequena loja.O lugar não era muito grande,mas bastante viu alguns cães num tipo de cercadinho,que abanavam o rabo alegremente ao vê Inuyasha brincava com os cães,Kagome conversava com o dono da loja.  
-Ele tem jeito com animais.  
-Quem...Inuyasha? - pergunta Kagome.  
-Kagome estou precisando de ajuda aqui na loja...Sabe dizer se seu amigo quer ser meu ajudante?  
-Acho que ele ia gostar.  
Inuyasha se aproxima e acaba escutando um pouco da conversa.  
-O senhor tem cães muito bons.  
-Que bom que acha por que normalmente são muito você quer trabalhar aqui,o horário depende de que horas você estuda?  
-Estudar? - pergunta Inuyasha confuso.  
-De manhã até as nove horas - responde Kagome.  
-Kagome posso falar com seu amigo em particular?  
-Tudo bem - fala Kagome. - Estou lá fora Inuyasha.  
Quando Kagome sai,eles começam a conversar apesar de Inuyasha estar um pouco nervoso.  
-Você já trabalhou com animais?  
-Sim,com meu irmão.  
-Seu irmão?  
-Quer dizer... com o cachorro do meu irmão - fala com um sorriso bobo.  
-Como ele era?  
-Um cachorro branco enorme,com dentes afiados e um temperamento horroroso.  
-Tudo bem você me convenceu,acho que sabe tratar de ça aqui amanhã as dez da manhãe você vai ficar até as cinco e meia,tudo bem assim?  
-Claro.  
-Me responde uma coisa,porque seus cabelos e olhos são tão claros?  
-É de familia,meu pai e meu irmão são assim,senhor.  
-Pode me chamar de Haku.  
"Acho que ele nunca viu um youkai antes".Pensava Inuyasha.  
-Pode ir,venha amanhã na hora certa.  
-Tudo bem.  
Quando ele sai encontra Kagome não muito longe comprando um suco.  
-Oi Inuyasha como foi lá?  
-Nada mau.

Na época antiga,uma garota colhe algumas ervas perto do rio,o diaestava lindo e provavelmente não iria ao olhar para o rio,viu uma garota de vestes e cabelos brancos que sangrava não pensou duas vezes e entrou no rio para salvá olhar a estranha mais de perto,percebeu que ela era um youkai."Youkai ou não ela está ferida,tenho que salvá-la".Pensou.  
Ela a levou para sua casa e cuidou de seus ferimentos.ápos tres dias a estranha acordou.  
-Onde estou? - perguntou olhando ao redor - Porque não estou morta?  
-Você está em minha casa,não se preocupe vou cuidar de você - falou a humana - Meu nome é yuri,qual é o seu?  
nome é kanna.  
A garota saiu do quarto deixando Kanna sozinha mergulhada em seus pensamentos.  
"Não entendo como estou viva" Pensou. "O golpe que Inuyasha lançou em mim me acertou em cheio,eu caí do penhasco e acabei caindo no rio "Enquanto pensava lembrou-se da batalha que tivera "Mestre Naraku" o pensamento veio como um golpe que de que acabara de lhe acertar."Eles devem tê-lo vingar sua morte,destruir todos um por um e vou começar pela garota de poderes espirituais.


	5. Descobertas

-"Coitada da kanna ela é um youkai mas está tão ferida que com certeza não vai sobreviver,onde será que ela arrumou esses ferimentos?Eu não posso ficar tão curiosa assim sobre a vida de uma pessoa,mas...essa pergunta não sai da minha cabeça"Pensou Yuri enquanto colhia água para lavar os lençois de sangue de Kanna.

Já eram quase nove da manhã quando Kagome foi acordada por Inuyasha contra sua vontade.  
-Inuyasha,você só vai sair as nove e meia - disse olhando para o relógio - Porque me acordou tão cedo?  
-Eu não tinha nada pra fazer,então...  
-Então você veio me acordar.  
-Bem,eu achei que você podia me ajudar a conhecer melhor essas coisas que você usa - Kagome ficou surpresa e desconfiada - Porque está me olhando assim? - perguntou o hanyou ao ver como ela o olhava.  
-Você quer quer eu te ensine a usar tecnologia e coisas dessa época? - perguntou meio desconfiada,o hanyou acenou a cabeça positivamente - Me dá uns quinze minutos para eu me trocar tá bom,enquanto isso me espera lá em baixo.  
Depois que a Kagome se trocou,não teve como não rir do que estava vendo:Inuyasha olhava curiosamente para um telefone sem fio e de tempo em tempo sacudia o telefone e botava no ouvido Kagome se aproximou dele e o ouviu dizer:  
-Kagome isso aqui esta quebrado.  
-Quebrado?  
-É escuta só - disse colocando o telefone no ouvido dela que apenas ouvia "tuuuumm" ela não se aguentou tentou disfarçar mas não deu certo,e começou a apenas a observava não entendendo porque ela agira assim.  
observava não entendendo porque ela agira assim.  
-Inuyasha - explicou tentando controlar os risos - Isso aqui é um telefone você usa para ligar para outras eu te monstrar.  
Ela pegou o telefone e digitou um número,Inuyasha ouviu um toque vindo do quarto de Kagome.  
-Segura o telefone - disse entregando o telefone a ele e indo para seu quarto.  
Inuyasha percebeu que o telefone não estava mas chamando e ouviu a voz de Kagome do outro lado.  
-Kagome como você entrou nesse treco?  
-Eu não entrei,só estou falando pelo bom você se arrumar para ir ao pet shop.  
-Porque?  
-Já são nove e quarenta e cinco.  
Inuyasha largou o telefone no sofá e foi para seu quarto tirar seu haori vermelho que usava na época antiga,já que agora só o usava para dormir então ele colocou um bermudão jeans,uma camiseta azul com um desenho de um tigre branco nas costas,calçou um tênis e quando estava prestes a sair ouviu Kagome dizer:  
-Inuyasha,você esqueceu - disse dando a ele um boné - Vou passar lá de meio dia para almoçarmos tá bom - ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e fechou a porta."Dou um beijo e depois bato a porta na cara dele,o que ele deve está pensando?"  
Inuyasha estava com a mão no rosto onde havia levado o beijo,um pouco chegou no pet shop mas não percebeu,sua cabeça estava em outro lugar bem longe.  
-Inuyasha - chamou o dono do pet shop ao ver que ele estava perdido em pensamentos.  
-Sim - respondeu voltando a realidade.  
-O que há com você?  
-Não é nada Haku - e começou a varrer o chão - Você está distraído desde que chegou aqui - falou como se tivesse querendo saber de um segredo que Inuyasha quardava - Está assim por causa de alguém?Uma garota?  
-Bom...Acho que sim - disse parando de varrer olhando para o chão.  
-Entendo,você gosta dela não é?  
-Sim,mas não sei se ela sente o mesmo por ,as vezes eu não entendo ela,num minuto estamos nos dando bem e no outro brigamos.E só pra completar vi ela com outro cara - falou Inuyasha com um tom de tristeza.  
-Podia ser só um primo distante.  
-Não sabia que primos se beijavam - falou no tom arrogante de sempre.  
-Olha Inuyasha,porque não pergunta o que ela sente por você e diz o que sente por ela?  
-Acho que consigo fazer tudo,menos isso.  
-Nunca vai saber se não pelo menos dizer como se sente a tenha uma surpresa com a resposta.  
-Talvez...  
-Anda me ajuda a levar esses sacos de ração para aquele armário - disse apontando para alguns sacos - Depois quero que alimente os animais e limpe as gaiolas.  
-Sim senhor.  
Na casa de Kagome...  
Kagome havia terminado de arrumar seu quarto,guardando cada coisa em seu devido lugar e jogando o que não usaria mais.  
O dia estava quente,e achou melhor descer e beber algo gelado,mas parou ao ver a porta do quarto de Inuyasha aberta.Não segurou sua curiosidade e entrou,ficou bastante surpresa ao ver o quarto dele tão arrumado exceto por suas veste que usava na era feudal encima da cama.  
Pegou com cuidado o grande haori vermelho e o encostou delicadamente perto de seu rosto.O tecido era bem macio e aconchegante,como ela lembrava (já que havia usado algumas vezes para sua proteção ou apenas para se aquecer).Dobrou-o com delicadeza e colocou sobre a cama."Será que Inuyasha se lembra que vou buscá-lo para almoçarmos?" Pensou.Não demorou muito e ela saiu de casa,tinha que se encontrar com as amigas e depois ir almoçar com Inuyasha.  
Depois de um belo passeio com as amigas,Kagome agora foi buscar Inuyasha mas quando estava perto do pet shop,encontrou Rojo.  
-Precisamos conversar Kagome,agora- falou sério.  
-Houjo eu não posso tenho que...Antes de Kagome terminar a frase ouviu Houjo dizer:  
-Por favor é importante.  
-Tudo bem,mas só cinco minutos - ela estava desesperada por dentro,o que aconteceria se Inuyasha a visse conversando com Rojo de novo?Não saberia explicar-se para ele.  
No pet shop...  
-Inuyasha,pare um pouco - falou Haku ao vê-lo ainda arrumando as gaiolas - vá almoçar,depois você volta e termina.  
-Tudo bem.  
Assim que saiu do pet shop,Inuyasha olhou ao redor,mas não via Kagome em lugar nenhum."A barraca de sucos é ali".Pensou olhando para uma pequena barraca que ficava uma rua depois do pet foi em direção a barraca mas quando estava prestes a atravessar a rua,viu Kagome e Rojo perto,se escondendo,o suficiente para ouvir o que estavam conversando:  
-Desde aquele dia no parque de diversões,você não fala mais comigo,quando vou a sua casa nunca está e nem responde meus telefonemas.  
-Eu ando ocupada esses dias,agora se me dá licença...  
-Você anda me ignorando,sei que é por causa daquele garoto qeu viu agente se beijando.  
-E se for vai fazer o que?  
-Sei qeu você não gosta dele você mesma disse isso!  
Inuyasha sentiu seu coração falhar uma ou duas batidas,ela não queria ficar com ele mas sim com Rojo,ele havia perdido o que tinha de mais precioso parou com seus pensamentos ao ouvir Kagome dizer alterada.  
-Tem razão eu não gostava,mas ele etá diferente mais doce e gentil.  
-Se não te conhecesse diria que está caidinha por ele.  
-Então acho que você não me conhece por que gosto mais dele do que gosto de você - respondeu Kagome - E se quer saber ele é muito melhor que você,pois sei que me protegeria de qualquer coisa nesse se me dá licença tenho que ir - disse ela com raiva enquanto se dirigia a barraca de sucos.  
Inuyasha esperou até que Kagome e Rojo se afastacem o suficiente para não vê-lo sair do seu "esconderijo".Quando chegou na barraca viu Kagome sentada numa cadeira,ela parecia impaciente talvez para que ele chegasse logo.  
Ele se aproximou de Kagome sem fazer barulho,e encostou levemente sua mão no ombro dela.  
-Me atrasei,né?Desculpa tive um...poblema quando estava vindo.  
-Não precisa se preocupar,acabei de chegar.  
rojo achou melhor voltar e pedir desculpas afinal tinha brigado apenas por um ciuminho foi em direção aonde ele achava que ela estava na barraca de sucos onde ela ia quase todos os dias quando não estava doente,ao chegar lá viu Kagome e Inuyasha sentados bem pró perto para ouvir o que eles falavam sem ser dois estavam rindo principalmente Inuyasha.  
-Eu nunca te vi rir assim Inuyasha - falou kagome surpresa.  
-É claro só consigo me divertir quando estou com você - falou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo,mas percebeu que Kagome corou ao ouvir ele dizer isso.  
Na mema hora uma garçonete chegou a mesa e deixou um copo enorme de suco.  
-Minha nossa! - falou ele espantado - Acho que não vou conseguir tomar tudo,esse copo tem quantos litros.  
-Seiscentas ml - disse entre risos - Você me espera vou comprar sanduí não tomar o suco todo.  
-Acho meio difícil,esse copo é maior que minha mão.  
Kagome saiu da barraca atravessou o quarteirão e achou um lugar onde vendia ótimos sanduí ela voltou viu Houjo e Inuyasha conversando chegou perto para ouvir o que eles falavam .  
-Acho que você não se importaria se eu namorasse a Kagome,não é? - falou Houjo provocante.  
-Não,que ela pode escolher sozinha quem ela vai namorar - falou Inuyasha calmo.  
-É mas você ganhou éns! - falou com o tom anterior.  
-Ela não é um prêmio para ganhar ou perder - disse enraivado - Eu nunca iria deixar ela namorar com caras como você.  
-Ah é!!Porque não?  
-Eu a amo demais e nunca vou deixar que caras pervetidos como você a deixem magoada!  
Kagome sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido.não podia acreditar,Inuyasha também a amava,não conseguia nem explicar o que sentia naquele afastou suas conclusões ao ver Houjo querendo golpear Inuyasha que apenas esquivava e bloqueava com as mãos.  
-Parem!Parem vocês dois! - disse ficando no meio do "campo de batalha" - Mas o que deu em vocês dois?!Peçam desculpas agora!  
Os dois apertaram as mãos,mas Kagome viu que eles se fuzilavam com os olhos,Houjo então desapareceu de vista ao virar uma rua e Inuyasha tinha que voltar para o pet shop ou levaria uma grande reclamação.  
Naquela noite...  
Kagome entrou no quarto de Inuyasha,que observava a lua sentado na janela usando o seu haori vermelho.  
-Inuyasha - falou calmamente e encostou a porta - Posso falar com você?  
-Claro - disse sem parar de olhar a paisagem.  
-Você e o Houjo estavam brigando por minha causa não é? - o hanyou saiu da janela e ficou em pé a sua frente.  
-Olha Kagome...É que... - antes que pudesse terminar ganhou um caloroso abraço de Kagome que disse:  
-Obrigada por sempre cuidar de mim.  
-De nada - disse ele retribuindo o abraço.


	6. Dúvidas

-Sabe Kagome - começou Inuyasha falando baixo - Antes de te conhecer,não confiava em ninguém."Bem eu confiava na kikyou mas Naraku a matou" Disse fechando a mão bem Kagome percebeu falou:  
-O que houve?  
-Hã nada!Bem eu não tinha amigos.  
-Quando uma pessoa faz um amigo,consegue vários outros.  
-É,só queria te...agradecer...e agradecer por mim deixar ficar aqui.  
-Não foi nada,mas...estou preocupada com os outros,podemos visitá-los qualquer dia?  
-Deixa o Haku mim dar uma fouga que agente vai.  
-Tá certo,mas vamos dormir que já são nove horas - disse olhando o relógio do quarto de Inuyasha.  
-Como assim nove horas?  
-Você não sabe ver as horas?!  
-Não sei nem o que é isso.  
-Eu vou te explicar.  
Depois de várias eplicações,Inuyasha conseguiu entender um pouco.  
-Isso é muito confuso,acho melhor eu ir dormir.  
-Inuyasha,se importa se eu colocar sua roupa na máquina de lavar?  
-Porque?  
-Porque ela está fedendo. - disse com uma cara de nojo enquanto olhava a roupa.  
-Tudo bem.  
Kagome saiu do quarto,desceu as escadas e foi até a pequena máquina de sempre olhou os bolsos para ver se tinha algo quando põe a mão num dos bolsos retira uma foto dela tirada a uns dois anos.  
-Porque Inuyasha tem uma foto minha dentro do bolso?  
No quarto...  
-Cadê aquela foto?Eu tenho certeza de que estava na minha camisa - disse pra sí mesmo enquanto retirava o haori - Deve estar aqui em algum lugar,mas onde? - ele olha em cada canto e em cada brecha do quarto mas não acha- E agora...não posso perguntar a Kagome,deve ter caído quando eu estava no pet shop...ou quando estava vindo para não adianta,só vou poder procurar amanhã,agora tenho que dormir se não acordo tarde amanhã.  
-Na manhã seguinte,no quarto dele...  
Kagome entra no quarto e vê que Inuyasha ainda estava cuidado ela coloca a foto na gaveta,mas quando fecha,a gaveta faz barulho e ele se coloca a mão por cima dos olhos dele dizendo:  
-Dorme,Dorme.  
-Kagome,o que você está fazendo? - perguntou enquanto tirava as mãos da garota dos olhos.  
-Vim ver se você tava acordado,mas você estava dormindo e eu te ,já vou,tchau - ela falou tão rápido que mal entendeu o que ela mesma disse,saiu correndo do quarto dele e entrou no seu quarto,se escorou na porta e respirou fundo pensando "Ainda bem,acho que ele não me viu colocando a foto na cômoda".  
Inuyasha confuso ainda olhava a porta por onde Kagome havia saído."O que deu nela?" Pensava "Ela tava fazendo o que perto da cômoda". E abriu uma das gavetas,se surpreendeu ao ver a foto. "Mas...eu olhei aqui ontem,como veio para aqui?" Ele olhava a foto surpreso como se a qualquer momento ela fosse ganhar pés e sair andando pela casa.  
Kagome foi para a sala assistir televisã minutos depois,Inuyasha vai para a sala também.  
-Você já tem outra caixinha dessa - falou o hanyou olhando para a tv.  
-É,mais eu gostava mais da outra - disse sem olhar para ele.  
-Kagome,eu quero arrumar um jeito de ajudar você,só que eu não sei como.  
-Não precisa - disse o olhando,mas se surpreendeu com algo - Inuyasha sua camisa está pelo avesso.  
-Como assim?  
-Está ao contrário,tira e desavessa.  
Inuyasha se virou de costa e tirou a camisa.  
-Porque você está de costas?  
-Pra você não me ver sem camisa - disse colocando a camisa de volta - Tá certo agora?  
-Está,você já vai para o pet shop?  
-já,o Haku pediu para que eu chegasse cedo hoje.  
-Porque?Eu ia dar uma volta com você na cidade.  
-Sinto muito mais ele disse que era já vou,tudo bem?  
-Tudo bem - disse meio desanimada.  
Quando Inuyasha estava passando pelo templo onde fica o poço come-ossos ,Kagome foi correndo em sua direção e lhe deu um abraço.  
-Não demora muito ,tá.  
-Vou tentar mais não garanto nada.  
Ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e o soltou do abraço.  
-Porque você fica me beijando?  
-É meu jeito de dizer "tchau".  
-Então tá - agora ele lhe deu um beijo deixando-a levemente corada - Tchau Kagome - disse e saiu em direção a cidade.  
"Ele está tão diferente,nem parece ele mesmo,está muito mais doce e amável" .Pensava Kagome enquanto entrava em casa.

-Inuyasha é um que foi para a época de Kagome ainda não veio nos visitar - disse o pequeno kitsuneyoukai que estava no ombro de Miroku,inquieto.  
-Ele estava ansioso para ver ela,Shippou.Não pode culpá-lo. - fala Sango tentando acalmá-lo.  
-Sango,você se lembra do que eu te pedir antes dessa guerra com Naraku acabar? - pergunta Miroku.  
-Não,o que me pediu?  
-Eu pedi que você...  
Mas antes que pudesse terminar,foi interrompido ao ver um monstro surgir por trás das árvores.  
-Um monstro! - disse Shippou tremendo até o ultimo fio de cabelo.  
-Hiraikotsu - disse sango jogando seu bulmerangue de osso no monstro,que foi partido em dois pedaços - Nossa,que monstro fraco,morreu e nem fiz força.  
-Ele devia estar com fome. - falou Shippou olhando o cadáver do monstro.  
-Miroku,você estava falando e esse monstro te interrompeu,por favor continue - fala Sango.  
-Bom eu dizia que...  
-Colicença,você é Sango a exteminadora de youkais? - disse um homem que surgiu atrás de algumas árvores,ele vestia um haori branco com detalhes verdes simples mais bonito,uma gi branca,uma hakama verde claro e uma geta.  
-Sou sim.  
-Porfavor,me as noites aparece um youkai na aldeia em que moro e destrói me ajudar?  
-Claro,mais quanto você paga?  
-Miroku não seja mal-educado.Nós vamos lhe ajudar levem-nos a sua aldeia.  
-É por aqui,venham.  
-Vocês vêm ou não - disse Sango ao ver Shippou e miroku parados,distraídos com algo.  
-Claro - ... - Miroku se Inuyasha estivesse aqui,acha que mataríamos o monstro mais rápido? -disse o kitsune enquanto estava no ombro de miroku  
-Pode ser mais Sango e Kirara exterminam monstros a alguns anos.Não precisamos nos importar com isso.  
-Do que vocês dois estão falando aí,hein? - pergunta Sango.  
-Nada - nada disseram em sincronia.  
-Ainda falta muito,senhor...hã... - perguntou o monge.  
-Hyukaran ,não é logo atrás daquele monte,perto da nascente do rio.

No caminho para o pet shop Inuyasha,tem sua viajem interrompida por Houjo que vinha em sua direção.  
-Quero deixar claro - disse Houjo o olhando friamente para Inuyasha - que não vou desitir da kagome.  
-Faça o que quizer - diz Inuyasha e vai embora.  
"Quando eu ganhar a Kagome,vou querer ver sua cara de rejeitado,e pode ter certeza de que não vai demorar ". pensa Houjo.  
Inuyasha continua seu caminho ao pet shop,quando chega Haku diz.  
-Garoto o que aconteceu para você estar com essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou?  
-Sabe a garota que eu gosto,bom,tem um garoto gostando dela também e disse que não ia desistir dela.  
-Que problema.  
-E é ela que vai ter que escolher com quem quer ficar e acho difícil ela me escolher.  
-Bom um ótimo jeito de resolver isso é me ajudando a arrumar a ê tem muito trabalho hoje.  
-Por isso pediu para eu vir mais cedo?  
-Sim,eu vou ter que encomendar algumas coisas e não sei quanto tempo vou ão quero que cuide da loja enquantom estou que consegue fazer isso?  
-Sim,mas...eu não sei o que fazer quando você estiver fora.  
-Eu sei,por isso fiz uma lista do que deve fazer e de que horas fazer,as chaves reservas estão no balcão,se precisar de ajuda salvei meu número na mémoria do telefone,é só apertar esse botão - disse enquanto dava a Inuyasha a lista e mostrava tudo que ele precisva fazer - Antes de ir almoçar,coloque comida par os animais e tranque tudo bem direitinho.Já vou indo se não me atraso,tchau Inuyasha e não se esqueça do que eu te disse - falou enquanto entrava no táxi.  
-Tchau Haku e não demora muito.  
Assim que Inuyasha entrou no pet shop,pegou a listinha e começou a fazer as tarefas que nala estavam deu meio dia,Kagome foi até a loja procura Inuyasha,ja que ele não apareceu na barraca de sucos.  
-Sinto muito Kagome,mas não posso sair até o Haku voltar.  
-Eu sei,liguei para ele e ele me disse que você teria que cuidar da loja tá ficando importante,hein?  
-Não acho,só estou fazendo o que ele me falar nisso tenho que colocar a comida para os animais.  
-Vou comprar algo para comermos,tá bem.  
-Claro,tras aquele copão de suco,que tomamos outro dia.  
-Quer sanduíche de quê?  
-Pode escolher o que quiser,você sabe me agradar.  
Depois que kagome saiu,um homem entrou e ficou na frente do balcã Inuyasha foi atendê-lo,ele anúnciou o assalto.  
alguns minutos depois...Kagome volta para o pet shop e vê um homem saindo correndo pela porta entra vê Inuyasha colocando ração para os cães.  
-Inuyasha,o que você fez com aquele cara para ele sair correndo daquele jeito? - pergunta Kagome desconfiada do que o hanyou podia ter feito.  
-Ele queria pegar o dinheiro do caixa,então...  
-O que você fez?  
-Dei uma surra que nunca mais vai esquecer de mim - falou confiante.  
-Como você é metido,vai querer comer agora meu héroi? - disse sarcástica.  
-Para de mim gozar Kagome,eu estou morrendo de fome.  
-Espera,quero bater uma foto sua - disse enquanto tirava a máquina fotográfica da bolsa.  
Ela preparou acãmera,mas Inuyasha nem ligava,comia tranquilamente como se ela não estivesse alí.  
-Inuyasha dá um sorriso.  
-Não estou com vontade.  
-Vai,para de ser tão chato - disse insistindo ainda com a máquina na mão - Se você não rir a foto não vai sair favor,dá um sorriso.  
Inuyasha não aguentou ver ela agindo daquele jeito infantil e deu algumas risadas,ela bateu a foto antes que ele a cãmera e sentou-se ao lado dele para comer também.  
Assim que terminaram,Kagome foi para casa e disse que o veria á noite no jantar e que depois iria revelar algumas fotos que ela tirou.  
Por volta das três e meia da tarde,Inuyasha tinha feito todas as tarefas da listinha e começou aler um livro sobre animais que tinha encontrado no pet shop,mas sua leitura foi interrompida eo ouvir o barulho da porta e ver Haku entrar.  
-Oi Haku ,como foi?  
-Bem Inuyasha,me ajuda a trazer as sacolas que estão no táxi - disse colocando algumas sacolas dentro da loja e depois voltando com Inuyasha até o táxi para pegar as outras.  
-Minha nossa isso tá pesado o que é?  
-Coleira,ração,vacinas coisas desse tipo.  
Depois de colocar tudo no seu devido lugar e entregar vários bichinho aos seus donos,Inuyasha brincava dentro do cercadinho que estava com os filhotes de cães.  
-Você gosta mesmo de cães,não é?  
-É,Haku você vai dar todos esses filhotes?  
-Sim,é que eu tenho alguns amigos que moram muito longe e ficar com esses filhotes me faz lembrar Inuyasha.  
-Como você já terminou aqui,pode ir para casa.  
-Quer que eu chegue cedo amanhã?  
-Não precisa,além do mais você tem que estudar.  
-É...tenho que estudar muito.  
-Espera aqui,vou atender o pessoal lá no balcão,já volto.  
-Tudo bem.  
Inuyasha via como os filhotes depois de correrem tanto começaram a ficar com se aconchegaram perto dele como se fosse um tipo de colchã ao seu lado ou sentado no seu mal percebeu que estava começando a dormir escorado na pequena cerca.Não deu cinco minutos,sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o ombro,o acordando.  
-Garoto,acorda - falou Haku sacudindo levemente o ombro do hanyou adormecido.  
-Haku desculpa,acho que peguei no sono.  
-Não tem quiser pode ir para casa,afinal já cuidou de tudo.  
-Tudo bem - disse retirando dois filhotes que estavam no seu colo e se levantando - Então eu vejo você amanhã.  
-Acho meio difícil,não vou abrir amanhã.  
-Não vai,porque?  
-Porque é sábado você deve aproveitar e sair com aquela garota que me falou.  
-Haku,pode me ajudar numa coisa?  
-Até duas se quiser.  
-Queria dar um presente para ela,mas não sei o quê.  
-Você pode escolher ou deixar que ela escolha.  
-Deixar que ela escolha?Como faço isso?

Kagome andava tranquilamente,iria buscar Inuyasha no pet shop mas como saiu cedo podia ir mais devagar.  
Se encontrava perdida em pensamentos,mas volta a realidade ao ver quem menos desejava naquele momento.  
-Houjo?  
-Kagome,ainda bem que encontrei você.Tenho uma coisa muito importante para falar sobre o Inuyasha.


	7. Lua nova

-Houjo,o que quer?  
-Queria te avisar uma coisa sobre o Inuyasha.  
-Então fala logo.

Inuyasha entrara numa lojinha de bijuterias para tentar escolher algo para Kagome.  
-Posso ajudá-lo? - perguntou uma das funcionárias da loja,que usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul com o emblema da loja.  
-Eu estou procurando um colar para uma amiga.  
-Tem alguns colares alí,se quiser dar uma olhada.  
Inuyasha se dirigiu até onde a garota que veio atendê-lo disse que estaria os de olhar vários,um deles chamou sua atençã um colar dourado com um pigente de mais ou menos dois centímetros em forma de coração que estava dentro de uma caixinha branca.  
-"Esse colar é muito bonito" pensava,enquanto olhava mais cuidadosamentea caixinha e o colar dentro dela -"Acho que a Kagome vai gostar."  
-E então,já escolheu? - perguntou a garota de outrora.  
-Já quero esse aqui - disse dando-lhe a pequena caixa -Pode embrulhar para presente?  
-Claro,vai querer mais alguma coisa?  
-Não obrigada.Só quero esse - falou enquanto seguia ela até o caixa da loja para pagar.  
-É um colar muito bonito o que escolheu,é para alguem especial?  
-É,é sim.  
-Aqui está - disse dando-lhe a caixinha que agora estava embrulhada com um papel branco com desenhos de flores rosas e com um laço vermelho -São quinze reais.  
-Obrigado - disse entregando o dinheiro.  
Após sair da loja,foi para acasa de Kagome ver se lhe encontrava já que ela não o embrulho nas mãos,quase pulando de felicidade.  
Quando chegou foi direto para o quarto de Kagome e a encontrou fitando o por-do-sol,tão pensativa que mal notou ele se aproximar e ficar ao seu lado.  
-kagome - disse suavemente.  
-Ah,oi vi você.  
-Eu tenho uma coisa para você - disse estendendo a mão com o embrulho.  
-O que é? - disse pegando-o e analizando curiosa.  
-Vai ter que abrir para descubrir.  
Ela desmanchou o laço e retirou o papel de presente surpreendeu ao ver o colar dourado com o pigente de coração,era tão bonito e ao mesmo tempo tão simples.  
-Você gostou? - pergunta Inuyasha ao vê-la surpresa.  
-Eu estou...sem palavras,não sei como agradecer.  
-Mas não precisa eu te ajudar a colocar para ver como fica.  
Inuyasha pegou o colar e colocou em Kagome,que se pôs frente de um espelho para ver como ficou.  
Inuyasha,muito obrigada mas não precisava.  
-Eu quero que fique com ele,considere como um presente de agradecimento por ter me deixado ficar aqui.  
Antes que pudesse agradecer ouviu sua mãe lhe chamar para ajudá-la a fazer o jantar.  
Depois que o jantar estava pronto e todos comeram,Souta tentava ensinar Inuyasha a jogar xadrez.  
-Xeque-mate com o bispo - disse movendo a peça.  
-Ah,esse jogo me dar dor de cabeça - diz Inuyasha cruzando os braços irritado.  
-Fica calmo,com o tempo você aprende a jogar - disse Souta -É a sua vez.  
-Quer saber?Tô sem paciência de jogar isso.  
-Souta,vá escovar os dentes e se deitar.Já passou da hora de dormir - diz a sua mãe olhando o relógio e vendo que já era dez e meia -Vá dormir também Inuyasha,você precisa decansar.  
-Depois de uma longa noite de sono,Inuyasha é acordado pela senhora Higurashi.  
-Inuyasha,eu vou levar o Souta no médico mas volto logo.  
-Tudo bem,mais alguma coisa?  
-A Kagome está dormindo quando ela acordar,ajude ela arrumar a casa e organizar tudo.Não quero ver um grão de pueira quando voltar,tudo bem.  
-Sim senhora.  
-Pode voltar a dormir,ainda deve estar com sono - disse saindo do quarto.  
Depois de alguns minutos deitado,decide se levantar e ir comer até a cozinha e pega algumas frutas.  
-"Será que a Kagome já acordou?É melhor eu ir dar uma olhada".  
Foi até o quarto dela e entrou sem fazer barulho.A encontrou coberta só até a cintura com um pijama azul.  
-"Ela parece estar tão despreocupada,faz tempo que não a vejo assim". pensava sem perceber que a tocou suavemente com as costas da mão,acordando-a.  
-Inuyasha - disse sonolenta -Que está fazendo?  
-Vim ver se você tinha mãe disse que levaria Souta ao médico e disse que era para arrumar e que não devia ter uma poeira de grão...  
-Grão de poeira.  
-Ou ê não vai se levantar?Se não sabe já são dez horas.  
-Eu sei que vou me arrepender por isso,mas prepara alguma coisa para eu comer,tipo umas frutas,suco.  
Depois que Kagome teve um desejum um pouco estranho pois Inuyasha lhe olhava de um jeito diferente,eles começaram a arrumar a casa.  
No fim do dia...  
-Kagome eu vou lá para o meu quarto.  
-Quando o jantar estiver pronto eu te chamo,espero que goste de sopa,porque é o que vamos jantar.  
Uma hora depois...  
Kagome foi até o quarto de Inuyasha,mas ao tentar entrar viu que a porta estava fechada,o que era estranho pois mesmo quando ia dormir ou sair,deixava aberta.  
-Inuyasha - disse batendo na porta.  
-Quem é?  
-Sou eu,quero falar com você.  
-Mas já está falando.  
-Eu quero entrar para falar com você.  
-Mas não quero que você entre.  
-Porque?  
-Porque não quero,me deixa em paz.  
Kagome revoltada com a resposta,foi ao encontro de sua mãe e lhe pediu a chave reserva do até o quarto e usando a segunda chave,entrou e se surpreendeu ao vê-lo coberto completamente por um lençol.  
-Inuyasha o que deu em você? - perguntou surpresa.  
-Nada,agora vai embora!  
-Não até saber o que há com você.  
Ela se aproximou e começou a puxar o lençol,assim como o tanto puxarem,o lençol se rasgou em dois pedaços.  
Kagome surpreedeu-se ao ver havia perdido os caninos e garras,seus olhos e cabelos haviam ficado negros e suas orelhas estavam humanas.  
-Era por isso que você não queria que eu te visse?  
-Era - diz Inuyasha virando o rosto.  
Kagome começa a rir,mesmo tentando se conter ao máximo.  
-E porque você está rindo? - pergunta indignado ao ver ela rindo.  
-Por sua causa - diz entre gargalhadas.  
-Não tem graça - fala cruzando os braços -Porque você não sai e avisa a todo mundo,vai ser muito melhor rir com uma multidão - disse deixando de olhá-la.  
-Ah,seu bobinho.Não estou rindo porque você virou humano,mas pelo que fez para não mostrar que virou humano - diz sentando ao lado dele -Não precisava esconder isso.  
-Não sabia o que podia acontecer - diz ainda sem virar o rosto.  
-Você não precisa se preocupar,não tem youkais aqui lembra?Está se preocupando com pouca coisa.  
-Talvez você tenha razão.  
-Inuyasha...posso pentear seu cabelo?  
-E pra quê isso?  
-Deixa por favor,por favor.  
-Se isso fizer você parar de rir de mim.  
Kagome pegou uma escova e começou a pentear os longos cabelos negros de Inuyasha,ele parecia não se importar mas vez ou outra dava um bocejo.  
-Inuyasha tenho que te contar uma coisa.  
-O que é?  
-Sabe a lua nova...pois é...é que ela dura uma semana na minha época.  
-Uma semana!!!  
-Ah,mas não precisa se preocupar,você só fica assim à noite - diz tentando acalmar Inuyasha que batia a testa contra uma parece -Você não pode se chocar com algo mais leve?  
-Deixa eu pensar...Não!  
-Então tá - disse pegando sorrateiramente o travisseiro -Acho que não vai sentir isso - diz Kagome enquanto golpeia a nuca do hanyou com o travesseiro.  
-Ah é assim - ele pegou um travesseiro .  
-O que vai fazer?  
Inuyasha deu um leve sorriso maldoso e lhe deu um golpe com o travesseiro,levemente para não a ficaram retribuindo os "golpes" no meio de muitas risadas.  
-Kagome,o que está acontecendo aí em cima? - pergunta sua mãe da cozinha,estranhando o barulho.  
-Nada,mãe - diz parando de golpear Inuyasha.  
-Então venha jantar,já está esfriando.  
-Já estou indo!Inuyasha,você não vem?  
-Não sei...eu...como vão reagir ao me ver assim.  
-O único jeito de saber é indo verificar.  
Chegando na cozinha...  
-Achei que não iam descer para jantar - diz a mãe de Kagome -Inuyasha você pintou o cabelo?  
-Foi bem a Kagome,é a cara dela fazer isso - diz Souta.  
-Não é isso,é que...como explico isso...ele fica assim toda lua nova,não é Inuyasha? - diz Kagome,mas ao olhar ao redor não o vê -Inuyasha! - diz enquanto vai ao quarto dele -Inuyasha,o que deu em você? - fala quando entra e o vê olhando o céu.  
-Nada,só...fiquei sem fome.  
Kagome ficou ao seu lado,também observando as estrelas.  
-A noite está tão linda - disse kagome observando as estrelas que pareciam brilhar intensamente.  
-Não como você - disse quase num sussurro  
-O que disse?  
-Olha,uma estrela um fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e depois os reabriu.  
-O que você pediu? - pergunta Inuyasha a olhando curioso.  
-Não posso contar,senão não se realiza.  
Inuyasha deu um pequeno sorriso e voltou a olhar o céu.  
-Quer que eu traga algo para você comer?  
-Se não estiver envenenado - diz brincando.  
-Muito engraçado,você quer o quê?  
-Que amanheça logo e que eu consiga dormir um pouco.  
-Então,acho melhor eu certeza de que não está com fome.  
-Tenho.  
-Então,boa noite,se não tiver com sono pode assistir tv,só tenta não quebrar tudo bem.  
-Boa noite.  
Depois de uma ou duas horas,todos tinham ido Inuyasha ainda ouvia um barulho vindo da sala e resolveu chega,vê Kagome sentada no sofá assistindo televisão.  
-Não sabia que você tinha consertado a caixinha - diz tentando começar uma conversa.  
-Minha mãe comprou outra,mas eu gostava mais da antiga.  
-Tá...eu...eu já vou dormir,boa noite.  
-Por favor Inuyasha,fica mais um pouco.Não gosto de ficar sozinha.  
Ele se sentou perto do braço do sofá e quando estava começando a se interessar pelo programa,sentiu Kagome se encostar em seu ombro.  
Quando olhou para Kagome,viu que ela estava dormindo e achou melhor levá-la ao quarto dela.  
Pegou-a delicadamente nos braços para não lhe acordar,entrou no quarto,ligou a luz já que não estava enxengando tão bem e a colocou na cama.  
Quando estava saindo ouviu-a dizer provocante.  
-Inuyasha,apaga a luz.  
-Você estava acordada?! - pergunta indignado.  
-Estava apenas descansando os noite.  
-Pra você também - disse apagando a luz e fechando a porta,se batia mentalmente por ela ter conseguido fazer um plano tão simples e que ele caiu com tanta facilidade.  
Entrou no quarto e se deitou na cama,afinal já era tarde,mas ainda não conseguia acreditar que caiu num truque baixo feito aquele.  
"Ela disse que queria falar comigo antes de descubrir que era lua nova e pelo tom de voz devia ser algo sério" - pensou Inuyasha.


	8. Visitas inesperadas

Quatro dias depois *Kagome já havia acordado faz um tempo e após tomar o café-da-manhã,ficou apoida na janela fitando o horizonte,mexendo no colar dado por havia saído antes dela acordar e não disse aonde ia ou o que faria.  
-"Porque fico tão preocupada por causa do Inuyasha?Ele não é nada meu para me dever explicações de onde vai ou o que faz"; pensava.  
Ouve o telefone tocar,mais não atende afinal podiam deixar recado na secretária eletrô o recado dito por Houjo:  
-Kagome,sou eu te provar o que disse a um tempo atrás sobre o encontre perto do centro comércial o mais rápido que puder.  
Silêncio.O que mais se passava na mente de kagome era a conversa que havia tido com Houjo a quatro dias.

-Kagome,ainda bem que encontrei você.Tenho uma coisa muito importante para te falar sobre o Inuyasha.  
-Houjo,o que quer?  
-Quero te avisar que ví o Inuyasha ao beijos e abraços com outra garota.  
-Quem era?  
-Não a conheço...Eu achei que iria querer saber...Bem se o vir com ela te aviso e você vê com os própios olhos.

-Kagome ficou com esse pensamento se repetindo várias vezes até chegar no centro comércial.Não demorou muito e viu Houjo meio escondido perto de uma loja e decidiu não ir falar com que ele olhava atenciosamente para o outro lado da rua onde se encontrava Inuyasha.  
Vê que estava acompanhado de duas garota com um vestido rosa claro na altura dos joelhos,de uma manga curta e uma sapatilha preta e um garoto com uma calça azul,uma blusa negra e um sapato cinza um largo sorriso ao reconhecer os dois.  
-Sango-chan!monge Miroku! - disse correndo ao encontro dele e os cumprimentando carinhosamente -Mas como vocês...quando vocês...  
-Foi tudo idéia do Inuyasha - explicou Sango -Estamos aqui desde a lua vova,íamos fazer uma surpresa para você.  
-É mais já que descobriu perdeu a graça - diz Miroku.  
-Você quase nos encontrou no quarto do Inuyasha,mas ele foi rápido e nos escondeu antes de você entrar e ainda conseguiu inventar uma boa desculpa por estar agindo estranho.  
-Era por isso que não queria que eu entrasse no quarto,não é Inuyasha?  
-Claro - responde naturalmente.  
-Ei onde está o Shippou? - perguntou Kagome ao olhar ao redor e não ver o kitsune.  
-Está em casa com a Kirara,sua mãe e o Souta - responde Miroku.  
-Não acredito que eles sabiam e não me contaram nada.  
-Vamos embora Kagome - fala Sango e ela percebe que a amiga queria contar-lhe algo.  
Depois que chagaram em casa e explicaram a Kagome o "plano" que eles tinham,Sango e Kagome foram para o quarto para conversarem a sós.  
-Kagome,antes de vir para cá aconteceu uma coisa.

-Assim que terminamos de exterminar um monstro em uma aldeia,as pessoas vieram nos o Miroku cortejava algumas mulheres,fui buscar meu bumerangue,que tinha ido parar longe durante a batalha.  
-Mas um garoto encontrou e me possuía cabelos negros e olhos verdes-esmeralda,usava um haori e uma hakama azul,gi branca assim como o obi e a geta negra.  
-Acho que isso é seu - disse entregando o bulmerangue de osso a ela.  
-Obrigada.  
-Oi meu nome é Hoshi,e o seu deve ser Sango.Já ouvi falar sobre você,me disseram que era uma ótima exterminadora mas acho que esqueceram de dizer que era linda.  
Sango corou levemente ao ouvir o comentário.  
-Pode me dar o privilégio de ir passear comigo?Prometo que não vamos longe.  
Ela concordou e eles foram até um lago nos arrededores da aldeia.O lago de água cristalina refletia a lua minguante e ao redor do lago havia várias flores com diversas cores e cheiros pegou uma bonita flor branca e a pôs delicadamente nos cabelos de Sango,dizendo:  
-Essa flor é para você,apesar dela sentir inveja de sua beleza e alegria contagiante.  
-Obrigado - diz ficando levemente corada -Esse lugar é lindo - diz observando a paisagem.  
-Achei que ê lembra uma flor linda,meiga e delicada - disse acariciando o rosto dela com o dorso da mão -Acho que seria uma rosa ou um jasmim.  
-Ninguem nunca me disse uma coisa tão linda assim antes.  
Ao vê-lo se aproximar,Sango fechou os olhos para desfrutar melhor o beijo doce dado por Hoshi(estrela).

-Que lindo,parece um sonho - diz Kagome imaginando a cena.  
As duas estavam tão distraídas com a conversa que não perceberam que Inuyasha sorrateiramente ouvia a conversa.  
-Kagome,que colar lindo.  
-Eu sei,foi o Inuyasha que me ,você precisa ver...ele está tão gentil e carinhoso.  
Inuyasha abre um grande sorriso e vai para o seu quarto,tentando conter ao máximo um grito de felicidade que se formou em sua gargata.  
-Você gosta dele não é?  
-Como nunca gostei de ninguém antes.  
No quarto,Inuyasha andava de um lado para o outro pensando em como contar a Miroku o que mesmo instante,Miroku sai do banho.  
-Nossa aqui tem muita coisa interessante - mas ele parou ao ver que Inuyasha olhava para ele desesperado -O que houve Inuyasha?  
-Nada,não é nada."É melhor a Sango falar com ele".  
No quarto de Kagome elas ainda conversavam...  
-Mas Sango,você gosta do Miroku ou do Hoshi?  
-Apesar do Hoshi ter me beijado,gosto mais do Miroku mesmo ele sendo um sem verdonha - fala suspirando pesadamente -Pena que não se pode mandar no coração - fala ela enquanto saiam do quarto.  
-Vamos comer algo? - diz Kagome ao ver os garotos se aproximar -Vocês estão com fome?  
-Eu estou - fala Inuyasha.  
-Tambem - diz miroku.  
-E você Shippou? - pergunta Kagome olhando ao redor -Shippou?  
-Onde está aquele nanico - pergunta Inuyasha -Ele não estava com você Miroku.  
-Estava,mas não o vejo desde que saí do banheiro.  
-Vamos procurá-lo - fala Sango.  
Eles olham vários lugares mas não o encontram.  
-Ele não está em lugar nenhum - diz Kagome preocupada.  
-O banheiro! - diz Miroku se dirigindo ao mesmo.  
Quando chegam perto do mesmo,escutam o choro dele e entram.  
-Shippou,cadê você? – pergunta o hanyou.  
-Inuyasha! – grita choroso.  
Kagome vê um pedaço do rabo de Shippou misturado com algumas roupas sujas,vai até lá e afasta algumas roupas,então o pequeno kitsune sai e a abraça fortemente.  
Achei que não iam me encontrar.  
-Por mim eu não te encontrava – fala Inuyasha.  
-Inuyasha! – diz Kagome repreendendo-o – como foi parar aí?  
-Eu caí e as roupas ficaram por cima de mim.  
-Por isso eu não o vi – diz Miroku.  
-Vamos almoçar.  
Enquanto comiam discutiam sobre a organização dos quartos.  
A Sango vai dormir no meu quarto – diz Kagome.  
-E por que ela não fica no mesmo que eu? - pergunta Miroku.  
-Porque você é muito safado – fala Shippou.  
-Inuyasha,você poderia?...  
-Com todo o prazer Miroku – fala o hanyou e golpeia o kitsune que começa a chorar.  
-Inuyasha!!Senta!! – fala Kagome.  
No mesmo instante em que disse isso o rozário de Inuyasha o puxou com força para o chão fazendo ele cair de cara.  
-Porque fez isso? – pergunta enraivado.  
-Não fale nesse tom de voz comigo!  
-Eu falo como eu quiser!  
Miroku,Sango e Shippou olhavam a discussão mas não tinham coragem de impedir.  
-Porque eles brigam tanto?Todas vez que se vêem começam uma discussão – fala Shippou olhando para eles.  
-Não se preocupe,daqui a pouco eles param,mas podemos adiantar isso – fala Miroku.  
-Como? – pergunta Shippou curioso.  
-Ei,Kagome – chama Miroku e ao ver que eles pararam de brigar falou –Alguém te disse que estávamos aqui ou foi pura sorte?  
-O Houjo me disse...quer dizer ele deixou um recado na secretária eletrônica .  
-Ah,mais eu mato aquele cara – fala Inuyasha.-Porque ele te disse?Aposto que fez uma bela história para complementar tudo.  
-Pra falar a verdade...  
-Esquece,eu não quero ouvir – diz indo até a porta.  
-Onde você vai?  
-Esfriar a cabeça num lugar longe daqui,adeus – e saiu batendo a porta.  
-O que o Inuyasha tem contra o Houjo? – pergunta Miroku ainda olhando a porta.  
-É que ele viu eu e o Houjo se beijando...Brigamos mas depois de um tempo voltamos a nos falar.  
-Nossa - fala Sango.  
-Nossa mesmo - completa Miroku.  
-Depois do almoço,vamos comprar algumas coisas para vocês - fala Kagome.  
Kagome botou a mão na cabeça e fechou os olhos levementes entindo uma grande dor de cabeça.  
-Kagome,tudo bem? - pergunta Sango ao ver a amiga.  
-Sim,mas,por um momento...pensei ter visto o rosto do Naraku depois que o Inuyasha saiu.  
-Não se preocupe Kagome,Naraku está morto não pode fazer mal a ninguém - fala Miroku -Deve ter sido um efeito da luz ou coisa do tipo.  
-Talvez tenha sido isso...


	9. Oportunidade

-Será que o Inuyasha já foi para o pet shop?Ele está atrasado - fala Kagome.  
-O que é pet shop? - pergunta Shippou.  
-É o lugar onde o Inuyasha mostro para você onde ãe,pode ficar cuidando do Shippou por enquanto?  
-Claro Kagome,pode ir.  
Kagome,Miroku e Sango começaram a caminhar pela cidade e Kagome mostrava vários lugares.  
-Alí é o supermercado onde eu comprava os suprimentos que levava para a época antiga- explica Kagome -É melhor vocês arrumarem um emprego para comprarem uma casa.  
-E quanto é uma casa? - pergunta Miroku -Eu poderia exorcisar uma casa e ganhar dinheiro.  
-As pessoas não acreditam em exorcismo hoje em dia - fala Kagome.  
-Pena que aqui não à youkais para eu exterminar e acho que ninguem quer comprar objetos que eu e o Miroku ganhamos na aldeia do Hoshi,são muito antigos para essa época - fala Sango desanimada.  
-Isso é verdade...Olha,o Inuyasha trabalha aqui - disse Kagome apontando para a loja,eles entraram -Inuyasha - chamou ela.  
-Kagome estou aqui.  
Eles entram por uma porta que levava até os fundos da lá encontram Inuyasha dando comida aos pássaros.  
- Inuyasha,é perigoso ficar aqui – diz Kagome.  
- Não se preocupe,se entrar alguém na loja eu vou sentir o cheiro.  
- Esqueci que você é um hanyou – fala Kagome com um sorriso bobo.  
Esqueci que você é um hanyou – fala Kagome com um sorriso bobo.  
- Você cuida de todos esses animais? – pergunta Miroku.  
- Sim e vendo as coisas da loja também.  
- Tem algum problema se eu trouxer a Kirara para você cuidar dela depois? – pergunta Sango.  
- Pode trazê-la quando quiser.  
-Anda Miroku,temos que arrumar um emprego logo.Não quero incomodar a senhora Higurashi por mais tempo – fala Sango.  
-Então Inuyasha.  
-Kagome não precisa ir conosco – fala Sango ao perceber que Kagome iria com eles – Vamos fazer isso sozinhos.  
-Mas como vocês vão achar minha casa?  
-A Kirara fareja o cheiro do Inuyasha e pronto.  
-Então...Nos vemos no jantar?  
-É claro – respondem eles.  
Depois de passarem por vários lugares para tentar conseguir uma vaga de emprego,o cansaço começou a abate-los.  
-Vamos parar por hoje Sango – suplica Miroku –O sol já está se pondo,vamos pra casa.  
-Nada disso,só volto quando conseguir um emprego para nós dois.  
-Já que é assim,vamos naquele lugar – diz ele apontando para um restaurante.  
Eles entram no restaurante e vão até o caixa.  
-Você precisa de ajudante? – pergunta Snago.  
-Sim,como sabem?  
-Tinha uma placa na porta – respondeu Miroku.  
-O gerente colocou a algumas semana,mas ainda não contratou ninguém.  
-Podemos falar com ele?  
O caixa leva-os até uma sala,onde se encontra um homem fazendo o orçamento do restaurante.  
-Zao,vieram fazer o teste para garçom.  
-Mande-os entrar – respondeu friamente.  
-Depois de uma longa entrevista,eles fazem um teste prá foi bem razoável,mas Miroku acabou se atrapalhando.  
-O teste acabou – respondeu Zao –Eu ligo para dizer como foram.  
Eles voltaram até a casa de Kagome,que os esperava -lhe como fora a tarde e sobre a entrevista no de contarem tudo,Kagome liga para o pet shop e conta a Inuyasha o que aconteceu.  
-Alô?  
-Inuyasha,é a dizer que o Miroku e a Sango fizeram uma entrevista de emprego no restaurante...Deixa eu lembrar o nome...é Caldeirão Japonês e o gerente disse que ligaria para dizer como se foram.  
-Que legal,mas dá pra mim contar quando eu chegar aí?  
-Certo,então vem logo.  
Depois que saiu do pet se dirige até o restaurante onde Miroku e Sango foram ia viu uma casa um pouco acabada que tinha uma placa de vende-se.  
"Eu podia comprar essa casa e fazer uma surpresa aos outros,só precisa de uma arrumação". - pensava ."Não Inuyasha, resolvo isso depois."  
Ele entra no restaurante e pede para falar com o gerente,mas não demorou muito ele saiu e foi para casa.  
-Nossa você demorou - diz Shippou - Estávamos só te esperando para jantar.  
-É que eu...tive que resolver uma coisa bem complicada - disse sentando-se a mesa.  
-Inuyasha,estamos perto de arrumar um emprego - disse Sango animada.  
-Que bom que vai conseguir.  
-Por acaso sabe de alguma coisa Inuyasha? - pergunta Miroku o olhando intrigado.  
-Eu...Ah Miroku,como eu poderia saber?  
-Assim que Inuyasha fala o telefone toca e Kagome vai atender.  
-Alô?  
-É do restaurante caldeirão japones,posso falar com a senhorita Sango?  
-Só um minuto...Sango querem falar com você,é do restaurante - diz Kagome dando o telefone a amiga.  
-Alô? - pergunta Sango com a voz expressando seu nervosismo.  
-Sango,você e o Miroku estão aqui amanhã as sete para fazer o treinamento básico.  
-Verdade? - pergunta mais animada.  
-Sim,agradeça ao seu amigo de cabelo sabe realmente convencer alguém.  
-Obrigada você não vai se arrepender.  
-Até amanhã - e desligou o telefone.  
Sango ainda estava no mesmo lugar,com a mão junto ao peito sentindo seu coração bater descompassadamente.  
-Inuyasha!! - disse indo até o hanyou e lhe abraçando fortemente - Obrigada,ê é o melhor.  
-De nada,eu tento - disse afastando-a.  
-Miroku estamos contratados por causa do Inuyasha.  
-Como fez isso? - pergunta o monge surpreso com a notícia.  
-Eu só disse que vocês são muito responsáveis e precisam de dinheiro por que acabaram de chegar na cidade.  
Sango deu um grito de felicidade e abraçou Miroku,mas após ver o que tinha feito o soltou envergonhada.  
-Que bom que estão felizes,porque eu tenho outras notícias - fala Inuyasha.

Kanna já havia se recuperado de seus ferimentos e agora estava a procura de viganç o rastro de Sesshoumaru com a intenção de roubar os fragmentos da Shikon no Tama que estavam com ele.  
Já o perseguia a pelo menos uma semana,mas mesmo assim ainda havia uma grande distância entre eles.  
Apesar de tudo,não desanimava e seguia sempre ia na direção leste com o desejo de vingança e de ressuscitar Naraku com o fragmento.


	10. Chichiue?

No outro dia...  
-Inuyasha,pára de fazer tanto suspense,conta logo qual a notícia - fala Sango curiosa e animada.  
-Tudo bem,eu falo...Eu ví uma casa bem legal,mas queria que vocês olhassem para saber se gostam e se eu posso comprar.  
-Você sabe quanto é?Onde fica?Como é? - pergunta Kagome.  
-Calma,não vai adiantar falar,é melhor eu mostrar a vocês.  
-Tudo bem depois que o Miroku e a Sango largarem nós vamos - fala Kagome.  
Depois do café-da-manhã Miroku e Sango foram assinar o foi arrastado por Sango,já que não queria ir.  
-Sango eu não quero ir - fala Miroku com birra.  
-E porque não? - pergunta Sango -Procuramos tanto um lugar para trabalhar e quando achamos você não quer que?  
-Por que não gostei daquele gerente.  
-E por que não?Afinal nem todas as pessoas que trabalhamos são bondosas e amáveis.  
-É,igual ao Hoshi...Finge que é santo mas na verdade... - mas Miroku parou ao perceber como Sango o olhava e achou melhor não continuar a frase.  
-Eu não sei o que você tem contra o Hoshi.  
-Simples,ele tirou a virgindade da sua boca.  
-E por que você acha que ele foi o primeiro garoto a me beijar?Eu posso ter beijado outros.  
-Ah eu não acredito você já beijou outros - fala Miroku desesperado.  
-Miroku deixa de frescura,temos que arrumar esse emprego a qualquer custo.  
qualquer custo.  
-Tudo bem,mas eu ainda vou me vingar do Hoshi pelo que ele te fez.  
-Ele não me fez nada Miroku,isso é coisa da sua cabeça.

Kagome tentava ensinar a Inuyasha a fazer contas de matemática simples.  
-Isso é complicado demais - Fala Inuyasha perdendo toda a paciência -Não tem outra coisa que você possa me ensinar?  
-Você pediu para eu te ensinar,agora aquente as consequências.  
-Mas você não pode mudar o assunto só um pouquinho.  
-Não,você vai ter que aguentar do mesmo jeito que eu aguentei.  
Inuyasha ao ouvir o que ela disse,cruzou os braços e virou a cara emburrado.  
-"Ele fica tão bonitinho quando fica abusado". - pensava Kagome. -"Acho que eu nunca tinha visto que o Inuyasha tinha tantas qualidades antes,acho que eu me preocupava muito já que ele gostava da Kikyo" - pensa lembrando-se da sacerdotiza e sem perceber ficou com o seblante triste.  
-Kagome o que foi? - pergunta o hanyou ao ver o rosto dela,como se tivesse ficado magoada -Você está assim por minha causa?Eu juro que tentei fazer essas contas mas são muito complicadas.  
-Não é por isso.  
-Então é por que?  
-Eu me lembrei de uma coisa de que não gostei muito.  
-De que você lembrou?  
-É que...Ei por que está falando isso,não te devo explicações.  
-Mas eu só quero saber.  
-Mas eu não quero te contar,tenho esse direito?  
-Tem,mas...  
-Então cale a boca!  
-E quem você pensa que é para me mandar calar a boca?!  
-Que sou eu mesma e pronto...Eu vou dar um passeio para ver se eu relaxo um pouco e nem se atreva a me seguir!  
-Bah,que seja!Não me importo com o que você faz ou deixa de fazer.  
Kagome saiu de perto de Inuyasha bufando de raiva e começou a caminhar em direção a porta,e ao sair bateu fortemente a andava,pensava consigo mesma.  
-"Por que ele tem que ser tão irritante?Ele não tem nada demais além daqueles olhos dourados,dos músculos perfeitos e do bonito cabelo prateado...Ai não,a Sango tinha razão estou apaixonada pelo Inuyasha e acho que a única coisa que ele sente por mim é gratidão".Kagome deu um longo suspiro enquanto tentava organizar seus pensamentos -"Eu esqueci que vou ver a casa que o Inuyasha quer comprar,espero que eles não tenham ido sem mim" - pensava enquanto voltava para casa.  
Quando chega em casa,encontra Inuyasha lendo um nem ousou olhar para ela,a única coisa que fez foi o movimento com as orelhas alvas na direção da porta para identificar o som.  
-Você não ia dar uma volta para relaxar? - pergunta Inuyasha ainda lendo o livro.  
-Ia...não quero mais - diz se sentando ao seu lado.  
-Por que não?Ah,esqueci...você não me deve nada.  
-Olha não quero começar uma discussão com você,Inuyasha..voltei por que eu quis e ponto final.  
-Se você está dizendo...Anda vamos.  
-Aonde?  
-O Miroku e a Sango vão nos encontrar lá,só estava esperando você voltar para irmos.  
-Irmos aonde?  
-Não vamos dar uma olhada na casa que eu falei, por acaso esqueceu?  
-Não esqueci,só não entendi o que você queria dizer com 'irmos'.  
Eles se levantaram e saí de um tempo de caminhada,passando por várias lojas e prédios,Inuyasha quebra o silêncio e fala sem deixar de olhar para a frente:  
-Olha Kagome,você não está falando comigo pelo que aconteceu hoje,não é? - mas Kagome nada respondeu -Eu só queria pedir desculpas...Além do mais,não seria muito bom brigar com você para mostrar minha gratidão por tudo o que me que isso não diminua nossa amizade.  
-Sempre vou te considerar um amigo Inuyasha."Mas será que é assim que eu o considero de verdade" - pensa ela.  
-É bom saber."Ela só me considera um amigo?" - pensa ele -Olha já chegamos.  
-Inuyasha!Kagome!- chama Sango ao vê-los.  
-Vocês já chegaram,achei que iam demorar um pouco mais.  
-Saímos logo por que só vamos começar a trabalhar oficialmente amanhã - explica Sango -Apesar do Miroku não querer ir.E então,onde é a casa?  
-Eu mostro,é logo ali - fala apontando para uma casa.  
Eles entram na casa para dar um olhada.A casa estava repleta de poeira e teias de aranha e o chão de madeira parecia querer cair sob os pés deles.  
-Eu achei que você tinha comprado uma casa Inuyasha - fala Miroku olhando melhor a casa.  
-Em primeiro lugar eu ainda não comprei nada,segundo é uma casa só precisa de uma ajeitadinha.  
-Nem parece uma casa...Olha quantas instantes com livros parece uma biblioteca - fala Sango.  
-O antigo dono era bibliotecário,mas ele se mudou e deixou os livros aí,acho que vem junto com a casa - explica Inuyasha.  
-Por falar nisso,onde é a casa?Eu só vejo a biblioteca.  
-É ali em cima,subindo as escadas.  
-Que escadas?  
Eles vão até os fundos da biblioteca,onde havia uma porta e perto um balcã abrem a porta e encontram uma escada e na parede em frente a escada outra porta.  
-Aonde essa porta leva? - pergunta Kagome.  
-Lá fora,é a segunda entrada sem precisar passar pela biblioteca.  
Eles subiram as escadas e passaram a vasculhar a casa.  
-Apesar de meio velha,a casa é enorme e os cômodos estão em tamanho bom- fala Miroku depois de andar por boa parte da casa -Quanto é mesmo?  
-Trezentos reais por mês - responde Inuyasha.  
-Aposto que essa casa não vale nem duzentos - fala Sango.  
-Por mês? - pergunta Kagome.  
-Não,o valor total da casa - responde Sango.  
-Mas,e então...O que acham? - pergunta Inuyasha.  
-Por mim,você já devia ter comprado a um bom tempo - fala Miroku.  
-Concordo com o Miroku - fala Sango -O que você acha Kagome?  
-Bem legal,mas acho que vai precisar de uma boa arrumação.  
-Então,na semana que vem a gente arruma tudo,depois que eu comprar a casa.  
-E porque na semana que vem?  
-Porque eu estou atrasado e vou ter que ficar no pet shop neste sábado.  
-Então encontramos você lá em casa - fala Kagome -Tchau Inuyasha.  
-Tchau pessoal.

Sesshoumaru e Rin já estavam andando há algum tempo e pararam para Rin descansar um pouco,afinal ele não estava cansado.  
Sesshoumaru estava sentado abaixo de uma enorme cerejeira,enquanto brisas quentes de verão passavam por ele fazendo seus longos cabelos prateados se esvoassarem ao sabor do brincava perto de algumas flores que pareciam ter acabado de desabrochar.  
Ela pegou uma flor amarela e foi na direção de Sesshoumaru.  
-Sesshoumaru-sama,é para você - disse estendendo a mão com a flor.  
Ele pegou a pequena flor e colocou sobre os cabelos de abriu um sorriso e o abraçou fortemente.O daiyoukai estava sem movimentos,como aquela criança conseguia fazer ele sentir tanta paz?Jurou a si mesmo que a protegeria,nem que para isso tivesse que arriscar a própia vida.  
-Sesshoumaru-sama,você é meu pai? - pergunta Rin depois de soltá-lo.  
-Seu pai? - pergunta arqueando a sobrancelha, mas sem mudar sua face impassível.  
-É que se você for embora eu vou ficar sozinha,mas eu não quero isso - fala com a voz chorosa.  
-Por que eu iria embora?  
-Por que você não gosta de mim - respondeu deixando algumas lágrimas peroladas rolarem pelo seu rosto.  
-Nunca vou te deixar sozinha.  
Rin enxugou suas lágrimas com as mangas de seu kimono e perguntou:  
-Sesshoumaru-sama,podemos ver a Kagome?Estou com saudades dela.  
-Sei que vou me arrepender por isso mas vamos.  
Rin deu um belo sorriso enquanto via Sesshoumaru se levantar,e eles voltaram a de alguns minutos Rin começa a cantarolar algumas músicas infantis que conhecia enquanto pegava flores com a idéia de levar para Kagome,e não percebeu que estava aos poucos se afastando de Sesshoumaru.  
Quando olhou para os lados e viu que Sesshoumaru não estava lá,se encolheu abraçando os joelhos e começou a chorar.  
-Rin - chamou Sesshoumaru.  
Ele veio caminhando tranquilamente,sabia que ela não devia estar vê-lo Rin corre na direção dele e começa a caminhar segurando na manga do haori ela não notou que uma parte dos frágmentos haviam ficado para trás.  
Algumas horas depois...  
Kanna estava seguindo o rastro de Sesshoumaru quando encontrou os frágmentos da pedra junto de algumas flores,mal podia faltava pouco para reviver Naraku e ter sua vingança.

***************************************************************  
**Notas:**  
**Youkai:** criatura sobrenatural da mitologia japonesa, um tipo de espírito surgido da natureza humana, de sentimentos como ódio, raiva, tristeza, dor, medo e que com o passar do tempo, passou a procriar entre si, embora alguns, continuem surgindo, dos sentimentos negativos dos homens, que pode derivar de figuras de animais ou plantas.  
**Daiyoukai** – grande youkai – Dai ( grande, )  
**Hanyou** – meio youkai - han(meio) , you ( o kanji you, é o mesmo do kanji you de youkai, então seria uma alusão a Youkai). È o ser que nasceu da união de um youkai e humano.  
**Sama:** sufixo após o nome que indica uma forma muito respeitosa de se dirigir à pessoa, geralmente com alguém de hierarquia superior, como por exemplo os senhores feudais, imperadores, príncipes, princesas, monges, sacerdotisas, etc


	11. Chegada

Kanna havia acabado de sair de uma enorme mansão e pensava consigo enquanto analizava os fragmentos que haviam ganho uma coloração negra:  
-"Não se preocupe mestre,eu o reviverei e poderemos eliminar Inuyasha e seus amigos.

-Inuyasha está animado para comprar a casa - diz Sango.  
-É,acho que ele não gosta de ficar na minha casa - fala Kagome desanimada enquanto andava pela cidade com Miroku e Sango.  
-Acho que ele pensa que está sendo depedente de você Kagome - fala Miroku tentando animá-la.  
-"A Kagome não quer ficar longe dele" - pensava Sango,mas voltou a realidade ao ouvir Miroku perguntar.  
-No que está pensando Sango?  
-Eu...nada...espero que eles não tenham percebido - falou Sango muito baixo quase num sussurro mas que os dois conseguiram ouvir.  
-Não percebi o quê? - pergunta ele.  
-O quê...eu não disse nada.  
-Mas pensou...  
Kagome assistia a cena calada,mas pensava consigo mesma:  
-"Será que o Inuyasha não gosta da minha compania?Mas ele disse que gosta de está comigo,será que ele mudou de idéia".  
-Kagome,que milagre você não está com o Inuyasha - fala Houjo aparecendo de uma das ruas e indo ao seu encontro -Ele te abandonou foi?  
-Não tenho que te dar explicações,á vendo aquela esquina? - diz apontando para a esquina de uma rua -Vai ver se eu estou lá.  
-Espera Kagome...desculpa.É que eu não me sinto bem quando vejo você perto dele...podíamos sair qualquer dia?  
-Por mim tudo bem,se você me deixar passar.  
-Então eu te vejo amnhã,lá no parque.  
Kagome sai andando sem olhar para trás e Houjo não questiona sua atitude.  
-"Um dia Kagome você ainda vai cair ao meus pés...mas primeiro tenho que tirar o Inuyasha do meu caminho". - pensava Houjo.  
Pouco mais à frente,Sango e Miroku olhavam Kagome como se não acreditassem no que ela havia feito.  
-Você está bem? - pergunta Sango.  
-Eu estou,assustei vocês?  
-Mais ou menos - fala Sango.  
-O que mais me assustou foi o jeito a que ele se referiu ao Inuyasha fala Miroku -Você vai mesmo sair com ele?  
-Vou sim,foi o único jeito que encontrei de fazer ele me deixar - fala Kagome com um suspiro.

Na época antiga Rin,Sesshoumaru e Arurum andavam calmamente,até que Sesshoumaru escutou passos a pouco mais que trinta metros.  
-Rin,fique aqui com Arurum - fala Sesshoumaru.  
-Sim,Sesshoumaru-sama  
Um brilho envolve Sesshoumaru fazendo ele se tornar uma esfera de luz desloca rapidamente até onde havia escutado barulho de passos e ao chegar encontra um grupo de kitoumes(sacerdotes) armados com espadas e arcos.  
-O qeu querem? - pergunta com a voz impassível.  
-Ele é o youkai que estávamos seguindo - fala um dos sacerdotes para o que parecia ser o líder.  
-Mate-o - diz o líder sem se mover.  
Os kitoumes avançam sobre Sesshoumaru,que forma em sua mão um chicote com um brilho esverdeado.  
-"Vermes" - pensou Sesshoumaru enquanto os chicoteava mas sem matá-los - Vocês estão com sorte,não tenho prazer em matar vocês agora,mas se me desafiarem de novo - fala em tom de ameaça emitindo um rosnado.  
-Gomen nasai(desculpe),mas uma youkai atacou nossa mansão e disse que foi a mando de sesshoumaru.E depois ela nos indicou o caminho que o senhor estava.  
-Quem foi?digam-me!  
-Não sabemos - diz o líder.  
-Acho que precisam ser um pouco mais torturados.  
-Mas não sabemos - diz o líder receoso por sua vida.  
-Vermes imprestáveis - diz antes de se retirar.  
-Ao perceber que o inuyoukai já estava a uma distância considerável,um dos kitoumes pergunta:  
-Senhor,porque não disse que o nome da youkai era Kanna?  
-Por que se dissesse ela iria me matar.  
-Aquele inuyoukai era muito poderoso nem tivemos chance de atacá-lo.  
Longe dali,Sesshoumaru relembrava-se mentalmente de todos os seus inimigos mas todos já haviam morrido.  
-"Não preciso me preocupar com essa youkai se ela aparecer vou matá-la".  
-Já voltou,Sesshoumaru-sama?Achei que iria demorar - fala Rin sorridente ao ver ele se aproximar.  
-Vamos...

-Eu vou almoçar com o Inuyasha,querem vir comigo? - pergunta Kagome.  
-É uma ótima ideia - diz Miroku.  
-Também acho,mais depois temos que ir trabalhar - fala Sango.  
Eles vão ao pet shop,mas ao chegar lá,Haku diz que Inuyasha já ão eles vão até a barraca de sucos,mas não o encontra.  
-Onde o Inuyasha está? - fala Kagome.  
-Acho que evaporou - fala Miroku.  
-Será que ele foi ver a casa? - diz Sango.  
Ele vão andando e vêem que a porta da casa que eles foram ver de manhã estava aberta e decidem ver se Inuyasha estava dentro.  
-Inuyasha,você está aí?!  
-Miroku! - respondeu ele - estou aqui em cima.  
-O que está fazendo aqui? - pergunta Sango assim que sobe as escadas e vê o hanyou.  
-Acabei de fechar negócio com o corretor.  
-Comprou a casa? - pergunta Kagome.  
-Claro,olha aqui as chaves- diz ele jogando-as para Kagome que as pegou.  
-Que chaveiro bonitinho.  
-O que é um chaveiro? - pergunta Miroku.  
-É um enfeite que se coloca nas chaves,esse aqui lembra uma cassinha.  
-Ah,Kagome o que é uma barata? - pergunta Inuyasha.  
-É um insetinho asqueroso e nojento...Não me diga que aqui tem baratas...Inuyasha mate todas elas.  
-Por que eu,Kagome?  
-Por que você é meio youkai - diz MIroku.  
-É verdade.  
-Até você,Sango!!!  
-Vai se senta um pouco para se acalmar - diz Kagome mas nem conseguiu terminar pois o hanyou já estava de cara no chão.  
-Kagome!! - diz ele enraivado.  
-Ops,foi sem querer.  
-Você sempre diz isso.  
-"Por que será que eles brigam tanto"? - pensava sango.  
-Quando vamos nos mudar? - pergunta Miroku.  
-Quando comprarmos os futons,a geladeira,o fogão e os outros móveis - diz Kagome.  
-Como compramos isso? - pergunta Sango.  
-Vocês tem dinheiro numa conta que eu fiz,guardei todo o dinheiro dentro...apesar da conta está no meu nome não gastei um centavo,afinal o dinheiro é de vocês.  
-E essas coisas são caras? - pergunta Miroku.  
-Algumas mas vale a pena que comprar lâmpadas também - fala Kagome.  
-Para quê?Você sabe que a noite eu vejo como se fosse dia - diz Inuyasha.  
-Eu,a Sango e o Miroku somos humanos e não hanyous,não vemos como você a noite,não corremos como você,não temos garras,e essas outras habilidades como você,ENTENDEU!!  
-Calma Kagome - fala Inuyasha ao ver que ela tinha perdido a cabeça.  
-O quê?Eu estou completamente calma!!  
-Não parece estar calma - diz Inuyasha tentando provocá-la,adorava ver ela nervosa.  
Umas horas depois...

Rin e Sesshoumaru haviam chegado no poço come-ossos junto com retira a montaria e as rédeas do pequeno dragão.  
-Vamos ter que deixá-lo aqui? - pergunta Rin enquanto acariciava uma das cabeças do dragão youkai.  
-Sim,mas ele vai ficar bem - fala ele ao ver a expressão de tristeza no rosto de Rin. - Anda,Vamos...Quanto mais cedo formos mais cedo voltaremos.  
-Sim chichiue(pai) - diz ela um pouco chateada.  
O daiyoukai ficou surpreso com o que Rin tinha dito e seu olhar mostrava isso,apesar de manter a face impassí ver como ele a olhava,Rin se setiu um pouco incomodada e perguntou:  
-Por que está me olhando assim?  
-Você me chamou de chichiue - fala ainda surpreso.  
-Bem,acho que sim...Gomen nasai,não voi falar mais isso.  
-Não tem problema,pode me chamar assim.  
Ela abre um sorriso e eles se viram para o poço.  
-Ainda está com os frágmentos da shikon no tama que a Kagome te deu?  
Ela confirmou com a cabeça ,Sesshoumaru dá um suspiro longo e pesado,então entra no poço sendo seguido por Rin.  
Assim que Rin entra no poço ela percebe que está se deslocando no medo se abraça em Sesshoumaru e fecha os olhos.  
-Rin,pode abrir os olhos,já chegamos.  
Quando ela abre os olhos vê que estava dentro do poç a pegou nos braços e deu um salto quando tocou o chão ele a põe no mesmo com cuidado.  
Ele vai até a porta do pequeno templo e a abre o suficiente para que Rin saísse sem ninguém notar que ele estava alí.  
-Não vai comigo? - pergunta Rin ao ver ele se sentando em posição de lótus encostando-se em uma parede.  
-Vá fale com a Kagome,eu vou te esperar aqui.  
-Mas eu quero que venha comigo.  
-Eu não vou embora sem você Rin,mas se tiver alguem lá dentro não vai querer ficar na presença de um youkai.  
-Tudo bem - diz ela tristonha.  
Kagome estava assistindo tv quando escuta alguêm bater na porta.  
-Kagome,vá atender a porta o Souta está ocupado - fala a senhora Higurashi.  
Ao se levanta do sofá Kagome sente a presença de alguns frágmentos da jó abrir a porta leva um susto ao ver quem era.  
-Rin-chan.  
Continua...


	12. Irmão

-Senhorita Kagome - diz Rin abraçando ela. - Estava com saudades de você.  
-Também sentí saudades,o que está fazendo aqui?E onde está o Sesshoumaru?  
-Chichiue está na casinha perto do poço,vou chamar ele.  
-Espera,eu vou com você.  
Elas vão até onde ele estava,com a expressão fria de sempre.  
-Sesshoumaru,a quanto tempo que não te vejo,amei a visita - diz Kagome sorrindo.  
-A Rin queria ver você e foi só por isso que eu vim - diz sem mudar o tom frio. - Vamos,Rin.  
-Mas já? - fala ela triste.  
-Nada disso,vocês vão morar na época antiga sem amigos?Pensa na Rin,Sesshoumaru...Vocês vão morar aqui com o Inuyasha e os outros - fala Kagome.  
-Podemos? - pergunta Rin mais animada.  
-Vamos embora.  
-Por favor,por favor - fala Rin chorosa.  
-...-"Não preciso passar por isso sou um ...odeio ver ela assim". - pensa Sesshoumaru - Rin vamos.  
Lágrima peroladas começam a escorrer pelo rosto de Rin enquanto ela falava em soluços:  
-Sayou...nara...Kagome.  
-Sesshoumaru,espera...Vai deixar ela chorar desse jeito? - fala Kagome tentando convencer o inudaiyoukai.  
Ele virou o rosto e viu que Rin o olhava tristemente.  
-"Não acredito que farei isso".Tudo bem Rin.  
Rin,ao ouvir o que ele disse abriu um belo poderiam morar com os amigos agora.  
Ele vão para a casa e Kagome começa as apresentações.  
-Mãe,Souta esse aqui é Sesshoumaru ele é o irmão de Inuyasha e essa aqui é Rin.  
-Muito prazer em conhecer vocês - diz a senhora Higurashi.  
-Muito prazer mãe da Kagome - fala Rin.  
-Você é muito parecido com o Inuyasha exceto pelas orelhas - fala Souta.  
Sesshoumaru deu um rosnado audível e se controlou para não trucidar o menino.  
-"Acho que ele não é tão parecido assim com o Inuyasha,parece mais antipático". - pensou a senhora Higurashi.  
-Vou pegar uma roupa para vocês,essas daí estão muito antigas e não se usam roupas assim a centenas de anos...Vem Rin,me ajude a escolher uma e não se preocupe Sesshoumaru pego roupas para você tambem - fala Kagome.  
Sesshoumaru não disse nada apenas lançou um olha frio para Kagome,que não foi percebido por ela.  
Kagome vai até o quarto de Inuyasha e começa aprocurar pelas caixas que estavam arrumadas em um canto da parede,uma que tinha coisas dela quando pequena.  
-O que está procurando Kagome? - pergunta Shippou que estava sentado na cama.  
-Algumas coisas minhas de quando eu era pequena - respondeu Kagome enquanto olhava dentro de uma caixa que acabara de abrir. - Ah,achei...podemos agradecer por minha mãe não gostar de jogar as coisa fora.  
Kagome pegou um macacão azul e uma blusa rosa e deu a Rin para que ela se vestisse.  
-Pronto,Rin,vá se trocar no meu quarto e depois que se arrumar pode ir brincar com o Souta e o se vestir sozinha? - pergunta Kagome.  
Rin fez que sim com a cabeça e foi se trocar.  
-"E agora o meu problema,como vou convencer o Sesshoumaru a usar roupas dessa época?" - pensava Kagome enquanto ia até a Sesshoumaru sentado com as pernas cruzadas e os olhos fechados como se estivesse meditando.  
Ao sentir o cheiro de Kagome ele abre os olhos,ele vê ela se aproximar e se levanta,Kagome dá a ele algumas roupas e diz:  
-Acho que essas roupas são do seu tamanho,por que não vai experimentar?  
-Não vou usar isso,vou parecer um idiota.  
-Ah,você vai ficar ótimo mas precisa experimentar para ver se o tamanho ficou bom...Pode ir se trocar no banheiro,segunda porta a esquerda.  
Sesshoumaru a olha friamente e depois vai na direção que ele entrou no banheiro,Rin saiu do quarto de Kagome e foi brincar com Souta e Shippou.  
Não demorou muito e Sesshoumaru saiu do muito diferente usava uma camisa meio azul,uma calça jeans escura,não estava com os sapatos já que estava dentro de casa,mas apesar disso continuava com a pele alva no ombro direito.  
-Eu disse que ficaria ótimo - fala kagome com um sorriso. - Mas ainda tenho que arruamr um jeito de disfarçar essa pele,já que não dá para tirar.  
Ele vai até perto de onde Rin estava e se senta no chão,enquanto a observa brincar com Souta e de uns trinta minutos,Sesshoumaru escuta a porta se abrir e vê Inuyasha entrar falando:  
-Kagome,não sabe o que eu...  
O hanyou congelou ao ver Sesshoumaru sentado sem olhar para Inuyasha,que estava atônito.  
-Tudo bem,isso é um pesadelo eu vou fechar os olhos e quando eu abrir o Sesshoumaru vai ter sumido - diz Inuyasha ao ver que seu meio irmão o olhava,ele fecha os olhos conta mentalmente até três e os abre. - Ash!!Sesshoumaru!!O que está fazendo aqui?!! - falou Inuyasha ao berros.  
-De onde eu venho se troca um agradável olá antes de começar uma conversa.  
-Veio me atazanar por acaso?!  
-Não,por quê?Não gostou de me ver? - fala Sesshoumaru sarcástico.  
-É claro que não,o que esperava?  
-Nada,vindo de um hanyou como você.  
Inuyasha deu um rosnado ameaçador.  
-Gruuu.  
-Inuyasha - diz Rin correndo até ele.  
-Oi Rin - diz Inuyasha acariciando seus cabelos. - A quanto tempo vocês chegaram?  
-A algumas horas. - fala Kagome.  
-É,vamos morar com você agora - fala Rin animada.  
-Sério?  
-Não gostou Inuyasha? - pergunta Rin com lágrimas se formando nos olhos.  
-Claro que gostei Rin."Só não gostei do Sesshoumaru ter vindo" - pensou ele.  
-Inuyasha,uma youkai atacou uma aldeia de mikos(sacerdotizas) e kitoumes(sacerdotes) e disse que foi uma ordem minha - fala Sesshoumaru encarando-o seriamente.  
-Quem foi,Sesshoumaru? - perguntou o hanyou.  
-Não disseram.  
-Aposto que você perdeu a paciência com alguns e os torturou um pouco sem matar.  
-Mas o problema não é esse,e sim quem seria o mandante.  
-É estranho,não tenho nenhum inimigo,pelo menos não com vida.  
-Inuyasha - chama Kagome.  
-Quê?  
-Deixa pra lá."Será que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com eu ter visto o rosto do Naraku?"  
-O que houve,Kagome? - pergunta Inuyasha ao ver a expressão pensativa e um tanto preocupada da garota. - Você está bem?  
-Hã...Não é que estou voando por que minhas aulas começam na segunda.  
-Mas já! - fala Inuyasha.  
-Ah,mais não tem problema eu ainda vou conseguir evitar uma guerra.  
-Guerra? - falam Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru ao mesmo tempo.  
-É,entre vocês dois.


	13. Rival

-Ei,Inuyasha,você saiu mais cedo foi?Ainda é hora do almoço - fala Kagome ao ver o relógio.  
-Não,vim almoçar e depois volto - respondeu Inuyasha vendo o irmão pelo canto dos olhos e depois voltando a olhar para Kagome. - Eu vi o Houjo hoje.  
-Viu,o que fez?O que ele disse? - pergunta Kagome.  
-Quem é Houjo? - pergunta Rin sem saber a direção da conversa.  
-Depois eu explico para você,Rin - fala kagome.  
-Ele disse para você não se atrasar - fala Inuyasha com desgosto,o que mais queria era bater em Houjo o suficiente para ele ficar entre a vida e a morte.  
-Foi por isso que veio até aqui?Não sabia que era garoto de recado - fala Sesshoumaru.  
-Você cale a boca.  
-Então vem calar - diz se levantando.  
-Meninos,parem com isso - diz Kagome se pondo no meio dos dois. - Vocês são irmãos,não deviam brigar tanto...Se for para brigarem que seja,mas pelo menos não façam isso na minha frente,nem da Rin nem de qualquer outra pessoa...Posso confiar isso a vocês?  
-Por mim tudo bem - fala Inuyasha quase num sussurro.  
-E você Sesshoumaru?Posso confiar isso a você?  
-Tá - diz ele sem fazer caso.  
-Ótimo,pelo menos se acostumem com a ideia de viverem juntos ou a casa vai virar um campo de batalha.  
-Eu já vou ainda tenho que almoçar - diz Inuyasha indo em direção a porta.  
-Espera,vou com você...Sesshoumaru minha mãe vai ficar aqui em casa se precisar de qualquer coisa é só pedir - fala Kagome.  
-Ei Kagome,onde está seu avô?Não o vejo desde que cheguei aqui - fala Inuyasha saindo com Kagome.  
-Ele viajou ou coisa do tipo...Só vai voltar para casa mês que vem - diz Kagome enquanto caminhava ao lado de Inuyasha.  
A ida deles até o lugar onde eles almoçavam foi bem silênciosa,mas Kagome parou no meio do caminho e ao vê-la Inuyasha parou tambem.  
-Kagome,o que foi?  
-É que...eu prometi para o Houjo que ia me encontrar com ele hoje...Acho que não devia ter aceitado.  
-Acha que ele se incomodaria se você fosse almoçar comigo?  
-Mas...  
-Por favor,além do mais você sempre almoça comigo,já é costume...e se o Houjo perguntar,você me prometeu.  
Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso e foi almoçar com ele,mas quando chegou na barraca de sucos,encontra Houjo.  
-Oi Kagome,oi Inuyasha - diz Houjo.  
-Oi Houjo - falam Inuyasha e Kagome em unissonio.  
-Querem sentar?Acho que não almoçaram ainda - diz Houjo.  
-Claro,não tem problema - diz Kagome.  
-"Claro,que tem problema Kagome,não vê que ele só está te usando para me abusar" - pensou ele. - Acho que não posso ficar Kagome - diz Inuyasha.  
-Por que não?  
-Acabei demorando muito quando fui a sua casa e quando encontrei infelizmente com o Sesshouamru,vou voltar para o pet shop.  
-Claro,então tchau.  
-Tchau - diz ele dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.  
-Tchau Inuyasha - fala Houjo. - "já vai tarde".  
Inuyasha deu uma última olhada para Kagome que estava com um sorriso meio amarelo e foi para o pet chegar no pet shop,Haku percebeu que Inuyasha estava com a cara emburrada.  
-Inuyasha o que foi?Tá com uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou.  
-Meu dia está meio ruim - fala se sentando numa cadeira perto do balcão.  
-Se quiser pode desabafar.  
-Ah,é que...não sei como eu começo.  
-Por que não tenta do começo?  
-Tudo bem...Tudo começou quando meus amigos foram me visitar e eles acabaram vindo morar aqui,aí nós compramos uma casa e meu irmão veio morar aqui também...É muita coisa acontecendo em pouco tempo,e minha cabeça está tão cheia que acabo explodindo por besteiras.  
-Você tem que ver o lado bom das coisas.  
-Que lado bom?  
-Você já tem uma casa,tem bons amigos e seu irmão vem morar com você.  
-A desvantagem é o meu irmão...Sempre brigamos,não temos nada em comum.  
-Ele é seu irmão,não é?Sua famí se entender com ele...Tenho certeza de que não vai se arrepender.  
-É,ele caiu do céu.  
-Então ele deve ser um anjo.  
-Anjo nada!Aquele triste quebrou a vassoura!É bruxo,um debilóide,um imbécil,um...  
-Olha a baixaria.  
-Desculpa,é que... - mas Inuyasha mal terminou de falar que seu estômago roncou alto.  
-Você ainda não almoçou?  
-Não acabei encontrando com alguem que não queria e perdí o apetite.  
-Então acho que seu apetite foi encontrado.  
-Encontrado?  
-Ué,você não tinha perdido?Anda eu compro alguma coisa para você comer.  
-Não precisa,estou bem.  
-Você vai comer,nem que eu tenha que enfiar a comida goela abaixo.  
-Tudo bem então,já que é assim..."Acho que estou considerando o Haku como o pai que eu não tive e não como um amigo."  
-Haku havia saído para comprar alguma coisa para Inuyasha comer,este ainda estava sentado organizando a mente sobre o que havia acontecido nas últimas semanas.  
-"Eu tenho que me controlar melhor...Especialmente agora que o Sesshoumaru está lá e o Houjo me provocando pra me fazer passar vergonha na frente da Kagome e discutir com ela".  
-Inuyasha você gosta de macarrão estantâneo? - pergunta Haku ao entrar no pet shop.  
-Gosto sim.  
-Eu vou preparar,daqui a pouco eu trago.  
-Onde vai prepara?Não tem fogão aqui.  
-Tem na minha casa.  
-E você vai até sua casa para cozinhar?  
-Inuyasha,minha casa é por trás do pet shop,se fosse mais longe os animais poderiam ter algum tipo de problema quando eu não estivesse.  
-Que tipo de problema?  
-Os filhotes choram muito à noite e como eles não tem pais cabe a mim cuidar deles ou se um deles fugir tenho que encontrá-los,eles não conseguiriam sobeviver na rua por muito tempo.  
-Ah.  
-Inuyasha,feche as portas por de almoçarmos reabriremos a loja.  
-Sim.  
Inuyasha trancou a porta de entrada e foi procura nos fundos da loja ele vê uma porta que nunca tinha notado antes quando ia buscar pela curiosidade,entra.  
-Oi Inuyasha - fala Haku ao ver que ele entrou.  
-Ahhh!!! Haku você quase me mate de susto!  
-Pode ficar à vontade a casa não é grande mais é bem confortável.  
-Não tem problema.  
Inuyasha começou a olhar o ambiente com atenção.A casa não era realmente grande,tinha a sala,a cozinha,um quarto e um banheiro,a casa tinha quadros e objetos bem diferentes.  
-Senta Inuyasha,pode ficar à vontade.  
-Onde conseguiu esses quadros?E essas coisas? - diz enquanto observava uma miniatura de pirâmide e outra de esfinge.  
-São só bugigangas que eu comprei a muito tempo...Eu vou dar uma olhada no fogo - diz Haku indo para a cozinha.  
Inuyasha se senta no sofá e vê ao lado do sofá uma mesinha,que ficava na altura do braço do mesmo e viu um porta-retrato que tinha uma foto de Haku,mas ele estava mais jovem e acompanhado de uma mulher que parecia está com pelo meno seis meses de grávidez.  
-Essa era minha esposa,ela morreu num acidente e como estava grávida meu filho morreu também - diz Haku com a voz triste.  
-Sinto muito - diz colocando o retrato na mesinha.  
-Não tem problema,eu já - diz entregando uma tigela com macarrão para ele.  
Inuyasha pega a tigela e come um ós alguns segundos de silêncio fala:  
-Deve ter sido difícil para você.  
-Foi,pensei que sem ela estaria sozinho mas não sempre o apoio dos amigo e de alguns familiares.  
-"O que aconteceu com ele é muito parecido com o que aconteceu comigo depois que minha mãe morreu". - Inuyasha deu um suspiro ao se lembrar do que aconteceu.  
-Garoto,tudo bem com você?  
-Hã?...Sim estou bem,é que eu me lembrei do que aconteceu comigo quando era menor.  
-Inuyasha,mesmo que você e seu irmão se odeiem deve ficar ao lado dele.  
-Mas não entendo o por que,todos me dizem para ficar ao lado do Sesshoumaru se não suportamos nem dividir o mesmo ar.  
-Mesmo que ele diga para você se afastar um dia ele vai precisar de ajuda e quando esse dia chegar você vai estar lá para oferecer o braço.  
Inuyasha meditou as palavras que Haku havia dito a ele enquanto terminava de comer.  
-Haku obrigado - diz enquanto levava a tigela até a cozinha,onde estava Haku.  
-De nada,apesar de não saber cozinhar muito bem.  
-Não,obrigada pelo que disse,me ajudou muito.  
-Foi um prazer,como é sábado pode me ajudar a fechar a loja e ir para casa?  
-Sim.  
Enquanto Haku fechava as janelas,Inuyasha ia arrumando melhor o lugar onde os cães iam dormir.  
-Haku,não está meio cedo para fechar a loja?Ainda é uma meia da tarde.  
-Não,eu tenho que sair...Já pedir para você cuidar da loja mas acho que precisa se resolver com seu irmão.  
-Haku,posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
-Acabou de fazer uma,mas o que quer saber?  
-Vamos dizer que hipoteticamente eu goste de uma garota mas ela hipoteticamente saia com um garoto e esse garoto vive me dando dor de cabeça por que fica usando ela para me deixar com ciúmes.O que você acha que eu devia fazer...Hipoteticamente.  
-Fale com a garota do que ele está fazendo e diga o quanto você gosta dela.  
-Hmm...  
-Agora que já está tudo arrumado,pode ir.  
-Claro,tchau Haku - diz Inuyasha enquanto saia.  
-Tchau Inuyasha,e boa sorte quando for falar com a Kagome.  
-Com sabe que eu vou falar com a Kagome?  
-Você acabou de se denunciar.  
Inuyasha se bateu mentammente por ter falado que tinha a ver com Kagome.A meio caminho encontra Sango e Miroku que haviam acabado de largar.  
-Oi Inuyasha,já estamos indo para a casa de Kagome,você vai? - pergunta Sango.  
-Daqui a pouco,vou falar com uma pessoa você vão ter uma surpresa muito grande quando chegar lá.


	14. Dos males o menor

Capítulo 14 – Dos males o menor

-O que é Inuyasha? - pergunta Sango curiosa.  
-Se eu dissesse não seria surpresa.  
-Miroku vamos logo.  
-Certo,tem certeza que não vem Inuyasha? - pergunta Miroku.  
-Não vou dar uma volta.  
-Então nos vemos lá.Tchau Inuyasha.  
-Esperem - diz Inuyasha.  
-Que é? - pergunta Miroku.  
-Eu comprei esses doces para as crianças que estão lá.  
-Tem certeza? - pergunta Sango.  
-De que?  
-De que nenhum bicho te mordeu - completou mesmo doces para o Shippou?  
-E daí?Não posso agradar meus amigos?  
-Claro que pode - diz Sango indo embora.  
Quando Inuyasha atravessa a rua,Sango diz:  
-Não é estranho chamar o Inuyasha chamar o Shippou de amigo?Eles vivem brigando.  
Sim,mas o que será a surpresa?  
-Só chegando em casa para saber.  
Um pouco longe dali,Inuyasha pensava:  
-"Como será que a Kagome está?Será que ainda está com o Houjo?Não entendo porque ela gosta tanto dele,ele não é melhor que eu ou será que é?Calma Inuyasha,para de pensar na Kagome por dois minutos,Ela já é bem grandinha e sabe o que eu for procurá-la e e ela estiver com ele vou acabar ficando nervoso...Vou para casa e vou tomar um bom banho gelado para ver se me acalmo" - pensava enquanto voltava para casa de Kagome.

No restaurante,Houjo e Kagome conversavam...  
-Está ansiosa para voltar as aulas? - pergunta Houjo puxando assunto.  
-Um pouco,e você?  
-Bastante,afinal vou ver você todos os dias.  
-Só por isso?  
-Só...Aqui está agitado que tal irmos passear na praça?  
-É que o irmão do Inuyasha veio visitar ele e está lá em casa,é melhor eu ir.  
-POR QUE VOC... - disse alterando a voz mas parou ao ver que todos o olhavam e Kagome estava assustada - Desculpa Kagome mas você só fala do Inuyasha parece que não tem outro assunto.  
-Esquece,eu vou para casa - diz ela se levantando - Tchau Houjo.  
-Tchau."Tenho que arrumar um jeito do Inuyasha esquecer a Kagome,se ele não der bola para ela,ela vai ficar triste e vai esquecê-lo".

Na casa de Kagome,Inuyasha havia acabado de chegar.  
-Oi Inuyasha - diz Rin. - Vamos brincar.  
-Oi Rin,Eu vou tomar um com você depois.  
-Tudo bem.  
E ele vai para o tempo depois,na sala:  
-Oi gente cheguei.  
-Kagome,ainda bem que chegou,está ficando tarde.  
-Eu sei mamãê o Inuyasha?  
-No quarto - diz Miroku.  
-Eu vou falar com ele.  
No quarto de Inuyasha,ele acabara de sair do banho e estava trocando de roupa quando ouviu alguem bater na porta.  
-Já vou - fala se dirigindo a porta. - Kagome?  
-Oi,eu vim te perguntar se você vai descer.  
-Eu já só arrumar o quarto é só quinze minutos.  
-Você leva esse tempo todo?  
-Na maioria das vezes,afinal ninguém me ajuda - diz enquanto guardava algumas roupas na cômoda.  
-Inuyasha,posso pentear seu cabelo?  
-Claro - diz dando-lhe a escova.  
Ela começa apentear,mecha por mecha.  
-Inuyasha,porque não almoçou comigo e com o Houjo hoje? - diz sentando-se ao lado dele.  
-É que...eu não estava com fome.  
-Entendí - e ela se vira para pentear a franja.  
-Você já terminou?Nem demorou muito.  
-Já,só falta a franja.  
-Ah,tá.  
-Pronto,terminei - disse se afastando enquanto olhava para a franja e acabou tropeçando e caindo para trás.  
Inuyasha a segura pela sintura e a puxa para ficaram vermelhos ao perceber que seus rostos estavam muito próximos.  
-Kagome,você está bem?  
...pode me soltar agora.  
-Ah,claro...Desculpa.  
-Sem agora?  
-Aonde?  
-Para a sala.  
Quando estavam saindo do quarto inuyasha sente um leve cheiro de sangue e desce a escada rapidamente.  
-O que houve aqui?Por que o cheiro de sangue? - pergunta o hanyou.  
-Eu caí - fala Rin enquanto Sango colocava uma pomada no joelho dela.  
-Como foi isso? - pergunta Kagome.  
-A Rin,o Souta e o Shippou estavam correndo e derrepente ela tropeçou e ralou o joelho - explica Miroku.  
-Ainda bem que foi só isso - fala Kagome.  
-Inuyasha seu cabelo está tão desembaraçado - diz a senhora Higurashi.  
-Foi a Kagome que penteou,mesmo eu não gostando muito.  
-Não foi difí e você Sesshoumaru,se divertiu? - pergunta Kagome.  
Ele nada disse.  
-Posso falar com você filha?  
-Claro mãe.  
E elas vão para a cozinha.  
-Esse Sesshoumaru ele não comeu nada o dia todo será que não está com fome?  
-Não se preocupe mãe,ele é um youkai pode passar dias sem comer.  
-Entendo,mas mesmo assim posso perguntar a ele?  
-Acho melhor não,o Sesshoumaru não gosta de ser igualado a humanos.  
E elas vão para a sala...  
-E aí Sango,ficou surpresa? - pergunta Inuyasha.  
-Claro,não esperava por quando a Rin disse que iriam morar conosco - diz Sango.  
-Foi uma surpresa e tanto - completa Miroku.  
-Sesshoumaru já pegou suas coisas? - pergunta Kagome.  
-Não - respondeu ele.  
-Eu vou pegar - ela vai até o quarto dela,pega tudo e volta. - Aqui está o haori,a gi,a hakama,a armadura,a bakusaiga e a tenseiga.  
-Não sabia que o Sessoumaru levava tanto cacareco - cochicha Shippou para Souta,mas que Sesshoumaru ouviu.  
-Sesshoumaru segura o kitsune youkai pelo pescoço e podia-se ver uma coloração rubra em seus olhos.  
-Solta ele Sesshouamru! - grita Kagome.  
-Sesshouamru larga ele agora ou vou ser obrigado a te machucar! - diz Inuyasha.  
-Chichiue!Chichiue,por favor,solta ele! - fala Rin vendo que Shippou mal conseguia respirar.  
Então Sesshoumaru joga-o contra uma desesperada vai ajudar Shippou,que estava ofegante.  
-Por que fez isso?!ficou louco de vez?! - fala Inuyasha.  
-Todos estavam abismados.A senhora Higurashi encontráva-se horrorizada e abraçava Souta protetoramente.  
Sesshoumaru deu uma última olhada em todos e foi para o quarto de Inuyasha.  
Um tempo depois,todos já estavam mais calmos e Rin conversava com Souta.  
-Queria que Jaken-sama estivesse aqui.  
-Quem é Jaken? - pergunta Souta.  
-É um youkai muito e Arurum cuidavam de mim quando chichiue tinha que sair,mas morreu na guerra contra Naraku e como chichiue já havia usado a tenseiga nele,não pode ressuscitá-lo de novo.  
-Quem é Arurum?E por que Sesshoumaru não pode ressuscitá-lo?  
-Arurum é um dragão youkai de duas cabeças do chichiue e Jaken-sama não foi ressuscitaod de novo por que a tenseiga só funciona uma vez.  
-Rin,seu pai e Jaken são tão poderosos assim?  
-Sim.  
-O Sesshoumaru parece ser forte,ele não tem só uma espada como o Inuyasha,tem duas.  
-Chichiue tinha três espadas mas um monstro quebrou a toukijin.  
-Nossa,três espadas!  
-Jaken-sama me disse que chichiue vai reestabelecer um império e virar um inudaiyoukai - fala Rin animada.  
-Inudaiyoukai,o que é isso?  
-Souta você não sabe de nada - diz ela colocando as mãos na cintura. - Um inudaiyoukai é um youkai muito,muito poderoso.  
-Entendi agora.  
-Rin,Souta vamos brincar de pique esconde? - pergunta Shippou.  
-Vamos - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo se levantando e indo para o jardim.  
-Kagome,pode ir ao supermercado comprar chá?  
-Claro mãe,onde está o dinheiro?  
-Na mesa.  
Kagome vai até a mesa e pega o dinheiro.  
-Peguei.  
-Posso ir com você Kagome? - pergunta Inuyasha.  
-Tudo bem.  
E eles estavam chegando perto do supermercado,Inuyasha e Kagome escutam um garoto falar:  
-Que morena gostosa.  
-Qual - pergunta outro garoto.  
-Aquela perto do garoto de cabelo prata.  
-O que você disse?!!!! - pergunta Inuyasha bufando olhando para eles.  
-Desculpa eu não sabia que vocês eram namorados.  
-Inuyasha vamos - insistia Kagome ao ver o hanyou rosnar para o garoto.  
-Gruuuu - e ele põe a mão onde antes ficava a tessaiga. - Hã?cadê?  
-Inuyasha vamos embora agora - diz Kagome o empurrando. - Por que você ficou assim?  
-Você não ouviu o que ele disse?  
-Ouvi,mas deixa que eu me viro.Não gosto de confusão.  
Ele emburra a cara,mas para ao ouvir o comentário de algumas garotas:  
-Vixi,por esses lados só tem garotas sem classe.  
Kagome escutou mas decidiu não falar nada,até que outra disse:  
-É...Mas em compensasão,tem cada garoto que por favor alguem me segure.  
Kagome percebeu que as garota se referiam a três garotos que passavam naquele momento e Inuyasha era um deles.  
-Seu bando de perua,ele está acompanhado,não vê?!Vão galinhar em outro lugar antes que eu arranque seus cabelos,fio por fio.  
-Kagome,se controla - pedia Inuyasha.  
-Garotas vamos sair daqui que além de gente sem classe,tem garota barraqueira e a gente não se mistura com esse tipinho.  
Inuyasha via Kagome ficar vermelha de raiva e decidiu segurar ela para que ela não fizesse alguma besteira.  
-Não gosta de confusã vendo - disse Inuyasha sarcástico.  
-E você cale a boca.  
Eles vão ao supermercado compram o chá e voltam para casa.


	15. Faxina

Kagome vai até a árvore sagrada e encontra lá quem procurava sentado em um dos galhos da árvore

-Inuyasha desce aqui quero falar com você

Inuyasha resmunga alguma coisa inaudível a ela,dá um salto do galho e para em frente a Kagome que o leva até um banco próximo dali

-Isso aqui se chama banco e se usa pra sentar. Lembra?Não pode chamar atenção

-Só isso?

-Não é outra coisa – fala sentando-se no banco

Ele sentou-se ao seu lado e Kagome o observou por um tempo antes de falar

-Porque ficou daquele jeito?

-Que jeito?

Hoje a tarde, quando fomos comprar o chá e aquele menino ficou me olhando torto. Porque agiu daquele jeito?

-Porque...Porque...Oras!Porque sim! - fala virando o rosto olhando na direção contrária a dela – Sua mãe me disse pra cuidar de você

-Diga isso olhando pra mim,assim saberei que não está mentindo – fala segurando ele pelo queixo e virando o rosto na direção dela

-Foi... Porque...

-Kagome!Inuyasha!Venham jantar ou o Miroku e o Shippou comem tudo sozinhos – fala Sango da porta da casa

-Anda, vamos Kagome – fala Inuyasha

Eles entraram na casa. O jantar foi tranqüilo exceto por alguns olhares raivosos de Inuyasha pra Sesshoumaru que nem fazia questão de retribuir

-Gente,como amanhã é domingo nós vamos ir arrumar a casa né? – pergunta Miroku

-É e todos sem exceção vão nos ajudar. Ouviu né Sesshoumaru?

-Como?Se ele sair vão ver essas marcas e a pele e é só juntar as coisas e pronto. Tem youkais na cidade

-Para tudo se dá um jeito minha cara amiga Sango. Rin me dá alguns fragmentos

-Aqui – fala ela e entrega alguns fragmentos a Kagome

-Que vai fazer? – pergunta Inuyasha

-Disfarçar o Sesshoumaru pra que ele possa andar pela cidade. Sesshoumaru,isso não vai doer

-Segura ele! – fala Miroku ao ver Sesshoumaru uma posição entre atacar e sair de lá

Inuyasha se levanta e tentou segurar Sesshoumaru mas este bloqueou o movimento do mais novo e revidou com um soco que foi desviado por Inuyasha

-Ei! Nada de briga na minha casa – exclama a Sra. Higurashi fazendo com que os dois a olhassem

De repente um brilho envolve Sesshoumaru e ao se dissolver,revela o inuyoukai sem a pele no ombro direito e as marcas que tinha no corpo haviam sumido

-Eu disse que não ia doer – fala Kagome saindo de trás dele – Agora é a vez do Shippou

-Kagome o fragmento não vai ficar corrompido por você usá-lo num youkai? – pergunta Sango

-Eu vou purificá-lo todo dia se for necessário e além do mais só vou usar pra disfarçá-los. Tudo bem Shippou tenta se transformar num garoto do tamanho do Souta do jeito que você quiser, mas com roupas dessa época

-Posso tentar

Shippou é envolto por uma fumaça que ao desaparecer revela-o como um garoto de cabelos ruivos e olhos verde esmeralda. A transformação estava quase perfeita exceto pela cauda

-Não dá pra ficar sem a cauda pelo menos por alguns segundos?

-Não

-Você conseguiu fazer aquelas marcas no Sesshoumaru desaparecer né?Porque não consegue fazer a cauda dele também? – pergunta Souta

-Pode dar certo

Kagome encosta o fragmento no kitsune youkai que é envolto por um brilho e ao dissipar-se revela Shippou do mesmo jeito, mas sem a cauda. Inuyasha dá um sorriso de satisfação

-Tudo bem, vamos dormir que amanhã é um grande dia – diz Sango

-Não vai usar a jóia na Kirara? – pergunta Rin que acariciava a gata de rabo duplo

-Faço isso amanhã. Estou muito cansada. Rin você dorme no meu quarto tá

-Sim

Eles foram cada um para o devido quarto; as meninas pro de Kagome, Shippou pro de Souta e os outros no quarto de Inuyasha que não dormiu por causa da "ameaça" em seu quarto. No outro dia por volta das seis da manhã todos já estavam de pé e foram para a casa-biblioteca começar a faxina

-Miroku, você, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru arrumam essa parte da biblioteca – fala Kagome – Nós vamos lá pra cima

Inuyasha pegou um pano e Miroku uma vassoura e começaram a arrumar. Kagome vai até onde Sesshoumaru estava parado em pé e estende um pano pra ele

-Por favor, ajuda a gente Sesshoumaru. Essa vai ser a futura casa de vocês... Faz pela Rin

-Tá – fala com desgosto e pega o pano

Shippou sobe com as meninas pra arrumar em cima enquanto os rapazes arrumavam a parte de baixo. Depois de um tempo, Inuyasha estava espanando um lado de uma estante, tomando cuidado pra não cair poeira no seu rosto, e Sesshoumaru o outro lado da mesma estante

Num momento, Sesshoumaru assoprou a estante fazendo com que a poeira fosse direto pra o rosto de Inuyasha que começa a espirrar quase automaticamente. Mas o que Sesshoumaru não esperava é que num dos espirros de Inuyasha também caiu poeira no seu rosto e ele também começou a espirrar

Miroku ouviu o barulho e foi verificar e encontra os dois com uma "crise de espirros"

-Vocês ficaram doentes foi? – pergunta ao ver que eles já estavam mais recuperados

-Esse idiota soprou a estante e caiu poeira no meu rosto – fala Inuyasha apontando pra Sesshoumaru

-Cuidado com o que fala bastardo ou vai se arrepender

-Do que me chamou?!

-Acho que ouviu muito bem

-"Vai começar" – pensa Miroku e senta-se vendo os dois discutirem – "Ainda bem que pelo menos eles não podem se tocar"

Enquanto isso, as meninas e Shippou arrumavam a casa...

-Kagome achei que o dono tinha se mudado – fala Sango enquanto espanava uma mesa – Porque ele deixou todos esses móveis?

-Veio no inventário da casa. Sabe no inventário diz o que se vende, e ele vendeu com os móveis

-Tá explicado porque saiu por aquele preço. Mas essa casa até parece estar mal assombrada. Inuyasha disse que o cara aceitou a primeira oferta

-E se for assombrada?Talvez tenha sido por isso que ele não levou nada fora as próprias coisas – diz Shippou

-Ah não precisa ter medo Shippou. Que fantasma em sã consciência enfrentaria dois youkais,um hanyou,uma exterminadora, um monge e uma miko? Podemos ganhar de um fantasminha de quinta – fala Sango e sorri pro garoto

-Você tem razão

-Bom a sala está limpa e a cozinha também vamos arrumar os quartos

Eles vão até um dos quartos e começam a limpar

-Deus, aqui tem poeira dentro da poeira – fala Kagome

-Kagome não é estranho uma garota morar com outros homens sem eles serem parentes é? – pergunta Rin

-Um pouco Rin-chan, mas não se preocupe com isso

-"Kohaku ia amar esse lugar". - diz ela deixando um alágrima solitária deslizar pelo rosto.  
-Sango,você está bem?  
-Ah...Sim Rin,não se preocupe.  
-Você estava pensando no Kohaku,não é?  
-É...Queria que ele estivesse aqui.  
-Mas ele está...No seu coração.  
-...É,acho que sim,obrigada Kagome.  
Na biblioteca Miroku,ouvia os "elogios" trocados por Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru,sentado numa cadeira.  
-Seu bastardo! - diz Sesshoumaru.  
-Seu baka!  
-Hanyou imprestável!  
-Torpe!Eu sei que você só me trata assim pela morte de nosso pai!Eu sei que me culpa por isso!  
-Eu não acho,você não sabe o que eu penso!  
-Vai dizer que isso tudo é só por que eu sou um hanyou!  
-E se for por isso?!Você nunca será digno de nada!  
Miroku se levanta e fica olhando os dois discutindo.  
-Cabeça dura.  
-É você!  
-Chega!Fim do primeiro round! - diz Miroku se pondo no meio dos dois.  
-Ah!!! - o grito de Kagome é ouvido por todos.  
-Eles vão correndo até o quarto e veem as garotas em cim dos móveis e Shippou com uma vassoura.  
-O que houve Kagome? - pergunta Inuyasha.  
-Uma barata!!  
Eles caem no chão e se levantam rápido.  
-Você está gritando por causa disso?  
-E pelo quê eu gritaria?  
A barata passa perto da cadeira onde Kagome estava.  
-Ah!! - gritou ela pulando no colo de Inuyasha.  
A barata sai andando pelo quarto e passa perto de Sesshoumaru que a esmaga com o sapato.  
-Ufa - diz Kagome descendo do colo de Inuyasha. - Vocês terminaram lá em baixo?  
-Já - diz Miroku.  
-Então vou separar quem vai ficar em cada seu nomes nesses papéis.  
Após algum tempo ela pega os pedaços de papéis e coloca no boné de INuyasha meche e tira.  
-Quem vai ficar no primeiro quarto é...Rin - fala Kagome. - No segundo é...Sesshoumaru - ela meche de novo e tira. -O terceiro quem fica é...Miroku.  
-"Que a Sango fique no meu quarto,que a Sango fique no meu quarto". - pensava o monge.  
-No primeiro quem fica é...Sango.  
-"Ufa" - pensa Sango soltando um suspiro aliviado.  
-Vamos ver quem vai dividir o quarto com o Sesshoumaru - pensa Shippou.  
-"Que não seja eu,que não seja eu" - pensa Inuyasha.  
-No segundo é...Inuyasha.  
-Quê?! - diz Inuyasha caindo do braço do sofá no chão.  
-Bom sobrou o terceiro para o Shippou.  
-Eu não posso dividir o qaurto com essa coisa - diz Inuyasha apontando para Sesshoumaru.  
-Quem você está chamando de coisa,seu bastardo! - diz Sesshoumaru.  
-Vai copmeçar tudo de novo - fala Miroku com um suspiro cansado.  
-Parem com isso! - exclama Sango ao ver os dois mostrando os dentes.  
Os dois se olham vai para a cozinha e Sesshoumaru para a biblioteca.  
-Temos que fazer com que eles fiquem no mesmo quarto sem destruir como? - pergunta Miroku pensativo.  
-Temos que selar as portas e as paredes e fazer com que os dois fiquem lá dentro.  
No outro dia ainda bem cedo,por volta das seis da manhã,eles foram para a casa-biblioteca começar a faxina.  
-Tá ,Sesshoumaru e o Inuyasha arrumam a parte de baixo - diz Kagome. -Nós vamos arrumar lá em cima.  
-Inuyasha pegou um pano e Miroku uma vassoura e começaram a chega perto de Sesshoumaru,que ainda estava parado,e deu a ele um pano.  
-Por favor,ajuda a gente a arrumar a casa...Faz pela Rin.  
-Tá - diz ele com disgosto."Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa atrapalhar o INuyasha".  
As meninas e Shippou subiram as escadas e começaram a arrumação da casa enquanto os rapazes arrumavam a parte biblioteca.  
Despoisde um tempo,INuyahsa estava espanando um lao de uma estante de livros,tomando cuidado para não cair poeira no seu rosto,e do outro lado Sesshoumaru estava espanando a mesma estante.  
Num ato meio maldoso Sesshoumaru soprou a estante fazendo com que a poeira caísse no rosto de ele começou a espirrar muito,mas o que Sesshoumaru não essperava era que em um dos espirros de Inuyasha também caiu poeira em seu rosto e ele começou a espirrar.  
Miroku ouviu o barulho e foi verificar o que era ao chegar encontra os dois numa "crise de espirros".  
-Vocês ficaram doentes foi? - pergunta ele ao ver que os dois já tinham se recuperado um pouco.  
-Esse idiotam soprou a estante e caiu poeira no meu rosto - diz Inuyasha apontando para o meio irmão.  
-Cuidado com o que diz bastardo ou vai se arrepender - diz Sesshoumaru.  
-De que me chamou?! - esbraveja Inuyasha.  
-Vai ficar surdo agora? - diz Sesshoumaru.  
-"Vai começar" - pensa Miroku enquanto via a discursão.  
Enquanto isso...  
As meninas e Shippou estavam arrumando a sala.  
-Achei que o dono tinha se mudado - diz Sango enquanto espantava uma mesa. -Por que acha que ele deixou os móveis?  
-Não faço ideia,mas ele só levou os aparelhos eletrônicos - responde Kagome.  
-O que é um aparelho eletrônico? - pergunta Rin.  
-A tv,o rádio são aparelhos eletrônicos mas ele só levou esses,deixou até o fogão e a geladeira - diz Kagome.  
-Parece até uma casa mal-assombrada - diz Sango.  
-E se for mal-assombrada - diz Shippou. - Talvez seja por isso que ele não levou nada.  
-Não acredito que está com medo Shippou,pensa um minuto...Contando com você tem três youkais,um hanyou,um monge,uma exterminadora e a Kagome vai vir aqui sempre que ganhar de um fantasminha de quinta? - fala Sango sorrindo.  
-É,você tem razão.  
-Ótimo,a sala e a cozinha estão limpa,agora só faltam os quartos.  
Elas se dirigem aos mesmos e começam.  
-Nunca ví tanta poeira junta - diz Kagome.  
-Também não - diz Rin.  
-Kagome,não é estrtanho uma garota morar com três garotos que não sejam parente? - pergunta Sango.  
-Um pouco,mas não ligue para isso - diz Kagome.  
-"Kohaku ia amar esse lugar". - diz ela deixando um alágrima solitária deslizar pelo rosto.  
-Sango,você está bem?  
-Ah...Sim Rin,não se preocupe.  
-Você estava pensando no Kohaku,não é?  
-É...Queria que ele estivesse aqui.  
-Mas ele está...No seu coração.  
-...É,acho que sim,obrigada Kagome.  
Na biblioteca Miroku,ouvia os "elogios" trocados por Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru,sentado numa cadeira.  
-Seu bastardo! - diz Sesshoumaru.  
-Seu baka!  
-Hanyou imprestável!  
-Torpe!Eu sei que você só me trata assim pela morte de nosso pai!Eu sei que me culpa por isso!  
-Eu não acho,você não sabe o que eu penso!  
-Vai dizer que isso tudo é só por que eu sou um hanyou!  
-E se for por isso?!Você nunca será digno de nada!  
Miroku se levanta e fica olhando os dois discutindo.  
-Cabeça dura.  
-É você!  
-Chega!Fim do primeiro round! - diz Miroku se pondo no meio dos dois.  
-Ah!!! - o grito de Kagome é ouvido por todos.  
-Eles vão correndo até o quarto e veem as garotas em cim dos móveis e Shippou com uma vassoura.  
-O que houve Kagome? - pergunta Inuyasha.  
-Uma barata!!  
Eles caem no chão e se levantam rápido.  
-Você está gritando por causa disso?  
-E pelo quê eu gritaria?  
A barata passa perto da cadeira onde Kagome estava.  
-Ah!! - gritou ela pulando no colo de Inuyasha.  
A barata sai andando pelo quarto e passa perto de Sesshoumaru que a esmaga com o sapato.  
-Ufa - diz Kagome descendo do colo de Inuyasha. - Vocês terminaram lá em baixo?  
-Já - diz Miroku.  
-Então vou separar quem vai ficar em cada seu nomes nesses papéis.  
Após algum tempo ela pega os pedaços de papéis e coloca no boné de INuyasha meche e tira.  
-Quem vai ficar no primeiro quarto é...Rin - fala Kagome. - No segundo é...Sesshoumaru - ela meche de novo e tira. -O terceiro quem fica é...Miroku.  
-"Que a Sango fique no meu quarto,que a Sango fique no meu quarto". - pensava o monge.  
-No primeiro quem fica é...Sango.  
-"Ufa" - pensa Sango soltando um suspiro aliviado.  
-Vamos ver quem vai dividir o quarto com o Sesshoumaru - pensa Shippou.  
-"Que não seja eu,que não seja eu" - pensa Inuyasha.  
-No segundo é...Inuyasha.  
-Quê?! - diz Inuyasha caindo do braço do sofá no chão.  
-Bom sobrou o terceiro para o Shippou.  
-Eu não posso dividir o qaurto com essa coisa - diz Inuyasha apontando para Sesshoumaru.  
-Quem você está chamando de coisa,seu bastardo! - diz Sesshoumaru.  
-Vai copmeçar tudo de novo - fala Miroku com um suspiro cansado.  
-Parem com isso! - exclama Sango ao ver os dois mostrando os dentes.  
Os dois se olham vai para a cozinha e Sesshoumaru para a biblioteca.  
-Temos que fazer com que eles fiquem no mesmo quarto sem destruir como? - pergunta Miroku pensativo.  
-Temos que selar as portas e as paredes e fazer com que os dois fiquem lá dentro.  
Quinze minutos depois...  
Sango vai falar com Sesshoumaru.  
-Sesshoumaru,a Kagome mandou avisar que você vai ficar no segundo quarto com a Rin.  
Enquato isso...  
Miroku vai falar com Inuyasha.  
-Inuyasha você vai dividir o segundo quarto comigo.O Sesshoumaru vai ficar com o Shippou,tá bom pra você?  
-Tá ótimo.  
No quarto,Inuyasha chegou primeiro e não viu os selos que Miroku colocou nas paredes.Não demorou muito e Sesshoumaru chegou no quarto.  
Miroku rapidamente empurrou Sesshoumaru dentro do quarto,fechou a porta e nesta colocou um selo trancando os dois dentro do quarto.  
Inuyasha tenta a todo custo abrir a porta mas não consegue assim como Sesshoumaru na janela  
-Kagome,por favor abre!estou com falta de ar!As paredes estão encolhendo! - diz INuyasha desesperado batendo na porta.  
-Eu sempre pensei que você fosse louco mais agora eu tenho a certeza disso.  
-Cala a boca! - diz o hanyou pulando em cima do meio irmão.  
Na sala,todos ouviam a discursão.  
-Falta comprar três camas,a tv e arrumar um jeito deles se darem bem por uns dias até ninguêmm desconfiar de eles são youkais - fala Kagome.  
-Vamos comprar as coisa e depois voltamos,a gente aproveita e faz uma feira - fala Miroku.  
Duas horas e meia depois,eles voltam e ainda escutam a briga.  
-Não acredito que ele ainda estão brigando - fala Miroku.  
-Deixa pra lá,vamos arrumar as coisas que depois a gente resolve isso - diz Sango.  
Eles vão para a cozinha e começam a guardar a feira...Mas enquanto eles guardavam não ouviram nenhum som vindo do quarto.  
-Você acha que eles estão vivos?Não escuto nada vindo do quarto - diz Kagome preocupada.  
-Vamos dar uma olhada - diz Shippou.  
Eles vão até o quarto e abrem um pouco a porta sem fazer abrir veem uma cena inesperada:Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru dormiam em cada canto do quarto bem separados,numa distância razoavelmente segura.  
-Não acredito!Eles dormiram,e debaixo do mesmo teto!! - fala Kagome animada elevando a voz.  
-Shiii!Você vai acordá-los - diz Mioku ao ver que INuyasha moveu uma de suas orelhas na direção deles.  
Eles fecham a porta e vão para a sala.  
-Gente eu vou para casa tenho aula amanhã e preciso arrumar a bolsa diz Kagome.  
-Tudo bem,o que fazemos quando eles acordarem? - pergunta Sango.  
-Deem comida a eles,mas não tirem os selos até eu vir aqui amanhã.  
-Certo,tchau Kagome.  
-Tchau.  
Eles ficam fzendo o jantar enqunto Shippou e Rin desenhavam.  
-O chichiue deve tá cansado,não me ajudou a ler hoje - diz Rin desanimada.  
-Ele te ensina amanhã - diz Shippou.  
-O jantar está pronto,vamos comer? - pergunta Sango.  
Rin e Shippou acenam positivamente com a cabeça e vão comer.  
Uma hora depois...  
-Shippou e Rin vão dormir,já é oito e meia.  
-Mas já - diz os dois.  
-Agora,vou cobrir vocês - diz Sango se levantando. - Miroku,vou dormir tambem essas compras me cansaram.  
-Eu tambem vou,mas e o jantar do INuyasah e do Sesshoumaru?  
-Se eles estivessem com fome,já teriam acordado.  
-Então tá.


	16. Dia agitado

Kagome havia ido para a casa de Inuyasha verificar se alguma catástrofe havia acontecido enquanto estivesse fora.  
Para sua surpresa,ao chegar na casa,encontrou tudo no limpo e organizado.  
-Oi Kagome-chan – fala Sango ao ver a amiga entrar na casa.-Como entrou?  
-Tenho cópias da chave.E como estão os dois estressadinhos?  
-No quarto,que acha de irmos lá?  
-Vamos.  
As duas foram até o quarto e Kagome tirou o selo da porta,abrindo-a.O que elas viram as deixou e Sesshoumaru de olhos fechados e com a face serena,como se estava deitado na cama coberto até a cintura por um lençol e Sesshoumaru a uma distância razoável encostado numa parede.  
Elas entraram no quarto,e ao entrar,acordaram Sesshoumaru.  
-Bom dia Sesshoumaru,dormiu bem? – pergunta Kagome com um belo sorriso.  
-Eu não durmo – respondeu friamente enquanto se levantava e em seguida saiu do quarto indo para a cozinha.  
-Kagome,eu vou acordar os outros tá – diz Sango e sai do quarto.  
Kagome chega perto de Inuyasha e dar-lhe pequenos empurrões.  
-Inuyasha!Inuyasha acorda! – chama Kagome.  
-Quero não – diz Inuyasha virando-se e ficando de costas para ela.  
-Anda,levanta.O galo já cantou.  
-Esse maldito galo,qualquer dia vou pegá-lo,colocar numa panela,fazer um molho e comer com macarrão – diz se espreguiçando e sentando na cama. – Por que você está com o uniforme?Achei que só ia segunda para a escola.  
-Mas hoje é segunda seu bobo.  
-Jura?Quanto tempo eu durmi?  
-Só uma ê não vai comer?  
-Vou assim que trocar de roupa.  
Ele se levanta,vai até o guarda-roupa,pega uma camisa e uma calça e ao olhar para trás vê que Kagome o observava atentamente.  
-Kagome,para eu trocar de roupa você tem que sair do quarto.  
-Ah,claro!Desculpa.  
-Sem problema.  
Kagome sai do quarto e vai para a cozinha onde todos comiam exceto Sesshoumaru que tomava chá.Alguns minutos depois Inuyasha chega,se senta e toma um pouco de chá.  
-Gente,eu já vou indo ou chego atrasada na escola – diz Kagome.  
-Se importa se eu te levar? – pergunta Inuyasha.  
-Claro que não...Sesshoumaru,eu esqueci de te dar isso – diz estendendo um papel que foi pego por Sesshoumaru. – É pra quando você abrir a biblioteca.  
-Por que acha que eu faria isso?  
-Pra você ter o que ,vai ter a maior paz por que não pode fazer barulho na biblioteca e você pode acabar se divertindo...Aí tem os preços de algumas coisas e eu anotei o número do meu celular,do pet shop e do restaurante caso queira saber de alguma coisa.  
-E eu e o Shippou? – pergunta Rin.  
-Vocês ajudam o Sesshoumaru a arrumar tudo...Bom,eu já vou.  
Ela e Inuyasha saíram e foram conversando no caminho até a escola de Kagome.  
-Como foi a primeira noite na casa nova?  
-Horrível,tive um pesadelo com o Sesshoumaru.  
-Azeite e vinagre.  
-O quê?  
-Você e o Sesshoumaru são como azeite e temperos bons mas que não servem juntos.  
-Bom saber.  
-Ficou zangado com que eu disse?  
-Não,apenas não gosto de lembrar que eu e aquela praga somos parentes.  
-Eu não entendo por que você e ele se odeiam tanto.São irmãos tem o mesmo sangue,pelo menos por uma ês dois se parecem mais do que imaginam.  
-Eu não acho.  
Ele pararam a caminhada por que já estavam na frente da escola.  
-Inuyasha,quero que pelo menos vocês não briguem muito e se forem fazer isso que seja onde ninguem possa ouvir.  
-Vou tentar,mas não garanto nada.  
-Obrigada - diz Kagome dando um beijo na bocecha de Inuyasha que a abraçou.  
Kagome ficou meio corada com a atitude do hanyou mas a ceitou o abraço e retribuiu colocando a cabeça no ombro dele e passando os braços nas costas dele.  
-Tchau Kagome.  
-Tchau - diz soltando-o e entrando na escola em seguida.  
Ao chegar na sala as amigas de Kagome a levaram para um canto mais afastado.  
-Kagome,quem era aquele garoto que tava te abraçando?  
-É o Inuyasha,vocês devem ter visto ele na peça da escola no ano passado - respondeu Kagome.  
-Ele é o seu namorado?  
-Como ele é? - pergunta Yuka.  
-A quanto tempo estão namorando? - pergunta Eiri.  
-Ei,desde quando isso virou um interrogatório? - diz Kagome elevando a voz. - Ele não é meu namorado é apenas um amigo.  
-Não parece - diz Houjo aparecendo por trás de Kagome.  
-Ninguém te chamou na conversa - diz Kagome nervosa.  
-Calma Kagome,só dei minha opinião.  
-Dispenso seus comentários - diz ela indo embora.  
-Kagome espera a gente.  
-Por que você o tratou assim?  
-Eu não aguento o Houjo.  
-Por que?Não diga que você ama outro?  
-Você gosta daquele outro amigo?  
-"Elas estão me sufocando com essas perguntas,o que eu faço?" - pensa Kagome aflita.  
-Kagome,por que você não namora o Houjo?  
-Vocês não acham que estão se metendo demais na minha vida amorosa?Eu vou parra a sala de aula.  
-Tá,nós já vamos.  
-"Se o Inuyasha estivesse aqui eu com certeza estaria me divertindo".  
A manhã passa e Kagome vai para o pet shop almoçar com Inuyasha.  
-Inuyasha - chama Kagome entrando na loja.  
-Kagome,como foi a escola?  
-Você quis dizer a aula?  
-É.  
-Tirando uma coisa e outra foi ótima.  
-O que houve?  
-Umas garotas que fizeram várias perguntas sobre você.  
-Que tipo de perguntas?  
-Se você era meu namorado.  
-E o que você respondeu?  
-Que eramos amigos.  
-Ah,podemos ir?  
-Aonde?  
-Almoçar,ué.  
-Claro,esqueci.  
Eles vão andando até a lanchonete,fazem o pedido e começam a conversar.  
-Como foi o pet shop hoje?  
-Agitado.  
-Hum,como está o Haku?Não o ví hoje.  
-Ele estava lá,brincando com os gatos,ele falou com você.  
-Eu não ví, pede desculpas por mim depois.  
-Tá bom,você falou com o Houjo?  
-Falei,mas foi rápido.  
-Ah - diz ele.  
Eles comem o resto da comida em silêncio até que Inuyasha fala:  
-Kagome eu vou embora.  
-Tudo bem,vou passar na biblioteca e dar uma ajuda ao Sesshoumaru depois vou para casa.  
-Então tchau.  
-Tchau.  
Um tempo depois Kagome vai para a casa de Inuyasha ao chegar vê Sesshoumaru conversando com um garoto.  
-O que foi Sesshoumaru?  
-Ele quer saber onde ficam os livros de matemática?  
-Ah,deixa que eu resolvo,olha nós não arrumamos os livros ainda...  
-Tá eu procuro.  
-Obrigada.  
Kagome se dirige até onde Sesshoumaru estava sentado e pergunta:  
-Só veio ele?  
-Só.  
-Muita gente não sabe que abriu uma biblioteca aqui.  
-Sesshoumaru-sama,lê esse livro para mim - pede Rin mostrando um livro  
-Por que você não tenta lê?  
-Eu ainda não sei ler bem.  
-Te ensinarei...Depois.  
-Sério sesshou...Chichiue - diz ela o abraçando.  
Ele não teve reação só esperou Rin o soltar.  
Kagome ao ver a cena deu um olhar de ternura para Sesshoumaru que percebeu mas não falou nada.  
Três hora se passam e Inuyasha chega.  
-Como foi o dia Sesshoumaru?  
-Com pouca gente - diz Kagome.  
-Com pouca gente o que? - pergunta o hanyou.  
-Não veio quase ninguém para a biblioteca - respondeu ela.  
-Ah,tá,você não ia para casa Kagome?.  
-É,mais não quis deixar o Sesshoumaru só,'mas bem que ele fingiu que eu não tava aqui' - cochichou ela para Inuyasha.  
-'Era de se esperar'. - cochicha ele de volta.  
-Vamos fechar? - pergunta Sesshoumaru.  
-Tudo bem.  
Eles começam a fechar as portas,quando Sango e Miroku chegam.  
-Boa noite - diz Miroku.  
-Boa noite - dizem os outros.  
-Chichiue,estou com fome.  
-Eu tambem - diz Inuyasha.  
-O jantar está pronto,só precisa esquentar - diz Sango.  
-Então vamos comer - diz Inuyasha.  
Todos sobem as escadas e se sentam na mesa enquanto Kagome e Sango esquentavam a a comida ficou pronta elas se sentaram na mesa e após agradecer começaram a tempo depois disso houve um curto circuito na energia fazendo a casa ficar as escuras,deixando todos(ou a mairoia) sem enxergar muito bem.  
-Deve ser um fuzível queimado - falou Kagome. - Eu vou dar uma olhada - e saiu tateando a sua frente para não tropeçar.  
Depois de um ou dois minutos,Sango deu um gritinho e se ouviu um barulho de um tapa.  
-Alguma coisa me bateu - disse Sesshoumaru.  
-Desculpa,fui eu - diz Sango.  
-Você bateu com a mão aberta ou fechada? - pergunta Sesshoumaru.  
-Aberta - disse ela confusa.  
-Me bateram com a mão fechada,Inuyasha!Cadê você?! - disse ele berrando.  
-Aqui do seu lado inteligência!Não precisa berrar!  
-Foi você não é?!!  
-Eu bem que queria,mas eu que levei o tapa da Sango.  
-Desculpa Inuyasha - fala Sango.  
-Aposto que foi o Miroku - disse Shippou. - É a cara dele aproveitar uma oportunidade dessas.  
Assim que Shippou terminou de falar a luz voltou e Kagome entrou na sala,encontrou um Inuyasha com uma marca vermelha de uma mão no rosto dele e Miroku tentando olhar por baixo da saia de Sango.  
Imediatamente Sango disse:  
-Crianças,fechem os olhos,vocês não vão querer ver isso.  
Rin e Shippou fecharam e escutaram barulhos de tapas e gemidos de Miroku,quando abriram viram Miroku bem vermelho,como se tivesse levado uma surra.  
-O que aconteceu?Inuyasha,você tambem apalpou a Sango?  
-Não,ela me bateu sem querer.  
-Eu achei bem feito,você bateu em mim - fala Sesshoumaru.  
-Já disse que não foi eu!Você acha que foi eu?  
-Hmm...Tenho quase certeza.  
-Mas não foi eu,a não ser...Shippou você me bateu,não foi?  
-É claro e caprichei na força - falou confiante.  
-Está aí Sesshoumau,não sei como,mas acho que ele me confudiu com você e te bateu.  
Antes que Sesshoumaru fizesse alguma coisa com o kitsune youkai,Rin disse que estava com sono e pediu que Sesshoumau fosse ler um livro de histórias para ela dormir.  
Quando Inuyasha viu que o meio irmão havia se afastado ele diz a Shippou:  
-Obrigado nanico - disse ele em seguida dando um cascuda em Shippou.  
-Ah!!Inuyasha por que fez isso?! - diz Shippou chorando.  
-Por que a sua intensão era me bater.  
Um tempo depois Kagome fala:  
-Já vou.Tá ficando tarde.  
-Kagome posso te levar? - pergunta Inuyasha.  
-Claro.  
E eles saem da casa,e Inuyasha diz:  
-Kagome...você acha chato eu te levar e te buscar nos cantos?  
-Nã de sua campania.E é bom que eu não vou sozinha para casa.  
-Se não gostar pode dizer.  
-Já disse que gosto de estar perto de você.  
-Tá bom.  
O resto do caminho foi feito em silêncio até que eles chegaram na casa de Kagome.  
-Tchau Inuyasha.  
-Tchau.


	17. Aposta

Capítulo 17 - Aposta

Eram por volta das seis da manhã,e todos dormiam é Sesshoumaru dormia,afinal desde que Kagome usara um fragmento da shikon no tama para ele consegui se "disfarçar",começou a ter mais nessecidades humanas,como a fome e o cansaço,consideradas por ele inferiores.  
Rin estava acordada,embora estivesse deitada na que alguem acordasse para poder se levantar e desejar bom dia a quem quisesse ouvir.Não aguentava mais esperar e se levantou.  
Ao olhar para os lados viu que Sango não estava na cama e saiu do pelo quarto de seu pai e de seu novo "titio" e pelo quarto de Miroku e chega na cozinha encontra Sango cortando algumas frutas.  
-Rin,você devia estar dormindo.  
-Não consigo dormir mais...o que está fazendo? - pergunta Rin.  
-O café-da-manhã assim que todos acordarem já vai estar pronto...Quer me ajudar?  
-Quero -diz Rin com um sorriso. -O que eu preciso fazer?  
-Me ajuda a por as coisas no lugar e depois pega pão na sala.  
-Têm pão lá na sala?  
-Têm,eu comprei hoje de manhã,ainda deve estar quentinho.  
-E já vendem pão a essa hora?  
-Sim,mas vai pegar o pão antes que esfrie e tenta não fazer barulho.  
Rin vai até a sala tentando não fazer barulho,pois a porta do quarto de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru estava meio aberta e eles podiam acordar em cima do sofá,a sacola de pão.  
Volta para a cozinha mas acaba tropeçando e derrubamdo a sacola no chão bem quando passava pelo quarto de seu dentro do quarto para ver se eles tinham acordado,mas a única coisa que fizeram foi se mexer um pouco.  
-"Acho que eles estão cansados por isso não me ouviram" - pensava Rin enquanto pegava a sacola a ia até a cozinha.  
-Rin eu ouví um barulho,você está bem? - pergunta Sango.  
-Sim,só a sacola que caiu no chão,mas os pães não cairam.  
-Que bom - fala com um sorriso doce que foi retribuído por Rin. -Vamos trocar de roupa e acordar os meninos.  
-Onde deixo os pães?  
-Aqui na mesa.  
Depois que terminam de arrumar a mesa,elas vão para o quarto e se ão,cada uma vai até um quarto:Sango para o de Miroku e Shippou,e Rin para o de seu chichiue e Inuyasha.  
Como a porta estava aberta o suficiente para ela passar,a única coisa que fez foi entrar sem fazer um pouco de dificuldade subiu na cama de Sesshoumaru e deu-lhe pwequenos empurrões.  
-Chichiue,acorda...Já é de manhã.  
Sesshoumaru dá um longo bocecho e se espreguiça enquanto abria os olhos lentamente.  
-Bom dia,chichiue.  
-Já está de manhã?Nossa como eu durmi...Rin,por que não acorda o Inuyasha?Deixo até você berrar no ouvido dele se quiser.  
-Chichiue,eu fiz o café da manhã com a Sango...O senhor vai experimentar?  
-Claro que vou Rin - diz enquanto vestia uma camisa. - Acorda o seu tio tambem,aposto que ele vai adora - diz enquanto saia e ia em direção a cozinha.  
Rin chegou perto da cama de Inuyasha,que apenas moveu uma de suas orelhas alvas em sua direção,ela se preparou e gritou:  
-Inuyasha!!Acorda!!!  
O hanyou que já estava na beira da cama,caiu com o susto.  
-Rin,por que me acordou desse jeito?  
-Chichiue disse que era pra te acordar.  
Rin achou melhor sair do quarto ao ver Inuyasha vermelho e bufando de raiva,e vai para a cozinha onde Miroku,Sango,Shippou e Sesshoumaru estavam sentados e comendo calmamente.  
Ela se senta ao lado de seu pai e se encolheu perto dele.  
-Que foi,Rin? - pergunta Miroku.  
-Tio Inuyasha está vermelho de raiva e tá bufando tambem.  
-Ah,eu queria que ele ficasse roxo - fla Sesshoumaru meio que se lamentando.  
Inuyasha entra com passo pesados na cozinha e fala com Sesshoumaru o máximo de moderação que podia,pois havia crianças no cômodo.  
-Você acha graça em mandar a menina me acordar daquele jeito?  
-Pra falar a verdade acho.  
-Sabe o que eu penso?  
-Não,eu não consigo ler mentes - fala Sesshoumaru.  
-Você é muito imbecil,egoísta,não acredito que temos algum traço familiar.  
-Sabia que se você estivesse espumando pela boca estaria com raiva e eu chamaria a carrocinha?  
-Gente olha o rumo da conversa,tem menores aqui - fala Miroku.  
-Se você não usasse suas habilidade não duraria um dia aqui - diz Inuyasha se sentando na mesa.  
-Então que tal uma aposta?  
-Como assim? - pergunta o hanyou curioso.  
-Se usamos uma habilidade menor que seja,os outros devem escolher o que faze com o perdedor.  
-Parece legal,que acha Shippou?  
-Eu não sei dizer...acho que não vou aceitar essa oferta - fala Shippou.  
-Vai amarelar? - prgunta Inuyasha  
-Quem diria que temos um covarde aqui em casa - fala Sesshoumaru  
-Tá bom,eu aceito - diz Shippou  
-Certo,as regras são essas: a aposta não vale em situações de perigo e só podemos fazer o que quiser com quem perder se virmos ele usando uma das habilidades - diz Sesshoumaru  
-Não parece difícil - fala Inuyasha  
-Então, tipo se o Inuyasha usar uma das habilidades, como as garras,eu e você só podemos fazer algo com ele se virmos ele usando? - pergunta Shippou  
-Exatamente - resondeu Sesshoumaru  
-Essa aposta tem uma vantagem - fala Sango - Pelo menos os poderes vocês nãp podem usar muito, vai ajudar bastante a não chamar muita atenção  
-Acho difícil - diz Miroku - E se perguntarem porque tem cabelos e olhos tão claros?Nós já estamos acostumado com isso, mas acho que algumas pessoas nunca viram inuyoukais antes  
-É verdade.  
Mas todos param ao ouvir passos se aproximarem e veem que é Kagome  
-Kagome o que faz aqui tão cedo? - pergunta Miroku  
-Estou indo para a escola - diz ela beijando a testa de Miroku, depois a de Sango, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Shippou e quando chega a vez de inuyasha ela fica levemente rubra assim como ele, mas só Sesshoumaru pecebeu já que os outros estavam comendo - Vou ver o quarto do Inuyasha e do Seshoumaru, já volto.  
Ela vai até o quarto e olha ao redor, estava tudo arrumado  
"Nossa, pensei que estava tudo arrebentado" - pensou Kagome voltando para a cozinha - Eu vou pra escola antes que eu me atrase.  
-Eu vou com você, só deixa eu tirar o haori e trocar de roupa - fala Inuyasha se levantando  
Após cinco minutos Inuyasha aparece, ele vestia uma camisa vermelha com uma bateria branca,com uma bermuda jeans e um tênis cinza  
-Vamos - diz o hanyou  
-Com certeza, tchau gente.  
-Tchau Kagome - dizem todos menos Sesshoumaru  
Eles vão andando até que sopra uma brisa gelada do começo do outono.  
-Ai que frio - diz ela  
-Melhorou? - pergunta Inuyasha abraçando ela  
Ela fica envergonhada mas deixa ele a abraçar. Inuyasha estava totalmente envergonhado e sem perceber começou a alisar os cabelos negros dela, que não ligou. Ao perceber o que fazia disse  
-Hã... Kagome eu vou para o pet shop - diz ele se afastando  
-Tchau - diz ela  
Ele começou a correr, não como hanyou por causa da aposta, e em poucos minutos chegou lá  
-Haku!Haku! - grita Inuyasha bateno na porta  
-Já vou Inuyasha - e ele abre a porta - O que houve ainda são sete e meia?  
-Posso entrar?  
-Claro  
-Eu alisei o cabelo da Kagome  
-De propósito?  
-Não nem percebi o que fazia  
-Precisa se controlar. Mas não se preocupeisso é normal na adolescência  
-Espero que ela não tenha ficado com raiva de mim  
Na escola, Kagome olhava para o céu distraída sentada na sala e mal percebeu Houjo ficar ao seu lado  
-Kagome, linda como todos os dias - fala Houjo, mas ela estava tão distraída que não o escutou - Kagome?  
-Sim Inuyasha  
-Quê?Você estava pensando nele!  
Kagome se levantou e sem olhá-lo saiu da sala  
-Houjo o que houve entre você e a Kagome pra ela sair assim? - pergunta Yuka  
-Nada,nada de mais

-Você vai abrir o pet shop de que horas? - pergunta Inuyasha  
-Daqui a pouco, vou aproveitar que você chegou cedo - diz tomando um gole de café  
-Hoje minha sobrinha me acordou aos gritos  
-O que você fez?  
-Nada, meu irmão que pediu a ela que me acordasse  
-Vocês nunca trabalharam juntos?  
-Uma vez,senão a Kagome ia...  
-Ia o quê?  
-Nada, deixa - "Se não a Kagome e os outros iam morrer"  
-Pode confiar em mim, eu sinto como se você fosse meu filho que eu não pude ter  
-Um dia Haku eu vou falar a você todo o meu passado  
-Porque não conta logo?  
-É que é uma história longa e complicada  
-Tudo bem, não vou obrigar você. Mas sempre estarei aqui quando precisar de ajuda  
-Obrigada  
-Bom agora vamos ao trabalho  
Depois de um tempo, a porta é aberta e uma garotinha junto com seu pai entram  
-Olá desejam algo? - pergunta Haku  
-O tio Inuyasha está aí?  
-Está,vou chamá-lo  
-Não precisa, já cheguei - fala inuyasha  
-Tio Inuyasha - fala Rin o abraçando  
-Oi Rin, cadê a cruz que eu carrego?  
-Eu não sei de nenhuma cruz, mas o papai veio comigo  
-Era dele mesmo que eu estava falando  
-Então ele está ali  
-Oi Sesshoumaru - fala Inuyasha com desgosto  
-Oi - diz ele sem expressão  
-Inuyasha, quem são eles? - pergunta Haku  
-Essa aqui é minha sobrinha Rin e esse é... Eu não falo o que meu irmão é porque tem uma criança presente e porque estou num lugar educado, mas esse é Sesshoumaru meu meio irmão  
-Oi - diz Haku gentilmente  
-Oi,esses cãezinhos são seus? - pergunta Rin  
-São, você já teve um animal?  
-Já tive um dragão  
-Hã?  
-Ela quer dizer que teve um bichinho de pelúcia e que andava com ele pra todo canto - diz Sesshoumaru  
-Mas papai...  
-Rin  
-O que vocês vieram fazer aqui? - pergunta Inuyasha  
-Passear - fala Rin  
-Hum... Agora sai Sesshoumaru que eu não quero te ver aqui, a Rin eu ainda deixo, mas você não - fala empurrando Sesshoumaru até a porta  
-Mas eu queria brincar com os cãezinhos - diz Rin triste  
-Você pode até ficar se o Haku deixar, MAS O SESSHOUMARU SAI DAQUI!  
-Como você é grosso, parece até que nunca te deram modos - diz Sesshoumaru sarcástico - Anda Rin vamos andar mais um pouco  
-Sim. Tchau tio Inuyasha, tchau seu Haku, tchau cachorrinhos - fala e vai embora com Sesshoumaru  
-Finalmente - diz Inuyasha aliviado  
-Sua sobrinha é muito fofa - diz Haku  
-É, e sapeca e pra piorar é filha do Sesshoumaru, mas ela ainda é fofa  
Haku entra numa porta que dava para os fundos da loja. Inuyasha sente o cheiro de Kagome e se esconde debaixo do balcão  
-Inuyasha cheguei - diz Kagome entrando na loja


	18. Defeitos vs Qualidades

Capitulo 18 - DefeitosXQualidades

-Inuyasha? - pergunta Kagome olhando ao redor e não encontrando o hanyou.  
Ela decidiu olhar em baixo do balcão e foi se abaixando enquanto olhava atentamente o estava prestes a vê-lo,Haku entra.  
-Kagome,boa tarde - diz Haku,Inuyasha ainda estava embaixo do balcão e Haku fingiu não vê-lo.  
-O Inuyasha está?  
-O Inuyasha? - diz ele vendo o hanyou mandar ele fazer silêncio. -Ele...saiu e vai demorar.  
-Tudo bem eu só vim pegar um livro que eu o emprestei - diz Kagome enquanto mexia na mochila dele. -Achei,tchau Haku.  
-Tchau.  
Depois que Kagome vai embora,Inuyasha saiu do "esconderijo".  
-Inuyasha,O que houve?Por que estava escondido embaixo do balcão?  
-Não queria falar com a Kagome...Se eu fizesse isso,ela me proibia de chegar perto dela.  
-Ela nunca faria isso é apenas bobagem da sua cabeça.  
Um tempo depois,Inuyasha larga e vai se escondendo atrás de pessoas,postes e árvores,mas ao passar pelo restaurante onde Miroku e Sango trabalhavam...  
-Inuyasha! - chama Sango ao avistar ele.  
-Ah!! - grita Inuyasha assustado e vira a rua na maior velocidade que podia,se escondendo atrás de uma árvore. -"Droga!Agora que a Sango me viu vai falar para a Kagome".  
Ele continuou correndo até chegar a biblioteca,ao chegar vê Kagome lendo um livro e fazendo anotações no escondendo atrás das estantes,ele sobe as escadas e ao entrar no quarto escuta alguém fechar a porta.  
-Kagome!Você estava lá embaixo nesse instante - fala ele surpreso.  
-Era o Shippou.  
-Aquele nanico quebrou a aposta,dá licença que ele precisa ser punido - diz Inuyasha se dirigindo a porta.  
-Ele não quebrou coisa nenhuma,o Sesshoumaru deixou - diz Kagome ficando na frente dele. - Agora senta e se acalma que eu quero falar com você - Kagome viu o rosário de Inuyasha o puxar para o chão mas continuou a frase.  
-Rosário da peste - diz ele olhando para o rosário.  
-Acha que eu não te vi embaixo do balcão?  
-Como...como você me viu?  
-Algumas mechas do seu cabelo ficaram para fora.  
-Cabelo traidor.  
-Por que você se escondeu?  
-Não queria que me visse.  
-Por que?  
-Fiquei com medo.  
-De quê?  
-Que você quisesse se afastar de mim.  
-Eu nunca iria querer isso.  
-Mas...  
-Deixa de bobagem,isso é coisa da sua cabeça.  
-Por que todo mundo diz isso?  
-Bom,vou para casa.  
-Posso te levar?  
-Claro.  
E eles saem em silê pouco a frente eles encontram alguns garotos jogando bola num campo improvisado e outro implorando para jogar.  
-Sai daqui - diz um garoto para o mais novo.  
-Por que eu não posso jogar? - pergunta o mais novo.  
-Por que nã fora - diz outro garoto o empurrando,fazendo-o cair no chão.  
Inuyasha estava parado olhando a cena,aquilo o fez lembrar de quando era criança.

_Uma criança de cabelos prateados passava perto de uma aldeia e viu algumas pessoas jogando bola e quis chegar perto,ouviu-os dizer:  
-Sai hanyou!  
-Deixa eu jogar?  
-Sai daqui,seu hanyou - diz um deles jogando a bola para longe.  
Inuyasha foi pegar a bola e ao se virar,viu que todos estavam rindo e indo embora.  
-Inuyasha - chama Izayoi.  
-Kaa-san! - diz ele soltando a bola e correndo em direção a mãe que o abraçou. -Kaasan,o que é um hanyou? - pergunta inocente.  
-Inuyasha - diz ela o abraçando mais forte e começando a chorar_.

Mas Inuyasha voltou a realidade ao ouvir a voz de Kagome:  
-Inuyasha,tubo bem?  
-Hã...Só um minuto - diz ele se dirigindo ao menino mais novo. - Ei,não ele jogar.  
-E por que faríamos isso?  
-Por que eu estou mandando!  
-Você não é meu pai para eu te obedecer.  
-Espera aí,deve-se ter respeito pelos mais velhos - diz outro garoto.  
Uma veia saltou na testa de Inuyasha,que deu um cascudo no menino.  
-Eu vou falar para o meu pai - diz o garoto choroso enquanto corria para casa.  
-Você está bem? - pergunta Inuyasha estendo a mão para o garoto mais novo.  
-Sim,obrigada - diz levantando-se com a ajuda de Inuyasha.  
-Quer jogar? - pergunta um dos garotos olhando para o chão.  
-Posso? - disse sorrindo.  
-Pode - diz o outro e eles foram jogar.  
-Vamos - disse Inuyasha começando a andar.  
-Foi lindo o que você fez.  
-Eu sei o que é ser excluído e não gosto de quem faz isso.  
Depois de um tempo,Inuyasha e Kagome avistam a casa de Kagome o que os deixa um pouco tristes por não poder mais desfrutar a companhia um do outro.  
-Tchau Inuyasha.  
-Tchau - diz ele indo embora  
Kagome entra em casa e pensa em Inuyasha e em cabeça estava uma confusão e precisava conversar com algué o telefone e ligou para o restaurante.  
-Posso falar com a Sango?  
-Quem é?É homem?Por que se for ela tem namorado.  
-Humm,Miroku é você? - pergunta Kagome.  
-É,por que?  
-Não me reconheceu?É a Kagome.  
-Ah,vou passar para a um minuto.  
Dois minutos se passam e Kagome escuta a voz de Sango:  
-Alô,Kagome?  
-Sango,você poderia dá uma passada aqui em casa depois do trabalho?  
-Claro,que saio de seis e meia então se eu for rápida chego aí de seis e quarenta,tá bom?  
-Tá,obrigada.  
Kagome tomou um banho,jantou e começou a fazer as tarefas da de um tempo ela escuta sua mãe dizer:  
-Kagome a Sango tá aqui!  
-Pede para ela vir aqui no meu quarto!  
Sango entra no quarto e senta ao lado de Kagome.  
-Quero te fazer uma pergunta antes de falar sobre o que eu queria conversar com você.  
-Pergunte.  
-Você e o Miroku tão namorando?  
-Quê?!Quem te disse essa mentira?  
-Hoje quando eu liguei pra o restaurante,ele me perguntou se era algum homem que tava na linha e disse que se fosse você tinha namorado.  
-Não acredito não estou namorando com ninguém,como ele pode ter dito isso.  
-Não sei.  
-Vou deixar essa passar,mas da próxima vez eu vou arrancar os cabelos ... - diz ela se acalmando. -O que você queria conversar?  
-Ah - diz Kagome soltando um suspiro pesado.  
-Kagome,tudo bem? - pergunta Sango preocupada.  
-Não,o Inuyasha e o Houjo estão me enlouquecendo.  
-Pode se abrir.  
-Hoje,o Inuyasha me abraçou e começou a alisar meu cabelo.  
-"Por isso ele tava com medo da própria sombra". - pensa a exterminadora.  
-E depois o Houjo veio me dá uma cantada na escola.  
-Kagome,você precisa escolher um dos dois.  
-Você acha?  
-Acho.  
-E como eu faço isso?  
-Por que você não tenta fazer uma lista dos defeitos e das qualidades de cada um?  
-Você podia me ajudar?  
-Claro,amiga é pra pegar uma folha e uma caneta.  
Sango pega a folha e a caneta,faz uma tabela e se senta.  
-Vamos começar pelo Houjo - diz Sango.  
-O Houjo tem dois defeitos:ele é possessivo e ciumento.  
-Só isso? - pergunta Sango depois de anotar.  
-Só...As qualidades são...amável,simpático,extrovertido,gentil,inteligente,companheiro e sempre se preocupou com as falsas doenças que meu avô inventava...Acho que só isso.  
-São muitas qualidade - diz Sango depois de anotar. - Agora vamos para o Inuyasha.  
-Os defeitos do Inuyasha...Ele é grosseiro,ciumento,possessivo,nervoso,cabeça dura,brigão,fica antipático quando acontece algo que ele não gosta e é meio youkai.  
Depois de anotar tudo,Sango fala:  
-São muitos também.E as qualidades?  
-Protetor,consegue fazer as pessoas rirem...e acho que só - diz Kagome com o olhar pensativo.  
-Ele tem mais.  
-Quais?  
-É amável,respeita e confia nas suas decisões,é gentil,nunca te abandonou para ficar ao lado da Kikyo,nunca deixou os amigos na mão e...  
-E... - continua Kagome.  
-E te ama.  
-Me ama?! - diz Kagome surpresa.  
-Kagome,não me diga que você não percebeu,ele já deixou isso bem claro.  
-Você acha?  
-Se lembra que a algum tempo atrás você me disse que ele beijou a Kikyo e logo depois te viu amarrada numa árvore e largou a Kikyo para te soltar.  
-Lembro,mas isso não prova nada.  
-E o jeito que ele age com você.  
-Vamos supor que isso seja verdade,então por que ele não diz nada?  
-Ele é muito orgulhoso até para admitir que se dá bem com o Sesshoumaru,imagina pra dize um _eu te amo_.  
-É verdade.  
-Mesmo ele tendo aprendido a lutar com todo tipo de monstro ele não aprendeu a lidar com os próprios sentimentos.  
-E o que eu devia fazer?  
-Só você sabe._  
_ -Como assim?  
-Todos nós temos resposta para nossas pergunta,basta ouvir o coraçã eu vou para casa antes que aqueles gulosos comam todo o jantar - diz se levantando e saindo da casa.  
Quando as duas estavam na varanda da casa,Kagome fala:  
-Sango,obrigada por mim ouvir.  
-De nada,amiga é pra Kagome eu tenho que te alertar...Mais cedo ou mais tarde um deles vai acabar te pondo contra a parede por causa da sua indecisão,acho bom você se decidir logo.  
-Claro,obrigada...Tchau Sango.  
-Tchau.  
Kagome voltou para dentro do quarto,sentou-se na cama e começou a ter e reler a lista feita por Sango.  
-"E agora o que eu faço?Gosto da compania do Houjo mas adoro ouvir a voz do que está essa confusão em minha cabeça?Por que eu não consigo escolher?"  
Na casa de Inuyasha...  
Sango havia acabado de chegar e foi a cozinha onde viu todos jantando e estranhou não ver Inuyasha a mesa.  
-Sango,onde você estava? - pergunta Rin.  
-Fui entregar uma coisa a ê o Inuyasha?  
-No quarto,não saiu de lá desde que voltou depois de ter levado a Kagome em casa - diz Miroku.  
Sango vai até o quarto de Inuyasha e o vê sentado na janela,observando o céu estrelado,estava pensativo e não viu Sango entrar.  
-Inuyasha?  
-Oi Sango - diz ele sem olhar pra ela.  
-Você não quer comer algo?  
-Não estou com fome.  
Ela se aproxima dele e se apóia na janela.  
-Você está pensando na Kagome,né?  
-Como...como sabe? - diz avermelhado. - Sou tão transparente assim?  
-Mais do que imagina,mas tambem sei que você gosta da que não diz a ela o que sente?  
-Já tentei mas não consigo,assim como não consigo esquecê de ter visto ela hoje estou com saudade.  
-"Ele está mais emotivo que o normal" - Não me lembro de ouvir você dizer algo assim antes...Por que não vai pra sala?  
-Obrigado,mais acho que não,quero ficar aqui.  
-Tudo bem.  
Sango sai do quarto e vai para a sla.  
-"Pena que eu não posso ajudar os dois,isso vai depender apenas deles".  
Quando chega na sala e se senta no sofá,Miroku pergunta:  
-O que vocês estavam falando?  
-Assunto entre ele e eu.  
-Tudo bem,você não vai me dizer mesmo.  
-Ainda bem que sabe - diz lhe dando um beijo.  
-Vocês passaram de lutadora e saco de pancadas a namorados bem rápido - fala Sesshoumaru.  
-Fazer o quê?O amor é inesperado e inexplicável - diz Sango. - Mas não estamos namorando.  
-Então eu resolvo isso - diz Miroku se ajoelhando na frente de Sango e segurando sua mão. -Sango,minha bela flor de lótus,quer namorar comigo?  
-Claro que quero - diz o abraçando. - Mas se você pensa que não vou te bater quando passar a mão em mim está muito enganado.  
Nesse instante Miroku tirou a mão que estava suspeitamente atrás de Sango.  
-Você me conhece muito bem Sango - diz Miroku com um sorriso bobo.  
-Claro que conheço - diz ela dando um beijo nele.


	19. Escolha parte 1

Capítulo 19 – Escolha parte 1

Como sempre,toda manhã antes de ir para a vai a casa de Inuyasha.  
-Oi gente - fala Kagome entrando na cozinha.  
-Oi Kagome - diz todos menos Sesshoumaru que agiu como se não tivesse acontecido nada.  
-Pai não estou com fome,posso comer depois? - pergunta Rin.  
-Coma ou vai ficar fraca e não vai poder ir brincar - responde normalmente.  
-Quer comer conosco Kagome? - pergunta Shippou.  
-Já comi,mas aceito uma xícara de chá - diz Kagome sentando-se.  
-Cadê o Miroku e a Sango? - pergunta Rin.  
-Estão na varanda.  
Nesse instante,Sango e Miroku entram na cozinha.  
-Kagome ainda bem que está aqui porque eu e o Miroku temos um comunicado - fala Sango.  
-Qual? - pergunta Inuyasha.  
-Eu e o Miroku...estamos namorando.  
Inuyasha ao ouvir isso caiu da cadeira.  
-Que bom! - diz Kagome abraçando a amiga.  
-Tio Inuyasha,você tá bem? - pergunta Rin.  
-Estou,foi só o choque do momento - fala o Hanyou se levantando.  
-E o Miroku prometeu ser fiel.  
Inuyasha que mau havia sentado direito caiu de novo e Sesshoumaru se engasgou com o chá.  
-Parabéns pra vocês dois mas eu tenho que ir para a escola.  
-Posso te levar?Não gosto que ande por aí sozinha - fala Inuyasha.  
-Claro.  
Eles saem e começam a caminhar.  
-Inuyasha que foi?  
-Ainda estou meio abalado com a notícia.  
-Você devia estar feliz,são nossos amigos.  
-Estou feliz...mas ainda mesmo que o Miroku vai ser fiel?Ele não pode ver um rabo-de-saia que começa com as cantadas.  
-Isso é verdade.  
Nesse instante Houjo aparece e fala com seriedade para Kagome:  
-Kagome não aguento mais essa sua indecisão e sei que ele também nãê vai ter que escolher ou eu ou ele.  
-Não fale com ela desse jeito! - esbraveja Inuyasha.  
-Cale a boca que eu não falei com você!! - diz Houjo no mesmo tom. -E então Kagome,qual de nós vai ser?  
-Eu...eu não...eu não sei - ela segurou as mãos apertando-as e olhando para os dois completamente apavorada com medo do que aconteceria se ela desse a resposta. - Preciso de um tempo para pensar...Dou a resposta amanhã.  
-Calma Kagome - diz Inuyasha a abraçando para tentar acalmá-la. - Não precisa vamos.  
Eles começaram a caminhar e Inuyasha percebeu que Kagome estava mergulhada em pensamentos e com uma expressão triste e queria achar um jeito de começar uma conversa sem piorar a situação.  
-E então Kagome...Vai fazer o quê depois da aula?  
-Vou sair com minhas amigas.  
-Quer que eu vá buscar você?  
-Se quiser,eu não me importo.  
Eles chegaram na escola Kagome mau conseguia prestar atenção na aula,sem falar que ela olhava para a janela de quinze em quinze minutos como se Inuyasha fosse aparecer,fizera isso no ano anterior.  
O dia passa bem devagar até que a tarde chega,Inuyasha assim que saiu do pet shop,foi buscar Kagome para que pudesse levá-la para encontrou ela onde tinham marcado e foram para a chegaram,Inuyasha disse juntando toda sua coragem.  
-Kagome quero que você escolha o Houjo - Kagome estava perplexa,não acreditara que ela havia dito aquilo. -Acho...que ele vai ser melhor pra você que eu...Por isso quero que você escolha ele.  
Antes que ela pudesse dizer uma palavra esse saiu apressado sem ao menos se explicar direito,desaparecendo ao virar a rua.  
Enquanto Inuyasha caminhava até em casa,pensava em como pode ter dito aquilo para um lado achava bom pois ela seria feliz,por outro perderia a única pessoa que amou mais do que a própria vida.  
Ao entrar em casa,Sango começou a interrogar o hanyou mas parou ao ver o rosto deprimido dele.  
-Inuyasha tudo bem?Aconteceu algo? - pergunta Miroku.  
-Não é nada...Se precisarem de mim estarei no meu quarto.  
Inuyasha entra no quarto cabisbaixo,fecha a porta e se senta na cama.  
-O que vocês acham que aconteceu? - pergunta Shippou.  
-Sesshoumaru por que não fala com ele?Afinal,vocês são irmãos - diz Miroku.  
-Não vou me intrometer na vida dele.  
-Eu pergunto - diz Rin entrando no quarto.  
Quando entra,encontra-o deitado olhando para ao se senta ao seu lado e pergunta:  
-Tio Inuyasha,você tá assim porque eu e o Shippou comemos todos os doces ontem?  
-Não é por isso - diz se sentando.  
-Então é porque?  
-Perdi uma coisa importante.  
-E se você procurar,não pode encontrar o que perdeu?  
Inuyasha deu um pequeno sorriso e afagou os cabelos de Rin.  
-Acho que você devia ir jantar,antes que seu pai entre aqui e crie uma cena.  
-Não vai jantar?  
-Estou sem uns doces na minha bolsa,pega e divide com o Shippou.  
-Tá bom.  
Quando Rin sai e ele percebe que estava sozinho,pegou a foto de Kagome que trazia consigo.  
-"Kagome...durante todo esse tempo estive apaixonado por você...você roubou meu coração e agora só tem duas alternativas:ou me devolve ou seja minha para sempre...Não quero te perder,não agora mas não tenho escolha...Amanhã você vai escolher o Houjo,apesar dele ser um imbecil,vai ser melhor pra você...ele é um garoto normal,com uma vida normal e eu...um hanyou que até antes de te conhecer não confiava em ninguém e que não tinha muitos amigos...Vai ser melhor assim".  
Inuyasha passou boa parte da noite acordado,só conseguiu dormir as duas da manhã depois de tanto pensar no que havia feito e no que ia acontecer a Kagome enquanto ela estivesse com o Houjo.

Na Sengoku Jidai,Kanna estava com um pedaço do seu espelho em mã-se sentada escorada a uma árvore junto de um lago.  
-Esse garoto... - fala ao ver um rosto embaçado em seu espelho. -Quem é?Por que guarda tanta mágoa dentro de você?De onde você é?  
Kanna levanta-se e coloca o fragmento sobre o seguida começa caminhar.  
-"Este fragmento vai me ajudar a encontrá-lo mas tenho a ligeira impressão...que junto com o rosto dele vi o de Inuyasha".


	20. Escolha parte 2

Na manhã seguinte era sábado,Kagome tinha marcado de se encontrar com Inuyasha e Houjo por volta das três e meia já que Inuyasha havia ido para o pet shop.  
-Cadê o seu amigo?Será que ficou com medo de perder para mim? - fala Houjo com arrogância.  
-Perder?!O que acha que eu sou?!Um objeto!!!  
-Não Kagome,é que...  
-Quando me mandou escolher só pensou em sí mesmo!Mas o Inuyasha... - O lembrar-se do hanyou ela voltou ao tom de voz normal. -Ele pensou na minha felicidade e não na dele.  
-Quê?  
-Quer saber da minha escolha,Houjo?Eu escolho o Inuyasha e não vou mudar de ideia nem que você reencarne sem vezes!Ah,eu preciso falar com o Inuyasha,dizer a ele o quanto eu o amo.  
Kagome saiu correndo pelas ruas,rindo como se tivesse tirado um peso das costas,deixando Houjo sem entender o que havia feito para ela não ter escolhido foi correndo o mais rápido que podia até a biblioteca,e ao chegar encontra Sesshoumaru atendendo algumas pessoas e Rin desenhando.  
-Sesshoumaru,cadê o Inuyasha?  
-Deve está no quarto,ele tava... - ele parou ao ver ela entrar pela porta que levava até a casa.  
-Assim que entrou,começou a respirar fundo para se no quarto e viu Inuyasha sentado na cama,de costas para ela,olhando para a janela.  
-Inuyasha - chama timidamente  
-Kagome! - diz ele virando a cabeça surpreso. -O que faz aqui?  
-Eu vim falar com você  
-Achei que estaria com o seu escolhido - diz virando o rosto e voltando a olhar pela janela  
-Mas estou com ele - diz ela corada  
-O quê?!Mas...o Houjo...eu mandei você escolher ele - diz o hanyou levantando-se.  
-Por que eu devia mesmo?  
-Por que ele vai te deixar mais feliz  
Kagome se aproximou e deu-lhe um caloroso abraço e disse:  
-Não do mesmo jeito que você.  
Quando ela olhou diretamente para os olhos dourados do hanyou,viu que ele a olhava colocou uma mão na nuca e a outra na cintura de Kagome,e sem controlar-se mais a beijou.  
Ambos se beijavam com tanta paixão que não perceberam que Sesshoumaru havia ver aquela cena,ele arqueou a sobrancelha,olhou para os lados do quarto e voltou a olhar os dois.  
-Será que estou na casa certa? - pergunta o inuyoukai,mas acaba sendo percebido pelos dois (Mas essa era a intenção dele).  
-Não tem mais o que fazer? - pergunta Inuyasha.  
-Eu vim perguntar quanto é esse livro,mas não quis atrapalhar vocês  
-É dezoito reais - fala Kagome.  
-Agora pode sair,quero ficar a sós com a Kagome  
-Fiquem à vontade,mas tenham juízo  
-Eu não sou o Miroku,sabia disso? - mas antes dele terminar Sesshoumaru havia saído.  
-Inuyasha,o que foi?  
-Acho melhor você se sentar ou pode acabar caindo - ela se sentou e ele ao seu lado,e Kagome percebeu que ele estava nervoso. -Olha Kagome...Eu queria dizer...Eu quero dizer...  
-Não acredito no que estou para ouvir  
-Shii!Você não sabe o quanto é difícil dizer isso...O que eu quero dizer é que... - ele inspirou fundo juntando toda sua coragem. - Eu te amo Kagome,amo muito mesmo.  
-Também te amo muito seu hanyou,teimoso,irritante,orgulhoso - dizia enquanto seus lábios se aproximavam,mas quando iam se beijar Miroku e Sango entram.  
-Ah!Eu não acredito...O amor é lindo - fala Miroku. -Não acreditei quando o Sesshoumaru me contou mais é verdade.  
-Vocês não tem mais nada a fazer? - pergunta Inuyasha querendo expulsá-los.  
-Tudo bem,falamos com vocês depois - diz Sango saindo e levando Miroku junto.  
-Finalmente podemos ficar juntos.  
-Eu sei,mas temos que falar com a minha mãe - fala Kagome.  
-E se ela não gostar?  
-Ela vai apoiar e mesmo que ela diga não eu dou um jeito.Não esperei até agora para nada - fala enquanto eles vão até a sala.  
-Olha os dois pombinhos - fala Miroku ao vê-los  
-Pai,se o Inuyasha e a Kagome virarem pombos,eu posso ficar com eles? - pergunta Rin.  
-É só maneira de falar - diz o inuyoukai.  
-Vou com a Kagome falar com a mãe dela  
-Tchau pessoal - diz Kagome saindo de mãos dadas com Inuyasha.  
-Eles estão felizes - fala Sango.  
-É os dois esconderam o que sentiam a muito tempo,é normal se empolgarem - fala Miroku sentando-se ao lado de Sango.  
Em outro lugar...  
Houjo andava com puro ódio de Inuyasha por ter escutado que Kagome o amava.  
-Você o odeia tanto quanto eu - fala uma voz fria e sem vida.  
Quando Houjo se vira vê uma menina que não aparentava ter mais de dez anos,usava vestes brancas assim como seus cabelos e seus olhos negros não demonstravam expressão e em suas mãos havia um espelho com uma parte faltando.  
-Quem é você?O que quer? - pergunta Houjo assustado mas sem largar o ódio.  
-Quero que me responda:O que seria capaz de fazer para tirar o Inuyasha do seu caminho?  
-Faria qualquer coisa  
-Você pode fazer o que quiser basta usar isto - diz mostrando o fragmento da jóia,ele se abaixou para ver melhor o fragmento negro.  
-Mas como isso pode... - ele mal acaba de falar e Kanna encosta o fragmento um pouco abaixo do pescoço.  
Houjo foi perdendo o controle de sua mente até ser totalmente controlado pelo fragmento estando sem controle sobre suas ações,seu ódio não diminui apenas aumentou e junto dele veio a vontade de matar.  
-Você agora serve a Naraku e seu objetivo é matar Inuyasha e o seu grupo e me trazer os fragmentos da jóia - fala Kanna.  
Na casa de Kagome...  
-Mãe,chegamos - diz Kagome entrando em casa. - Temos uma novidade para você.  
-Inuyasha,Kagome achei que não vinham mais - fala a Sra. Higurashi. -Por que está tão nervoso Inuyasha?  
-Eu?Eu não,estou bem.  
-Mãe,senta aí no sofá,você também Souta.  
-Deixa de suspense e fala logo o que é - fala Souta sentando-se ao lado da mãe.  
-É que eu e o Inuyasha...  
-Kagome deixa que eu falo - diz Inuyasha. -Senhora Higurashi eu amo muito sua filha e queria saber se permite nosso namoro  
A mãe de Kagome o olhou e olhou de volta para a filha e falou:  
-Só se me prometer uma coisa  
-O quê?  
-Que vai cuidar dela e deixá-la feliz  
-Isso ele faz desde que nos conhecemos - diz Kagome.  
-Então tudo bem  
Inuyasha,que estava a ponto de roer as unhas de nervosismo,não pode evitar de soltar um suspiro de se jogou em cima de Inuyasha,o abraçou e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado.  
-Eca! - exclama Souta ao ver a cena.  
Os dois se afastaram,sorrindo docemente um para o outro.  
-Kagome,não quero que seu namoro interfira nas suas passado você passou por um milagre - diz a mãe da colegial.  
-Eu estudo três vezes mais se quiser - diz Kagome abraçando a mãe.  
-Vocês querem jantar?  
-Queremos - disseram os dois.  
Depois do jantar e de uma conversa animada,Inuyasha fala:  
-Kagome,eu vou para casa  
-Já?  
-É,o Sesshoumaru pode sentir minha falta - diz sarcástico.  
-É mais fácil o céu cair - diz Kagome. - Eu te levo até lá fora.  
Os dois se levantam e saem.  
-Adeus,Inu...  
-Shii - diz ele encostando o dedo indicador em seus lábios e em seguida a beijou. -Até amanhã  
Ela o vê descer uns três degraus e fala:  
-Inuyasha!  
-Sim - diz a olhando profundamente,ele sobe as escadas até onde ela estava. -O que foi?  
ela o abraça fortemente e diz:  
-Aishiteru  
-Também te amo muito - diz retribuindo o abraço.  
Inuyasha a solta e dá um beijo na testa.  
-Vou passar na sua casa amanhã  
-Estarei esperando - diz Inuyasha e vai embora.  
Ela vai até a árvore sagrada e a olha.  
-"Foi aqui que tudo começou a 500 anos atrás...Nunca pensei que fosse me apaixonar coisa aconteceu desde aquele dia...Agora,só há esperança de um futuro cheio de paz e ternura...A esperança de um novo começo" - pensava Kagome enquanto ia para casa.


	21. O teste

Capítulo 21 – O teste

Inuyasha dormia tranquilamente até que sentiu os lábios de sua amada lhe beijando o rosto e acordou  
-Bom dia - fala Kagome sorrindo  
-Que horas são?  
-São sete horas  
Inuyasha se espreguiça,senta-se na cama e abraça Kagome  
-Que foi Inuyasha?  
-Achei que estivesse sonhando  
-Mas não foi um sonho  
-Ainda bem senão eu ia dormir pra sempre  
-Inu se troca e vamos passear. Preciso de um pouco de ar puro - diz Kagome se levantando - Vou estar lá na cozinha  
O hanyou se levanta veste uma calça jeans e uma branca com um tigre branco de listras negras estampado nas costas, vai pra cozinha come um pouco e sai com Kagome  
-Kagome aonde vamos?  
-Ao shopping  
-O que é isso?  
-É um lugar onde nos divertimos e compramos coisas pra nós e para os outros  
-E o que vamos fazer lá?  
-Dar uma volta pra você conhecer melhor os lugares  
Quando eles chegam...  
-Uau - exclma Inuyasha olhando pra cima - Qual a altura disso aqui?  
-Sabe que eu nunca perguntei  
-Kagome - chama Eiri  
-Oi meninas que fazem aqui?  
-Tá tendo uma super liquidação no 2° andar e estamos indo gastar os cartões de crédito, quer vir conosco? - pergunta Yuka  
-Com certeza  
-Vai ter o que aonde? - pergunta Inuyasha que estava perdido na conversa das meninas  
-Inu eu vou ter que ir lá em cima correndo, me encontra em uns 20 minutos tá bom  
Kagome dá um sellinho em Inuyasha e depois vai correndo com as amigas pro segundo elas chegaram começaram a provar roupas enquanto conversavam  
-Kagome como é seu namorado? - pergunta Ayume - Continua sendo o ciiumento e possessivo que você falava?  
-Não ele mudou, está mais gentil e românico e sem falar que ficou muito mais leal  
-Leal?Eu duvido - fala Yuka  
-Querida nenhum homen é completamente leal a uma mulher - fala Eiri  
-Inuyasha é o mais leal e confiável que eu conheço  
-Então faremos um teste pra saber se é verdade mesmo  
-Eu não me importo sei que ele vai passar  
-Mas se não conseguir?  
-Acabo com a raça dele hoje mesmo  
Ao sair da loja Kagome encontra Inuyasha  
-Oi mu amor - fala Kagome dando um beijo em Inuyasha  
-Você não imagina como foi complicado achar você, fui quase atropelado por um bando de mulheres na fente de uma loja  
me fazer um favor?Queria que conhecesse melhor minhas amigas  
-Suas amigas?  
-É elas pediram pra te ue se encontrar com elas as 2 da tarde  
-Você não vai?  
-Não posso eu vou... ter que ajudar a minha mãe a limpar o templo, prometi que faria isso hoje  
Inuyasha arqueou a sombrancelha não acreditando muito na história  
-Você está desconfiando de mim?  
-Não apenas não quero ir sem você  
-Vai Inuyasha por favor,minhas amigas não mordem e isso me deixaria muito feliz  
-Tá se é pra sua felicidade, mas fique sabendo que não vou me comportar diferente com suas amigas  
-Obrigado - diz dando um beijo nele

Sesshoumaru estava no quintal da casa, sentado no muro de um meto que cercava o relaxar um pouco pra aguentar tudo o que havia acontecido até muita coisa em tão pouco tempo e sem falar que o fragmento o estava modificando internamente  
-"Porque isso está acontecendo comigo?Do nada sinto vontade de conversar e até mesmo conhecer as pessoas" - pergunta em pensamento e coloca a mão na nuca encostando no fragmento - "Quando o fragmento é encostado em youkais ele fica negro, mas isso não aconteceu entõ o fragmento pode estar me purificando por dentro"  
Ele escuta um miado que lembrava um assovio e vê com o canto dos olhos Kirara sentada no chão olhando pra ele  
-Que foi Kirara?Espero que tenha acontecido alguma coisa com Rin pra você vir me incomodar  
-Você tá falando com quem?  
Ao olhar pra frente Sesshoumaru vê uma moça de uns 20 anos de cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros que usava um vestido azul num quintal bem perto da casa, mal ficava a um metro de distância de um quintal pro outro  
chamando.Tá falando sozinho é?  
-Não - responde ele friamente  
-Você veio morar aqui né?Qual seu nome?  
-Sesshoumaru  
-Muito prazer meu nome é Kikyo. Porque está me olhando assim? - pergunta ao ver o jeito que ele a olhava  
-Você tem o nome de uma pessoa que conheci  
-Espero que não me confunda - fala sorrindo lindamente pra ele  
-Acho difícil  
-Você mora sozinho aí?  
-Não moro com um povo muito barulhento  
-Por isso eu escuto gente gritando de manhã cedo  
-É que meu...é que Inuyasha só acorda aos berros  
-Ele acorda gritando?  
-Não ele é acordado gritando  
-Que situação  
-Papai! - chama Rin entrando no quintal e dá um abraço em Sesshoumaru - Me compra uma pipoca?  
-Tá bom tá bom - fala como se nem ligasse  
-Brigado - fala sorrindo e entra na casa  
-Tchau Sesshoumaru  
-Tchau...Kikyo

Inuyasha e Kagome estavam no shopping, mas exatamente na praça de alimentação, e Kagome mostrava algumas coisas que tinha comprado  
-Olha que gracinha - fala mostrando uma blusa amarela de mangas curtas com o desenho de uma borboleta laranja - O que você acha?  
-Que é muito pequena pra você  
-Não é pra mim, é pra sua sobrinha  
-Que sobrinha?Ah!É pra Rin né?  
-Inuyasha eu vou parar de te acordar quando faço isso você fica meio o que eu comprei pra você - fala mostrando uma bandana preta com desenhos de caveiras brancas  
-Você me comprou um lenço - fala e coloca a bandana cobrindo do nariz até o queixo - Com quem eu pareço?  
-Um bandido de filme de faroeste. Já vou indo pra casa, guardo essas coisas e depois separo as que comprei pra vocês  
-Quer ajuda pra levar?  
-Quero sim  
Eles vão andando um bocado até chegar perto da lojinha de sucos e lanches **(n/a:rapaz essa loja vai ficar famosa)** que eles sempre vão almoçar  
-Vamos parar pra comprar um sorvete? - pergunta Kagome  
-O que é isso?  
-Eita eu nunca levei pra você provarem na Sengoku não você experimenta hoje  
-Eles colocam as sacolas numa das cadeiras da mesa  
-Quer de quê?  
-Chocolate ou morango  
Inuyasha vai até o balcão mas quando estava voltando pra mesa tropeça e cai sorvete na camisa e no rosto dele  
-Ah que droga! - fala Inuyasha  
Kagome chega perto de Inuyasha, se agacha do seu lado e passa o dedo na bochecha dele tirando um pouco de sorvete  
-Eu sempre soube que você era um doce mas não sabia que era de morango - fala e passa o dedo melado de sorvete na língua - Vem eu te ajudo a se limpar  
Ele dá um sorriso bobo e se levanta. Eles vão pra mesa e Kagome pega um guardanapo e ajuda ele a se limpar  
-Que vergonha!Mas eu caí sentado, alguém me chutou  
-Inuyasha, não culpe outras pessoas por ter sido um pouquinho acontece  
-Mas é verdade, chutaram minha canela por isso eu caí  
-É melhor você ir trocar essa blusa, essa mancha não vai sair tão rápido  
-É melhor é gelado - fala tirando um pouco de sorvete do rosto  
-É claro que é vou pagar no balcão, já venho  
Inuyasha acompanha Kagome com os olhos e fica está mesa do lado de onde ele caiu, estava Houjo sentado com um sorriso meio maldoso no rosto.O hanyou o olhou com um misto de raiva e desprezo e fazia o possível pra não ouvir o que sua cabeça tava dizendo e partir pra cima dele e começar confusão  
-Inuyasha que foi? - pergunta Kagome quando volta pra mesa  
-Nada, vamos embora  
Eles pegam as sacolas e vão pra casa de Inuyasha. Rin e Shippou estavam comendo pipoca na sala e assistiam tv enquanto Sesshoumaru estava no sofá vendo um livro  
-Oi crianças trouxe um presente pra vocês - fala Kagome e entrega uma sacola pra Rin e outra pra Shippou - Esse é pra você Sesshoumaru - diz mostrando uma sacola pra ele  
-Que blusa bonita - fala Rin  
-Como se joga esse jogo Kagome? - pergunta Shippou mostrando o banco imobiliário  
Enquanto Kagome explicava o jogo pra Rin e Shippou, Inuyasha já tinha ido trocar de roupa e voltou pra sala sentando no sofá  
-Inuyasha você tem que correr ou vai se atrasar - fala Kagome  
-Não quero ir  
-Mas você disse que ia  
-Mas não quero ir mais  
-Então eu estou de mal com você  
-De mal comigo? - Inuyasha dá um suspiro de lamentação - O que não se faz por amor nessa vida.Tá eu vou  
Inuyasha sai e sai pensando em porque sempre cede aos caprichos de Kagome. Mas sua caminhada foi interrompida quando três garotas chegaram perto dele  
-Você é Inuyasha?  
-E vocês são as amigas de Kagome né?  
-Sim, anda vamos  
-Aonde?  
-Você vai ver  
A noite na casa de Kagome ela falava no telefone com as amigas  
-Kagome eu admito ele é leal a você - fala Yuka  
-Só que ele é meio grosseiro - diz Eiri  
-Eu disse a vocês - fala Kagome  
-Tentamos de tudo mas ele não se dobrou  
-Foi e ainda mandou a gente e tomar um banho gelado pra deixar de ser frangas porque ele te amava e nunca te trairia - diz Ayume  
-Eu vou falar com ele daqui a pouco se vocês ficarem caladas eu coloco em conferência e vocês escutam também  
Kagome liga e coloca em conferência  
-O telefone é residencial? - pergunta Eiri  
-Fica quieta - fala Yuka  
-Mas foi você quem...  
-Alô?  
-Inuyasha? - pergunta Kagome  
-Oi meu amor  
-Miroku seu galinha me dá o telefone! - fala Inuyasha ao fundo  
-Eu tava só brincando  
-Problema seu - diz tomando o telefone  
-Inuyasha não fale assim do meu namorado - diz Sango ao fundo  
-Então mande ele não falar assim com minha namorada!Oi Kagome tudo bem?  
-Tudo, mas que confusão foi essa?  
-O galinha do Miroku  
-Se for pra falar mal de alguém fale na cara - diz Miroku  
-E eu tô falando nas tuas costas por acaso?  
-Inuyasha concentra em mim - fala Kagome - Queria saber como foi com minhas amigas  
-Quer saber Kagome, eu não fui com a cara delas  
-Porque não?  
-Elas são mais oferecidas que o Miroku quando não namorava com a Sango, ficaram me dando indiretas a tarde toda  
-Kagome ele tá te pondo chifres! - fala Miroku  
-Dá licença um minutinho  
Elas escutam Inuyasha correndo atrás de Miroku enquanto gritava 'Seu monge devasso venha cá pra eu te dar uma boa surra!' até que alguém pega o telefone  
-Kagome amiga acho melhor você ligar depois - fala Sango - Inuyasha deixa meu namorado vivo, quero ele inteiro amanhã  
Elas escutam um barulho de vidro caindo no chão  
-Sesshoumaru separa eles por favor - fala Sango - Amiga vou desligar viu, tenho que salvar a vida do Miroku  
-Salva a do Inuyasha antes que ele se meta em encrenca com o Sesshoumaru  
-Falow  
Sango desliga o telefone  
-Que confusão é essa casa - fala Eiri  
-Porque vocês nunca viram pessoalmente  
-Kagome desliga o telefone e vem jantar - fala a Sra. Higurashi  
-Tenho que deligar tchau meninas  
-Tchau Kagome - fala Yuka  
-Até amanhã - fala Eiri  
-Tchau


	22. Conversa

Capítulo 22 – Conversa

Como todos os dias Inuyasha levava Kagome pra escola, mas quando chegou perto da portaria da escola vê as amigas de que por instinto passou a mão pela cintura de Kagome abraçando-a  
-Inuyasha você está fazendo isso por ser possessivo ou por causa das minhas amigas? - pergunta Kagome numa altura que só ele ouvisse  
-Pelos dois  
Ela dá um sorrisinho  
-Kagome! - chama Ayume e ela vai junto com Yuka e Eiri até Kagome  
-Oi Inuyasha tudo bom? - pergunta Eiri  
-Quanto mais eu rezo mais assombração me eu já vou - fala Inuyasha  
-Porque?Só por causa das minhas amigas?  
-Eu prefiro encarar o Sesshoumaru a elas, pelo menos eu ainda conheço um pouco do que ele é capaz de fazer  
-Tá bom então.  
-Tchau - fala dando um beijinho nela e vai embora  
-Kagome o Houjo tá morrendo de ciúmes  
-Problema dele, eu já tenho meu cão  
-Cão? - perguntam as três confusas  
-Quer dizer gato, porque ele é muito bonito e sarado e... - antes que pudesse terminar de falar o sinal toca e elas vão pra sala

De dez horas Inuyasha foi pro pet shop  
-Oi Inuyasha você parece mais contente - fala Haku  
-A vida está começando a melhorar sabe e começou nesse final de semana, mas pra tudo melhorar eu preciso me vingar do Sesshoumaru  
-Porque quer se vingar do seu irmão?Isso não pode  
-Ele sempre manda a Rin me acordar aos berros isso é que não pode  
-Mas ele deve ter um motivo  
-Me ver bufando ou roxo de raiva  
-Não fique assim você estava muito feliz até quase nesse instante  
-É eu vi a Kagome e me animei, mas quando escutei o nome daquela praga eu me desanimei  
-Você supera  
-Tenho que superar porque se eu me desentender com o Sesshoumaru eu vou brigar com a Kagome e não quero brigar com ela logo agora que começamos a namorar  
-Isso é mal, mas parabéns pelo namoro  
-Haku posso te pedir um favor?  
-Depende  
-Eu queria visitar um velho amigo, realmente sem vergonha não veio nem dizer um oi  
-Inuyasha eu não posso ficar te deixando ir pros lugares assim,vou precisar de sua ajuda no pet shop  
-Eu sei Haku, mas é que estou preocupado com uma coisa  
-Ele está doente?  
-Não eu que vou ficar doente se não falar com ele  
-Então pode ir,mas quero você aqui as onze  
-Obrigado Haku  
-De nada  
Inuyasha sai e vai pra casa, ao chegar entra pela biblioteca  
-Sesshoumaru vou levar a testusaiga pro Toutosai dar uma olhada  
-Porque?  
-Faz um tempo que não uso ela  
-E o que é que tem?Não vejo problema nisso  
-Mesmo assim,só por precaução - diz entrando na porta que dava nas escadas  
Ele sobe as escadas, vai direto pro quarto, pega a espada que ficava numa caixa de papelão debaixo da cama dele e chegar na biblioteca Sesshoumaru fala:  
-Achei que ia com o haori - fala ao ver que a espada estava presa no cinto dele  
-O poço fica um pouco longe, ia chamar atenção  
-Como se uma espada presa no cinto não chamasse  
-E o que sugere?  
-Que enrole num pano  
-Só ia chamar ainda mais atenção, vou assim mesmo - fala e vai embora  
Ao andar uns minutos,Inuyasha percebeu que as pessoas olhavam pra sua cintura e decidiu apressar um pouco o chegar no templo do poço ele o de atravessar o tempo ele vai até a 'casa' de Toutosai  
-Toutosai está aí? - pergunta entrando na casa do ferreiro  
-Inuyasha resolveu desistir da testusaiga finalmente?Aceito com muito prazer  
-Não é que desse uma olhada na espada,faz tempo que não uso ela - diz tirando a espada do cinto  
-Que roupas são essas?  
-Eu estou morando na época da Kagome agora,bom eu,a Sango,o Miroku,o Shippou,o Sesshoumaru e a Rin  
-O Sesshoumaru também?  
-É e eu e a Kagome e estamos namorando  
-Que ruim pra ela,mas a espada está ótima não precisa se preocupar em não usá-la  
-Então tchau  
-Tchau - 'Porque ele nunca me agradece?'  
Inuyasha se dirige ao poço, mas sente um cheiro familiar e decide verificar  
-Ele deve estar por aqui - diz uma voz familiar  
-Kaede obaa-san  
-Inuyasha quanto tempo sem te ver - fala Kaede feliz por rever o hanyou  
-Que está havendo?  
-Estamos procurando um monstro  
-Eu cuido disso  
-Obrigado - fala ao ver ele desembainhando a espada  
Não demora muito que o monstro aparece  
-É ele Inuyasha  
-Kaze no Kizu!(tradução:ferida do vento)  
O monstro morreu pelas rajadas de vento  
-Obrigado pela ajuda Inuyasha  
-Nada  
-Mas que roupas estranhas são essas?  
-São roupas da época de Kagome, que eu já vou, qualquer dia venho lhe ver junto com os outros  
-Tudo bem, mande lembranças minhas a todos - fala ao ver que ele estava indo correndo pro poço  
-Tá  
Inuyasha vai até o poço,atravessa o tempo e ao chegar na época atual vai pro pet shop, mas não sem antes deixar a espada em casa  
-Haku cheguei - fala Inuyasha entrando no pet shop  
-Que bom,achei que não vinha falar com seu amigo?  
-Sim e ainda encontrei outra amiga  
-Bom pra você agora me ajuda  
-Claro  
Um tempo depois...  
-Inuyasha?  
-Kagome que bom que veio - fala ao ver a namorada entrando na loja  
-Eu vim comprar umas coisas que minha mãe pediu,estava passando e decidi dar um oi.  
-Sua mãe te pede muitas coisas  
-Algumas, que tal sairmos hoje a noite?  
-Aonde?  
-Vamos pra uma pizzaria,nunca mais comi uma pizza  
-Tá bom,te vejo as sete  
-Ó Inu  
-Tchau  
-Desculpa mas tenho hora - fala uma cliente para o hanyou  
-Já vou indo,acho que estou incomodando um pouco - fala Kagome e vai embora enquanto Inuyasha vai atender a moça  
Na biblioteca,Sesshoumaru estava bem tranquilo aproveitando a paz até que vê uma pessoa entrar  
-Kikyo - fala ele um pouco surpreso  
-Konnichi wa(boa tarde) Sesshoumaru,não sabia que era dono da biblioteca  
-É que fui meio forçado a o que faz aqui?  
-Estou procurando um livro pra fazer um trabalho da faculdade e soube que abriram uma biblioteca perto da minha casa e vim olhar  
-Quer ajuda pra procurar?  
-Não obrigado,não quero te incomodar  
Um tempo depois ela volta...  
-E aí,cadê sua filha?  
-Está brincando com um amigo  
-E sua esposa?  
-Não sou casado  
-Divorciado?  
-Não  
-Viúvo?  
-Não,a Rin é adotada  
-E você a cria só?  
-Bom ela tem a mim e ao inútil do Inuyasha,mas ela prefere ficar comigo  
-E os pais dela?  
-Morreram  
-Meus pais também morreram a alguns meses num acidente de carro  
-Sinto muito  
-Sem que morreram vim terminar a faculdade aqui,foi difícil mas eu me responde uma coisa a Rin sabe que os pais dela morreram?  
-Sabe,e também sabe que não sou o pai dela  
-Mas ela gosta de você?  
-Gosta tanta que as vezes me deixa meio irritado  
-E acho que você também gosta muito dela  
-Ela me ajudou a superar uns problemas  
-Que tenho que ir, o trabalho é pra depois de amanhã - fala assinando um papel que comprovava que ela pegou o livro emprestado  
-Vem qualquer dia pra conversamos mais  
-Amanhã eu venho te entregar os livros.A gente aproveita e vai dar uma volta com a Rin,que tal?  
-Tudo bem  
-Tchau Sesshoumaru  
-Tchau


	23. Problema

Capítulo 23 – Problema

Eram seis horas quando Inuyasha largou do pet shop e foi pra casa se arrumar  
-Aonde vai todo arrumado Inuyasha? - pergunta Shippou  
-Vou me encontrar com a Kagome e vou demorar pelo menos eu acho,só o nome do lugar que ela me disse é grande  
-Tudo bem  
Um tempo depois que Inuyasha sai, o telefone toca e Sesshoumaru atende  
-Alô?  
-Sesshoumaru,é a Sango  
-O que houve?  
-Eu e Miroku vamos demorar pra chegar,decidimos dar uma volta pra namorar um pouco  
-Está bem  
-Tem macarrão instantâneo se vocês quiserem comer,é só colocar na água quente e deixar uns três que Inuyasha sabe fazer ele atacava a bolsa da Kagome  
-Mas ele não está...Desligou - ele se senta no sofá e vê que Rin e Shippou bricavam com o jogo que Kagome deu a eles - "Acho que vou ter que olhar eles mais tempo que o normal" - pensa e dá um suspiro pesado - Rin, vai tomar banho enquanto eu e Shippou fazemos alguma coisa pra comer e depois o Shippou é quem vai se lavar  
-Hai - fala ela se levantando e indo pro banheiro  
-Anda Shippou vamos ver o que dá pra comer  
Na casa de Kagome Inuyasha bate na porta  
-Mãe já vou - fala Kagome abrindo a porta  
-Juízo - fala a Sra. Higurashi  
-Eu tenho,pode deixar  
-Vamos Kagome? - pergunta o hanyou  
-Só uma coisinha - fala e dá um beijo carinhoso nele - Agora podemos ir  
-Então tá  
Eles vão andando de mãos dadas,conversando como fora o dia até chegarem na pizzaria e Kagome faz o pedido  
-E você fez alguma coisa diferente?  
-Fui falar com o Toutosai  
-Sobre a testusaiga?  
-É,nunca mais a usei e vi Kaede obaa-san,tinha um monstro atacando eles  
-E como ela está? - pergunta preocupada  
que qualquer dia vamos visitá-la  
-Vamos mesmo?  
-Claro  
-Sabe não me arrependo dessas guerras todas na época muitos momentos tristes mas você sempre esteve do meu lado  
-É e se não tivesse acontecido tudo isso eu não ia te isso acho que devemos agradecer a ele um pouco  
-Obrigado por sempre me proteger  
-Não poderia viver sem você - diz acariciando o rosto dela e em seguida lhe dando um beijo  
-Está com fome?  
-Estou faminto  
-Lá vem a pizza  
Depois de uma noite muito carinhosa,Inuyasha paga a conta e leva Kagome pra chegar lá...  
-Inuyasha obrigado - fala ela  
-Pelo quê?  
-Por existir  
-Vem cá - diz puxando ela e lhe dá um abraço - Eu nunca vou te deixar  
De repente a porta abre  
-Ojii-san - fala Kagome dando um abraço no avô  
-Kagome,Inuyasha quero falar com vocês - fala com a voz séria  
-Claro - diz Inuyasha entrando na casa  
Kagome fecha a porta e senta no sofá  
-Inuyasha sen... - ela para ao ver o que ia falar  
-Não precisa continuar - fala se sentando do lado dela  
-Eu vou falar sem delongas.Não aprovo o namoro de vocês  
-Quê?! - dizem os dois surpresos  
-Minha filha me contou mas não aprovo  
-Desculpa mas eu e Kagome nos amamos e já superamos muita coisa juntos e lhe digo uma coisa: nunca vou deixá-la - diz Inuyasha elevando um pouco a voz  
-Ojii-san você não tem o direito de se meter assim em minha vida! - fala Kagome  
-Mas eu não aprovo e ponto final - diz o avô de Kagome  
-É porque sou meio youkai não é?  
-E por qual outra razão seria?  
-Eu a amo e sou capaz de qualquer coisa pra estar do lado dela.Não vai ser você que vai nos separar  
-Você dúvida?  
-Inuyasha, é melhor você ir deixa que eu converso com ele - fala Kagome ao pé do ouvido  
-Tem certeza?  
-Tenho - diz saindo com ele  
Já na porta de casa Inuyasha abraça Kagome  
-Me desculpa - fala Kagome  
-A culpa não é sua,vamos arrumar uma solução  
-Inuyasha - diz abraçando-o mais forte  
Inuyasha levanta o rosto de Kagome e a lágrima solitária corre pelo rosto de Kagome  
-Não posso imaginar ter você longe de mim  
-Não vamos ficar longe,se sempre vou ficar aqui cuidando de você - diz ele enxugando a pequena e solitária lágrima  
-Vou pedir a mamãe pra falar com ele  
-Tudo bem,mas agora é melhor eu ir  
-Tchau  
-Tchau meu nunca vou te deixar - fala isso bem no ouvido dela  
Ele se solta do abraço,apesar de querer confortá-la em seus braços mais tempo, e vai entra na casa com os olhos chorosos e fala pro avô:  
-O senhor quer por acaso estragar minha vida?  
-Só quero lhe proteger  
-De quê?Você conhece o Inuyasha a muito tempo  
-Ele serve como amigo,como namorado é...  
-É o que?  
-Kagome tenta ês são de raças diferentes,de mundos diferentes  
-Você acha que isso importa pra mim?!Não vê que estou feliz do lado dele?!  
-Chichiue, por favor,ela já é uma moça pra falar a verdade quase uma mulher,não podemos mas mantê-la debaixo das nossas asas - fala a mãe de Kagome tentando apaziguar o clima da casa  
-Eu sei me cuidar sozinha,sou grande o suficiente pra saber o que quero pra mim  
-Vou pensar um pouco nisso,amanhã você terá minha resposta - diz ele subindo as escadas e indo pro quarto  
-Mãe ele não vai deixar - fala Kagome abraçando a mãe em prantos  
-Ele disse que ia pensar - fala tentando acalmar o choro da filha  
-Você sabe tanto quanto eu que quando o vovô diz 'vou pensar' é quase um não  
-Seu avô é cabeça dura, mas é uma boa pessoa  
-Eu não fiquei tanto tempo esperando que Inuyasha me desse uma brecha pra mostrar o que sente para agora que estamos juntos ele vir nos atrapalhar  
-Tudo bem Kagome,vou tentar falar de novo com seu avô.Mas limpe o rosto e vá dormir um pouco,você está precisando  
-Tá bem  
Na casa de Inuyasha...  
-Já voltou? - pergunta Sesshoumaru ao ver ele entrar  
-Não alguma coisa que eu possa bater até me cansar que não seja a tua cara?!  
-Não pelo que eu saiba  
-Que houve Inuyasha? - pergunta Rin  
-O avô da Kagome chegou na cidade hoje e já proibiu meu namoro com a Kagome  
-E o que vai fazer?  
-Lutar por nós,vou ficar com a Kagome nem que a sequestre e leve pra Sengoku Jidai  
Enquanto Inuyasha e Kagome estavam mal,Sango e Miroku davam uma volta  
-Essa praça é linda - diz Sango  
Eles estavam sentados no banco de uma praça que estava muito bonita especialmente nesta noite  
-Não tão linda quanto você minha flor  
-Pára Miroku - diz Sango envergonhada - E nem se atreva a isso - fala ao ver a mão de Miroku ir para um lugar muito suspeitoso  
-Eu não fiz nada  
-Mas ia fazer  
-Vamos mudar de assunto - fala Miroku,não aguentava brigar com Sango  
-E sobre o que quer falar?  
-Quantos filhos vamos ter?  
-Não pense nisso agora  
-E em que posso pensar?  
-Que tal em me dar carinho  
-Uhm...Ótima idéia - diz ele dando um beijo carinhoso em Sango  
-É melhor irmos pra casa, já está ficando tarde  
-Mais cinco minutos - pedia Miroku fazendo biquinho  
-Tá bem - diz ela sorrindo  
Na casa de Kagome ela estava deitada na cama,coberta até a cabeça e chorava muito  
-Ele não pode se meter na minha vida desse jeito,não pode eu não vou deixar  
Na casa de Inuyasha ele já se preparava pra dormir  
-Kagome não está bem - fala ele pra si mesmo  
-Se está tão preocupado vá conferir você mesmo, mas o avô dela não vai te deixar entrar  
-Vou pela janela, faço isso faz tempo  
Inuyasha sai e dez minutos depois pula para a janela do quarto de Kagome que estava entreaberta  
-Kagome -chama ele  
Ela não entra e percebe que ela estava dormindo,fica a olhando por um tempo,dá um beijo na bochecha dela e fala bem baixinho  
-Não tenha medo,sempre vou estar com você  
Ele pensou ter visto um pequeno sorriso no rosto de Kagome e vai pra casa pensando no que havia acontecido naquela noite e começou a ficar perturbado com a situaçã chegou em casa e foi manhã seguinte,Inuyasha foi acordado pelo som do telefone  
-Alô? - diz ele meio sonolento  
-Inuyasha é a mãe da Kagome  
-Oi senhora Higurashi  
-Por favor vem pra cá correndo,a Kagome acordou com uma febre muito alta e só chama por você  
-Já vou  
Inuyasha sai correndo numa velocidade absurda e chega em poucos minutos entrando pela janela  
-Que houve? - pergunta ele  
-Ela estava bem até ontem a noite e quando foi hoje de manha estava com febre alta  
-Inuyasha você veio com o haori - fala Kagome baixinho  
-Vim assim que sua mãe ligou,não deu tempo de trocar de roupa - diz sentando do lado dela  
-Inuyasha vá pra casa,eu cuidarei dela - fala o avô de Kagome  
-Nãá que você ainda não percebeu que ela está sim por sua causa?!  
-Como se atreve a dizer isso?!Você não sabe de nada!  
-Sei sim!Vim ver a Kagome ontem a noite e ela estava chorando muito e o rosto estava bem mais quentinho que o normal. Achei que era por causa da frieza, mas acho que foi por sua causa que ela caiu na cama  
-Inuyasha - fala Kagome segurando a mão dele - Não briga com meu avô,ele não aqui comigo  
Inuyasha se senta por trás dela e a coloca deitada de lado no seu colo,abraçando-a  
-Eu sempre vou ficar aqui com você - fala Inuyasha e a abraça mais fortemente  
-Você disse quase a mesma coisa ontem a noite  
-Você estava me ouvindo?  
-Sim...Você não vai se atrasar?Haku vai acabar reclamando por você chegar tarde no trabalho por minha causa  
-Eu falo com ele depois  
-"O que?!Ele trabalha?!" - pensa o avô de Kagome vendo a conversa dos dois  
-Quer usar o telefone?  
-Não precisa,tenho até onze horas pra ficar com você  
-Até dez - corrige Kagome  
-Quer que eu vá embora é?  
-Não,mas não quero que se atrase  
-Quer comer?  
-Quero sim  
-"Não pode ser possível,como ele conseguiu ficar aqui até agora,arrumar um emprego e tudo mais?" - pensa o avô de Kagome olhando pros dois e se senta numa cadeira do quarto - Inuyasha  
-Que?  
-Uma pessoa como você...  
-Como eu o que?

Continua...


	24. Perda

_**reprise do capitulo anterior**_

_-Uma pessoa como você...  
-Como eu o que?_

****

-Merece namorar com minha neta  
-Como assim? - pergunta ele mais calmo  
-Você se preocupa por ela e nunca deixou que nada mal lhe acontecesse e também arrumou um emprego isso quer dizer que é responsável  
-Isso tudo foi um teste?  
-Não,mas eu aprovo o namoro de você cuide bem da minha neta  
-Eu vou cuidar - diz sorrindo pra Kagome que retribuiu o sorriso  
-Acho melhor deixarmos eles a sós - fala a mãe de Kagome e sai do quarto junto com o Sr. Higurashi  
-Inuyasha  
-Sim Kagome  
-Obrigado por vir eu... - mas Inuyasha colocou o dedo indicador em seus lábios pedindo silêncio  
-Shiii,eu vou cuidar de você agora - diz e lhe dá um beijinho  
-Você veio mesmo aqui ontem a noite?  
-Vim e senti o cheiro de lágrimas  
-Deixei você preocupado?  
-Um pouquinho,mas tudo bem.O que importa é que estou com você  
-Sabe com o que eu sonhei?  
-Não com o quê?  
-Que nós brigávamos  
-Porque?  
-Não sei,mas eu usava o rosário em você um monte de vezes - diz ela rindo  
-E porque está rindo?  
-Porque você fazia cada cara de dor engraçada  
-Han!Engraçadinha - diz ele fingindo estar zangado  
-Vou levantar  
-Não você tem que descansar  
-Nem a maldição de Tsubaki me deixou na cama quanto mais um cansaço  
-Então deixa eu te ajudar - diz a pegando no colo  
-Você é muito exagerado sabia - fala enquanto Inuyasha a colocava no chão  
-Está com fome?  
-Muita  
-Vou dizer a sua mãe que faça alguma coisa pra você comer  
-Pede pra ela fazer sopa?  
-Sopa?Então tá  
Eles descem as escadas e vão pra cozinha  
-Kagome você devia estar descansando - diz o avô dela  
-Senhora Higurashi prepara uma...  
-Sopa - diz com o prato em mãos  
-Como você sabia? - pergunta Inuyasha  
-Sempre que a Kagome está doente ela pede sopa  
-Inuyasha come tambéê ainda não tomou café  
-E como você sabe?  
-Ainda está com o haori  
-Ah é verdade - diz com um sorriso abobalhado  
-Quer comer também Inuyasha? - pergunta a mãe de Kagome  
-Eu?Eu quero  
-Está preocupado Inuyasha? - pergunta Kagome depois de algum tempo ao ver a expressão distante dele  
-É que ainda vou trabalhar  
-E daí?  
-Queria ficar com você  
-Pode ir qualquer coisa eu ligo  
-Eu estou bem,você come e vai ok?  
-Tá,mas podemos comer agora?  
-Claro  
Depois que os dois terminam de comer eles ficam namorando um pouco na sala  
-Kagome que já vou,ainda tenho que trocar de roupa - diz Inuyasha  
-Tem umas roupas suas aqui  
-Quantas?  
tenho umas roupas suas de reserva caso você venha aqui  
-Onde estão?  
-No seu antigo quarto dentro da cô ir pegar  
Inuyasha sobe as escadas e veste uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul chegar na sala ele vê Kagome deitada no sofá assistindo TV  
-Estou indo  
-Tá  
-Descansa - diz ele e a beija - Tchau gente - diz saindo  
Inuyasha vai pro pet shop  
-Oi Inuyasha - fala Haku ao ver ele entrar  
-Oi Haku,me atrasei?  
-Uns trinta segundos, mas perdoo houve?  
-É que a Kagome adoeceu e só chamava por mim  
-Ela já está melhor?  
-Já,mas só quando eu tudo culpa do avô dela  
-Do avô?  
-É que ele proibiu meu namoro com a Kagome,por isso ela adoeceu  
-Ela deve ter tido algum problema psicoló como vão vocês?  
-Bem,agora que permitiram meu namoro com ela  
-Que você moço,está atrasado e vai me ajudar a arrumar tudo aqui por isso vai sair mais tarde  
Enquanto isso na biblioteca,Sesshoumaru conversava com Kikyo  
-Kikyo quer almoçar lá em casa? - pergunta Sesshoumaru  
-Quero sim - responde sorrindo - Você sabe cozinhar?  
-Não a Sango deixa pronto  
-Papai! - chama Rin indo até ele - Tô com fome  
-Eu vou ver o que tem.Vá subindo e chame o Shippou  
-Tá bom - fala e entra no quarto subindo as escadas  
-Você vem Kikyo? - pergunta Sesshoumaru indo até a porta que levava as escadas  
-Estou bem atrás de você

Kanna recolhia os ossos de Naraku no meio de um campo de batalha devastado e repleto de cadáveres quando viu um brilho rápido passar pelo espelho que estava encostado em uma pedra perto se aproxima do espelho e vê Sesshoumaru e Kikyo almoçando com Rin e Shippou  
-"Essa garota pode ser útil" - pensa Kanna - Houjo!  
A imagem do espelho muda e mostra Houjo parado de pé com o fragmento negro na testa  
-Separe-os,assim pode tomar os fragmentos com facilidade  
-Sim - responde ele  
-Enquanto isso eu vou trazer meu mestre de volta

No outro dia...  
Sesshoumaru estava na biblioteca quando ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha vindo de cima,que só pode ouvir com sua audição de sobe as escadas sem fazer barulho e entra na casa com todo o cuidado,indo direto pra a cozinha pois era de lá que vinha o barulho.

Ele se escora numa parede e olha com cautela de um modo que só se via milímetros do seu vê Shippou transformado num balão cor-de-rosa pegar um pote de doces que estava em cima do armário que Kagome deixava pra comerem depois do jantar.

Sesshoumaru sai do seu esconderijo,se escora na parede e fica vendo Shippou comendo uns ver o inuyoukai Shippou engole seco  
-Sabia que você perdeu a aposta?  
-Mas não estou fazendo nada  
-É estou vendo  
-Tá bom,qual a minha prenda?  
-Adoraria escolher mas Inuyasha vai gostar mais  
-Não!Inuyasha não!Ele não tem pena de mim! - fala agarrando a perna de Sesshoumaru  
-Lembra que fizemos a aposta os três e quem perdesse tinha que fazer a prenda que os outros escolhessem?Por isso Inuyasha vai escolher,não sou bom com prendas - diz indo ao telefone e discando o número (**n/a**:_pra melhor entendimento da conversa,vamos mostrar o 'diálogo' de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru pelo telefone_)  
Chama umas duas vezes e atendem  
-Posso falar com Inuyasha?  
-Um momento  
Ele escuta Haku chamar por Inuyasha e ele pega o telefone  
-Alô?  
-Inuyasha é você?  
-Sesshoumaru seu filho da mãe!  
-Ei não coloque minha mãe nessa história!Uma notícia pra você  
-Então fala logo seu frouxo  
-Frouxo é teu rabo!O Shippou perdeu a aposta  
-Sério?Então na hora do almoço eu dou uma passada aí  
-Na hora do almoço?Então tá  
-Tchau idiota  
-Megalomaníaco - e desliga o telefone  
-Ai eu vou morrer na hora do almoço - fala Shippou desesperado  
-Sem ê é um homem ou um rato?  
-Um rato!Um rato! - diz e se esconde debaixo do sofá  
-Você desonra os ratos ¬¬  
Na hora do almoço,Inuyasha foi pra casa  
-Pelo menos uma notícia boa você me traz na vida - fala Inuyasha  
-Tá eu te odeio també fará com ele?  
-Hum... Eu tive uma idéia - fala com um sorriso maldoso  
Ao anoitecer,quando Sango,Miroku, e Kagome chegam,encontram Inuyasha e Rin rolando de rir com as mãos na barriga sem conseguir respirar direito,estavam a ponto de chorar de tanto rir  
-Que deu em vocês? - pergunta Miroku  
-Vai lá no quarto do Shippou vai - fala Inuyasha  
eles foram até o quarto de Shippou e encontraram o kitsune youkai sentado na cama e não tiveram como não estava com um vestido rosa,uma sapatilha também rosa, o rosto branco de pó e na boca um batom rosa também mal feito que tinha um traço que chegava na bochecha  
-Espera aí? - fala Sango com um toque de consciência - Vocês usaram minha maquiagem nele?  
-Eu te dou outra Sango - fala Inuyasha  
Eles recomeçam a rir até faltar ar pra respirar  
-É podem rir,vocês só fazem isso comigo - diz Shippou choramingando  
Sesshoumaru usava todas as suas forças pra ficar com sua face impassível de sempre mas não pode deixar de esboçar um sorriso de lado,mas só Inuyasha viu  
-Ah você está rindo! - fala Inuyasha apontando pra Sesshoumaru  
-Quem te disse?  
-Eu vi  
-Você viu?Acho que está ficando cego  
-E acho que você é um mentiroso  
-Parem vocês dois - fala Kagome  
Lá fora alguém escuta e vai até a varanda fechando a porta com tudo pra ninguém entrar  
-Tá tendo uma festa aí é?Se for vô de penetra - diz Kikyo  
-Nã perdeu uma aposta e teve que se vestir como bailarina  
-Essa eu pagava pra ver  
-Espera aí.Shippou!Vem cá!  
-Que foi agora Sesshoumaru?Já não basta a humilhação que passei - fala Shippou entrando na varanda  
-Kikyo esse é o Shippou  
-Hahahaha!Tadinho Sesshoumaru!Ele é só uma criança! - fala Kikyo entre risos  
-Criança!Não se engane ele é um pestinha  
-Sesshoumaru porque você gosta de me fazer sofrer? - pergunta Shippou  
-Só gosto de arretar você - diz ao ver Shippou saindo - Ei Kikyo pula pra cá  
-Tenho medo de altura  
-Mas as casas só estão a um metro de distâ não vou te deixar cair  
-Então tá - fala segurando a mão dele  
Sesshoumaru puxa ela,que se segura no seu braço com força  
-Tá vendo foi fácil - diz ele ao vê-la agarrada ao seu braço  
-Por um momento pensei que ia cair  
-Vem vou te mostrar as pessoas barulhentas com quem convivo  
Eles entram na cozinha e todos ainda se recuperavam do ataque de risos  
-Quem é essa bela jovem Sesshoumaru? - perguntou Miroku  
-Meu nome é Kikyo no apartamento daqui de trás  
Kagome olhou pra ela ?Não podia havia será que não?Apesar delas não se parecerem viu o olhar de Kagome sobre a moça que conversava com Rin e Shippou no momento e segurou sua mão olhou pra ele que lhe deu um sorriso como se dissesse que não precisava se olha Inuyasha e depois olha Sesshoumaru  
-Vocês são parecidos - diz ela  
-PARECIDOS!!! - dizem,ou melhor,berram os dois ao mesmo tempo e se entreolham com raiva  
-Acho que disse algo que não devia  
-Liga não eles são assim por natureza - diz Miroku  
-É.Parecem dois cães brigando - diz Sango  
Eles olham pra Sango com raiva e ela argumenta:  
-Ué e eu não disse a verdade?Todo mundo aqui é a prova disso  
-Como você entrou? - pergunta Inuyasha  
-De penetra  
-Ah - fala com se houvesse entendido e cochicha pra Kagome - O que é penetra?  
-De enxerida - responde no mesmo tom de voz  
-Como vocês são maus pra fazer uma barbaridade dessas com uma criança  
-ah mas aqui quem faz as regras sou eu - diz Sesshoumaru  
-É.Tô sabendo que é você - fala Inuyasha laconicamente  
-Por Kami!Parem com isso por favor que já está tarde e tenho que ir pra casa - diz Kagome  
-Você não mora aqui? - pergunta Kikyo  
-Não ou ela e Inuyasha iam ficar se agarrando a noite toda - diz Miroku  
Kagome fica vermelha e Inuyasha dá uns bons cascudos em Miroku  
-Nem venha falar de mim seu hentai escuto você e a Sango de noite - diz Inuyasha  
-É verdade eu já ouvi - diz Sesshoumaru - Muitos ai,uns gemidos  
-Seus mentirosos! - diz Sango vermelha - Eu nuca fiz isso!  
-Ah,então você ainda é virgem? - pergunta Inuyasha  
-Não!Quer dizer sim!Ah vocês estão me confundindo!  
-Isso é tudo culpa daquele vou matá-lo - diz Miroku  
-Pai,o que é virgem? - pergunta Rin com o olhar inocente  
-Você vai saber o que é daqui a uns vinte ou trinta anos  
Kikyo ria com a discussão e quase não conseguia um discutia com alguém e disputando quem tinha a voz mais alta  
-Quanto é a farinha?! - pergunta Kagome rindo gostosamente  
Todos pararam menos Inuyasha e Miroku  
-...Pelo menos você não tem um irmão idiota feito eu  
Sesshoumaru olha pra Inuyasha com pura raiva nos olhos pelo insulto  
-Vou levar Kagome em casa - diz Inuyasha e sai de mãos dadas com Kagome  
-Tá bom foi confusão demais pra um dia só.Todo mundo pra cama.E Sango evite ficar no mesmo quarto que o Miroku,não quero ir ter que separar vocês - fala Sesshoumaru  
-Hã? - perguntam Rin e Shippou ao mesmo tempo,mal entendiam o que os outros falavam  
-Vamos dormir tropinha - fala Sango - E Shippou vista outra roupa e lave o rosto,acho que a punição foi o suficiente  
-Tá bom - diz Shippou e vai pro banheiro  
-Boa noite - diz Rin  
Cada um vai pra um quarto enquanto Sesshoumaru ajudava Kikyo a voltar pela varanda


	25. Fim de relações

No sábado a noite...  
Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru jogavam damas e por algum motivo incrivelmente inacreditável,Inuyasha ganhava com 6 peças a deles,Rin e Shippou jogavam o banco imobiliário que Kagome tinha dado de presente a eles  
-Sua vez - fala Inuyasha  
Sesshoumaru pensou um pouco e quando ia mover a peça,Sango entra a passos duros na casa enquanto discuti com Miroku,o que chamou a atenção de todos  
-Você é o maior cafajeste do mundo!Nem acredito que namoro com você! - diz Sango  
-Sango me deixa explicar...  
-O quê?!!Como aquela VAGABUNDINHA SE ESFREGAVA EM VOCÊ?!OU QUANDO VOCÊ NÃO FAZIA NADA?!  
-Não era o que você estava pensando...  
-Tem razão eu não estava pensando!Vi com meus próprios olhos seu cafajeste sem vergonha!Nada do que você disser vai me convencer! - fala Sango e entra no quarto batendo fortemente a porta  
-Sango! - fala Miroku batendo na porta do quarto,mas desiste e vai pro quarto se trancando lá dentro  
Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru entreolharam-se como se soubessem o que iriam fazer  
-Ainda é sua vez - fala Inuyasha voltando a olhar o tabuleiro- Mas acho melhor você desistir só está com uma peça  
Sesshoumaru pega a única peça que tinha e move-a fazendo Inuyasha perder as sete que tinha  
-Ganhei - fala Sesshoumaru  
Inuyasha cruza os braços na frente do peito insatisfeito com a escutam um barulho vindo da escada e veem Kagome  
-Oi é a boa?  
-Hã?Como assim? - pergunta Shippou  
-Só estou perguntando se aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto estive fora  
e Miroku entraram brigando e ela só chamava ele de 'cafajeste sem vergonha' - fala Rin  
-Uau,mas imaginei que aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde.E vocês estão bem? - pergunta sentando ao lado de Inuyasha que passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela  
-Estamos - falam Rin e Shippou ao mesmo tempo  
-Que bom - responde sorrindo - Mas me expliquem direito o que cheguei na esquina eles estavam subindo e brigando,acho que nem me viram  
-Pelo que eu vi o Miroku deu uma de cafajeste em cima de uma garota aí e a Sango viu - fala Inuyasha  
-A Sango disse que foi o contrário - fala Sesshoumaru  
-Porque vocês não tentam conversar com eles? - pergunta Kagome  
-Prefiro ficar fora da linha de fogo dessa vez - fala Inuyasha  
-Não acredito que direi isso mas concordo com o imbecil,se formos agora é capaz de jogarem um vaso ou algo que quebre no nosso rosto  
-Pelo menos em alguma coisa vocês concordam - fala Kagome sorrindo - Preciso falar uma coisa muito importante pra vocês lá na cozinha  
Eles vão pra cozinha e sentam-se  
-O que é Kagome? - pergunta Inuyasha  
-Gente agora que a Sango terminou com o Miroku ela vai ficar muito sensível a qualquer coisa  
Eles escutam Sango berrar do quarto a plenos pulmões:  
-SAIA DAQUI RIN!NÃO VÊ QUE QUERO FICAR SOZINHA?!OU SERÁ QUE ALÉM DE IDIOTA VOCÊ É SURDA?!  
Rin aparece correndo e abraça Sesshoumaru que a coloca no colo tentando acalmar o choro da menina  
-Entendem o que digo agora? - pergunta Kagome  
-Mulheres são muito sensí zangam por qualquer besteira - fala Inuyasha  
-Bom o que quero dizer - fala Kagome tentando esquecer o comentário do namorado - É que enquanto eles não forem pelo menos amigos essa casa vai virar um campo de batalha  
-Ninguém mandou eles terminarem - fala Sesshoumaru  
-Verdade,mas se não fizerem alguma coisa vocês é que irão sofrer  
-Pior que você tem razão - fala Inuyasha indo até a geladeira pegando água e colocando num copo - toma Rin e fica calma  
-E o que sugere que façamos? - pergunta Sesshoumaru  
-Por enquanto nada,melhor esperar a poeira baixar um pouco pra começarem a fazer alguma coisa ou é capaz de uma bomba misteriosamente surgir no quarto de vocês e mandar tudo pelos eu já vou indo pra pessoal,até amanhã  
-Tchau - falam Rin e Shippou  
Kagome e Inuyasha vão caminhando até a casa de Kagome de mãos dadas e trocando beijos  
-Até amanhã - diz Kagome  
-Vai me largar assim é?Ainda quero namorar um pouco com você  
Ele vão até a árvore se senta entre as raízes da árvore apoiando as costas no tronco da mesma e coloca Kagome sentada em seu colo apoiando as costas dela no seu peito  
-O céu está lindo - diz ela olhando o céu com a lua cheia refletindo seu rosto  
-Não tanto quanto você - diz afundando o rosto nos cabelos negros dela sentindo seu cheiro  
-Isso me dá arrepios Inu - diz se encolhendo um pouco - Será que minha mãe já foi dormir?Tá tudo apagado  
Enquanto isso,dentro da casa,o avô de Kagome estava na sala(com as luzes apagadas) e observava Inuyasha e Kagome  
-Pai que está fazendo? - pergunta a Sra. Higurashi ligando a luz da sala  
-Não desliga a luz!  
Ela desliga a luz da sala e vai pra perto dele que estava agachado perto da janela  
-Que está fazendo?  
-Garantindo que eles não vão fazer nenhuma bobagem  
-Papai!Eles são grandinhos e Inuyasha me deu a palavra de que não faria nada com a Kagome sem eu permitir  
-Espero que não seja com a permissão dela ou minha neta não é mais virgem  
-Papai!  
Voltando para Inuyasha e Kagome...  
-Kagome - chama Inuyasha suavemente  
-Que?  
-Seu avô está nos espionando  
-QUÊ? - fala ela se desencostando dele  
-Shiii - fala segurando-a e a puxando para junto de si - Não se preocupe sua mãe está nos defendendo  
-Dá pra ouvir a conversa?  
-Dá,mas você não ia gostar de ouvir  
-Odeio quando falam de mim assim e... - ela para de falar ao sentir Inuyasha beijar seu pescoço  
-Não fique assim,já estou acostumado as pessoas pensarem mal de importo apenas com o que você acha de mim e se está feliz ao meu lado  
-É claro que estou feliz com você,mas aqui ser falado tanto por motivos bons ou ruins pode acabar com sua vida de todas as maneiras  
-As coisas são mais fáceis na Sengoku Jidai  
-Nem me melhor eu entrar - fala se levantando  
-Também já vou,sei que vão me acordar muito cedo amanhã e é bom eu dormir - diz se levantando também e se espreguiçando um pouco  
-Tchau  
-Eu não ganho nem um beijo de despedida?  
Kagome dá um beijo apaixonado em Inuyasha sem a menor abriu mas os lábios aprofundando o beijo enquanto sentia ele massagear suas se afastam para respirar  
-Tchau Kagome - fala ele dando um beijinho nela  
-Tchau  
-Olha sua casa tá acesa de novo - fala apontando para a casa que estava com as luzes ligadas  
-Percebi e é bom porque assim posso esfregar umas verdades na cara do meu avô  
-Não faz isso,apesar dele merecer dá um tempo pra ele se acostumar  
-E se ele não se acostumar?  
-O problema é dele porque não vou me afastar de você  
-Tá bom,mas só porque você tá me pedindo tá  
-Tá


	26. Vingança

Dois dias depois...  
Inuyasha dormia tranquilamente e como todos os dias era acordado gentilmente por Rin  
-Inuyashaaa!!!  
O hanyou sentou tão rápido na cama com o susto que sentiu suas costas estalarem  
-Rin!!!  
-Eu?  
-Para de me acordar desse jeito! - diz se deitando na cama e ficando de costas pra ela  
-Vamos brincar - diz ela empurrando o ombro de Inuyasha  
-Tô sem vontade de tendo um sonho tão bom...  
-Tava sonhando com o quê?  
-Que eu dormia tranquilamente e ninguém me acordava aos berros  
-Mas meu pai mandou  
-Seu pai é uma praga que me atormenta  
-Porque?  
-Porque ele vive me incomodando  
-Hum...Vamos brincar - insistia puxando a manga do haori dele  
-Posso pelo menos trocar de roupa e comer  
-Sim  
O hanyou se senta na cama e dá um longo bocejo sob o olhar atento de Rin  
-Rin onde estão todos?  
-Na sala e a Sango na cozinha,hoje é o dia dela arrumar a cozinha  
-Rin me espera lá fora  
-Sim - diz ela e sai do quarto  
Inuyasha se levanta,troca de roupa e vai para a cozinha onde Sango lavava os pratos  
-Bom dia dorminhoco - fala a exterminadora com um sorriso  
-Não devia ter saído?  
-Hoje é segunda,só vou de 10 horas  
Inuyasha apoiou a cabeça na mesa  
-Que foi Inuyasha?Porque essa cara?  
-Você também ficaria com essa cara se fosse acordada todo dia aos berros  
-Tem uma coisa que pode te animar  
-Tem,mande a Rin parar de me acordar todos os dias  
-Fora isso  
-Não há nada que possa me animar  
-Porque não vai ficar com a Kagome?Ela vai gostar de te ver de manhã cedo  
-Você acha?  
-Tenho comer?Tem pães,umas frutas e um pouco de chá  
Ele pega uma xícara,coloca o chá que estava numa chaleira e bebe um gole junto com um pedaço de pão  
-O chá está gostoso,foi você quem fez? - pergunta dando outro gole  
-Não,foi o Sesshoumaru  
Inuyasha quase que imediatamente cuspiu o chá na xícara,pegou uma fatia de limão e passou pela língua  
-Que deu em você?  
-Estou envenenado  
-Inuyasha!  
-O Sesshoumaru me envenenou! - diz colocando a mão no pescoço como se faltasse ar  
-Inuyasha deixa de ser paranóico!Se fosse todos nós estaríamos envenenados inclusive o Sesshoumaru  
-Ah é?Então esquece o que eu disse - diz fazendo cara de bobo - Eu...vou ver a  
Inuyasha sai da cozinha,vai para a sala,desce as escadas e vai andando calmamente até a casa de chegar lá,decide esperar e senta-se em um dos bancos que ficava na sombra da árvore sagrada olhando para a árvore  
-Você gosta mesmo daqui né?  
Ele se vira e vê Kagome ao seu lado usando o uniforme colegial  
-Gosto sim,mas não sei dizer porque me sinto bem quando estou aqui...Ainda vai pra escola?  
-Vou eu já estava saindo  
-Posso te acompanhar?  
-Claro que pode,aliás você deve  
Enquanto caminhavam conversavam sobre o que aconteceu  
-A Rin não para de te acordar berrando?  
-Não e é tudo culpa do Sesshoumaru  
-Não fica assim  
-Tem razão,não vai ficar assim porque amanhã é minha vez  
-Como assim?  
-Aparece lá em casa meia hora mais cedo que o de costume  
-O que sua cabecinha maléfica está tramando?  
-Você verá - diz e dá um selinho nela - Tchau Kagome  
No outro dia,na casa de Inuyasha...  
-Oi gente - fala Inuyasha entrando na cozinha  
-Alguém acordou de bom humor hoje - diz Miroku  
-É que vai acontecer uma coisa bem legal  
-Vocês viram minhas tintas? - pergunta Shippou  
-Eu acabei usando a vermelha e a branca,mas depois pego as outras e te entrego  
-Deixa que eu mesmpo pego,deve estar no seu quarto  
-Shippou não entra no quarto  
-Porque?  
-Vai por mim,você não vai querer entrar naquele quarto agora  
-INUYASHHAAA!!!! - grita Sesshoumaru a plenos pulmões e depois escutam o barulho de água caindo  
-Vingança finalmente - diz Inuyasha vitorioso  
Sesshoumaru entra a passos pesados na cozinha completamente encharcado e todo pintado de vermelho e branco parecendo um palhaç fica de frente pra Inuyasha que estava na outra ponta da mesa  
-Você só quer ser o engraçadinho mas você não vê meu riso porque ele é muito interno - fala Sesshoumaru visivelmente irritado  
-O que aconteceu com você? - pergunta Sango  
-Pergunta pra ele - fala apontando pra Inuyasha  
-Oi gente cheguei - fala Kagome entrando na cozinha - Vocês não sabem o que eu...Ei Sesshoumaru o que aconteceu com você?  
-Inuyasha eu vou te matar - fala Sesshoumaru dando a volta na mesa e indo pra cima de Inuyasha  
O hanyou se levantou bem rápido e correu até o quarto,sendo perseguido de perto por Sesshoumaru,e fechou a porta antes que ele entrasse  
-Saia e lute como um homem - fala Sesshoumaru batendo na porta com a intenção de arrebentá-la  
-Entre e lute como um hanyou - fala Inuyasha de dentro do quarto  
-Sesshoumaru fique calmo - diz Kagome querendo amenizar um pouco a situação - Vai tomar um banho pra tirar essa tinta  
Sesshoumaru dá um rosnado pra porta e depois vai pro quintal,pega uma toalha e entra no banheiro  
-Inuyasha - chama Kagome  
-Que foi?  
-Senta!  
Kagome houve um estrondo no chão e em seguida Inuyasha abre a porta  
-Porque fez isso?! - pergunta Inuyasha exasperado  
-Porque você mereceu!  
-Não importa o quanto tente,nada do que você fizer vai fazer eu e o Sesshoumaru concordarmos em alguma coisa  
-Eu estou indo pra escola se quiser me acompanhar ótimo se não é problema seu! - fala Kagome e sai  
-Feh! - diz Inuyasha irritado - "Porque ela tinha que fazer tanto escândalo pra nada?Sesshoumaru faz coisas até piores e ela nem diz nada"  
Ele se senta no sofá e depois de uns três minutos se levanta e sai  
-Kagome! - chama ele ao vê-la não muito longe  
Kagome espera ele a alcançar e volta a caminhar com ele ao seu lado em silêncio  
-Porque faz isso? - pergunta Kagome baixinho quase num sussurro  
-O que?  
-Porque você e Sesshoumaru brigam tanto?  
-Porque é normal  
-Mas isso não explica o que fez  
-Não pude evitar foi mais forte do que eu  
-Eu não entendo porque se odeiam tanto  
-Olha eu só trato as pessoas como elas me tratam,se ele me odeia também odeio ele e ponto final  
Kagome para de andar e ele para também  
-Escuta Inuyasha eu te amo e muito,mas por favor evite brigar com o Sesshoumaru  
-Mas se é ele quem começa!  
-Mesmo fundo,conta até dez ou qualquer coisa desse não pode fazer isso por Sesshoumaru faça por mim  
-Posso tentar - diz ele num sussurro  
-Brigado - diz Kagome e abraça ele depois dando-lhe um beijo - Eu vou pra sala  
-Tchau  
Inuyasha volta pra casa pensando e ao entrar encontra Sesshoumaru sentado no sofá olhando para ele depois de se levanta e dá um murro no rosto de Inuyasha que apenas colocou a mão sobre o local para verificar o estado do seu maxilar  
-Anda quebra minha cara!Não é isso que você quer?!  
-Não farei isso porque prometi a Kagome apesar de você merecer uma boa surra eu não quebro minha palavra - diz sentando no sofá e pega um livro que estava lendo  
Inuyasha se senta no outro sofá e fica calado,olhando a janela,até que quebra o silêncio e fala:  
-Acha que meu pai ia gostar?  
-De que?  
-De como estou hoje,é meio bizarro mas sempre imaginei o que ele me diria numa hora dessas  
-Não sei,MEU pai tem um jeito muito estranho de pensar  
-Acha que ele ia gostar de mim?  
-Já disse que não sei,vocês parecem em algumas coisas mas não sei  
-Pareço em que?  
-Se envolver com humanos,o temperamento e podem usar a testusaiga sem problemas  
Inuyasha deu um meio sorriso de lado ao imaginar seu pai  
-Porque essas perguntas?  
-Por nada só um pensamento que me veio a cabeça  
-Bom encare como quiser - diz Sesshoumaru se levantando e indo até as escadas  
-Cadê todo mundo?  
-Foram trabalhar e os pequenos estão procurando livros de histórias  
Sesshoumaru desce as escadas e Inuyasha fica ainda sentado no sofá perdido em pensamentos sem saber quanto tempo ficou lá até que o telefone toca  
-Alô?  
-Inuyasha?  
-Oi Haku  
-Porque você ainda não veio?  
-Já são dez horas? - ele olha pro relógio - Ai meu Deus!Chego em 15 minutos Haku!Espera aí!  
Inuyasha pega a mochila com alguns livros,vai pra cozinha e pega o almoço que Sango deixou separadinho numa vasilha em cima da mesa enfiou dentro da mochila sem se importar com a bagunça,desce as escadas correndo e vai pro pet shop mais rápido que pode  
-"Eu e minha cabeça fui ficar pensando e perdi a hora" - reclama-se mentalmente por não ter se lembrado da hora enquanto corria pro pet shop - Cheguei! - fala afobado entrando no pet shop respirando rápido pela corrida  
-Calma garoto ou vai ficar sem ar - fala Haku ao vê-lo  
-Eu já corri mais que isso tô acostumado - fala normalizando a respiração  
-Porque seu rosto tá com essa mancha roxa? - pergunta Haku vendo a marca roxa perto do maxilar de Inuyasha  
-Acabei esbarrando em alguém  
-Esbarrar não faz isso no rosto de ningué arrumando confusão foi?  
-Não,foi que acabei esbarrando com Sesshoumaru  
-Seu irmão?  
-MEIO-irmão  
-Dá no mesmo,de todo jeiot continua sendo família  
-Infelizmente - fala só pra que ele mesmo ouvisse  
-Vou pegar um pouco de gelo pra por nisso aí  
-Precisa não Haku  
-Precisa sim ou vai ficar pior - fala pegando Inuyasha pelo pulso e o levando até a casa por trás da loja  
Eles entram na cozinha da casa e Inuyasha se senta numa das cadeiras da mesa enquanto Haku pega alguns cubos de gelo e coloca amarrado num pano de prato  
-Sério Haku não precisa  
-Fica quieto - fala e encosta a trouxa com gelo no rosto dele  
-E se alguém entrar? - pergunta e faz uma cara de dor ao sentir o frio no lugar onde Sesshoumaru o acertou  
-Dá pra ouvir se chamarem  
Inuyasha ficou calado apenas olhando Haku tirar a bolsa de gelo e depois encostar de novo  
-Ai  
-Dói? - pergunta Haku tirando a trouxa  
-Um pouquinho.Não sinto mais tanta dor - fala encostando a mão no lugar  
-Você não devia se meter em tanta confusão ou da próxima vez pode acabar quebrando um braço  
-Quero ver conseguirem  
Haku balança a cabeça para os lados em sinal de desaprovação e coloca a trouxa encima da mesa  
-Tem certeza que está bem?  
-Estou sim  
-Ótimo,já comeu?  
-Já mas faz um tempinho  
-Que bom,não quero saber de confusões e nem de você desnutrido ou vai chegar tão magro quanto um palito de dente - fala lavando alguns pratos  
-Quer ajuda?  
-Quero que vá lá na frente que é capaz de chegar alguém  
-não foi você quem disse que dava pra ouvir daqui?  
-E dá mas só quando você não está  
-Porque só quando eu não estou?  
-Porque você só fala gritando  
Inuyasha mostra a língua e fica com a cara emburrada com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito  
-E aind apor cioma age como um menininho de 5 aninhos  
-Feh!  
Haku solta uma risadinha,era incrível como Inuyasha parecia tão criança  
-Porque está rindo? - pergunta ele emburrado  
-Não posso rir?  
-Pode só que não pode rir de mim  
-Então acho que não vou poder mais rir  
-É incrível como todos se divertem as minhas custas  
-É porque você dá motivos pra isso  
-Humph!  
-Pra você també lá pra frente voando  
-Eu não tenho asas  
-Daqui a pouco você não vai nem ter couro,quer ir logo  
-Posso deixar minha bolsa aqui?  
-Deixe  
Haku olha pra Inuyasha desconfiado  
-Que?  
-Não tem nenhuma bomba dentro da sua bolsa não é?  
-Normalmente eu trago umas dinamites, mas hoje esqueci em casa. Quer que eu vá buscar?  
-Não, precisa não


	27. Demissão

Sesshoumaru estava na sala,lendo um livro.O dia estava muito calmo e a casa estava numa calma fora do comum,afinal Rin e Shippou haviam ido passear com Kagome,Miroku e Sango foram trabalhar e Inuyasha estava no quarto terminando de se sua paz foi quebrada ao ver Sango entrar em casa muito irada e também depressiva  
-Sango que houve? - pergunta ao ver melh0or o estado dela  
-VOCÊ QUER SABER O QUE HOUVE?!POIS EU DIGO O QUE HOUVE!! - fala exasperada  
-Calma Sango,você...  
-CALA A BOCA SESSHOUMARU!!EU FUI DEMITIDA E SEM MOTIVO!! - diz no mesmo tom que antes  
-Você devia...  
-CALA BOCA!!VOCÊ É IGUAL AO GERENTE DO RESTAURANTE!!HOMENS GROSSEIROS,MACHISTAS E SEM CORAÇÃO QUE SÓ PENSAM EM SI MESMOS!! - fala batendo no peito de Sesshoumaru com o dedo indicador o acusando  
-Mas...  
-CALA A BOCA!!!SERÁ QUIE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE QUE A ÚNICA COISA QUE QUERO FAZER É GRITAR?!! - fala enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas - FALA ALGUMA COISA SESSHOUMARU!!!  
-Não adianta ficar nervosa  
-Nem me diga pra ficar calma porque não tem como isso acontecer!  
-Calma,vai ficar tudo bem  
Sesshoumaru viu lágrimas peroladas deslizarem pelo rosto de Sango,que correu em sua direção e o abraçou fortemente, chorando mais do que únicos momentos em que ela se sentia segura e longe de seus problemas era quando estava com alguém em quem confiava  
-Ei Sesshoumaru,que está acontecendo?Pensei ter ouvido alguns gritos - pergunta Inuyasha indo até a sala,mas parou ao ver Sango chorar - Sango que houve?  
-Inuyasha fica aqui com a Sango,vou pegar água pra ela - fala Sesshoumaru fazendo Sango o soltar  
-Claro,vem Sango - diz fazendo ela se sentar no sofá - Respira com calma e inspira bem fundo  
Ao ver que ela se acalmou mais,Inuyasha arrisca  
-Sango,poprque ficou assim?Se foi por causa de alguém pode me dizer quie encho a cara dele de murros  
-Inuyasha,usar a violência não vai ajudar muito - fala Sesshoumaru voltando da cozinha com um copo de água e dando a Sango  
Após beber uns goles de água,Sango fala:  
-Desculpa por deixra vocês preocupados...Eu vou para o meu quarto  
-Acho que você devia ir falar com ela,dar apoio moral - fala Inuyasha depois que Sango entrou no quarto  
-Eu já deixei ela me abraçar,que mais quer que eu faça?  
-É bem ê entra no quarto,conversa com a Sango e pede pra ela te ajudar na biblioteca  
-Porque eu faria isso?  
-Porque a Sango confia em você e além do mais a biblioteca não é ê viu meu tênis  
-Deve estar perto da porta...Não devia do assunto - diz seguindo Inuyasha até a porta  
-Não é difícil apenas tentar conversar com ela,sabia disso? - fala enquanto terminava de calçar o tênis pra sair  
-Você não vai me ajudar  
-Hum...É,tchau Sesshoumaru - diz saindo e fechando a porta  
Sesshoumaru dá um suspiro de lamentação e fica s perguntando de porque ele tinha que fazer até o quarto de Sango e a encontra abraçada com o travesseiro,deitada na cama  
-Sango quer conversar?  
-Acho que sim - diz com a voz chorosa  
-Conta direito o que aconteceu - fala se sentando do lado dela  
Ela senta também,ainda abraçada com o travesseiro e começa a contar o que aconteceu tentando não começar a chorar novamente  
-Hoje,quando cheguei no restaurante,me disseram que o gerente queria falar entrei onde ele estava,ele me demitiu  
-Miroku não fez nada?  
-Se ele fizesse alguma coisa podia ser demitido também  
-Entendi...Sango pode me fazer um favor?  
-Qual?  
-Cuidar da biblioteca pra mim,tenho que resolver alguns assuntos  
-Claro não tem problema  
-Eu não demoro,tchau - diz se levantando e saindo do quarto  
Sesshoumaru foi em direção a cidade,mas especificamente no restaurante em que Sango trabalhava  
-"Será que ele é tão mal encarado assim?Pela descrição dela ele é muito antipático" - pensava consigo mesmo enquanto entrava no estabelecimento e ia em direção ao balcão  
-Com licença,posso falar com o gerente? - pergunta a uma garota que estava no balcão  
-Vou ver se ele pode atendê-lo - fala a moça se levantando e indo a uma porta não muito longe  
Depois de alguns minutos,ela volta e fala que ele podia entra na sala e encontra o gerente sentado  
-Queria falar comigo? - pergunta friamente  
-Sim,queria saber porque Sango foi despedida - fala ainda mais frio (se era possível) sentando-se a sua frente numa cadeira  
-A garçonete?...Porque ela era,ou melhor,ela é uma algumas suspeitas e ela foram confirmadas ao encontrar dinheiro do restaurante na bolsa dela  
Sesshoumaru mantinha sua face impassível,mas por dentro sentia uma enorme raiva revirar seu quem havia feito aquilo ou pelo menos tinha uma grande suspeita.  
-Quem disse isso foi o Houjo né?  
-Você o conhece?  
-Infelizmente...Ele faz de tudo pra atrapalhar meu irmão desde que ele chegou aqui  
-E porque ele faria isso?Houjo é um bom garoto  
-Porque ele e meu irmão gostam da mesma garota... - "Mas poprque ele faria isso com a Sango se ele não gosta do Inuyasha?"  
-Como posso garantir que isso é verdade?A menos que prove não vou readmití-la  
-Se quiser fale com meu irmão,ele vai provar o que estou dizendo - fala se levantando.  
-Se é assim,ligue pra ele...Vou deixar numa altura que eu possa ouvir o que ele diz - fala entregando o telefone a Sesshoumaru  
Sesshoumaru pega o telefone e senta-se enquanto disca o número.O gerente coloca o telefone no restaurante,mas que possa ser ouvido apenas pelos dois.  
-Alô? - atende uma voz do outro lado da linha  
-Inuyasha,sou eu...Preciso de ajuda  
-Não acredito que você ainda não foi falar com a Sango!Ela estava chorando muito antes de sair daqui  
-Não,eu falei com ela...É que queria saber se Sango já pegou alguma coisa sua?  
-Nunca,porque?  
-Por nada,só curiosidade  
-Então tá...antes que eu me esqueça,pode perguntá-la se ela comprou o presente da Rin?  
-Pra que isso?  
-Que pai mais desnaturado.Não se lembra que a Rin,sua filhinha,está fazendo aniversário amanhã?Eu,Miroku,Kagome e Sango juntamos dinheiro pra comprar presentes pra ela  
-Qaunto você deu?  
-Bastante,dava pra comprar muita coisa...Enquanto a Kagome distraia ela,a Sango compraria o presente quando fosse almoçar...Pelo menos foi isso que combinamos.  
-E porque você não foi comprar?  
-Não sei escolher presentes para uma criança,especialmente meninas,Sango ia comprar uma casa de bonecas pra Rin e o que sobrasse ia comprar doces,bolo e coisa e tal  
-Inuyasha...Se eu te contasse que a Sango perdeu o emprego perdeu o emprego por causa do Houjo  
-Eu iria matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos...Estragar minha vida e fazer passar vergonha na frente da Kagome eu ainda aturo,mas estragar a vida dos meus amigos é imperdoável - fala com puro desejo de sentir o sangue de Houjo em suas mãos  
-Calma,é só uma suposição  
-Ainda bem que é,porque se não eu ia estrangular ele ou melhor esquartejar ele em público  
-Fico aliviado em saber que isso é só da boca pra fora  
-Tá,tenho que já tá me olhando feio aqui - diz e desliga o telefone  
-Acredita em mim agora? - pergunta ao gerente que estavfa com a expressão pensativa  
-Posso dar a ela uma segunda chance,mas se acontecer qualquer coisa,por menor que seja,ela não trabalhar nem aqui nem em outro lugar da cidade  
Sesshoumaru apenas confirma com a cabeça e sai do restaurante indo em direção a lá encontra Sango guardando alguns livros nas estantes ainda um pouco cabisbaixa mas tentava disfarçar  
-Sango boas notícias,recuperei seu emprego - fala se aproximando dela  
-Sério?Obrigado Sesshoumaru - diz o abraçando com um sorriso - Eu vou logo antes que ele mude de ideia


	28. Incêndio

À noite, no dia seguinte, Kagome e Inuyasha estavam indo pra casa dele pra comemorar o aniversário de Rin, que eles inventaram, pois não sabiam o dia exato, quando começou a chover

-Não acredito, chuva – fala Inuyasha

-Vamos ficar ali – diz Kagome apontando para uma loja com uma grande tenda

Eles correm até o lugar. Inuyasha olhou para os lados procurando por alguém, mas as ruas estavam estranhamente vazias

-Que estranho. Porque não tem ninguém na rua? – pergunta, mas ao olhar para Kagome vê que ela estava meio mal – Você está bem?

-Estou com frio – diz ela abraçando os próprios ombros

-Toma, vai ajudar – diz ele tirando a jaqueta e estendendo pra ela

-Mas e você?

-Não se preocupe comigo

Dez minutos depois, a chuva fica mais fraca quase dando pra não senti-la

-Estiou? – pergunta Kagome

-Não, mas dá pra irmos

-Você vai se molhar

-Já disse pra não se preocupar

Eles foram andando, mas cinco minutos depois a chuva piorou

-Vamos esperar – diz Kagome

-Não, falta pouco. Mas se continuarmos você vai se molhar

Inuyasha a pega no colo protetoramente e começa a correr, mas com a rapidez e o tempo frio ela se encolhe tentando se aquecer. Ao ver a ação dela, ele a puxa para si fazendo com que o corpo dele tratasse de aquecê-la. Ao entrarem na porta que dava nas escadas, ele a coloca no chão

-Você está todo molhado – fala Kagome

-Estou bem

-Vou pegar uma toalha pra você se secar

-Eu já disse que estou... Atchim!

-Que espirro é esse?Você deve estar ficando doente

-Não alguém deve estar falando mal de mim

Eles sobem as escadas e entram na sala

-Inuyasha, a gente tava falando de você – diz Miroku

-Eu não disse – fala Inuyasha

O hanyou entra no quarto e veste uma roupa seca, Kagome não precisava trocar de roupa já que estava quase totalmente seca. Depois ele vai para a cozinha e lá pessoal começa a festinha de Rin

-Bom como o Zao pegou o dinheiro que juntamos não deu pra comprar o presente que vimos – fala Sango

-Mas em compensação, compramos esse – diz Kagome estendendo um embrulho branco com um laço rosa

Rin, que estava sentada numa cadeira do lado de Sesshoumaru, pega o presente da mão de Kagome, que se senta no colo de Inuyasha. Ela abre o embrulho e tira de dentro uma boneca de pano loirinha de olhos verdes e com um vestidinho branco com desenhos de flores em lilás

-Arigatou, ela é muito bonita – fala Rin

-Agora Rin de quem é o primeiro pedaço do bolo? – pergunta Kagome

-Como assim?

-Você corta o primeiro pedaço do bolo e escolhe alguém pra dar o primeiro pedaço

-Então eu vou dar... Pra senhorita Kikyo

-Quem? – pergunta Sango

-A vizinha daqui de trás – fala Sesshoumaru

-O nome dela é Kikyo? – pergunta Kagome

-É, mas não é a mesma da Sengoku Jidai. Deve ser só uma coincidência de nome – fala tentando acalmar a todos, especialmente Kagome que só de ouvir o nome ficou com os nervos a flor da pele

-Espero que seja mesmo Sesshoumaru

No outro dia a tarde, Inuyasha estava no pet shop e não estava se sentindo muito bem e só para completar sua situação Haku havia saído para pagar algumas contas da loja. Ele pega o telefone e liga pra Haku

-Oi Inuyasha

-Haku, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. Você vai demorar pra chegar?

-Não, não. Espera um pouco que eu já chego aí

Houjo viu quando Haku saiu deixando a chave com Inuyasha, pois disse que podia demorar e não chegar a tempo pra fechar a loja. Houjo teve uma idéia e vai numa mercearia (n/a: daqui a poço vcs descobrem o q é), mas nesse meio tempo Haku chega. Inuyasha estava sentado na cadeira, com a cabeça baixa na tentativa de fazer a dor de cabeça passar

-Garoto você está abatido, dormiu ontem? – pergunta colocando a mão na testa de Inuyasha

-Haku sua mão está gelada

-Você está com um pouquinho de febre. Tomou algum remédio?

-Um pra dor de cabeça que a Kagome me deu. Você é médico?

-Não, mas aprendi primeiros socorros na escola. Você tomou chuva?

-Um pouco quando tava voltando pra casa ontem

-Então é por isso, você está gripado

-Odeio quando isso acontece

-Vá pra casa descansar. Vou chamar um táxi pra você

-Mas e a loja?

-Eu dou conta, pode ir

Depois de uns minutos Inuyasha chega a sua casa e entra

-Inuyasha, você está bem?

-Tô com um pouco de dor Rin, vou pro meu quarto

-Tá bom

No pet shop, Haku entra na casa dele (que é por trás do pet shop) e começa a arrumar a cozinha. Enquanto isso, Houjo entra silenciosamente no quarto dos fundos da loja, onde ficam os animais quando estão na gaiola e coloca álcool em alguns lugares. Depois tira do bolso uma caixa de fósforos, acende um e joga por cima do lugar onde colocou álcool saindo em seguida pela entrada da loja

Haku escuta o alvoroço dos animais e sente um cheiro muito forte de fumaça. Ele entra na loja. Vê o fogo e tenta apagá-lo mas seus esforços são em vão. Na rua as pessoas começaram a se aglomerar querendo ajudar a pagar o fogo mas era como se as chamas estivessem vivas e consumiam todo o lugar muito rápido

-"Droga tem fumaça demais!" – pensa Haku colocando a mão no rosto pra abafar a fumaça e vai pra onde era a porta dos fundos – "Não dá pra passar, tá tudo pegando fogo!"

Do lado de fora os bombeiros chegam e começam a tentar apagar o fogo. Houjo olhava a confusão de longe sorrindo

-"Agora que Inuyasha vai morrer, a Kagome será minha" – pensa Houjo

Os bombeiros conseguem apagar o fogo e tiram Haku de lá levando ele direto para o hospital

Na casa de Inuyasha...

-Inuyasha!Vem ver isso! – fala Rin

O hanyou vai até a sala onde Rin e Shippou viam um noticiário urgente

_-... O incêndio que houve no pet shop segundo o corpo de bombeiros foi premeditado. O proprietário, Haku Takamagi, foi levado ao hospital mais próximo com várias queimaduras de 1° e 2° grau pelo corpo e corre risco de vida. Segundo os para médicos ele inalou muita fumaça o que prejudica mais ainda seu estado de saúde... _

-Tenho que ir lá

-Mas você está doente – fala Shippou

-Eu vou ficar bem

Inuyasha corre pro hospital. Pouco tempo depois que ele chega, Kagome entra

-Imaginei que você estaria aqui – fala Kagome abraçando ele – Os médicos já disseram alguma coisa?

-Que ele pode não sobreviver

-Sinto muito

Um som é ouvido do quarto de Haku e os médicos correm lá para dentro

-O que houve?Que barulho é esse? – pergunta Inuyasha

-Fique aqui fora, nós vamos ver o que podemos fazer

Um tempo depois o mesmo médico vai falar com eles

-Aquele som que vocês ouviram eram os batimentos cardíacos dele diminuindo

-Mas ele tá bem né?

-Calma Kagome, deixa o médico falar – diz Inuyasha

-Eu sinto muito, ele acabou de falecer

Kagome abraça Inuyasha mais fortemente

-Kagome me espere aqui

-O que você vai fazer Inuyasha?

-Falar com o Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha corre o mais rápido que podia para a biblioteca e encontra Sesshoumaru, por sorte a biblioteca estava vazia

-Sesshoumaru o Haku morreu

-E daí? – pergunta impassível

-Você tem a tenseiga pode fazer alguma coisa

-Não se preocupe, meu pai vai ajudar – fala Rin

-Rin não fale por mim – diz Sesshoumaru

-ORA MERDA SESSHOUMARU! ESTOU IMPLORANDO!! FAZ ALGUMA COISA POR FAVOR!!!

-Oh droga,tá legal eu ajudo... Mas só desse vez

Sesshoumaru pega a tenseiga no quarto

-Não vão te deixar entrar num hospital com uma espada – fala Inuyasha

-Vou achá-lo e só para confirmar a aposta não está valendo

Sesshoumaru se transforma numa esfera de luz azul e vai até o lugar onde Haku estava. Ao chegar vê Haku coberto por um lençol branco bem fino. Com uma das mãos desembainha a tenseiga e aponta-a para o corpo de Haku. Ele vê os mandantes do outro mundo e com um movimento os corta

Haku volta a respirar e abre os olhos lentamente. Antes que Haku visse Sesshoumaru esse se vira e se transforma novamente na esfera de luz azul e volta pra biblioteca

-E aí? – pergunta Inuyasha

-Está feito

-Sesshoumaru... Arigatou gozaimasu – fala e volta correndo para o hospital


	29. Abrindo os olhos

Capitulo 29 – Abrindo os olhos

No outro dia, Inuyasha foi visitar Haku no hospital. Ao entrar no quarto encontra-o deitado na cama lendo um livro

-Oi Haku

-Oi Inuyasha – fala colocando o livro em cima de uma mesinha que estava ao lado da cama

-Como está?

-Bem, vou levando. Segundo os médicos é um milagre eu estar vivo

-Que bom que milagres acontecem – fala sorrindo e sentindo numa cadeira ao lado da cama

-É, é bom sim. Mas o que mais me intriga é que quando acordei ontem as minhas feridas mais graves tinham sumido do nada

-Isso também é bom. Acho que alguém lá em cima deve gostar de você

-É talvez sim, mas quando acordei também vi um brilho azulado saindo pela janela

-Ah é? – pergunta Inuyasha tentando parecer normal

-Uhum

-Haku o que vai fazer quando sair daqui?

-Reabrir o pet shop e queria sua ajuda

-Pode contar comigo, mas o que aconteceu com os animais que estavam na loja?

-Foram levados para um dos canis daqui e os donos foram buscar. Só que tinha uma gata que o dono não foi buscar. Tentaram pegar ela pra levar pro canil também mas não conseguiram

-Uma gata?Ai meu Kami!Era a Kirara!Sango vai me matar! – fala e imagina Sango lhe perseguindo com o hiraikotsu e depois pendurando sua cabeça em cima de uma lareira como fazem alguns caçadores

-Era sua?!

-Não é da Sango uma amiga minha que mora lá em casa. Haku eu vou morrer pelas mãos da Sango se essa gata não aparecer pela porta!

-Que tal pela janela? – pergunta apontando para a janela

-Também seria bom

-Não, a janela!

Inuyasha olha para a janela e vê Kirara sentada no parapeito, com algumas manchinhas de sujeira

-Kirara! – fala Inuyasha abrindo os braços na direção dela. Kirara desce da janela e pula nos braços de Inuyasha – Sua gata sem vergonha!Você quase fazia a Sango me matar!Tá feliz?!

Kirara começa a ronronar e esfrega a cabeça no braço de Inuyasha

-Acho que ela está feliz – fala Haku sorrindo – Mas Inuyasha, não se pode trazer animais pro hospital é contra as regras de higiene, se não vão pegá-la

-Claro então você vai pra bolsa – fala tirando a mochila das costas e abrindo

Kirara entra na bolsa, mas fica com a cabeça e as duas patas dianteiras pra fora. Inuyasha coloca a bolsa nas costas e puxou o cabelo colocando por cima da mochila

-Mal dá pra ver – fala Haku

-Vou levar ela lá pra casa e volto pra te ver amanhã

-Tudo bem

Inuyasha vai andando e quando se afasta do hospital tira Kirara de dentro da bolsa e fica com ela nos braços

-Kirara não tenho a menor idéia do que é um canil, mas deve ser um lugar horrível

A nekoyoukai olha para o outro lado da rua e eriça os pelos. Inuyasha também olha na mesma direção e tem a impressão de, no meio dói corre-corre das pessoas que passavam, ele ter visto Kanna

-"O que? Não pode ser a Kanna, eu mesmo ei o golpe que a fez cair do penhasco, ninguém sobreviveria a uma queda daquela com aqueles ferimentos" – pensou Inuyasha atravessando a rua em que viu Kanna passar

Ao olhar para a rua não vê Kanna, melhor dizendo não viu nenhum sinal de que ela estava viva, mas viu quem menos queria. Houjo passava pela rua, vindo na direção de Inuyasha

-Olha só quem está aqui. O 'escolhido' – fala enfatizando bem o nome escolhido

-Não vou criar confusão com você – fala Inuyasha passando por ele, mas mal dá um passo depois de passar por Houjo que o escuta falar

-A pele da Kagome se arrepia fácil em certos lugares

Inuyasha cerrou os punhos e segurou um rosnado na garganta

-Achou mesmo que foi o único a tocá-la?Como você é idiota. Quase sinto pena de você

Inuyasha se vira e dá um murro em Houjo (n/a: aaaeeeeee!! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!)

-Não se atreva a falar nada da Kagome com essa sua boca nojenta ou não vou ter pena de você – esbraveja Inuyasha e em seguida vai embora

Quando chega à biblioteca vê Kagome lendo um livro pra Rin e Shippou

-Oi meu amor – fala Kagome, mas ele não responde e vai para as escadas

-O que o Inuyasha tem? – pergunta Shippou

-Não sei, vou lá falar com ele

Kagome sobe as escadas e vai pro quarto de Inuyasha e encontra-o sentado na cama olhando para a janela

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Inuyasha?

-Aconteceu, eu encontrei com o Houjo – fala sem olhar pra ela

-O que?Você não fez confusão fez?

-Iie – fala ainda sem olhá-la

-Que foi?Está com raiva de mim?

Ele continuou calado apenas olhando para a janela. Kagome se sentou ao seu lado e deu um beijo em seu rosto

-Porque está tão zangado comigo?Fiz algo errado?

-Me responde uma coisa Kagome: você e o Houjo tiveram alguma coisa antes de começarmos a namorar fora aquele beijo?

-Não Inuyasha, por quê?

-É que ele me disse umas coisas

-Serei sempre sua, não importa o que aconteça – sussurra no ouvido dele e o beija

Inuyasha retribui o beijo de forma possessiva, o que surpreende um pouco Kagome, e a deita na cama

-Não gosto da idéia que outro te tocou Kagome

-Não acredite em tudo o que o Houjo disse, só houve um beijo e nada mais

-Você gosta dele?

-Gostava como amigo

-Mas você ainda o considera amigo?

-Não, Houjo me colocou contra a parede e me usa pra te fazer ciúmes. Se ele fosse meu amigo iria ficar feliz em saber que estou com a pessoa que amo

-Ah, você me ama é? – pergunta ele com um sorriso travesso

-Hum, acho que você duvida

-Não duvidaria nunca

-Então prova – desafia ela

-Que tal assim? – pergunta e depois a beija calorosamente

Um tempo depois eles se afastam por falta de oxigênio

-Tô com um pouco de fome e você?

-Não muito, mas quer comer alguma coisa? – pergunta Inuyasha

-Eu quero

-Então vem – diz ele saindo de cima dela

Ela se levanta e eles saem do quarto

-Inuyasha você tá mais safado que o Miroku – fala Shippou

-Não pedi seu comentário Shippou

-Mas eu digo mesmo assim – fala e mostra a língua pra Inuyasha

-É agora que eu corto essa língua – fala e corre pra pegar o kitsuneyoukai

-Ah!O Inuyasha quer cortar minha língua!

-Inuyasha – chama Kagome

-Sim

-Senta!

O rosário de Inuyasha brilha e puxa ele pro chão

-Ai – fala Inuyasha caído no chão – Porque você sempre faz isso?

-Porque você é um parvo – fala Sesshoumaru

-Cala a boca intrometido

-Não posso

-Por quê?

-Por que você é o burro da história, quem tem que calar a boca primeiro é você (n/a: olha o sesshy discutindo por causa do script)

-Burro é você

-Eu não sou um burro, sou um cão

-Como se fizesse diferença. Você é um cão com mente de burro

-Chega isso já foi longe demais – diz Kagome segurando um riso – Inuyasha vamos comer

-Vamos – fala ele se levantando

Uma semana se passa...

Haku havia reaberto o pet shop numa rua perto do antigo, segundo ele pros clientes acharem mais facilmente e agora a loja era de esquina o que facilitava muito, e com a ajuda de Inuyasha Haku ia pagando algumas contas que o seguro da loja não havia pagado

-Inuyasha obrigado por me ajudar a reabrir a loja

-Não foi nada, essa loja me ajudou muito quando eu vim morar aqui... Só um minuto, vou atender aquelas garotas – fala ao ver duas garotas entrando – Querem alguma coisa?

-Sim, queremos que tose a minha cadela – fala uma delas

-Tosar?

-É sabe tirar o pelo – diz a outra ao ver a cara meio confusa do hanyou

-Ah claro. Haku você sabe tosar?

-Sei sim

-Pode atender elas?

-Tudo bem

-Inuyasha, Haku cheguei – fala Kagome entrando na loja

-Kagome que bom que veio – fala e dá um beijinho nela

Uma das garotas começa a chorar ao ver que o hanyou tinha namorada e Kagome reconhece como uma das garotas eu havia falado outro dia quando ela e Inuyasha estavam indo no mercado que ele e outros garotos que passavam eram bonitos

-Porque ela está chorando?

-Deve estar com saudades da cadelinha

-Mas elas estão a menos de um metro de distância

-Ela está com saudades, esquece isso ok

-Ok

-Como vão as coisas?

-Bem, eu achei que por causa do incêndio iriam vir menos gente, mas o movimento está ótimo

-Isso é bom

-Vai fazer o que agora?

-Vou na casa de Eire e depois vou pra casa

-Se pudesse eu te levava, mas tem muita coisa pra fazer esses dias e o Haku me prendeu aqui

-Mentiroso – fala Haku – Tá vendo Kagome como é seu namorado

-Sem problemas Inuyasha, deixa pra próxima – diz ela sorrindo e dá um beijo nele – Tchau. Tchau Haku

-Tchau Kagome, e passe mais aqui. Preciso de alguém que me ajude na decoração

-Ok Haku – fala ela e vai embora


	30. Presente parte I

Mais tarde, Inuyasha estava voltando pra casa com uma sacola e resolveu passar na casa de Kagome pra namorar um pouquinho. Ele bate na porta e Kagome abre

-Oi Inuyasha

-Oi meu amor. O que é isso? – pergunta saindo e encostando a porta

-São algumas coisas que a Rin pediu pra eu comprar pra ela, nada de interessante – fala colocando a sacola no chão

-Hum... Mas você não tem nada pra mim?

-Deveria?

-Esqueça

-Ok, mas queria ver você – fala e dá um beijinho nela – Senti sua falta

-Mas você me viu no pet shop hoje de tarde

-Mesmo?Parece que o tempo não está andando desde que reabrimos o pet shop, sei nem que dia é hoje – fala coçando a cabeça

-É sexta, amanhã é sábado tá lembrando? – fala devagar

-Eu estou ouvindo Kagome, não precisa falar comigo como se eu fosse um débil mental

-Eu sei gomen – fala abraçando ele

-Tudo bem – fala e mexe uma das orelhas – Seu avô tava torcendo pra você me bater sabia? – fala bem baixinho no seu ouvido – Finja que eu não disse nada – ele a abraça mais forte – eu já vou

-Já?Você mal chegou

-Eu sei

Ele se vira mais Kagome segura o braço dele

-Vou com você até as escadas – fala sorrindo. Ele sorri também e eles vão até as escadarias do templo Higurashi

-Ja ne Kagome

-Ja ne – fala ela meio tristonha

-Ei, não fica assim. Amanhã eu vou largar mais cedo lembra?E vou ficar com você o dia todo tá

-Tá

Ele dá um beijo em Kagome e desce as escadarias

-"Ele não vai se lembrar" – pensa tristonha e entra em casa

Na era feudal...

Kanna estava em frente a o que parecia um casulo de barro, que começa a rachar, saindo de dentro dele um homem de longos cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos

-Kanna?

-Hai,Naraku-sama

-Achei que todos estavam mortos. Aquela luta...

-Eu sobrevivi por pouco, mas consegui me recuperar e ainda achei alguns pedaços da Shikon no tama

-Onde está o resto da jóia?

-Com Inuyasha e Kagome. Eles estão numa cidade chamada Tókio do outro lado do onekui no ido. Sesshoumaru também foi para lá junto com a garotinha que o acompanha. Também consegui um aliado do outro lado

-Preciso falar com ele

-Sim Naraku-sama

[...]

Kagome estava na biblioteca e andava de um lado para a outro inquieta. Ela e Inuyasha iam completar um mês de namoro, mas tinha uma dúvida: o que poderia dar de presente para ele?Estava tão imersa em pensamentos que nem percebeu quando Sango se aproximou

-Oi Kagome. Porque a agitação?

-É que amanhã eu e Inuyasha, vamos completar um mês de namoro

-Parabéns

-O problema é que não faço a menor idéia do que posso dar a ele

-E onde eu entro nessa história?

-Pode me ajudar a escolher um presente, por favor?

-Claro que posso. Espera eu trocar de roupa pra gente ir comprar alguma coisa pro seu namorado

-Tudo bem

Algum tempo depois, elas começam a andar pela cidade em busca do presente ideal ou o mais perto que fosse disso

-Não faço idéia do que posso dar ao Inuyasha – fala Kagome enquanto passavam por algum,as lojas – Sango você convive com ele um pouco a mais de tempo do que eu, se fosse o Inuyasha o que você compraria?

-Alguma coisa que me ajudasse a matar o Sesshoumaru sem levar a culpa?

-Fora isso

-Você é a namorada dele, não tem idéia do que ele possa querer?

-Pior que não. É difícil entender o que se passa na cabeça do Inuyasha – fala com um suspiro de lamentação

-Porque não tenta comprar algo que faça ele se lembrar de você?

-A foto!

-Que foto?

-O Inuyasha tem uma foto minha que ele deixa escondida na gaveta

-Você revira a gaveta do seu namorado?

-Não, achei sem querer. Mas voltando ao assunto, eu podia dar um álbum de fotos, tenho algumas bem legais em casa

-Ótimo problema resolvido. O que acha que ele vai te dar?

-Não sei, mas pretendo descobrir

-Como?

-Tenho uma arma secreta

-Então boa sorte. Tenho que ir trabalhar ou o Zao vai reclamar por eu ter chegado tarde. Tchau Kagome

-Tchau Sango

Kagome foi para a biblioteca e não demorou muito para achar quem queria. Sesshoumaru estava com Rin lendo um livro, melhor dizendo ele mostrava a ela como ler o livro

-Sesshoumaru posso ficar com a Rin uns minutinhos?

-Você quer Rin?

-quero

-Então tudo bem

Kagome e Rin vão para um lugar mais afastadinho e Kagome começa a explicar o que queria que ela fizesse

-Rin, eu quero que você vá falar com o Inuyasha e pergunte a ele o que ele vai me dar de presente amanhã. Mas seja discreta

-Tudo bem

Rin andou pela biblioteca até encontrar Inuyasha lendo um livro sentado numa cadeira. Sentou-se ao seu lado e recebeu um afago na cabeça

-Inuyasha, Kagome quer saber o que você vai dar a ela de presente amanhã

-Diga que é uma surpresa, melhor diga que eu não me lembro de nada que vai ter amanhã

-É pra dizer que você vai fazer uma surpresa mais não se lembra de nada?

-Não. É pra dizer que eu não me lembro de nada que vai ter amanhã

-Tudo bem. Inuyasha

-Que?

-O que é ser discreta?

-É tudo que você não consegue ser

Ela voltou pra onde Kagome esperava ansiosa

-Inuyasha disse que não se lembra de nada que vai ter amanhã

-Nada?

-É. Que vai fazer?

-Arrancar alguma coisa dele. Aposto que ele mentiu pra você

-O que vai usar nele?A shikon no tama?

-Não é mais poderoso

-O que é?

-Charme feminino

-Acha que vai dar certo?

-Sempre dá certo. Quando você crescer vai aprender

-Ah, então eu vou ficar com meu pai. Até mais Kagome-chan

Kagome vai até onde Inuyasha estava e senta-se ao seu lado. Este ao vê-la lhe dá um abraço que é retribuído por ela e beija seu rosto

-Inuyasha, sabe que eu te amo?

-Sei

-E sabe que nunca mentiria pra você né?

-Sei sim

-Então me responde uma coisa sinceramente: o que você vai me dar de presente amanhã?

-O que tem amanha?

-Inuyasha!!

-Shii, estamos numa biblioteca

-Chato, insuportável

-Não fique assim. É claro que me lembro. Porque não fazemos um acordo?Venha aqui amanhã de manhã bem cedo que te dou seus presentes

-Tá bom – fala zangada

Inuyasha apenas sorriu. Ela não conseguia ficar muito tempo zangada com ele quando ele sorria daquele jeito

-eu vou pra casa – fala Kagome se levantando, mas sente Inuyasha segurar seu braço e puxá-la para si e em seguida a beijando docemente

-Até amanhã

-Até. Mas até lá, você a partir de agora, não ganha nem mesmo um beijo meu!

-Nem um beijinho?

-Nem metade de um, porque você é muito chato e não me conta nem uma pista

-Então eu dou uma pista. É algo que você vai gostar muito e vai te deixar bem surpresa

Kagome ficou a tarde e a noite tentando descobrir pelo menos uma possibilidade do que poderia ser, mas tinha tantas idéias tão loucas que desistiu e achou melhor ir dormir e se preparar para as surpresas do dia seguinte

No outro dia (era domingo)...

Sesshoumaru acordou antes de todos e saiu pra caminhar com Kikyo. Ele foi se encontrar com ela perto de um parque, final quase nunca saia e marcou de chegar antes das seis

-Ohayou Sesshoumaru – fala Kikyo vendo ele se aproximar

-Ohayou Kikyo, demorei?

-Um pouco – diz ela começando a caminhar com Sesshoumaru a acompanhando sem fazer esforço

-Tive que sair sem recordar o meu meio irmão e o resto da casa

-Não sabia que tinha irmão. Ele se parece com você?

-Nem um pouco. Sou muito melhor que ele e além do mais consigo me dar melhor com a Rin.

-Mas me fala sobre você, sobre sua família

-Eu não posso dizer você tem que ver. Não vai ter problema se você for lá em casa... acho que todos já acordaram a essa hora

-É claro que vou, seria um prazer

Eles foram até a casa e entraram pela porta que dava direto nas escadarias, mas quando estavam subindo Sesshoumaru alerta:

-Eu não faço idéia do que há lá em cima então se prepare pra qualquer... – antes que terminassem escutam um grito

-SESSHOUMARU!!! – grita Sango

Ele entra na casa muito rápido e vai na direção do quarto de Sango e Rin. Quando chega vê Sango só de camisola, uma branca com desenhos de ursinhos [n/a: presentinho da k-chan!], tentando tirar Miroku, que estava se segurando no portal usando só uma bermuda, de dentro de quarto empurrando-o

-Sesshoumaru tire-o daqui!! – fala Sango que agora tinha a ajuda de Rin pra empurrar Miroku

Sesshoumaru se aproximou dele, segurou Miroku pela orelha e puxou ele pra fora

-Ai!Ai!

-Quantas vezes eu te disse pra não entrar no quarto das meninas Miroku?

-Sei lá umas quinze vezes... mas solta minha orelha tá machucando!

Sesshoumaru solta a orelha de Miroku que já estava bem vermelha e olhando ao redor não encontra Rin

-Rin não estava aqui a um minuto?

-Ela foi pro seu quarto

Assim que Sango fala escutam Rin gritar a plenos pulmões: "INUYASHA!!!" e após isso um estrondo. Não demora muito e eles veem Rin sair do quarto e ir correndo se esconder atrás de Sesshoumaru. Logo depois Inuyasha aparece do quarto e vai na direção deles parecendo que ia ter um ataque de nervos

-Escuta!Eu não sei qual é a graça de mandar essa piralha me acordar todos os dias mas eu te digo: NÃO TEM GRAÇA!!! – e depois que fala volta pro quarto bufando e pisando duro

-Rin – fala Sesshoumaru ainda olhando para a porta do quarto, ela já estava esperando uma reclamação – Você devia ter gritado mais alto

Kikyo só olhava aquela bagunça. Todos agiam como se não a vissem e era melhor assim pois eles agiam naturalmente. Eles olham direção da porta quando ouvem passos e veem Kagome entrar com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto

-Ohayou – fala dando um oi geral

-Kagome-chan! – fala Rin indo na direção de Kagome e abraçando-a

-Oi Rin, porque ainda está de pijama?

-Todo mundo acordou agora Kagome – fala Sango – Quer dizer alguns de nós. Sesshoumaru e Miroku já estão de pé há algum tempo

-Ah. Cadê o Inuyasha?

-Seu namorado estressado acordou do lado errado da cama hoje.

-Vou ver se acalmo ele – fala Kagome e vai pro quarto de Inuyasha

Quando entra vê ele apenas usando uma calça jeans mostrando os músculos definidos mas não em excesso do tórax e do abdômen. Ficou tão entretida observando ele (quem não ficaria) que não notou que ele olhava pra ela. Balançou a cabeça pra afastar alguns pensamentos

Ao ver a reação dela, Inuyasha dá um sorriso. Pega uma camisa vermelha que tinha em cima da cama e veste

-Ohayou Kagome – fala ele

-Ohayou – diz retribuindo o sorriso

-É impressão minha ou toda vez que você vem pra cá eu estou despreparado? – fala pensando mas para ao ver como Kagome o olhava – Que foi Kagome?

-Quero saber o que você disse eu me daria. Mal consegui dormir tentando imaginar o que era e por favor não me diga que é uma surpresa

-Vou te dar hoje ainda, prometo. Mas primeiro, posso comer alguma coisa?Estou com fome

-Tá – diz cruzando os braços e virando de costas pra ele

-Não ganho nem um beijo de bom dia? – pergunta abraçando-a pelas costas

-Não porque você é muito chato e está querendo me enganar – diz saindo de sue abraço, se ficasse mais tempo era capaz de ceder

-Então vamos logo

-Agora?Você não ia comer?

-Não vou conseguir enquanto você não me der pelo menos um beijo

-Você é um amor. Mas ainda não me convenceu

Eles sem da casa e andam um pouco pela cidade até que Inuyasha para e fica na frente de Kagome e diz:

-A partir daqui você irá de olhos fechados

-Por quê?

-Porque é surpresa – responde como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo

Inuyasha fica atrás de Kagome e coloca suas mãos sobre os olhos dela e começam a andar

-Já posso abrir?

-Estamos quase lá

-E agora já posso abrir?

-Você é muito apressada

-Olha quem fala

-Chegamos. Preparada para uma surpresa?

-Não – fala rindo

Inuyasha tira as mãos e Kagome olha pra frente e surpreende-se ao reconhecer o local

-É familiar a você?

-É a árvore sagrada. Você ficou lacrado aqui por 50 anos... Foi onde nos conhecemos

-Olhe ali – fala apontando para um dos galhos

Eles se aproximam e Kagome vê um embrulho pequeno. Ela pega o embrulho e abre delicadamente. Dentro havia uma pulseira de pequenas pedras brancas e um pingente na pulseira com a letra K

-Não é muito mais achei que gostaria

-É linda Inuyasha. Obrigado pelo presente e pela surpresa. Só não sei como não vi antes

-Mas quem foi que disse que minha surpresa acabou?Apenas está começando – fala com um sorriso enigmático – Mas você só vai saber depois. Eu venho te buscar pra gente ir almoçar, aí t mostro as outras surpresas ok

-Tudo bem vou tentar controlar minha ansiedade – fala e beija ele calorosamente até serem interrompidos por Souta

-Eca!

-Eu te vejo na hora do almoço – fala Inuyasha docemente enquanto acariciava o rosto dela com o dorso da mão – Tchau – diz dando um selinho nela e vai embora

-"Ele disse que tinha outras surpresas. Queria saber o que são" - pensava Kagome com um sorriso no rosto – "Mal posso esperar pelo almoço"


	31. Presente parte II

A manhã se passou rapidamente, exceto pra Kagome cada segundo parecia uma eternidade especialmente porque ela estava ansiosa pra saber quais seriam as outras surpresas de Inuyasha. Encontrava-se na janela de sue quarto olhando para o céu claro

-Kagome

-Sim okaa-san

-Inuyasha ligou e pediu pra você encontrá-lo no lugar onde vocês vão almoçar sempre

-Tudo bem

Kagome pegou a pulseira que Inuyasha lhe deu e colocou no pulso e em seguida foi na maior velocidade que podia para a barraca que eles iam almoçar (essa barraca ainda vira famosa)

-"Ótimo vim rápido e ele nem está aqui" – pensa desapontada consigo mesma ao olhar ao redor e não encontrar Inuyasha

Ela sente dois braços a envolverem por trás num abraço e escuta falarem bem perto do seu ouvido

-Você demorou

-Achei que ia lá em casa

-Eu iria, mas tive que confirmar uma coisa – fala sentando numa cadeira assim como Kagome

-O que?

-Acho que Sesshoumaru está namorando – fala só pra ela ouvir

-Sesshoumaru O QUE?!

-Shiii!

-Desculpa, mas porque acha isso?

-Por causa daquela garota que estava lá em casa hoje de manhã, você deve ter visto ela a tal da Kikyo

-Sei, mas acha mesmo que é ela?Quer dizer, o Sesshoumaru é tão calado e tudo mais sabe

-Eu suspeitei quando vi eles se despedindo. Foi bizarro

Kagome estava animada com a notícia, até mesmo Sesshoumaru podia gostar de alguém ele só precisava de um "empurrãozinho"

-você deve estar feliz Inuyasha

-E estou. Agora que ele tem namorada vai parar de me encher tanto. Está muito curiosa pra saber o que vou te dar?

-Bastante

-Então vamos

-Aonde?

-Você vai ver

Inuyasha e Kagome vão andando de mãos dadas até achar um restaurante com um clima bem agradável e romântico também (não vamos perder tempo com descrições)

-Esse lugar é muito romântico

-Eu sei – diz indo até uma mesa e puxando uma cadeira pra Kagome – Achei que ia gostar

-Eu não gostei. Eu amei

Inuyasha se senta na cadeira ao seu lado com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Vê-la feliz o deixava feliz. Um dos garçons chega e entrega a Kagome um buque de sakuras rosas e brancas e anotou o pedido deles

-Não acredito que fez tudo isso pra mim – fala sorrindo

-Mas ainda não acabou. O dia vai ser cheio de surpresas

-Ainda tem mais?

-É claro

-eu nem sei o que fazer. Só comprei um presentinho bem simples – fala abaixando a cabeça envergonhada

-Meu maior presente é te ver feliz – fala erguendo seu rosto e beija-a – Daqui vamos passar lá em casa bem rapidinho e depois vou te levar pra um lugar muito especial

Depois de um almoço cheio de olhares românticos de ambos os lados (n/a: e alguns invejosos também vindos de garotas que viam inu e k-chan juntos) eles foram até a casa de Inuyasha. Lá ele pega uma mochila que parecia bem cheia e depois saem. Inuyasha vai com Kagome pra uma rua onde no momento não passava ninguém e tira da bolsa sua bandana com desenho de caveiras (aquela q a k-chan deu a ele)

-Vai ter que ir de olhos vendados e depois quero que segure firme meu pescoço

Ela apenas acena com a cabeça dizendo que tinha entendido. Ele coloca a bandana nos olhos dela e depois pega ela no colo e começa a correr. Pelo jeito que o vento estava se deslocando Kagome percebeu que ele estava usando sua velocidade de hanyou pra chegar em algum lugar bem rápido. Não demorou muito e Inuyasha tira a bandana dos olhos dela

-Estamos na Sengoku Jidai – fala Kagome surpresa – Mas porque estamos aqui?

-Você ficava dizendo que sentia falta de ar puro direto e também aqui ninguém vai nos incomodar. Pelo menos não muito

-É olhando por esse lado. Mas não pode usar suas habilidades de hanyou ou perde a aposta

-Só posso perder se o Sesshoumaru me vir usando, como ele ficou por lá mesmo sem problemas

-Hum... Podemos ver Kaede obaa-san?

-É claro que podemos

Eles vão até a aldeia e encontram Kaede nos arredores coletando algumas ervas

-Kaede obaa-san! – chama Kagome

-Kagome!Inuyasha!Mas que kimonos estranhos – fala ao ver como estavam vestidos

-são roupas da minha época. É tão bom lhe ver

-É bom ver vocês também. Isso é incrível, vocês chegaram aqui e não ouvi o barulho de nenhuma briga

-Não brigamos a mais de um mês

-É verdade desde que começamos a namorar as brigas diminuíram – completou Inuyasha

Inuyasha sentiu uma picada no pescoço e pensou com desgosto "Myouga" e deu tabefe no pescoço. Quando trouxe a mão pra frente viu a nomiyoukai (youkai pulga). Myouga sacudiu a cabeça para os lados pra 'recobrar a consciência'

-Inuyasha-sama como é bom revê-lo. Depois da luta contra Naraku muitos diziam que você não sobreviveria, mas tive plena confiança de que ganharia – fala pulando no rosto de Inuyasha e sugando um pouco de sangue

Inuyasha apenas dá outro tabefe em Myouga e o segura com a ponta das garras apertando-o

-E onde você estava na luta contra Naraku?

-Aposto que estava escondido. Solta ele Inuyasha – fala Kagome ao ver a pulga se contorcendo inutilmente pra tentar se soltar

Inuyasha o largou e deu um beijo em Kagome

-Que tal irmos?

-Vocês estão juntos? – pergunta Myouga

-Demorou né oyaji – fala Inuyasha (oyaji – velho)

-Vamos logo Kagome, mas pensando bem ainda temos um tempinho. Quer ver mais alguém?

-Sim, mas acha que vão perceber que sumimos?

-Hum. Não! Vão dar um jeito em tudo até voltarmos

[...]

No final da tarde...

Houjo já havia tentado de todas as maneiras dobrar Sesshoumaru. Ele havia procurado por Kagome em todos os lugares e não a encontrava e seu celular só dava fora de área. Mas apesar de tentar de tudo, Sesshoumaru não dava o braço a torcer

-Você não sabe onde ela está nem o que estava fazendo com seu irmão? – pergunta Houjo pela milésima vez

-Não – responde frio como sempre – "Inuyasha me paga por me fazer aturar ele a meia hora. A se me paga!"

-Mas eles não disseram aonde iam?

-Não – responde e ao escutar o telefone tocar atende – Moshi moshi

-Oi Sesshoumaru. Sou eu!

-O que quer?

-Que jeito de tratar sua cunhada!Só queria perguntar se vocês querem vir pro parque com a gente, especialmente você né precisa sair um pouquinho de casa

-Vou pensar

-Onegai Sesshoumaru pelo menos saia um pouquinho. E se quiser pode até levar a Kikyo, quem sabe você não aproveita a ocasião e dá um amassos nela

-Mas como você – pergunta coradinho (q fofinho) – Foi aquele língua solta que te contou não é?Ele está aí perto?

-Bastante perto

-Então ligue quando puder falar melhor

-Ok então. Beijos e até mais viu. Não se atrase nos encontre as sete – fala e desliga o telefone

Sesshoumaru estava meio surpreso por Kagome saber que ele realmente sentia algo diferente por Kikyo (doeu até na alma meu irmão já passou mal só de ler esse pedaço by: Drika)

-Vai querer alguma coisa?Se não quiser vai embora, tenho mais o que fazer – fala friamente na esperança de que ele fosse embora logo

-Já que não sabe onde ela está eu vou embora

-Sesshoumaru-sama! – fala Rin entrando na biblioteca e indo direto pro balcão onde estava ele – O parque foi tão legal. Eu brinquei no escorregador e no balanço e..

-Calma Rin, é muita coisa

-Ela brincou muito Sesshoumaru, mas ficava dizendo que queria que você fosse com ela – fala Sango quando chega perto deles

-Mas eu não pude ir, tive alguns problemas aqui – fala olhando pra Houjo – Mas pra compensar que tal irmos ao parque de diversão?

-Sim, mas Inuyasha e Kagome vão também?

-Acho que não. Eles estão desaparecidos desde o almoço – fala ao ver que Houjo estava prestando atenção na conversa – Amanhã você o acorda bem cedinho sim

-Haii!

-Ótimo agora vai tomar banho e se trocar

-Posso comer um doce?

-Hum. Vá se trocar que depois eu lhe digo depois

-Ei, mas isso quer dizer não

-Que bom que sabe disso – fala bagunçando um pouco os cabelos de Rin

Houjo percebeu que não ia conseguir nada ali e sai. Depois que todos se arrumam, vão para o parque de diversões acompanhado, por Kikyo que foi convidada por Sesshoumaru. Quando chegam ao parque, Rin e Shippou queriam ir a todos os brinquedos ao mesmo tempo, mas concordaram em ir primeiro na roda gigante

Mesmo que não demonstrasse Sesshoumaru estava se divertindo especialmente porque Rin e Kikyo se divertiam juntas. Quando saíram da roda gigante, encontram Inuyasha e Kagome, que estava com um ursinho de pelúcia nas mãos

-Oi gente – fala Kagome

-Oi Kagome – fala Sango

-Ei Sesshoumaru, tem um brinquedo ali atrás que eu duvido que você ganhe de mim – fala Inuyasha – Se eu ganhar ninguém me acorda amanhã, se você ganhar pode me acordar do jeito que quiser

-tudo bem – fala e eles vão andando pelo parque com Rin na cola de Sesshoumaru, os outros iam mais atrás e Kagome e Sango mais atrás ainda

-Ei Kagome o que vocês fizeram pra ficar a tarde toda fora?

-Fomos para a época antiga, eu ganhei um buque de flores, muito amor e carinho, e quando cheguei aqui ele ganhou esse ursinho num jogo pra mim

-Você deve estar muito feliz

-Você nem imagina. Até bati umas fotos bem legais

-Já tava achando que você e Inuyasha iam aproveitar e ficar por lá até amanhã sabe. Há coisas muito interessantes pra se fazer por lá sabe – fala com um sorriso maldoso

-Eu ia até responder a altura mais fico devendo essa ok.

Eles ficaram por várias horas se divertindo em vários brinquedos de todos os tipos. Kagome e Inuyasha logicamente não acompanharam eles todo o tempo, ainda tinham que comemorar

Depois que eles foram pra casa de Inuyasha (n/a: a casa tecnicamente está no nome de Kagome, mas ela deu pro inu ^^) todos estavam bem cansados e se preparavam pra ir dormir. E Inuyasha estava mais relaxado porque ninguém iria lhe acordar na manhã seguinte

-Inuyasha eu tenho que ir pra casa, já são 10 da noite e minha mãe só me deixou ficar até as 10 e meia na rua.

-Claro, mas antes eu tenho uma surpresa pra você, minha última de hoje

Kagome olhava curiosamente pra Inuyasha e ele pega uma sacola que ela havia reconhecido com a que viu no dia anterior

-Aquelas coisas que a Rin pediu pra você comprar pra ela?

-Não é pra Rin – fala tirando de dentro uma caixa fina e abre mostrando um vestido vermelho com detalhes em rosa claro - É pra você

-É lindo!Mas como comprou?

-É a vantagem de gastar dinheiro apenas pra pagar conta, sempre sobra – fala sorrindo – Acho que é seu tamanho

-Não é muito mas isso é pra você – fala ela mostrando um embrulho quadrado e ele abre

Era um álbum de fotografias e tinha foto de todos dormindo, comendo, fazendo a faxina da casa enfim, que ela bateu quando não tinha ninguém vendo. Ele colocou o álbum no sofá foi até ela e lhe deu o beijo mais carinhoso dos últimos tempos

-Obrigado por me fazer ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, minha doce Kagome – fala colocando alguns fios de cabelos dela para trás da orelha

-Você é que me faz a pessoa mais feliz do mundo seu hanyou orgulhoso e cabeça dura – fala sorrindo e beija ele – Tenho que ir pra casa

-Eu sei, vou com você

Eles vão até o lado de fora da casa, Inuyasha a pega nos braços e começa a correr. Kagome sentiu seus olhos começarem a pesar e pensou consigo mesma que só ia fechar os olhos e se sentisse sono ia acordar, mas a quem estava enganando?Ela dormiu profundamente aconchegada nos braços de Inuyasha

Em poucos minutos eles haviam chegado na casa de Kagome. Assim que termina de subir a escadaria aos pulos Inuyasha acorda Kagome

-Ei linda!Acorda!

-Anh? – fala abrindo poucos milímetros os olhos e se aconchega mais ao peito de Inuyasha. Estava tão bom lá, não queria sair daquela proteção nunca mais

-Sem essa de 'anh?', acorda ou você vai acabar ficando do lado de fora viu – fala sorrindo

-Tá tão bom aqui – fala sonolenta

-Vai Kagome. O que eu diria a sua mãe? – fala andando devagar

-Que eu passei mal e desmaiei?

-Acho que nunca mais ela deixava eu sair com você

-Também acho – fala agora acordada e olhando pra Inuyasha e passa a mão pelo contorno do rosto dele

Ele para de repente e olha pro lado esquerdo, coloca Kagome no chão

-Que foi?

-Não pode ser não aqui – fala indo na direção do pequeno templo onde fica o poço

-Kagome! – chamam ao longe. Kagome reconheceu essa voz de imediato. Kouga!

-Lobo fedido!Nem aqui me livro de você! – fala (berra?) Inuyasha

-Eu vim apenas pra informar vocês de uma coisa importante e é assim que sou recebido?

-Grrr – rosna Inuyasha

-Inuyasha, espera por favor. Kouga o que você quer? – pergunta Kagome

-Eu vim falar com vocês, está acontecendo algumas coisas muito estranhas na Sengoku Jidai

-Que coisas estranhas? – perguntam indo ao templo do poço

-Bom, hoje youkais estavam indo aos montes para o leste. E também desde ontem todos os seres com youki tem sentido uma mudança drástica nas energias vindo daquele lado. E também o cheiro dele voltou, acho que o Naraku pode ter voltado

-Isso é impossível, o matamos a pelo menos um mês e meio ou mais – fala Inuyasha

-Acha que não sei disso pulguento? – os dois se encaram aos rosnados

-Ok, ok parem os dois – fala Kagome ficando entre os dois – Kouga acha mesmo que foi o Naraku?

-Tenho quase certeza disso Kagome, você tem que confiar em mim

Kagome inspira fundo e fala

-Obrigado por avisar Kouga, ficaremos atento a qualquer movimento estranho

-De nada Kagome - fala segurando suas mãos, Kagome fica com uma cara... – Mas você ainda não pensou na minha proposta? - Inuyasha se mete e solta as mãos dos dois. – O que deu em você pulguento?

-Kouga, não chame o Inuyasha assim. Ele é meu namorado!

-Na-na-namorado? – pergunta gaguejando e se apóia no poço - Esse cara de cachorro?!

-Kouga, por favor – pediu Kagome

-Bom Kagome a vida é sua, mas você devia escolher melhor seus namorados. Se quiser uma nova idéia sabe onde me achar – fala e pula dentro do poço

-Vá e não volte mais seu lobo sarnento! – fala Inuyasha assim que Kouga pulou – Feh!Quem ele pensa que é?

-Inuyasha, não fica assim. Esse seu ciúme pode ser meio doentio pra mim

-Tá – fala cruzando os braços emburrado

-Vem comigo – fala segurando a mão dele e saem indo até a porta da casa de Kagome – Olha está vendo as estrelas? – fala olhando pra cima, vendo o manto negro da noite coberto com as vastas estrelas

-Sim

-Meu amor por você é tão incontável como as estrelas, é tão grande que mal dá pra ser medido

-Te amo do mesmo modo, talvez até mais Kagome – fala olhando para o céu e depois olha pra ela

-Aishiteru Inuyasha

-Aishiteru Kagome – fala e abraça ela – Sonhe comigo

-Vou sonhar – fala e entra em casa

Inuyasha vai pra casa e depois de relatar pra Miroku e Sesshoumaru o que Kouga havia falado, vai dormir


	32. Confissões

_**Capítulo 32 = Confissões**_

Inuyasha e Haku estavam no pet shop organizando algumas prateleiras que haviam comprado e estavam montando e colocando as coisas. Inuyasha estava pensando muito sobre o que havia acontecido na noite anterior e mal via o que estava fazendo

-Pronto acabamos essa. Vamos para a próxima Inuyasha?

-Hã?O que disse? – pergunta Inuyasha

-Você nem está me ouvindo não é?

-Haku, eu tenho que te falar uma coisa. Mas você tem que jurar que não vai contar pra ninguém

-Eu juro, mas o que é tão importante?

-Vem comigo

Inuyasha e Haku vão até os fundos da loja. Quando entram, Inuyasha fecha a porta

-Uau deve ser um segredo grande pra você não querer que ninguém mais ouça – fala Haku brincando

-Acredite você não faz idéia do tamanho

-Inuyasha você está me assustando

-Haku lembra que eu te disse que um dia ia te falar todo meu passado?

-Lembro, é sobre isso que quer falar?

-É, mas não se assuste... Não sei como te dizer isso, mas eu sou um youkai

-Boa piada – fala Haku sorrindo

-Eu não estou brincando Haku, sou um youkai mesmo

-Inuyasha, youkais não existem. São apenas lendas bem antigas que contam para assustar

Inuyasha tira o boné revelando as orelhas caninas. Haku tira o sorriso do rosto, se aproxima de Inuyasha e mexe nas orelhas dele

-Porque as pessoas têm essa reação?

-Você não estava mesmo brincando – fala Haku se afastando meio assustado

-Por favor, Haku não tenha medo

-Isso explica muita coisa sobre você - fala baixo, como se falasse sozinho

-Mas você não sabe nem da metade

Inuyasha e Haku se sentam e o hanyou começa a explicar tudo sem Haku dar uma palavra apenas ouvindo

-Me deixa ver se entendi. Você viajou 500 anos no tempo e veio morar aqui porque tinha acabado à guerra por uma pedra que realizava qualquer desejo e essa guerra começou porque um youkai tentou roubar a pedra de uma sacerdotisa que gostava de você? É isso?

-É, é isso

-E você é um híbrido por que...

-Porque meu pai Inutaisho é um youkai e minha mãe Izayoi é humana

-Acho que eu já ouvi esse nome antes... Inutaisho... Lembrei o lendário cão branco

-Ele mesmo

-Uau

-Haku agora que você sabe, não conte a ninguém. Você não faz idéia de como é ser rejeitado desde sua infância por ser um híbrido

-Eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer. Isso tudo é muito complicado... Mas, porque só está me contando agora?

-Porque você pode estar correndo perigo. Se o Naraku realmente voltou ele vai querer me atingir através das pessoas que eu gosto e não quero que se machuque por minha causa

-Se você é um youkai então seu irmão...

-Também é um youkai assim como a gata da Sango, a Kirara, e o Shippou

-E a Rin?

-Ela é humana, o Sesshoumaru a encontrou e cuida dela até hoje só que ela chama ele de pai

-Mas alguém sabe?Quer dizer alguém fora eu?

-Kagome, a família dela e o pessoal lá de casa

Inuyasha escuta alguém chamando

-Vou ver quem está lá na frente – diz Inuyasha colocando o boné e sai deixando Haku pensativo

-Oi Inuyasha – fala Kagome ao vê-lo entrar – Que houve?Você parece preocupado

-É por causa do Naraku

-Não se preocupa vai dar tudo certo... Será que tem problema eu te dar um beijo no meio do seu trabalho?

-Acho melhor não, mas aceito um abraço

Ela dá um abraço bem forte nele e é igualmente retribuída

-Eu te amo – fala Kagome

-Eu também te amo

Haku entra e vê os dois abraçados. Kagome percebe que Haku entrou e se afasta um pouco de Inuyasha

-Oi Haku – diz Kagome

-Boa tarde – responde ele

-Se importa se eu der um beijo no Inuyasha?

-Finjam que não estou aqui – fala se sentando numa cadeira do lado do balcão

Haku olhava os dois se beijando e trocando juras de amor. O telefone estava do seu lado e naquele momento tinha que tomar uma decisão muito importante

-"Se eu fizer isso ele pode ser preso ou até morto, mas se não fizer não saberei o que pode acontecer ele podia até matar as pessoas" – pensa Haku e olha de novo pra os dois que estavam encostados no balcão bem na sua frente (melhor dizendo Inuyasha encostado no balcão e Kagome sendo abraçada por ele) e se lembra de Inuyasha dizendo que sempre foi rejeitado desde criança – "Não, eu não vou deixar que nada de ruim aconteça com ele" – pensa e afasta a mão que já estava perto do telefone

-Haku – chama Kagome

-Hã?

-Depois eu é que não escuto as coisas – fala Inuyasha

-Mas você nunca escuta – diz Kagome fala repreeendendo o hanyou e depois olha pra o outro sorrindo – Eu já vou indo Haku

-Ah tá, tchau Kagome – diz Haku

-Inuyasha eu não sei se posso te ver mais tarde

-Por que não? – pergunta curioso

-Tenho que fazer um trabalho de química pra amanhã e vou dar uma passada bem rapidinha na biblioteca pra pegar uns livros. Sabe se o Sesshoumaru está lá?

-Deve estar eu quase não sai, a não ser que a Rin abra um berreiro pra passear ou comprar algum doce ou pipoca

-Então eu vou lá. Tchau Haku, tchau amor – fala e dá um selinho em Inuyasha

-Tchau minha vida

Kagome sai e vai embora.

-Ela gosta muito de você Inuyasha – fala Haku

-Eu sei e também gosto muito dela

-Você tem sorte a Kagome é uma menina de ouro. E ela não costuma gostar de muitos garotos e você foi uma exceção

-O que quer dizer com isso? – pergunta arqueando a sobrancelha

-Por acaso você hipnotizou ela, jogou um feitiço ou coisa do tipo?

-Não e acredite não foi fácil começarmos a namorar, mas você me ajudou muito

-Então mereço alguns pontos por ser cupido. Palmas pra mim - fala batendo palmas

-Haku você está bem? - pergunta arqueando a sobrancelha

-Estou só que ainda estou chocado com o que me contou há pouco

-Estou vendo, parece que sua cabeça não está reagindo muito bem

-Tá dizendo que eu tô doido é garoto?

-Hm. Dizer é uma palavra muito forte

-Engraçadinho. Explica uma coisa: se você é um youkai...

-Hanyou

-Tanto faz, mas você tem tipo poderes?Sabe feito nos filmes

-Se você define como poderes uma espada que é um canino e que solta rajadas de vento, garras mortais e velocidade e força meio absurda pra humanos então sim

-Então você tem tipo super força?

-Não, mas consigo carregar coisas bem pesadas

-E você só avisa agora. Podíamos ter terminado de arrumar essas prateleiras faz tempo

Os dois começam a rir

-Sabe até que você ser um youkai não é tão ruim – fala Haku com a ponta do indicador no queixo sorrindo

-É, mas não se aproveite. Fiz uma aposta de que não usaria nenhuma das minhas habilidades de hanyou e não pretendo quebrá-la sem falar que chamaria muita atenção

-Você só quer acabar com minha diversão – fala Haku sorrindo – Anda vamos terminar de arrumar isso

O telefone toca e Haku atende

-Alô?Está aqui sim. Espera que eu vou passar pra ele. Inuyasha telefone pra você parece que é um tal de Miroku– fala estendendo o telefone

-Oi Miroku

-Inuyasha aconteceu uma coisa terrível. Naraku realmente voltou

-Disso eu sei

-Você não entende, agora que ele voltou à maldição...

-Ai não!

-Voltou quando eu tava no restaurante senti uma pontada na mão e quando fui ver o buraco negro tinha voltado

-Onde você está?

-Onde você acha?Estou em casa sai mais cedo por causa da dor na mão

-Espera aí e coloca aquela luva com o rosário por cima. Daqui a pouco eu chego aí. Avisa pra Kagome e pros outros também – fala e desliga o telefone

-Que foi Inuyasha? – pergunta Haku

-Haku lembra que eu te falei que eu e meus amigos perseguíamos o Naraku cada um por uma razão?

-Sei

-Pois é, a razão do Miroku é que o Naraku amaldiçoou a família dele deixando um buraco negro na mão direita, como o Naraku tinha morrido a maldição tinha acabado e agora que ele voltou à maldição voltou também tá me entendendo? - fala cada vez mais rápido

-Não

-O Miroku voltou a ter um buraco negro na mão direita e pode ser sugado a qualquer momento – fala meio desesperado sacudindo os ombros de Haku

-Então acho que você devia ajudar ele. Depois eu guardo as caixas

-Não vou terminar tudo aqui primeiro e depois eu vou. Haku você não pode deixar ninguém ver isso.

Haku vai até as vitrines da loja e usa uma persiana pra cobri-las. Inuyasha empilha duas caixas uma encima da outra e as levanta e leva correndo pra os fundos da loja. Depois volta e pega outras duas

-Se eu soubesse que você conseguia carregar tanto peso a gente terminava antes. Eu levaria o dia todo pra levar essas caixas lá pra trás – fala Haku

-Pronto, tem mais alguma?

-Não você despachou as quatro pra os fundos. Bom é melhor você ir ver seu amigo ou ele vai acabar sugando a cidade

Inuyasha volta voando pra casa, mas quando chega à esquina começa a correr na velocidade que um humano correria mais ou menos. Ele sobe as escadas correndo e quando entra Miroku estava sentado no sofá

-Miroku!

-Inuyasha graças a Deus.

-O buraco negro?

-Voltou com força total, só que acho que está mais forte que antes

-Isso não é bom, mas vamos dar um jeito. Derrotamos o Naraku antes e tiramos essa maldição, não vai ser diferente dessa vez

-Eu espero


	33. O ataque de Naraku a época atual

_**Capitulo 33 = O ataque de Naraku a época de Kagome**_

Alguns dias depois...

Inuyasha estava no pet shop com Haku organizando as coisas quando sente um cheiro familiar

-"Esse cheiro... Não estou enganado é o cheiro do Naraku"

Inuyasha vai até a janela e vê uma nuvem negra e espessa cobrindo a cidade

-Droga!Eu não devia ter esquecido de trazer a testusaiga hoje!

-Que foi Inuyasha?-pergunta Haku

Da nuvem saem muitos youkais que se espalham por vários lugares da cidade

-Haku esconda-se eu já volto

Inuyasha sai em dispara para o centro da cidade que era o lugar onde os youkais estavam mais concentrados numericamente

-"Maldição! A Kagome ainda está na escola e a Rin e o Shippou com a Kikyo. Espero que estejam bem"

Inuyasha continua sua corrida até a escola de Kagome, mas é interrompido por um grupo de youkais que o cercam impedindo sua passagem

-Não tenho tempo de estar com vocês seus lixos tenho que salvar a Kagome. GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMA!-diz Inuyasha sacando as garras e atacando os youkais que estavam lá

[...]

Sesshoumaru estava na biblioteca e também sentiu o cheiro de Naraku. Quase automaticamente correu em busca de Rin e Kikyo levando consigo a bakusaiga e a testusaiga

-SESSHOUMARU! –chama Sango ao ver o inudaiyoukai

Sesshoumaru retira a bakusaiga e corta os youkais que cercavam o restaurante e foi até Sango

-Cadê a Rin?-pergunta ele

-Não sei. Quando eu a vi estava passeando com o Shippou e a Kikyo.

-Sesshoumaru!-chama Inuyasha indo de encontro aos dois - Me dá minha espada!

-Poxa, você traz a espada do Inuyasha, mas não traz meu hiraikotsu. Muito legal isso, muito mesmo-fala Sango

-Vou procurar a Kagome e vejo se acho as crianças também-fala Inuyasha pegando a espada

-Vamos cobrir mais terrenos separados e Sango, você e o Miroku têm que tirar essas pessoas daqui e levá-las para um lugar mais seguro-fala Sesshoumaru

-Certo, mas pra que lugar?-pergunta Miroku

-Arrumem um lugar pra ficar e fiquem por lá até ser seguro-fala Inuyasha

Inuyasha sai em dispara para a escola de Kagome onde a encontra cercada de youkais junto com um grupo de mais de 15 alunos. Ele dá um salto e põe entre os youkais e os alunos

-Se vocês não saírem da minha frente vou esmagar todos vocês como os vermes que são-ameaçou Inuyasha já com a mão no cabo da espada

Os alunos se entreolharam espantados com a coragem dele. Os youkais, ignorando a ameaça, avançaram sobre Inuyasha que tirou a espada da bainha transformando-a em um poderoso canino de aço.

-KAZE NO KIZU!-gritou Inuyasha fazendo com que rajadas de vento saíssem de sua espada pulverizando os youkais, mas ele não notou que seu boné havia caído revelando as orelhas caninas no topo da cabeça

-Inuyasha!-diz Kagome correndo até ele e lhe abraçando

-Kagome você está bem?

-Estou... Porque demorou tanto?

-Tive que ir buscar a espada né mia fia, ou não conseguiria nem chegar aqui. Você tem que sair daqui e se esconder em um lugar seguro junto com seus amigos

-Levaram algumas pessoas

-Quantas?

-Não sei dizer, umas cinco ou seis talvez

-Pra onde?

-Pra aquele lado- diz Kagome apontando para a sua direita

-Vou buscá-los, mas você tem que se esconder

-Eu vou com você

-Kagome deixa de ser teimosa e vai com seus amigos. Faz isso por mim.

Kagome dá um selinho no hanyou e em seguida sai levando os alunos pra um lugar mais seguro enquanto Inuyasha perseguia um grupo de youkais que levava outros alunos da escola

[...]

Rin, Kikyo e Shippou fugiam de um grupo de youkais correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas podiam

-Shippou você não pode usar um de seus truques e nos salvar?-pergunta Rin

-Acho que eles não vão dar muito certo com esses youkais

Eles viram numa rua, mas era sem saída, só havia umas latas de lixo

-Se escondam aí-fala Kikyo

-Mas e você?

-Vou ficar bem, se escondam

Rin se encolhe atrás das latas e Shippou se transforma em uma lata semelhante aquelas e fica na frente de Rin. Um dos youkais que os perseguia capturou Kikyo

-Capturei a mulher, procurem os pirralhos eles não devem estar muito longe-fala o que parecia ser o líder

-Vocês não vão encontrá-los, eles passaram direto na principal há essa hora já estão bem longe

Os youkais voltam para a principal e o outro vai com Kikyo em outra direção. De repente uma porta se abre ao lado deles e uma mulher aparece os mandando entrar. Ao entrar vêem que era um tipo de salão de beleza e que tinha por volta de 12 pessoas escondidas. Eles se encolhem em um canto perto de uma janela que dava pra ver a principal que eles estavam correndo antes de entrarem no beco.

Eles escutam o barulho de passos do lado de fora e o pânico começa a tomar conta deles. A porta é arrombada e dela surge um youkai

-Tio Inuyasha!-fala Rin ao ver o hanyou do lado de fora

Rin corre em direção a Inuyasha, mas é impedida por uma mulher que a segura

-Menina você não vê que é um youkai?-fala segurando Rin pelos ombros

-Me solta, é meu tio!-fala se debatendo

Rin se livra dos braços da mulher e vai até  
Inuyasha, que se abaixa e a abraça fortemente junto com Shippou

-Vocês dois não sumam assim, quase me mataram do coração.

-Eu fiquei com medo, achei que não viria-fala Rin

-Cadê a Kikyo?-pergunta o hanyou ao não vê-la lá dentro

-Os youkais a levaram, não sabemos pra onde- responde Shippou

-Droga!Já não me bastava ter perdido o rastro das amigas de Kagome. Vocês aí têm que achar outro lugar pra se esconder ou vão acabar encontrando vocês

-Não encontrariam se você tivesse deixado a porta inteira-fala Shippou

-Venham, vou tirar vocês daqui. Se vocês quiserem podem vir com a gente ou ficar aqui, a escolha é de vocês

Inuyasha sai do local sendo seguido pelos outros até que, ao virar a rua, se depara com um imenso cão branco com uma lua crescente na testa que lutava contra os outros youkais

-Papai!-fala Rin correndo de encontro ao cão

-Você se machucou?-pergunta ele

-Não, estou bem

-Vou ver como o Haku está-fala Inuyasha

O hanyou corre até o pet shop, mas ao chegar lá encontra a porta arrombada e com marcas de garras

-Essa não... Haku!-fala entrando no pet shop desesperado

Quando entra vê o interior também cheio de marcas de garras e cheirando a youkai o que provava que haviam passado ali há pouco tempo.

-NÃO!Naraku seu maldito covarde porque não aparece e luta de verdade?!

Inuyasha sai do pet shop e vai até onde estava centralizada a nuvem, o topo de um dos prédios mais altos da cidade, mas ao chegar perto um tentáculo sai do alto do prédio e vai velozmente a sua direção. O hanyou usa a espada e corta o tentáculo e continua sem alterar a velocidade

[...]

-Mestre Naraku, ele está se aproximando do prédio-fala Kanna ao ver Inuyasha através do espelho.

-Ótimo, as cópias já estão prontas?

-Sim

De trás de Naraku surgem dois clones de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. Ambos se ajoelham perante ele.

-Estão perfeitas. Você – fala apontando para a cópia de Sesshoumaru- Impeça que Inuyasha chegue aqui e você –fala apontando para a cópia de Inuyasha- Vai ter uma tarefa muito especial

-Sim mestre Naraku- falam ambos ao mesmo tempo


	34. Chase

_**Capítulo 34 =Chase**_

Inuyasha chega a frente ao prédio e vê Sesshoumaru em frente à porta

-Nem tente me impedir Sesshoumaru. Eu vou entrar aqui de qualquer jeito mesmo que seja passando por cima de você – fala Inuyasha, mas para ao ver algo muito estranho em Sesshoumaru – Ei! A lua na sua testa não era azul escuro?

O clone de Sesshoumaru avança sobre Inuyasha que se defende usando a testusaiga. Inuyasha tenta atacá-lo, mas ele se defende e contra ataca fazendo com que o hanyou se choque contra um prédio.

-Quem é você?-pergunta Inuyasha se levantando apoiado na espada

-Eu?Eu sou seu irmão.

-Você não é o Sesshoumaru, pode se parecer com ele, mas não é

Sesshoumaru segura Inuyasha pelo pescoço e aperta-o até que o hanyou desmaia por falta de ar. Rapidamente, amarra-o e o leva para uma casa que estava longe do prédio onde Naraku se Inuyasha acorda, vê que estava amarrado dentro de um cômodo numa casa que devia ter sido abandonada quando os youkais começaram a atacar. Ao olhar pra frente vê o clone de Sesshoumaru.

-O que você vai fazer?-pergunta Inuyasha

-Com você?Por enquanto nada, mas sua namorada vai receber uma visita muito especial

-Não se atreva a tocar na Kagome seu desgraçado!

-Você não está em condições de fazer ameaças hanyou. Apenas espere, assim que ela for morta eu venho pessoalmente te matar-diz ele saindo e fechando a porta

Inuyasha passa os braços por debaixo das pernas e desata a corda que prendia suas mãos com os dentes, em seguida desata a corda que prendia suas pernas

[...]

Kagome, Sango e Miroku estavam na escola de Kagome junto com outras pessoas escondidas dos youkais. Eles eram protegidos pela barreira e pelos selos de Miroku apesar de falhar de vez em quando, Sango e Kirara matavam os youkais que passavam pela barreira feita pelo monge que tinha a ajuda de Kagome vez ou outra.

-Sesshoumaru! Rin! Shippou! Vocês estão bem!-fala Kagome ao os ver entrarem na sala onde eles estavam - Cadê o Inuyasha?

-Ele deve estar vindo por aí - fala Shippou

Kagome não sabia por que, mas estava aflita. Seu coração a mandava ir atrás do seu amado naquele instante, mas ela ficava pra cuidar das pessoas que apareciam

Não se passam 15 minutos que Inuyasha entra na escola também e fica perto de Kagome

[...]

Inuyasha havia saído da casa e estava lutando arduamente contra o clone de Sesshoumaru. O cansaço já começava a lhe abater e mesmo depois dessa luta parecia que o clone de Sesshoumaru não sentia nada, apesar de já ter atacado várias vezes e golpes mortais terem acertado-o ele se mantinha de pé.

-Tá bom, você é rápido, forte e é mal e o pior de tudo tem a cara do Sesshoumaru, mas deve ter um ponto fraco

-Eu não tenho fraquezas - diz desferindo um golpe mortal com a espada

Inuyasha esquivou do golpe, mas mesmo assim foi atingido no braço direito

-O que vai fazer?Não pode empunhar a espada com o braço assim

-Quer apostar que consigo-diz avançando com a espada, mas leva outro golpe e voa pra longe atingindo a parede de um prédio fazendo com que ela caísse por cima de suas pernas - AAAHHHH!-gritou de dor

-Adeus pra sempre – diz o clone de Sesshoumaru apontando a espada para o coração do hanyou

Do nada aparece um youkai cão do tamanho de um cavalo de pelagem branca e olhos profundamente azuis que salta sobre o clone de Sesshoumaru fazendo-o dar um salto e ir pra longe de Inuyasha. Da boca do cão aparecem esferas de energia vermelha que se transformam num laser que vai contra o clone de Sesshoumaru. Embora usasse a espada pra se defender o golpe foi mais forte e conseguiu matá-lo.

-Quem é você?-pergunta Inuyasha ao ver o cão se aproximar dele

-Meu nome é Chase, sou um velho amigo do seu pai - fala tirando o pedaço da parede de cima dos pés de Inuyasha

-Conheceu meu pai?

-É lógico, já nos vimos várias vezes e ele me pediu pra cuidar de seus filhos caso estivessem numa situação de risco

-E porque nunca veio antes?

-Estava lacrado por um selo e só pude sair agora. Você está bem?Consegue se levantar?

-Consigo sim. Espera um minuto. Se tinha esse clone do Sesshoumaru pode ter um meu ou de outra pessoa junto com a Kagome para matá-la?

-Acho que foi por isso que eu acordei

-Temos que encontrá-la e rápido

-Monte em mim que eu te levo

Inuyasha monta em Chase e segura firme no pelo de seu pescoço

-Segura firma garoto - diz Chase dando uma arrancada e correndo duas vezes mais rápido que Inuyasha conseguiria até a escola de Kagome.

Eles foram até a escola de Kagome e ao entrar encontram o clone de Inuyasha junto deles

-Tem dois Inuyashas?-pergunta Shippou ao ver os dois

-Ele é um clone - fala o Inuyasha que estava na porta com Chase

-Mentira!Você é o clone - fala o que estava perto de Kagome

-Agora eu fiquei confuso, qual é o verdadeiro?-pergunta Miroku

Sesshoumaru se põe no meio dos dois

-Tá, vamos descobrir quem é quem aqui - fala Sesshoumaru retirando a bakusaiga da bainha - Eu vou fazer uma pergunta que só o verdadeiro poderia responder

-Pergunta logo então - fala Sango olhando desconfiada para os dois Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru aponta a espada para o Inuyasha do seu lado direito

-Qual o primeiro jogo que você perdeu pra mim?-pergunta Sesshoumaru

-Um cara ou coroa quando a Kagome e o Miroku nos selaram dentro do quarto pra ver quem se calava primeiro – falam os dois Inuyashas

-Os dois estão certos – fala Sesshoumaru – Provavelmente tem a mesma memória

-Deve ter alguma diferença - fala Sango

-Kagome você conhece o Inuyasha há mais tempo que nós, tem alguma diferença? – pergunta Miroku

Kagome fica ao lado de Sesshoumaru e olha para os dois Inuyasha analisando-os.

-Sesshoumaru! - fala Kagome apontando para o do seu lado direito

O inudaiyoukai desfere um golpe com a espada que mata o clone

-Como sabia que era eu?-pergunta Inuyasha

-Eu não sabia - fala Kagome

-Pelo menos ela chutou certo Inuyasha - fala Chase ao ver a cara do hanyou que era mais ou menos O.O

Inuyasha vira de costa pra Kagome e fica com a cara emburrada e os braços cruzados

-Não acredito que você poderia mandar o Sesshoumaru me matar porque não sabia me diferenciar do clone - fala Inuyasha

-É claro que eu sabia que era você.

-Suas desculpas não me convencem

-Sabia que não era você porque quando ele chegou pedi pra sentar perto de mim e ele não caiu com a cara no chão - sussurra Kagome no ouvido do hanyou

-Vou fingir que acredito nisso

-Eu te conheço de algum lugar - fala Sesshoumaru ao ver Chase perto de Inuyasha

-Meu nome é Chase, talvez tenha me visto antes. Sou um amigo do seu pai

-Inuyasha, me deixa cuidar dessas feridas no seu braço - fala Kagome

-Você devia ver como está sua família Kagome - fala Inuyasha - Afinal o poço é dentro da sua casa

-Eles estão bem, o Miroku ensinou meu avô a fazer encantamentos de proteção que realmente funcionam e não aqueles selos que até você conseguia passar com facilidade

-Está me chamando de fraco?

-Se quiser considerar assim

-Ah vocês formam um casal tão lindo - fala Miroku rindo da quase discussão feita por eles

Kagome termina de enfaixar o braço de Inuyasha e se senta ao seu lado dele

-Você está bem de verdade?- pergunta Kagome

-Estou sim, mas você não está preocupada por isso

-É que esse Chase... Tem algo nele que me é estranhamente familiar, mas não sei dizer o que

-O Sesshoumaru também está meio desconfiado dele

-E você?

-Mais ou menos, se ele fosse um dos mandantes do Naraku provavelmente teria me matado por que ele teve essa chance. Mesmo assim não é bom confiar nele logo de cara, não sabemos o que ele quer realmente.

-Inuyasha toma-fala Kagome entregando a ele a pedra quase completa

-Pra que está me dando a pedra?

-Eu peguei o resto dos fragmentos com os outros pra te dar... Desde o dia que eu te conheci você me dizia que queria a jóia pra se transformar num youkai completo, então toma

Inuyasha pega a pedra e a olha fixamente depois olha de volta pra Kagome

-Não te culpo se quiser se transformar quero apenas que não se esqueça de mim - diz Kagome dando-lhe um beijo e em seguida o abraçando

Inuyasha retribui o abraço e guarda a pedra no bolso

-Vou guardar isso apenas por enquanto

-Por favor, não se esqueça de mim. Não sei se conseguiria me esquecer de você- fala Kagome com lágrimas nos olhos

-Não vou me esquecer de você, prometo. Nunca vou te deixar-fala abraçando-a mais fortemente

[...]

-Kanna

-Sim mestre Naraku

-Quero que faça algo pra mim

-O que quer?

-Preciso que vá até onde estão Inuyasha e seu grupo

-Quer que eu os elimine?

-Sim. Comece com aquele hanyou, quero que ele sofra do pior modo possível

-Sim senhor – diz Kanna –Mas e os prisioneiros?

-Eles vão ficar aqui por enquanto. Depois os sirvo de lanche para os youkais, eles estão famintos há dias.

-Não importa o que você faça, eu sei que Inuyasha e seus amigos virão aqui e irão acabar com você- fala Haku que estava amarrado numa corrente junto com as amigas de Kagome, algumas pessoas do restaurante e Kikyo

-HAHAHAHA!Você acha mesmo que aquele hanyou e os amigos dele vão vir salvar vocês?Vários já morreram por causa dele e de seus amigos, porque acham que com vocês vai ser diferente?

-Porque eu o conheço e sei que ele não deixaria ninguém para trás - fala Haku

-Pois vejam vocês mesmos

Naraku pega um pedaço do espelho de Kanna e murmura um feitiço numa língua estranha que após ser dita faz o pedaço de espelho se tornar um círculo completo e mostra Inuyasha e Kagome conversando.

-Agora podem ver o que acontece com seu salvador. HAHAHAHA! (**n/a:** odeio ele -.-)


	35. Resgate

_**Capitulo 35 = Resgate**_

-Inuyasha você tem que descansar- fala Kagome ao vê-lo se levantar

-Não tenho tempo pra isso

Sesshoumaru estava sentado perto da janela e ouvia a discussão que Kagome e Inuyasha estavam tendo

-Sesshoumaru fala pro Inuyasha descansar- fala Kagome

-Shiii

-Ele fez 'Shiii' pra mim!- fala Kagome pra Inuyasha

-Não me admira, afinal... - fala Inuyasha, mas é interrompido por Sesshoumaru

-Shiii

-Shiii no seu...

-Vocês ouviram isso?

Sesshoumaru faz um sinal pra que Inuyasha vá pelo lado direito e ele pelo lado esquerdo da escola. Ao saírem, não demora muito e Inuyasha encontra Kanna

-Cadê o Naraku?- pergunta Inuyasha com a mão no cabo da espada

-Receio que não vá encontrá-lo. Vai estar morto antes disso

Inuyasha retira a espada da bainha e lança o kaze no kizu em Kanna, mas ela coloca o espelho na frente e o golpe volta para Inuyasha que desvia.

-"Não posso usar nenhum golpe destrutivo da testusaiga ou ela devolve pra mim... Já que é assim vou normalmente"-pensava Inuyasha

O hanyou avança contra Kanna com a espada em punho e começa a atacá-la. Kanna se esquivava dos golpes com habilidade, mas num momento de descuido acabou levando um golpe mortal que ia do ombro esquerdo até quase o coração. Em questão de poucos segundos desapareceu como fumaça.

Nesse instante Sesshoumaru chega e vê quando Kanna desapareceu

-O que ela queria?

-Me matar pra variar - responde Inuyasha

-Temos que acabar logo com isso. O Naraku tem reféns e nem sabemos o que está fazendo com eles

-O que estamos esperando?Vou chamar os outros

-Acho melhor não, ou aqui ficaria desprotegido. Vamos apenas nós dois

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru vão em direção ao prédio em que a nuvem negra se centralizava

[...]

Naraku estava no alto do prédio olhando para a cidade que estava com vários prédios destruídos e ruas em ruínas

-Mestre Naraku- fala Kanna aproximando-se dele- Por favor, me cure

-Você já realizou a sua tarefa. Não preciso mais de você. Olhe o lado bom, pelo menos morrerá com um objetivo. E estarei esperando por eles onde menos esperam

-E eu?

-Já fez o que eu queria, não preciso mais de você

-Não pode me deixar assim!

-Olhe o modo que fala comigo. Você não passa de uma extensão do meu corpo. Poderia muito bem te reabsorver, mas precisava de uma isca para atrair os meus inimigos até aqui e você foi perfeita. Não há nada mais digno pra você do que morrer aqui numa terra estranha defendendo seu mestre

[...]

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru chegam ao prédio e começam a subir as escadas,melhor dizendo,saltando a escadaria até chegarem youkais para impedi-los

-Cuidado, aqui tem gás venenoso- fala Inuyasha

-Acha que eu não percebi idiota- fala atacando um youkai e o pulverizando

Eles sobem o restante da escadaria, mas ao chegar Inuyasha se ajoelha no chão com as mãos na cabeça

-O que deu em você?- pergunta Sesshoumaru, mas vê que Inuyasha chorava lágrimas de sangue-"Deve ser uma ilusão"-pensa olhando para os lados para tentar descobrir quem ou o que estava fazendo isso

Sesshoumaru vê no canto da sala um fraco brilho que refletia diretamente no rosto de Inuyasha. Ele retira sua espada e vai até o local evitando que o 'reflexo' do brilho o atingisse e ataca. De dentro da parede sai um pedaço de espelho que cai a frente do inudaiyoukai.

-"Um pedaço de espelho? Deve ser do espelho da Kanna, mas não lembro que podia criar ilusões"- ao olhar para trás, ele vê Inuyasha desmaiado-"Ótimo, agora tenho que carregar ele. Depois venho buscá-lo, tenho que achar a Kikyo primeiro"

-O que... O que aconteceu?-pergunta Inuyasha acordando meio tonto

-Você está vivo?Realmente, vaso ruim não quebra

-Cala a boca. Eu te daria um soco se estivesse te vendo- fala esfregando os olhos

-Não consegue ver?

-Tá tudo muito embaçado

-Espera aqui que eu vou achar os reféns, a não ser que prefira que eu seja sua babá

-Ei!Não estou vendo, mas não quer dizer que não possa me cuidar!

Sesshoumaru vai até onde estavam os prisioneiros e, usando a espada, corta as correntes libertando os prisioneiros. Mas ao fazer isso, uma grande quantidade de gás venenoso ocupa o lugar. Ele coloca a mão no rosto para se proteger do veneno

-Prendam a respiração, esse gás é venenoso!- fala Sesshoumaru para as outras pessoas- Cadê a Kikyo? –pergunta ao não vê-la junto com os outros prisioneiros

-Ela estava aqui, mas a levaram- fala Haku

-Pra onde?

-Não sabemos

-Se vocês descerem um pouco as escadas vocês vão encontrar Inuyasha e ele leva vocês pra um lugar mais seguro. Digam que eu fui procurar a Kikyo e se eu demorar mais de 30 minutos é porque eu morri

Eles foram descendo as escadas até encontrarem Inuyasha não muito longe

-Garoto você está bem?- pergunta Haku

-Estou um pouco melhor, não estou vendo tão embaçado. Cadê a coisa que eu chamo de irmão?

-Ele disse que iria procurar a Kikyo e que se demorasse mais de 30 minutos estaria morto

-Depois eu que sou o doido. Venham vou tirar vocês daqui

**Enquanto isso...**

Sesshoumaru sobe mais dois andares do prédio e encontra Kanna, mas ela estava muito fraca e não demoraria pra morrer

-Sesshoumaru... Tenho que te falar uma coisa... O ponto fraco do... Naraku...

-Por que deveria acreditar em você?

-Por que sou... Sua única esperança...

Sesshoumaru se aproxima um pouco para ouvi-la melhor, pois sua voz estava fraca

-Quando eu trouxe o Naraku de volta, ele veio com um ponto fraco... O coração que batia em seu peito

-Como é possível se ele foi feito de barro e ossos?

-Eu usei o coração de Onigumo para que ele pudesse se regenerar mais rápido... Ele guarda o coração num quarto dentro da mansão...... Está protegido por uma barreira e também...

-Também o que?

-Os fragmentos estão ligados ao coração dele... Só uma alma purificada poderia tocá-lo

-A Kagome?

-Talvez... - fala fechando os olhos lentamente

-Ei, não morra agora. Diga-me onde está a Kikyo

-Ela está... Está...

-Onde?

-Com um youkai que... Controla o corpo e rouba a alma das pessoas e as devora - fala Kanna dando seu último suspiro e desaparecendo como fumaça

Sesshoumaru sobe ainda mais rapidamente pela escada e encontra Kikyo, mas ela estava com uma expressão maléfica e ao mesmo tempo sem vida

-Kikyo?

-Ela não está mais nesse corpo

-O que fez com ela?!

-Ela está ali- fala apontando para uma esfera azulada que estava a mais ou menos 3 metros de Sesshoumaru

-Sesshoumaru!-chama a alma de Kikyo de dentro da esfera

-Kikyo!

-HAHAHAHA! Não importa o que faça, não poderá libertá-la. E se me matar ela também morrerá. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Sesshoumaru o destrua- fala Kikyo

-Se eu fizer isso você morrerá! - fala olhando para ela, sem perder a expressão fria. Não havia outro jeito

-Não me importo. Pelo menos morrerei porque você me salvou- fala Kikyo com lágrimas nos olhos

Sesshoumaru pega a bakusaiga e avança contra o corpo de Kikyo que habilmente se esquivou do golpe a tempo saltando para perto da porta. Mas de repente aparece uma espada atravessando o corpo de Kikyo. Ao virar a cabeça para trás vê Inuyasha que retira sua espada manchada com o sangue da moça

De dentro do corpo dela sai uma aura negra que desaparece do nada após sair do corpo da jovem. O frasquinho azulado que continha a alma de Kikyo quebrou-se e a alma dela voltou ao corpo ferido mortalmente. Sesshoumaru se aproxima dela e a coloca nos braços

-Ainda bem que pude... Ver você antes de morrer... – fala Kikyo antes de morrer

-Ela se foi! - fala Sesshoumaru

-Você não pode revivê-la com a tenseiga? - pergunta Inuyasha

-A tenseiga não funciona com pessoas que foram enfeitiçadas

-Sinto muito

-Por que voltou? - levanta os olhos observando-o

-Nunca perco uma briga injusta, especialmente se as pessoas que me ajudam é que estão em desvantagem.

Sesshoumaru se levanta e vai em direção a porta.

-Ei, aonde você vai?- pergunta Inuyasha

-O Naraku não está mais aqui. Ele deve estar na Sengoku Jidai

-Então vamos atrás deles.

-Cadê os outros?

-Eu encontrei o Chase no meio do caminho e pedi pra ele acompanhá-los e aí voltei pra cá.

Inuyasha sente uma leve fraqueza e se ajoelha no chão

-Que foi?

-Não sei do nada meu braço começou a doer

Inuyasha levanta a manga da camisa e vê que o braço que havia machucado quando lutava com o clone de Sesshoumaru estava com uma cor escura

-Mas o que é isso? –pergunta Inuyasha

-Deve ter sido o veneno

-Que veneno?

-Quando entramos aqui tinha um veneno nas salas lembra. Quando você caiu naquela ilusão do espelho deve ter absorvido um pouco do veneno e ele agiu no seu braço machucado

-Bah!Eu estou bem-fala Inuyasha se levantando, mas se ajoelha novamente sentindo uma dor mais forte que a anterior – Odeio quando você tem razão! –fala Inuyasha, mas sente uma dor mais forte ainda, sentindo a cabeça girar e não aguentando mais mantes os olhos abertos, desmaia.

-Ei, ô inútil! –fala Sesshoumaru segurando Inuyasha pelos ombros e o sacudindo - Que ótimo

Sesshoumaru coloca Inuyasha nas costas e sai correndo até a escola onde todos estavam abrigados, mas no meio do caminho Inuyasha abre levemente os olhos

-Sesshoumaru... Eu estou vivo... Ou nós dois estamos mortos?

-Acredite se você morresse não seria eu que te levaria para o outro mundo

Inuyasha dá um breve sorriso e recosta a cabeça no ombro de Sesshoumaru pegando no sono (n/a: de novo!). Não demora muito e eles chegam à escola

-Inuyasha!-fala Kagome ao ver o hanyou desmaiado nas costas de Sesshoumaru – O que aconteceu?Onde vocês estavam?

-Onde você acha?Fomos atrás do Naraku só que quando chegamos, ele não estava mais lá. Aquele verme deve ter voltado para a Sengoku Jidai e o Inuyasha... Bom, ele acabou ficando meio envenenado

-ENVENENADO?- repetiu Kagome desesperada

-Ah se preocupa não, vaso ruim não quebra

-Acho que você pode dizer isso por experiência própria - fala Inuyasha fracamente

-Inuyasha você está bem?

-Sim, eu acho que sim

-Sesshoumaru coloque-o lá dentro, por favor.

_**Continua...**_

_**Galera valeu pelas reviews, não tenho tempo de responder todas aqui T-T Mas mesmo assim obrigada, não fazem idéia do quanto isso deixa uma escritora motiv****ada. Obrigada a todos e na próxima vez vou postar até o capitulo 38 pra deixar vocês felizes ;D**_


	36. Ataque na escola

Sesshoumaru entra numa sala onde estavam os seus amigos (se essa palavra existir no dicionário dele) e coloca Inuyasha deitado no chão.

-Inuyasha você tá bem? – pergunta Shippou ao hanyou que havia aberto levemente os olhos

-Acho que ainda estou inteiro

-Olha a gente nem usou aquelas bombinhas de fumaça que a Sango nos deu – fala Rin tirando as esferas do bolso

–Vocês têm que usar isso apenas e somente apenas em casos de emergência pra criar uma cortina de fumaça meio densa para se esconderem ou fugirem e nada mais –fala Miroku – Fui claro?

-Sim - responderam Rin e Shippou

Chase se deita por trás da cabeça de Inuyasha dando apoio a ele

-Cadê o Naraku? – pergunta Sango

-Não sei quando cheguei lá só encontrei a Kanna – fala Sesshoumaru

-A Kanna?E o que ela fez? – pergunta Miroku

-Quem é Kanna? – pergunta Chase

-Uma das servas mais leais do Naraku – responde Kagome – Mas o que aconteceu quando você a encontrou?

-Ela me disse que Naraku só tinha um ponto fraco: o coração de Onigumo ainda bate

-O que?É impossível Sesshoumaru! – fala Inuyasha – Naraku não precisa mais do coração de Onigumo, já é um youkai completo e mesmo que precisasse não levaria no peito

-Ela também disse que o coração está num lugar da Sengoku Jidai e é protegido...

Mas ele mal termina de falar que uma das amigas de Kagome entra desesperada na sala

-Kagome tem que sair daqui, tem... – ela para ao ver Sesshoumaru e Chase lhe olhando

-Não precisa ter medo eles são do bem

-Kagome tem um youkai lá na frente e estão todos desesperados

Kirara e Chase começam a rosnar pra janela, Sesshoumaru se levanta e Inuyasha se senta

-Não pode ser – fala Inuyasha

-O que foi? – pergunta Sango

-Naraku – fala Sesshoumaru entre dentes – Aquele desgraçado teve a coragem de vir aqui

Eles saem da sala que ficava no primeiro andar e vão até o lado de fora da escola onde encontram ninguém mais ninguém menos que Naraku

-Estão atrasados – fala Naraku com um sorriso

-Seu desgraçado o que faz aqui? – fala Inuyasha com a mão no cabo da testusaiga

-É Inuyasha use a sua espada e mate as pessoas da cidade com o Kaze no Kizu ou com (lanças de diamante). Acho que já tem boa fama por aqui

-Não posso fazer nada se as pessoas me amam ao contrário de você que foi um rejeitado por toda a vida. Reponde-me uma coisa, como você sabia onde estávamos aqui na cidade?Devia ter um informante

Naraku dá um passo pro lado e aparece por trás dele Houjo

-Mas é o Houjo! – fala Sango

-Por isso o Inuyasha nunca foi com a cara dele – fala Shippou

-Inuyasha o Houjo...

-Eu sei Kagome – sussurra pra ela – Você é um covarde Naraku!Além de não conseguir fazer as coisas, ainda manda o Houjo fazer e pior ainda o controla. O que houve?Não consegue achar servos leais o suficiente como a Kanna? – fala sarcástico

-Está com a língua muito afiada, mas será que sua espada ainda está?

Do nada aparece uma espada na mão de Houjo e ele avança em cima de Kagome

-Ah você não vai fazer isso – fala Inuyasha se pondo na frente dela e defendendo o golpe com a espada que havia acabado de retirar – Chase tira a Kagome daqui

-Eu não vou te deixar! – fala Kagome

Das mãos de Sesshoumaru aparece um chicote esverdeado e ele o lança na mão de Houjo. O chicote se enrola na mão de Houjo e Sesshoumaru o puxa fazendo Houjo ficar sem a espada. Inuyasha dá um chute na cara de Houjo o fazendo parar quase nos pés de Sesshoumaru que pega seu fragmento

-Que amor. Os dois irmãozinhos se deram bem na temporada que passaram aqui. O que aconteceu com você Sesshoumaru?Amoleceu? – pergunta Naraku

Sesshoumaru retira a espada e avança contra Naraku assim como Inuyasha, e Kagome vai até Houjo

-Houjo!Houjo! – fala Kagome sacudindo ele

-Hã?... Kagome?... O... O que está acontecendo?

-É uma longa história. Vem eu vou te tirar daqui

Kagome passa o braço de Houjo por seus ombros e ajuda-o a se levantar e vão até a porta da escola. Algumas pessoas ajudam Kagome a levar Houjo pra um lugar mais seguro

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru lutavam contra Naraku, mas era quase em vão porque não conseguiam fazer um arranhão e o mais perto que chegaram foi a uns 30 centímetros do rosto dele. Numa dessas tentativas Inuyasha levou um golpe de Naraku e vou longe contra uma parede

-Inuyasha! – fala Sango desesperada

Ele se levanta apoiado na espada com a respiração muito fraca

-É Inuyasha continue lutando, assim eu nem vou ter o trabalho de te eliminar – fala Naraku – Quando mais você se mexe mais rápido o veneno se espalha

-Não se preocupe você nem vai ver se eu vou morrer ou não. ACABAREI COM VOCÊ ANTES DISSO!

Um dos tentáculos de Naraku voa em direção a Inuyasha

-Hiraikotsu!

O bumerangue de osso de Sango parte o tentáculo em dois

-Valeu Sango!

-Você me deve uma! – fala ela ajudando ele a se levantar

Do nada aparecem vários carros de polícia que cercam eles

-Desistam vocês estão cercados! – fala um dos policias

-Terminamos essa luta depois – fala Naraku desaparecendo em seguida numa nuvem de veneno

-Covarde!Desgraçado! – fala Inuyasha

-Soltem as armas e levantem as mãos – fala um dos policiais

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha guardam a espada na bainha

-Shippou lembra o que disse que era só pra usar em emergências? – pergunta Miroku com as mãos para o alto

-Sim

-Essa é uma boa hora de usar

-Ei você fique calado – fala o policial apontando uma arma pra Miroku

Shippou tira do bolso as bombinhas de fumaça que Sango havia feito e atira-as no chão fazendo uma grande cortina de fumaça. Ninguém via nada que acontecia no meio da fumaça de tão espessa que era, mas ouviam o barulho de passos rápidos e algumas pessoas falando baixo.

Da cortina de fumaça saem Sesshoumaru voando por cima dos carros com Rin nos braços seguido por Miroku, Sango e Shippou montados em Kirara e Chase, com Inuyasha e Kagome montados nele, pula por cima dos carros dos policiais e corre o mais rápido que pode acompanhando Sesshoumaru e Kirara

-Atrás deles – falam o policial

Os policiais entram no carro, ligam as sirenes e começam a ir atrás deles o mais rápido que podem no meio do caos que se encontrava a cidade

-Nunca imaginei que aos dezesseis anos seria perseguida pela polícia por me apaixonar por um meio youkai – fala Kagome vendo os carros de polícia bem no encalço deles e outros já os cercando pelo lado

-Se arrepende de namorar comigo? – fala Inuyasha

-Não, apenas não queria ser perseguida pela polícia nessa idade por ajudar vocês. Ai não!

-O que?

-A armadura do Sesshoumaru, sua roupa de pele de ratos-de-fogo, os selos do Miroku ficou tudo na casa de vocês

-Chase pode chegar mais perto do Sesshoumaru?

-Vou tentar – fala Chase apressando o passo

-Sesshoumaru!

-Que é? – pergunta ele virando um pouco o rosto pra trás

-Tive uma idéia, mas preciso de sua ajuda

Eles chegam à casa de Kagome com os policiais quase os alcançando. Quando sobem as escadas já havia vários policiais por todo lado esperando por eles com as armas apontadas pra cabeça de cada um

-Ótimo – fala Inuyasha se lamentando

-Levantem as mãos e as coloque atrás da cabeça – fala um dos policiais – Cadê o outro?

-Que outro? – pergunta Sango

-O outro de cabelo claro me diga onde ele está

-Já olhou dentro do seu bolso?

-Quero que saiba que tudo que vou fazer é fingimento – sussurra Inuyasha pra Kagome

-Que?

Ele pega a espada de Sango, segura Kagome contra seu corpo e coloca a espada contra o pescoço dela

-Afastem-se ou ela morre! – fala Inuyasha "Espero que o Sesshoumaru não demore"

-Calma, não machuque essa menina – fala o policial

-Por favor, me ajuda - fala Kagome fingindo o desespero

-Me deixem passar até o poço que eu solto ela – fala Inuyasha

Os policiais abrem espaço pra eles passarem e eles vão andando devagar olhando pra cada um, tendo a certeza que nenhum deles iria atirar. De repente Sesshoumaru passa voando por cima dos policiais a todo vapor e entra com tudo no poço num mergulho de cabeça. Os outros fazem a mesma coisa sendo os últimos a passar Inuyasha e Kagome que haviam descido de Chase e estavam andando

-Agora eles estão cercados – fala um policial indo até o poço sendo seguido pelos outros

Ao olhar dentro do poço eles encontram nada, nenhum deles estava lá. Do outro lado do poço na Sengoku Jidai, Inuyasha e Kagome estavam saindo do poço com a ajuda de Miroku e Sango

-Kagome seu mundo é mais perigoso do que você dizia – fala Sango ajudando ela a sair do poço – Quem eram aqueles homens?

-Eram policiais, eles tem que garantir a segurança da cidade e acharam que vocês eram perigosos e que havia me sequestrado – fala Kagome sentando na grama se encostando no poço – Minha vida nunca mais vai ser a mesma do outro lado

Inuyasha se deita na grama com a mão esquerda segurando o braço direito que já estava com uma cor escura que ia até o ombro. Miroku se senta perto de Inuyasha e tira a camisa dele

-O veneno se espalhou mais rápido – fala Miroku

-Não tem como tirar? – pergunta Kagome

-A não ser que um milagre aconteça o veneno vai continuar se espalhando pelo corpo dele

-Tsc! Estou bem. Não se preocupe por mim – fala Inuyasha

Chase começa a se coçar e uma pulga salta da orelha dele

-Myouga! – fala Shippou ao ver o youkai pulga

-Shippou que aconteceu?

-Depois a gente explica. Precisamos que você retire todo o veneno que tem no corpo do Inuyasha

-Não, eu já me envolvi demais nessa luta de vocês contra o Naraku

-Por favor, é muito importante ou o Inuyasha pode morrer – fala Sango

-Não a não ser que eu beba um pouco do sangue da Kagome

-Escuta eu deixo você beber até o sangue do Sesshoumaru- fala Kagome espremendo a pulga com os dedos – Mas se você não tirar esse veneno do corpo do Inuyasha agora eu juro que vou usar tanto inseticida em você que nem vai parecer mais um pulga!

Myouga pula no pescoço de Inuyasha e começa a sugar a maior quantidade de veneno possível. Quando termina está com três vezes o seu tamanho normal

-De onde saiu tanto veneno? – pergunta Myouga meio tonto

-Achei que Myouga conseguia absorver qualquer tipo de veneno – fala Rin

-E posso, mas esse é extremamente forte, até mais forte que o normal que vocês tinham quando perseguiam Naraku. Mas de quem é mesmo esse veneno?

-Do Naraku – responde Miroku – E nós vamos atrás dele

-Como saberemos onde ele está? – pergunta Chase

-Por causa daquela nuvem negra que tem ali – fala apontando para o oeste

-Não foi ali o último castelo que o Naraku construiu? – pergunta Kagome

-Ali mesmo

-Vamos pra casa da vovó Kaede por enquanto apenas pra nos recuperarmos – fala Sango

-Porque você não fala direto que é pra eu me recuperar? – pergunta Inuyasha

-Inuyasha não fale assim todos nós estamos cansados pelo que aconteceu hoje – diz Kagome

Eles vão pra casa de Kaede


	37. Sayounara Kagome

-Temos que pensar em uma estratégia pra derrotar ao Naraku – diz Miroku enquanto andava de um lado a outro da casa de Kaede

Inuyasha estava sentado, encostado a uma parede com Kagome sentada a seu lado; Sango estava num outro canto da sala junto de Chase e Shippou; Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam num outro canto vendo Miroku andar de um lado a outro da sala

-E dessa vez ele não pode ter escapatória – diz Sango

-Não é bom levar as crianças ou podem acabar se machucando, é mais seguro vocês ficarem na aldeia com Kaede – fala Chase

-Vamos cercar o lugar indo cada um por um lado – fala Sesshoumaru - Sango e Miroku vocês vão pelo lado oeste, Chase você vai pelo sul, Inuyasha você e Kagome vão pelo leste e eu vou pelo norte

-Então o que estamos esperando?

-Espera um pouco. Kagome eu quero que vá com o Chase – fala Inuyasha

-Por quê? – pergunta ela

-Apenas porque pode ser mais seguro do que ir comigo, acho que o Naraku vai mandar tudo o que tem pra cima de mim e não quero que se machuque

-Então tudo bem

-Rin e Shippou tomem cuidados e protejam-se. Não sabemos o que vai acontecer enquanto estivermos lá – fala Miroku

Eles vão até a mansão de Naraku indo cada um pela direção combinada. Kagome estava montada em Chase e aguardava o sinal de Sesshoumaru pra entrar e procurar os fragmentos

-Kagome

Ela vira o rosto e vê Inuyasha

-Inuyasha?

-Vem eu vou te levar pra um lugar mais seguro enquanto não começa o ataque

Ela desmonta de Chase

-Inuyasha tudo bem com você? – pergunta Chase olhando melhor pra Inuyasha

-É claro que estou e vou ficar melhor quando tudo isso acabar

Eles se afastam da vista de Chase. Nesse momento Sesshoumaru dá um assovio e eles entram com tudo na mansão atacando os youkais que apareciam e não eram poucos. Chase estava meio perdido porque todos os corredores eram iguais e não encontrava sinal de ninguém até que vê Inuyasha virar correndo no corredor que ele estava

-Chase cadê a Kagome? – pergunta Inuyasha

-Eu não sei, ela estava com você

-Não, não estava ela; ficou com você antes de começarmos o ataque

-Mas você foi até onde estávamos e disse que ficaria com a Kagome

-Eu não falei com você desde quando chegamos aos arredores da mansão. Essa não.

[...]

Kagome estava seguindo Inuyasha passando por entre os corredores da mansão

-Inuyasha eu estava mais segura lá fora se você quer saber. Esse lugar tem uma energia sinistra – fala olhando ao redor

-Eu não quero saber pra falar a verdade nem sou Inuyasha

Kagome olha de volta pra ele e vê que não era Inuyasha e sim Naraku, mas ela mal teve tempo de reagir que Naraku enfiou uma adaga uns quatro dedos acima do umbigo e depois retira a arma completamente ensanguentada. Ela cai no chão com a mão por cima do ferimento

-Não se preocupe Kagome, seu namorado vai ter fazer companhia no outro mundo – fala Naraku e sai por um dos corredores

-Inu... Yasha... – fala fracamente

[...]

Inuyasha estava lutando contra alguns youkais que protegiam uma entrada. Conseguiu atravessar e chegou num salão enorme e Naraku estava em pé bem no meio dele

-NARAKU SEU VERME CADÊ A KAGOME?

-Acabei encontrando com ela, mas não se preocupe você vai vê-la daqui a pouco

Inuyasha aperta mais fortemente o cabo da espada e avança sobre Naraku, mas recebe um contra golpe e se choca contra uma das paredes. Um dos tentáculos de Naraku voa em sua direção, mas ele se desvia a tempo. Sesshoumaru, Chase, Sango e Miroku aparecem entrando por outras portas que tinha no salão.

-Olha a cavalaria chegou – fala Naraku

Kagome andava devagar e apoiando-se nas paredes por entre os corredores da mansão, com uma das mãos por cima do ferimento e a outra segurando uma de suas flechas purificadas, ela seguia a presença dos fragmentos e conseguia uma direção

-"Se ao menos não posso te derrotar Naraku, morrerei dando essa chance aos meus amigos" – pensa entrando num dos cômodos

No cômodo havia uma espécie de altar onde estavam os fragmentos negros do lado do coração de Naraku que batia com mais vida que nunca. Kagome se aproxima, mas ao tentar tocar o coração uma barreira lhe impede. Ela coloca as mãos por cima da barreira e pensa com todas as suas forças nos seus amigos e na família que devia estar a essa hora morrendo de preocupação. A barreira desaparece, mas uma nuvem de veneno sai quando a barreira desapareceu.

Kagome começa a tossir e cai no chão meio inconsciente. Ela abre os olhos fracamente e vê o coração bem a sua frente à no máximo um passo de distância. Ela engatinha até perto do coração e se senta sobre os joelhos

-"Adeus Inuyasha" – pensa antes de fincar a flecha no coração de Naraku

O coração espirra sangue pra todo lado e o sangue cai por cima das roupas de Kagome e por todo o chão do cômodo e junto disso mais uma nuvem de veneno. Kagome não estava mais resistindo, seu ferimento estava a torturando e com o veneno só piorava, ela tossiu algumas vezes, mas sente o ar lhe faltar e cai no chão.

[...]

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku e Chase atacavam Naraku com tudo o que tinham mais não fazia efeito, ele sempre se regenerava e nem dava sinais de estar sentindo dor até que do nada seu braço começa a sangrar

-O quê? – pergunta olhando pro braço que derramava sangue sem parar

-Ele está sangrando – balbucia Sango entre dentes – O CORAÇÃO! INUYASHA O CORAÇÃO DO NARAKU FOI APUNHALADO!

-Não pensem que só porque meu coração foi apunhalado vocês me derrotaram – fala Naraku – Mesmo que não mate todos vocês pelo menos a sacerdotisa eu levarei comigo!

Inuyasha vê Kagome por trás de Naraku. O corpo dela estava envolto numa chama azulada e ela sorria docemente para ele. De repente tudo ao redor deles ficou negro, só existiam eles dois no meio de toda aquela escuridão.

-Kagome?

-Não se preocupe Inuyasha, eu estou bem

Inuyasha guarda a espada e fica parado apenas ouvindo.

-Esse idiota ficou louco? – pergunta Sesshoumaru ao ver que ele havia guardado a espada e estava parado sem se mexer

-Sesshoumaru ele pode estar sendo controlado pelo Naraku – diz Miroku

-O veneno. Se ainda sobrou veneno no corpo dele isso explica ele estar sendo controlado – fala Sango

Inuyasha tira de dentro do haori a pedra e estende a mão na direção de Naraku

-Perfeito. Ele já desistiu vocês deviam fazer o mesmo – fala Naraku – Anda me dê à pedra

Inuyasha continuou parado olhando o nada com a pedra em mãos. Ele fecha a mão e inspira fundo, quando reabre a mão a pedra estava completa

-Impossível – fala Naraku

Naraku lança vários tentáculos na direção de Inuyasha, mas os outros chegam e começam a destruir os tentáculos. Porém eles não conseguiram impedir um. O tentáculo voou até Inuyasha, mas quando estava a um metro de distância um fogo azulado envolve Inuyasha fazendo um círculo ao redor dele e destrói o tentáculo

-O que é isso? – pergunta Sango

-Não pode ser o fogo azul dos kitsunes – fala Miroku – Esse é mais...

-Espectral. É uma despedida de almas – fala Chase – Tem mais alguém lá dentro

Todos até mesmo Naraku ficaram perplexos ao ver quem estava lá dentro

-Não pode ser. Kagome – fala Sango triste

Kagome e Inuyasha conversavam, mas ninguém podia ouvir o que falavam. Ela se aproxima de Inuyasha e o abraça. Ambos começam a chorar

-Eu... Eu não acredito. Naraku matou a Kagome – fala Miroku

-E você não faz idéia do quanto eu gostei de fazer isso

-Seu desgraçado você vai pagar por isso! – fala Sango e joga o bumerangue de osso em Naraku

Ele esquiva, mas quando o bumerangue voltou acertou o braço dele, que começou a sangrar

-Dessa vez você vai morrer Naraku! Mesmo que tenhamos que te perseguir de novo por todo o Japão! – fala Miroku

O fogo azul que envolvia Inuyasha desaparece e junto com ele Kagome se vai também. O hanyou saca a espada ainda com a pedra nas mãos

-Mesmo com a pedra e com meu coração destruído você não vão me derrotar – fala Naraku

-É o que veremos – fala Inuyasha – KAZE NO KIZU!

As rajadas de vento vão com toda a força na direção de Naraku que desvia delas. Sango lança o bumerangue bem na hora da esquiva de Naraku e ele consegue impedir que o bumerangue o acerte. Sesshoumaru e Chase avançam se alternando e tentando acertar Naraku, mas ele defendia com muita agilidade e parecia não se cansar.

-Vocês nunca vão me derrotar!MUAHAHAHAHAHA (risada de vilão é horrorosa)

-"Deve haver um jeito de acertá-lo" – pensa Inuyasha

_** Notas das autoras **_

_**Que pena vamos ter que arrumar um novo par romântico pro Inuyasha né pessoal, daqui pros próximos capítulos pensarei em uma.**_


	38. Energias mortais

-"Deve ter um jeito de acertá-lo" – pensa Inuyasha

-Vocês nunca irão me derrotar. Já matei aquela sacerdotisa e agora vocês serão os próximos! – fala Naraku e lança um ataque na direção de Miroku e Sango

Sango e Miroku desviam por bem pouco e caem no chão

-Sua pontaria melhorou. Andou treinando enquanto estava morto? – pergunta Inuyasha provocando

-Você vai engolir isso seu pivete – diz Naraku

Naraku avança em cima de Inuyasha que finca a espada no peito de Naraku bem num segundo de distração. Naraku começa a gargalhar

-Acha mesmo que usando a testusaiga você vai me matar?Como você é idiota – fala Naraku e tira a espada de dentro de seu peito – Acho que você se esqueceu que eu não tenho coração, então não adianta tentar me matar usando a sua espada patética

Naraku dá um soco na barriga de Inuyasha e ele voa longe

-Inuyasha! – chama Sango

Ele se levanta fracamente e fica de pé

-"Isso deveria dar certo, não tem como sobreviver a um ataque desse mesmo sem coração" – pensa Inuyasha olhando pra Naraku e segurando a espada mais firmemente na mão –"Eu vou dar um jeito de derrotar o Naraku nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça"

Inuyasha sente seu peito pulsar e coloca a mão dentro do haori. Ele sente que o que estava pulsando era a jóia e tira do haori

-Porque a jóia está pulsando?

Do nada Naraku é envolvido por uma energia maléfica mais assombrosa que qualquer um já tinha visto antes e depois de perder toda a sua força se debatendo desaparece. A energia fica pairando no ar e vai em direção a Inuyasha. A jóia brilha fortemente o que força todos a fechar os olhos e quando reabrem tanto a jóia quanto a energia maligna tinham desaparecido

-Mas o que houve aqui? – pergunta Sango

-Eu não sei, não entendi muita coisa – fala Inuyasha olhando a mão onde antes estava a jóia – Mas a jóia ficou muito estranha quando aquela energia apareceu. – ele empalideceu rapidamente ao se lembrar do que vira

Inuyasha sai correndo e vira em um dos imensos corredores da mansão de Naraku

-Espera aí Inuyasha. Aonde você vai? – pergunta Chase

O pessoal começa a seguir Inuyasha, mas como ele foi muito na frente os youkais tiveram que usar o olfato pra segui-lo

-Sentiu esse cheiro? – pergunta Chase

-Senti – fala Sesshoumaru

-Que cheiro? – pergunta Miroku

-Morte

Eles entram num cômodo e vêem Inuyasha sentado sobre os joelhos com o corpo de Kagome nos braços. Ela estava fria, pálida, seu coração já não batia mais

-Kagome – fala Sango em lágrimas e abraça Miroku

Sesshoumaru se aproxima do corpo de Kagome

-Sai da frente inútil – fala o inudaiyoukai

-O que?

-Sai da frente ou vou te acertar com a espada

Inuyasha deita o corpo de Kagome no chão. Sesshoumaru retira a tenseiga e coloca sobre o corpo de Kagome; a espada pulsa e ele vê os mandantes do outro mundo acorrentando o corpo de Kagome e os corta com dois movimentos rápidos

-Está feito – fala Sesshoumaru

Kagome puxa o ar de súbito e abre os olhos

-I-Inuyasha... Amigos... O-o que eu perdi?

-Só a derrota do Naraku pra alguma coisa que apareceu e nos ajudou e depois tentou atacar o Inuyasha, o de sempre – fala Miroku com um sorriso aliviado

-Amiga você nos deixou preocupados – fala Sango se soltando do abraço de Miroku e se ajoelhando ao lado dela

-Gomen, eu não queria. – fala tentando se sentar mas sente uma dor muito forte e para

-Vem eu vou levar você – fala Inuyasha

Kagome abre um sorriso fraco e Inuyasha a pega nos braços. Eles começam a andar e saem da mansão

-Vamos voltar pra aldeia de Kaede? – pergunta Kagome bem baixinho, pois sua voz estava meio fraca

-É, e depois você volta pra casa – fala Inuyasha quase no mesmo tom de voz

-Quero que volte comigo

-Tem certeza disso?Podem acabar com sua vida do outro lado se alguém descobrir que você namora um youkai por livre e espontânea vontade

-Tenho sim

Não demora muito e eles chegam à aldeia de Kaede

-Sesshoumaru-sama! – chama Rin correndo na direção do inudaiyoukai e o abraça

Sesshoumaru fica calado, mas afaga os cabelos dela e vai pra sombra de uma árvore não muito longe dali seguido por Rin

-Kagome! Inuyasha! – fala Shippou e pula no ombro do hanyou – Achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa ruim com vocês

Kagome estendeu os braços pra Shippou, que foi direto pros braços dela sem pensar duas vezes, e o abraça

-Shippou achei que nunca mais ia te ver – fala Kagome fracamente

-Kagome o que houve com você? – pergunta Kaede ao ver ela com um grande corte que foi provocado pela adaga de Naraku

-Pode-se dizer que eu morri – fala sorrindo enquanto brincava com os cabelos de Shippou

-Venha eu vou te fazer uns curativos e bem rápido

-Myouga – chama Inuyasha enquanto andava até a cabana de Kaede

A nomiyoukai pula de trás de uma moita e vai pra a gola do haori de Inuyasha

-Inuyasha-sama onde esteve?Pensei que tivesse acontecido o pior

-Você ficou é preocupado com sua vida por que sabia que se eu não ganhasse do Naraku muita gente ia morrer e você estaria na lista

-Não sei por que fala de mim como se fosse um covarde desleal depois de todos esses anos de servidão a você e ao senhor seu pai

-Acho que é porque você sempre foi um covarde, eu só não sei o desleal – fala Shippou

-Coloque-a aqui Inuyasha –fala Kaede apontando pra um futon - Miroku me ajude a fazer uma infusão de ervas pra passar sobre os ferimentos de vocês (fala sério eles também apanharam feio viu)

Inuyasha deita Kagome no futon e senta do seu lado segurando a mão dela. Miroku volta com algumas ervas e Kaede faz a infusão e começa a passar pelos ferimentos de todos especialmente os de Kagome que estavam mais profundos

-Inuyasha você devia levar a Kagome pra época dela, vai ser mais fácil ela se curar lá, a medicina é muito mais avançada – fala Sango

-Deixem pra ir amanhã. Todos vocês merecem um descanso – fala Kaede – Mas cadê a Rin?

-Quando a vi estava lá fora com o Sesshoumaru – fala Chase se deitando perto de Inuyasha

O hanyou afaga a cabeça dele com um meio sorriso. Myouga vê o inuyoukai e os seus olhos ficam esbugalhados

-Não é possível – fala Myouga esfregando os olhos

-Você conhece o Chase Myouga? – pergunta Inuyasha

-Sim eu conheço, mas pensei que estava morto

-Fiquei preso por um tempo, lacrado por um monge, mas eu consegui me libertar – diz Chase

-Fico muito feliz em saber – fala com um sorriso torto

-Qual é a de vocês? Parece que estão escondendo alguma coisa de mim – fala Inuyasha olhando pros dois

-Escondendo?Nós?Imagina isso nunca aconteceria – diz Chase

_**Vocês acharam que íamos mudar o parzinho do inu-kun né?Pois estavam redondamente enganados os leitores que pensaram assim**_


	39. Retorno complicado

_**Capítulo 39 = Retorno complicado**_

Inuyasha atravessa o poço com Kagome nos braços. Ele entra no quarto dela pela janela e a coloca na cama

-Está se sentindo bem? – pergunta Inuyasha sentando do lado dela

-Acho que sim

-Eu vou voltar pra época antiga, quando você melhorar eu venho te buscar – fala e dá um selinho nela

-Vou sentir sua falta

-Não se preocupe você vai ficar bem em no máximo uma semana. Agora descansa

-Avisa a minha mãe que estou aqui

Ele vai até a porta do quarto e dá um assovio alto que chama a atenção de quem estava lá embaixo e sai pela janela. A mãe de Kagome entra no quarto e vê a filha dormindo na cama e a janela aberta. Decide deixá-la descansar, no outro dia perguntaria o que havia acontecido

4 dias depois...

Kagome já estava bem melhor, mas ela ainda continuava de cama por insistência da mãe e quase todos os dias suas amigas iam lhe visitar

-Kagome, eu posso falar com você?

-Claro mãe

A mãe de Kagome se senta do lado da filha

-Vou falar sem rodeios Kagome. Quero que se afaste do Inuyasha e de tudo o que envolve a Sengoku Jidai

-O quê?Por quê?

-Kagome sei o quanto vocês se amam e o que passaram pra ficar juntos

-Se sabe disso porque quer nos separar?

-Porque vai ser melhor pra você Kagome!Quando chegou aqui estava muito machucada por causa da batalha contra um youkai e podem haver muitos outros naquela época!É muito perigoso!

-Mas tenho amigos lá pra me proteger! E nem todos os youkais são perigosos, alguns são muito amigáveis!Mãe eu amo Inuyasha, por favor, pense melhor

-Minha decisão já está tomada e você vai me obedecer quer goste ou não

-Então eu não vou falar ou comer nada até poder estar com Inuyasha de novo!Eu sei que ele virá me buscar!

-Não vai ser possível. Seu avô usou os selos que o Miroku deu no poço. Nem você nem ele podem passar

A Sra. Higurashi sai deixando a filha chorando na cama e vai pra sala

-Mãe, tem certeza que está fazendo a coisa certa? – pergunta Souta

-Espero que sim

[...]

Inuyasha estava cortando um pedaço de madeira quando olha pro horizonte

-Algum problema Inuyasha? – pergunta Miroku

-Não sei dizer

-Não se preocupe, a Kagome está bem. Você vai vê-la depois de amanhã se terminarmos aqui. Agora me passa um martelo

[...]

2 dias depois...

Kagome estava ainda no seu quarto. Pelo tempo suas feridas já deviam estar saradas, mas pelo que ela estava fazendo iria demorar e muito. Há dois dias ela não se alimentava, não falava e raramente bebia água

-Kagome, Haku veio te ver – fala a Sra. Higurashi, mas ela não responde

Kagome vê Haku entrar no quarto com uma sacola

-Oi Kagome sua mãe me falou que estava em greve – fala Haku sorrindo, mas ela não responde – Olhe eu trouxe isso pra você. Eu peguei da casa do Inuyasha. No meio daquela confusão toda, ele esqueceu a chave lá no pet shop e eu trouxe isso antes da casa ser cercada por policiais – fala colocando a sacola do lado dele

Kagome olha dentro da sacola. Tinha o álbum que ela deu de presente pra Inuyasha, a boneca que Rin ganhou de presente, o lenço que Kirara usava amarrado no pescoço, o pião de Shippou e o pente de Sango

-Kagome eu sei que apesar de ser um youkai, Inuyasha é uma boa pessoa assim como os amigos dele e acho que poucas pessoas sabem disso como eu e você. E tenho certeza de que ele não gostaria de te ver assim especialmente depois de ter feito tanta coisa pra vocês ficarem juntos

Kagome olha pra ele curiosa

-Acha que ele fez tudo aquilo sozinho?Ensinei muita coisa pra ele. Acho que você não faz idéia do quanto ele falava de você e do que seria capaz de fazer pra te deixar feliz... Eu já vou indo, só vim mesmo te entregar isso

Kagome dá um pequeno sorriso como se dissesse: 'obrigado'. Ele sai do quarto e vai embora

[...]

-Terminamos finalmente – fala Inuyasha e se ajoelha levantando as mãos pro céu – Obrigado quem estiver aí em cima

-Inuyasha, vai logo buscar a Kagome – fala Miroku

-Tá – fala e se levanta – Mas e se ela não quiser vir?

-Vai logo – fala empurrando o hanyou

-Calma Miroku, não é fácil pedir alguém em casamento sabia?

-Não foi você mesmo que disse que queria viver pra sempre com a Kagome?

-Disse, mas e se ela não gostar

Chase estava sentado vendo Miroku na tentativa de encorajar Inuyasha

-Tá ficando covarde depois de velho é?

-Eu sou mais novo que você

-Inuyasha, você passou uma semana longe da Kagome. Imagine quantas vezes o Houjo deve ter passado por lá

Inuyasha começa a imaginar Houjo agarrando Kagome e ela não conseguia se livrar. Ele sacudiu a cabeça para os lados pra afastar esse pensamento

-Tem toda razão Miroku, não devia nem estar aqui – fala e corre pro poço

-Finalmente

-Acha que ele vai mesmo pedir ela em casamento? – pergunta Chase

-Com certeza

Inuyasha pula dentro do poço mas não consegue atravessar

-Mas o que?

Ele tenta de tudo de pular no mesmo lugar até cavar uns buracos no poço, mas mesmo assim não consegue

[...]

-Mamãe, a Kagome – começa Souta

-Eu sei Souta... Tire todos os selos do poço e tente chamar o Inuyasha

Souta vai até o poço e começa a retirar os selos. Quando tira o último, Inuyasha dá um pulo pra fora

-Esse poço tá com defeito – fala Inuyasha, não notando os selos no chão devido a sua afobação – Oi Souta

-Inuyasha a Kagome tá passando mal!

-O que?

Inuyasha corre bem rápido e entra no quarto de Kagome pela janela. Ao entrar vê ela deitada na cama, dormindo e percebe que ela estava pálida, mais magra e olheiras começavam a se formar no seu rosto

-Kagome. Kagome – chama o hanyou dando leves empurrões no ombro dela

Ela abre os olhos lentamente e dá um pequeno sorriso

-Inuyasha você voltou

-Claro que voltei nunca deixaria você, mas o que aconteceu?

-Minha mãe não queria que eu te visse mais

-E por causa disso você não quer mais comer?

-É

-Espera que eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra você comer

-Pega...

-Sopa?

-É

-Vou ver se tem, mas mesmo assim vou trazer outras coisas também

Inuyasha desce as escadas e vai pra cozinha onde encontra a Sra. Higurashi rezando

-Senhora Higurashi

-Sim Inuyasha – fala abrindo os olhos e olhando pra ele

-Kagome pediu pra pegar alguma coisa pra ela comer

-Claro, pode pegar. Os pratos estão no armário

Inuyasha pega um prato e começa a colocar comida

-Inuyasha me desculpa

-Pelo que?

-Por ter separado você da minha filha

-Ah é isso?Não se preocupe apenas ficou preocupada que acontecesse alguma coisa com ela, qualquer um no seu lugar faria isso

-Obrigado por entender, mas não sei se a Kagome vai me perdoar tão cedo

-Eu vou tentar convencer ela

Ele sobe levando uma bandeja com comida e suco e entra no quarto de Kagome e encontra-a sentada na cama

-Eu trouxe o que achei lá embaixo

Ele se senta do lado dela, coloca a bandeja em seu colo e pega um pouco de arroz com um garfo

-Come – fala colocando o garfo perto da boca dela

-Inuyasha eu sei comer sozinha, não sou criança – fala Kagome

-Mas está agindo feito uma

-É a convivência com você

Depois de um tempinho (e de muita insistência), Kagome termina de comer o prato absurdamente cheio que Inuyasha trouxe. Ele pega a bandeja e coloca na mesinha de estudos dela

-Acho que nunca comi tanto – fala Kagome deitando e colocando a mão na barriga – Devo estar parecendo uma baleia

-Pra mim você está normal

-Está me chamando de gorda?

-Não, estou dizendo que você está normal. Agora vá dormir

-Não quero

-Não é o que parece. Seus olhos denunciam você. Não tenha medo não vou sair de perto de você

-Então fica aqui do meu lado

-Mas estou sentado do seu lado

Ela segura o braço dele e o puxa. Inuyasha se deita do lado dela, o rosto corado e ela o abraça. Os dois ficam conversando e não perceberam que o avô de Kagome olhava os dois pela porta que não estava completamente fechada. Ele desce e vai pra cozinha

-Filha você não sabe o que eu vi nesse instante

-Papai, eu não acredito que estava espiando eles de novo – fala a Sra. Higurashi

-Não importa o que eu estava fazendo, mas o que eles estão fazendo

-E o que de tão impressionante eles estão fazendo?

-Estão deitados

-Só isso?

-Não! Eles estão deitados juntos, se abraçando e conversando

-Isso não me parece ruim

-Mas sabe o que pode acontecer se eles se deixarem levar?

-Pai eu confio na minha filha e Inuyasha tem meu respeito, e eu já disse que ele não vai fazer nada se ela não deixar

Eles escutam Kagome dizer: 'Inuyasha isso dói' e ele fala 'Você que quis começar'

-Acredita em mim agora?

Eles sobem as escadas e começam a espiar pela brecha da porta. Os dois estavam sentados na cama

-Jo-ken-po – falam os dois ao mesmo tempo e mostram as mãos

Inuyasha fica com a mão aberta e Kagome com a mão fechada. Ele dá um tapinha na mão dela.

-Jo-ken-po

Kagome faz um dois e Inuyasha fica com a mão aberta

-Agora vire sua mãozinha pra eu descontar os tapas que você me deu – fala Kagome

Inuyasha mostra a mão e Kagome dá um tabefe bem forte

-Ei, isso foi vingança é? – pergunta Inuyasha sacudindo a mão, não havia doído realmente mas não custava deixá-la se exibir um pouco - Então tá agora você perde

-Jo-ken-po

Inuyasha faz um dois com os dedos e Kagome fica de mão fechada

-Ganhei de novo – fala Kagome

-Eu não brinco disso desde quando fizemos contra o Miroku e a Sango

-É, mas tinha que ver quem andava mais longe e acabamos caindo numa quase cilada. Agora mostra a mão

Kagome dá outro tabefe na mão de Inuyasha

-Tá bom vamos mudar isso um pouco, porque não sei quanto tempo minha mão vai durar especialmente depois do que tenho feito lá na aldeia – fala Inuyasha

-Tá muito destruído as coisas por lá?

-Não, mas temos que carregar madeira de um lado pro outro e ajudar a construir casas e coisas desse tipo. Tá bom, mas agora você vai dormir

-Tá com medo de perder?

-Não, estou com medo que você não durma se não vai estar cansada e possivelmente vai me bater muito nessa brincadeira o resto da noite

Kagome dá um sorriso e beija Inuyasha, depois se deita na cama e ele a cobre

-Kagome, me esqueci de te contar uma coisa

-O que? – pergunta sonolenta

-Teve uma confusão lá na aldeia. Foi assim: tava eu e o Miroku ajudando os aldeões e por isso a gente só chegava quando tava anoitecendo aí a Sango foi e disse ' você está aprontando seu Miroku o Inuyasha tá lhe acobertando' aí ele disse ' não acredito que desconfia de mim sou muito inocente' aí tava o Chase de enxerido na história e fala ' você é tão inocente quanto no dia que nasceu' aí o Miroku fala 'tá vendo até o Chase concorda comigo' aí o Chase fala 'sarcasmo é uma língua estranha pra você não é Miroku'

-E o que aconteceu depois?

-A Sango bateu no Miroku e saiu pisando duro e ele foi atrás dela pra pedir desculpas

Kagome dá um sorriso e fecha os olhos

-Fica aqui comigo Inuyasha – fala sonolenta

-Eu vou ficar aqui do seu lado pra sempre, confie em mim

-Eu confio em você – fala e cochila

Inuyasha se levanta, pega uma cadeira, coloca do lado da cama e se senta. Ele escuta baterem na porta, mas sinceramente achou inútil, suas respirações eram tão altas que Kagome não ouviu por apenas um milagre

-Inuyasha – chama a Sra. Higurashi baixinho e entra no quarto

-Sim

-Ela dormiu?

-Acho que sim, a respiração dela tá mais devagar assim como os batimentos

-Batimentos?Batimentos cardíacos? - ela eleva a voz preocupada e Kagome remexe-se na cama

-Shiii! Isso é normal quando a pessoa dorme, o corpo relaxa

-Ah, acho que estou me preocupando por pouca coisa. Devia descansar também

-Não preciso, estou bem. Quando estiver com sono irei dormir - ele volta a olhar fixo para a morena

Apesar dos pesares ela ainda era a mulher mais linda que já conheceu, tanto por dentro quanto por fora.


	40. Abandonar

_**Capítulo 40 = Abandonar**_

No outro dia...

Kagome acorda e vê que Inuyasha não estava na cadeira onde o havia visto quando adormeceu. Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas

-Kagome?Tudo bem

Ela olha pra frente e vê Inuyasha com uma bandeja com comida. Ele coloca a bandeja na mesinha de estudos de Kagome e se senta do lado dela

-Inuyasha – fala Kagome e o abraça fortemente

-Kagome o que foi?Tá tudo bem?

-Está sim, agora está – fala soltando ele – Onde você estava?

-Eu fui pegar alguma coisa pra você comer enquanto você dormia e ia te acordar agora, mas você acordou sozinha

-Quanto tempo eu dormi?

-Bom você foi dormir ontem de umas cinco ou seis horas e acordou agora de sete. Você dormiu um bocado. Eu esqueci de te contar outra coisa muito importante

-O que?

-O Miroku e a Sango vão se casar

-Sério?Quando? – pergunta animada

-Daqui a três dias. Se você estiver melhor a gente pode ir

-Que legal

-Hum... Kagome eu tenho que te perguntar uma coisa – fala o rosto ligeiramente corado

-Pois pergunte – responde ela sorrindo

-Olha Kagome se você dizer sim pode cometer o maior erro da sua vida e eu sei que não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo mas eu gosto muito de você e queria saber se quer se casar comigo?

-Sim - responde sorrindo ao vê-lo se atropelar com tantas palavras, pelo visto ele havia pensado nisso um bom tempo

-Eu entendo se você dizer não, afinal... Espera! Você disse sim?

-Disse seu bobo, eu te amo

-Eu te amo também

-Que acha que minha mãe vai dizer? E se ela não deixar?

-Nem pense nisso e se sua mãe não deixar, sua família que me perdoe, mas eu vou te sequestrar. Dessa vez de verdade

-É melhor avisarmos logo

-Também acho – ele começa a farejar o ar

-Inuyasha esse teu funga-funga me deixa nervosa, o que foi?

-Tem alguém na porta da casa. Três pessoas

-Se esconde

Inuyasha sai pela janela e fica no telhado da casa. A mãe de Kagome entra no quarto junto com dois policiais e um médico

-Bom dia Kagome – fala o médico

-Bom dia – fala Kagome

-Como se sente?

-Bem melhor, obrigado. Veio me examinar?

-Não, esses policiais vieram te fazer umas perguntas e estou aqui pra garantir que isso não seja traumático pra você

-Tudo bem

-Kagome agora responda: o que aconteceu quando vocês entraram dentro do poço? – pergunta um dos policiais

-Eu não lembro direito. Depois que eu caí no poço tudo ficou escuro, mas era como se tivesse vários olhos me olhando – ela coloca uma das mãos nas têmporas e seus olhos começam a lacrimejar – Eu vi vários youkais ao meu redor e eles me olhavam faminto e um deles me atacou – a essa altura Kagome derramava lágrimas de crocodilo – Era o Inuyasha, foi ele quem me atacou

-Como você saiu?

-Depois que ele me atacou eu cai no chão e vi por trás deles um clarão muito forte e fechei os olhos, quando abri os olhos de novo estava deitada na minha cama com minha mãe me fazendo curativos - ela começa a soluçar alto aumentando o drama, os policiais não desconfiariam por achar que ela estava em estado de choque

-Calma querida, não chore – fala o médico

-É só isso que se lembra? – pergunta o outro policial

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça tão veemente que a cabeça quase saiu do pescoço

-Senhora Higurashi queremos lhe fazer umas perguntas

Depois de uns 20 minutos, os policiais saem e Inuyasha entra de novo no quarto

-O que eles queriam? – pergunta Inuyasha

-Saber o que aconteceu quando pulamos dentro do poço, mas eu inventei uma história e minha mãe reforçou – diz Kagome

-Espero que não apareçam mais aqui – fala a Sra. Higurashi – Mas que história foi aquela que você iria morar na casa da sua tia que mora longe e só voltaria algumas vezes pra cá?

-Porque eu vou morar com Inuyasha na Sengoku Jidai e nós vamos nos casar

Um silêncio atormentador se instalou no cômodo. Eles ficaram quietos apenas olhando um para o outro até que a mãe de Kagome fala

-Eu não vou interferir na vida de vocês, mas tem duas condições pra você se casar com minha filha Inuyasha. A primeira é que a deixe muito feliz e a segunda é que me mandem notícias pelo menos uma vez por mês ou eu vou lá pessoalmente pra te dar uns bons puxões de orelha mocinho

-Combinado – fala Inuyasha sorrindo

-Quando vocês vão se casar?

-Não sei, que tal no mesmo dia que o Miroku e a Sango?

-Daqui a três dias? – pergunta Kagome olhando pra Inuyasha

-É, mas se quiser fazer outro dia tudo bem

-Não, está perfeito. Só me surpreendi porque é muito perto

-Então acho bom você começar a arrumar suas coisas Kagome, pode ir ainda hoje se quiser – fala a Sra. Higurashi – E você cuide bem da minha filhinha seu Inuyasha ou eu vou te castrar

-O que é isso? – pergunta Inuyasha confuso

-Meu pai, nem parece que você trabalhou num pet shop – fala Kagome

-Mas que diabos é isso?

-Arrancar isso que você tem entre as pernas

-Que horror!Fazem isso por aqui?

-Só com animais, especialmente cães

Inuyasha ficou mais branco que o branco e engoliu seco ao ouvir isso

-Inuyasha pode nos dar licença um minutinho? – pergunta a mãe de Kagome

-Tá – fala ele e sai

-Que quer falar comigo mãe?

-Kagome eu espero que possa me desculpar

-Tudo bem, Inuyasha me explicou ontem que você fez aquilo pra me proteger

-Mas acho que ele faz isso melhor que eu

-Só um pouquinho

-Agora que vocês vão casar, acho que vai morar com ele

-Vou sim, mas venho visitar vocês sempre que puder

-Bom eu quero te dar um presente de casamento – ela sai e em pouco tempo volta com uma caixa branca que entrega a filha

Kagome abre a caixa e dentro tinha um belíssimo vestido azul. Era simples, mas muito bonito

-É muito lindo mãe

-É o vestido eu usei no meu casamento, acho que é do seu tamanho

-Obrigado mãe, vou usá-lo no meu casamento

-Você vai ficar linda, mas não pode deixar o Inuyasha ver ou vai dar azar

-Tá bom

-Quer ajuda pra fazer as malas?

-Quero

Kagome pega a sua bolsa amarela e coloca algumas roupas, as coisas que Haku trouxe da antiga casa de Inuyasha, o vestido de casamento dentro da caixa, uma câmera fotográfica (**n/a**:daquelas meio antigas que você bate a foto e ela sai embaixo na hora), papéis de carta e envelopes, sua maquiagem e outras coisinhas que ela levaria e usaria lá

-Kagome você não está levando poucas roupas?Só tem 4 ou 5 peças

-Eu quase não vou usar essas roupas por lá, só vou usar mesmo quando vier ver você

-Se você está dizendo

-Posso entrar agora?Estou sendo ameaçado de morte aqui fora – fala Inuyasha olhando enquanto o avô de Kagome ia até a cozinha pegar uma vassoura

-Pode

-Já fez as malas? – pergunta o hanyou ao entrar no quarto e ver a mãe de Kagome ajudando a filha a fazer as malas – Quer mesmo ir hoje Kagome? Você pode esperar um pouco mais se quiser

-Inuyasha eu vou hoje e ponto

-Nee-chan, aonde você vai? – pergunta Souta ao entrar no quarto e ver a bolsa de Kagome super lotada de coisas

-Vou morar com Inuyasha

-Não pode ficar mais um pouquinho? – pergunta sentando do lado dela na cama

-Não Souta, mas venho pra cá sempre que puder

-Vou sentir sua falta – fala abraçando ela

-Eu também – fala retribuindo o abraço

-Kagome, eu acho melhor você não voltar, pelo menos não por enquanto

-O que?Por que não mãe?

-Se você ficar atravessando o poço é capaz de alguém te ver sem falar que aqueles policiais podem instalar câmeras ou coisas do tipo aqui e te pegarem com Inuyasha. É melhor assim até que a poeira baixe um pouco – fala com lágrimas nos olhos – Depois que você passarem eu direi que você melhorou e viajou para a casa de sua tia

-Vou sentir falta de vocês – fala Kagome abraçando eles mais fortemente

Inuyasha ficava olhando pra eles sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer, era um momento de família e sentia-se como um intruso apenas observando

-Vem cá Inuyasha – fala a mãe de Kagome estendendo a mão pra ele

Ele se senta do lado de Kagome e recebe um abraço deles também

-Também vou sentir sua falta e das confusões eu você criava quando vinha pra cá, cuide-se bem

-A senhora também

-Amigo – começa Souta

-Ei Souta você vai ter que ser forte pra cuidar da sua mãe e de seu avô, porque não estar aqui pra te ajudar

-Vou sentir saudades de você e dos seus super-sentidos

-Eu também vou sentir falta de você.. e de macarrão instantâneo

-É melhor vocês irem, isso já está ficando muito meloso e não quero convencer vocês a mudarem de idéia – diz a mãe de Kagome enxugando as lágrimas

-Não se esqueçam da gente – fala Souta

-Nunca vamos esquecer – fala Kagome

Inuyasha pega a bolsa dela e sai pela janela. Kagome sai com a ajuda da mãe e vai até o templo onde ficava o poço. Ela entra e fica na frente do poço

-Kagome – fala Inuyasha colocando a mão no ombro dela

Ela se vira e o abraça fortemente

-Não se preocupe, vou cuidar de você... pra sempre

Ele a pega nos braços e pula dentro do poço e vão para a Sengoku Jidai onde são recebidos por Miroku, Chase, Sango e Shippou

-Kagome o que foi?Você esteve chorando? – pergunta Sango

-É a despedida... me fez isso – fala Kagome descendo dos braços de Inuyasha

-Achei que já estaria recuperada depois de tanto tempo na sua época, mas seu ferimento parece que ainda não se fechou completamente – fala Miroku

-É que teve uns problemas no meio da semana, mas fora isso eu estou inteira. Vou sentir falta dos meus parentes

-Mas você vai visitá-los de vez em quando – fala Chase

-Eu não posso ir mais, pelo menos não por enquanto

-Por quê?

-Tá bom pessoal, a Kagome mal se recuperou e vocês estão enchendo o saco dela. Vamos pra casa de Kaede e depois ela conta tudo a vocês – fala Inuyasha

A caminho da casa da lider espiritual do vilarejo acabam por encontrá-la no meio do caminho

-Olá Kagome, achei que já estaria melhor – fala Kaede

-Vovó, pode fazer uma infusão de ervas bem forte? – pergunta Kagome

-Claro, mas por enquanto fiquem na casa até se recuperar

Eles vão até a casa que Kaede disse e Kagome e Sango ficam num quarto separado conversando animadamente

-Kagome, Inuyasha te contou que eu e Miroku vamos nos casar?

-Contou e eu tenho que te contar uma coisa também

-O que?

-Vou me casar também e no mesmo dia que você

-Parabéns – fala abraçando a amiga – Eu sabia que Inuyasha te pediria em casamento mais cedo ou mais tarde

-Você sabia?

-Não, mas eu pensei que ele iria pedir afinal está completamente apaixonado por você. Quero te mostrar uma coisa

Sango fecha a porta e a janela

-Pra que tudo isso? – pergunta Kagome vendo a amiga indo até um guarda-roupa no que tinha no quarto

-Pra ninguém ver meu vestido

Sango pega no armário um tipo de trouxa de roupa branca. Ela desata o nó e afasta os panos. Dentro tinha um kimono rosa claro com detalhes em vermelho e azul

-Que lindo Sango, veste pra eu ver

Sango tira o outro kimono e coloca o do casamento

-Você está parecendo uma princesa

-Obrigado, mas qual vai usar?

-Eu... – ela mal começa a frase que Shippou entra deixando a porta meio aberta

-Oi meninas, Sango que kimono bonito

Kagome puxa Shippou pra dentro e fecha a porta rápido. Sango numa velocidade fora do comum foi até o canto do quarto em que não era possível vê-la

-Shippou você quer acabar com o casamento da Sango é? – pergunta Kagome

-Não – responde sacudindo a cabeça pros lados

-Os meninos não virão nada – fala Sango

-É, mas aposto que ouviram. Shippou pega na minha bolsa uma caixa branca

-Mas que caixa?

-Vai logo Shippou

O kitsune youkai vai até Inuyasha, que estava sentado do lado da bolsa, e conversava com Miroku e Chase

-Inuyasha, a Kagome tá pedindo uma caixa que está dentro da bolsa

Inuyasha abre a mochila, pega a caixa e entrega a Shippou

-O que tem na caixa? – pergunta o hanyou

-Eu não sei Kagome só pediu pra eu pegar

-Então acho que não faz mal dar uma olhada

-Inuyasha é melhor você não fazer isso se Kagome descobrir você está encrencado – diz Miroku

-Que nada, é só uma olhadinha

-INUYASHA! SENTA! – grita Kagome do quarto

O hanyou bate a cara no chão e Shippou aproveita a confusão e vai pro quarto

-Eu disse a você

-Cala-se Miroku – diz Inuyasha se sentando - Mas o que tinha naquela caixa?

-Elas devem estar provando os vestidos de noiva

-E daí?

-Daí que ver o vestido antes do casamento dá azar, pelo menos é o que dizem

-Que besteira

-Isso é uma tradição

-Pra mim é uma besteira

-Inuyasha pra você tudo que não for do seu interesse é besteira

-É verdade – fala Chase

-Você devia me defender! – diz Inuyasha sentando-se novamente

-Mas o Miroku tem razão

-Viu, até o Chase sabe que eu tenho razão

Inuyasha move uma das orelhas em direção a janela

-Miroku

-Também percebi que tem um youkai por perto

-É muito forte?

-Não o youki é baixo, mas não custa ter cuidado

-Chase fica aqui e olha as meninas

Inuyasha e Miroku saem da casa e depois de uns dez minutos as meninas vão para onde está Chase

-Cadê Inuyasha e Miroku? – pergunta Kagome

-Eles foram ali, mas já voltam parece que tem um youkai nas redondezas

-E você não nos avisa?

-Não se preocupe Kagome não sinto nenhum youki estranho

Não demora muito que eles entram

-Foi pura perda de tempo, até Kaede podia com aquele youkai. Se brincar até o Shippou podia com ele – diz Inuyasha

-E daí Inuyasha?Pelo menos ajudamos – fala Miroku

Inuyasha se senta e Kagome fica do lado dele e encosta-se ao ombro dele

-Está bem Kagome? – pergunta Inuyasha colocando a mão por cima da de Kagome que estava sobre o seu ombro

-Estou sim. Estou maravilhosamente bem

_**Ok peoples! Dois episódios pra compensar o ano novo e o natal ;D**_

_**Obrigado a todas as reviews e a todos os que leem por terem paciencia com esta autora esquecida**_


	41. Casamento

_**Capítulo 41 = Casamento**_

Três dias depois...

Inuyasha e Miroku estavam com kimonos pretos muito elegantes e esperavam pelas meninas. Como Miroku ia se casar também, Kaede faria a parte religiosa

-Miroku cadê elas? – sussurra Inuyasha

-Fica calmo Inuyasha, noivas se atrasam mesmo – fala no mesmo tom de voz

-Queria saber o porquê disso

-Elas pensam nessa hora se vale a pena se casar - fala Kaede

-Mas o que é que o Sesshoumaru está fazendo aqui? – pergunta ao ver o meio-irmão conversando com Chase

-Inuyasha acalme-se – fala segurando a manga do kimono dele – Esquece tudo, hoje é o dia dos nossos casamentos

-Você tem razão, não vou me incomodar

-Inuyasha – chama uma voz infantil

Ele olha para o lado e vê uma garotinha com cabelos brancos que iam até um pouco abaixo do ombro, pele morena e olhos arroxeados que usava um kimono lilás com desenhos de flores brancas

-Oi Shiori – fala Inuyasha e a pega no braço

-Vocês estão muito bonitos

-Você também está muito bonita

-Eu peguei pra vocês – fala mostrando duas flores - Kagome disse que é pra colocar no kimono – ela coloca uma flor no kimono de Inuyasha e outra no de Miroku – Prontinho

-Escuta Shiori, você foi onde estão as noivas?

-Fui

-E como elas estão?

-Empolgadas

-E?

-Bonitas

-Inuyasha, não force a menina a contar como elas estão vestidas – diz Miroku

-Eu não tive essa intenção

-Me engana que eu gosto. Nos últimos dias você fez o possível e o impossível pra ver o vestido da Kagome

-Só fiquei curioso pra saber como era

-Vou fingir que acredito nisso

-Inuyasha desculpa, ela está incomodando? – pergunta a mãe de Shiori ao chegar perto deles

-Tá nada, ela está me distraindo um pouco enquanto as noivas não chegam

-Pois pode deixar disso que sua noiva estará aqui daqui a pouco – fala pegando a filha nos braços e depois indo pra onde estavam os outros convidados

Sango e Kagome aparecem vestidas de noivas com uma maquiagem bem leve, algumas flores ornamentavam os cabelos e a pele delas estava bem rosada. Os convidados ficaram boquiabertos e os noivos mais ainda pela beleza das duas. Elas começam a andar na direção dos noivos num passo meio lento que deixava a todos os convidados verem como elas estavam.

-Miroku me segura que eu vou cair pra trás – sussurra Inuyasha

-Pois somos dois, meu amigo

Elas ficam do lado dos seus noivos e começa a cerimônia (**n/as:**gente eu não sei muito o que falam nessas horas do casamento então demos uma improvisada básica)

-Nós estamos aqui pra realizar o casamento desses dois casais que já passaram por muita coisa desde que se conheceram e nem por isso se separaram – fala Kaede – Miroku você aceita Sango com sua esposa pra amar, cuidar e proteger na até o último dia de sua vida?

-Nunca recusaria isso – fala sorrindo

-E você Sango aceita Miroku como seu esposo pra amar, cuidar e proteger até o último dia de sua vida?

-É claro que aceito

-Inuyasha, você aceita Kagome como sua esposa pra amar, cuidar e proteger até o último dia de sua vida?

-Eternamente sim

-E você Kagome aceita Inuyasha como seu esposo pra amar, cuidar e proteger até o último dia de sua vida?

-Hum,deixa eu pensar um pouco...

-Kagome!

-É claro que sim

-Então eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Podem beijar as noivas

Eles dão um selinho nas noivas

-Os beijos mais safados ficam pra mais tarde – sussurra Inuyasha

-Com certeza – fala Miroku

As pessoas começam a assoviar e bater palmas, jogar arroz ou pétalas de rosas nos noivos. Só que uma pedrinha atinge a cabeça de Inuyasha e ao olhar pra trás ele vê Shippou fazendo uma falsa cara de inocente. Os recém casados e mais alguns casais ficaram dançando enquanto as outras pessoas conversavam ou comiam as guloseimas da festa

-Você está linda Kagome – fala Inuyasha

-Eu fiz tudo isso pra você

-Jura?Então eu sou muito sortudo

-Queria que minha mãe estivesse aqui pra nos ver casando

-Eu sei e tenho uma surpresa pra você

-O que é?

-Você verá

Inuyasha olha pro meio dos convidados e de algumas pessoas vem na direção deles. Kagome olha também e vê quem menos esperava bem do seu lado

-Okaa-san! – fala Kagome e abraça a mãe

-Oi minha princesa – fala a mãe de Kagome com lágrimas nos olhos – Achou que eu iria perder seu casamento é?Mas nem que o mundo acabasse

-Que bom que veio, e cadê o Souta?E o vovô?

-Estão por aí pela festa conversando, mas parabéns meu amor

-Obrigado mãe. Inuyasha – fala e abraça o hanyou – Obrigado – fala chorando

-Não chora não, você tá tão linda – fala Inuyasha enxugando as lágrimas dela

-Seu esposo tem razão, não chore e aproveite a festa – fala a mãe de Kagome

-Eu não consigo parar, a emoção é muito grande pra segurar – fala se afastando um pouco de Inuyasha e enxugando as lágrimas

-Nee-chan – fala Souta e abraça Kagome

-Souta – fala abraçando o irmão chorando mais ainda – Ojii-san – fala ao ver o avô do lado da mãe

-Kagome não chora ou vai acabar morrendo desidratada – fala Chase

-Vira essa boa pra lá Chase! – fala Inuyasha

-Olha o Sesshoumaru te mandou parabéns pelo casamento

-O Sesshoumaru o que? – pergunta incrédulo arqueando a sobrancelha

-Te mandou parabéns, bom eu acho, ele disse alguma coisa parecida com isso

-Chase você ficou louco ou surdo?Nunca na vida o Sesshoumaru me desejaria parabéns

-Só estou dizendo o que eu ouvi. Kagome você vai acabar desidratada se continuar chorando assim. Você não devia ter trazido eles Inuyasha, sua esposa vai criar um rio de lágrimas por aqui

-Chase quer parar de estragar meu casamento?Arruma outro pra encher o saco

-É que tá todo mundo ocupado sabe, só sobrou você

-Ah eu meu mereço isso

-Seu pai ficaria muito feliz por você Inuyasha

-Porque você acha?Eu nem o conheci e nem ele me conheceu, porque acha que ele estaria feliz por mim?

-Porque ele é seu pai e gosta muito de você, tanto que morreu no dia que você nasceu pra te dar à vida de novo

Inuyasha ficou meio paralisado sem saber o que dizer

-Kagome para de chorar – pedia Chase ao vê-la chorando ainda mais

Shippou chega onde eles estavam e vê a situação

-Inuyasha, você mal se casou com a Kagome e ela está chorando por sua causa – fala Shippou

-O que?Ela está chorando de felicidade

-Pra mim é de lamentação por ter se casado com você – fala uma voz vindo de trás dele

-Cala a boca lobo fedido e, aliás, o que está fazendo aqui? Eu não te convidei!

-Quem convidou foram a Sango e o Miroku. Quem são essas pessoas?

-A família da Kagome. Me dão licença um minutinho? Chase fica de olho na Kagome e não deixa esse lobo fedido chegar muito perto dela

-Sim senhor – fala Chase e dá um soluço

-Chase você bebeu foi?Tá parecendo um doido

-Inuyasha não implica com o Chase – fala Miroku se aproximando deles com Sango

-Eu já tava mesmo indo falar com você, porque convidou o Kouga?

-Por que eu quis, simples assim

-Vocês querem que eu tenha um ataque de nervos no meu casamento é?

-Não, quero que você aprenda a se controlar

-Eu por acaso atirei pedra na cruz pra merecer isso?Meu Senhor

-Amém – fala Chase

Enquanto os homens tinham essa conversa animada, as mulheres recebiam os parabéns e alguns presentes de casamento

-Parabéns Kagome – fala Ayame e dá um abraço nela

-Obrigado Ayame – fala retribuindo o abraço

-Saiba que não fiquei pra trás viu, vou me casar com o Kouga também

-Jura? Parabéns e felicidades

-Obrigado, eu trouxe um presente pra você

Um casal de lobos brancos aparece do lado de Ayame, cada um com um buquê de flores roxas na boca. Ayame pega um dá a Kagome

-Considere como um tratado de paz por tudo o que aconteceu

-Tratado aceito com prazer – fala pegando o buquê – Obrigado

-Também te trouxe um Sango – fala e dá outro buquê a Sango

-Obrigado Ayame e parabéns pelo casamento com Kouga

-Kagome o que está havendo entre eles? – pergunta a Sra. Higurashi ao ver Inuyasha e Kouga quase a ponto de pularem um em cima do outro

-Liga não mãe eles são assim mesmo

-Parecem crianças – fala Ayame

Elas começam a rir. Depois de um tempo os convidados vão embora e Inuyasha leva a família de Kagome de volta para a sua época (n/as:não botamos se não o capítulo ficava grande, mas quem pegou o buquê das noivas foram Ayame e Rin e adivinhem pra quem Rin deu?Pro Sesshoumaru!duh!)

-Acho que todos foram embora – fala Kagome

-Eu pelo menos não vi mais ninguém – fala Sango

-Estou morta de cansaço – fala tirando os sapatos e se sentando na sombra de uma árvore junto com Sango

-Já vai anoitecer e cadê os meninos?

-Inuyasha foi levar minha família através do poço e Miroku bom eu acho que ele foi acompanhar vovó Kaede porque ela estava levando muita coisa

-Ficamos sozinhas no primeiro dia de casadas, não dá certo uma coisa dessas – fala Sango e olha pro céu

Inuyasha e Miroku aparecem

-Desculpa a demora – fala Miroku – Podem perdoar a gente?

-Hum... – Kagome olha pra Sango que faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça – Sim com uma condição – fala Kagome

-Aceito qualquer uma – fala Inuyasha

-Que levem a gente nos braços, porque não queremos mais andar – fala Sango

-Por mim tudo bem

Inuyasha pega Kagome nos braços e Miroku a Sango e eles vão andando.

-Pra onde vamos? – pergunta Kagome

-Vocês vão ver – diz Inuyasha – Mas fechem os olhos

-É uma condição justa

Elas fecham os olhos e depois de um tempinho andando eles as colocam no chão

-Se vocês fizeram isso só pra nos colocar no chão vão se arrepender – fala Kagome

Elas abrem os olhos e veem duas casas que ficavam a uns 6 metros de distancia uma da outra e entre elas uma árvore enorme faziam sombra entre as casas

-Surpresa – falam os dois ao mesmo tempo

-São nossas? – pergunta Sango

-São e vocês deviam agradecer, ficamos dia e noite trabalhando pra essas casas ficarem prontas – fala Inuyasha

-Que amor – fala Kagome abraçando Inuyasha – Mas qual é de quem?

-A da direita é nossa e a da esquerda da Sango e do Miroku

-Podemos entrar? – pergunta Sango

-A casa é de vocês fiquem a vontade – fala Miroku

Elas entram nas casas e começam a olhar o que tinha dentro detalhe por detalhe enquanto os meninos ficavam do lado de fora conversando. Elas saem e pulam nos braços dos esposos

-Estão lindas – fala Kagome e dá um beijo em Inuyasha

-Agora diga que não merecemos vocês depois de tudo que fizemos – fala Inuyasha

-Merecem e com louvor – fala Sango e beija Miroku – Vocês são incríveis

-Sabemos disso – fala Miroku – Vamos entrar que está de noite

-Pergunta: como conseguiram móveis, mantimentos e outras coisas que tem na casa? – pergunta Kagome

-Pegamos na aldeia com vovó Kaede – fala Inuyasha

Uma chuva fraquinha fica caindo e depois engrossa. Eles correm pra dentro das casas (**n/a**:cada um na sua né). Inuyasha entra na casa e fecha a janela do quarto

-Ficamos conversando lá fora e ninguém viu a chuva – fala Inuyasha

-É, mas e o Chase?Onde ele está?

-No terraço daqui de casa – fala tirando a parte de cima do kimono – Minha roupa ficou toda molhada

-A sua não foi a única – fala Kagome chegando por trás dele e o abraçando pelas costas – Eu te amo

-Também te amo e muito

Ele a puxa pro futon e a beija lentamente. Kagome se deita no futon e Inuyasha se debruça sobre ela. E assim tem sua primeira noite de amor desfrutando cada momento juntos


	42. Gravidez

_**Capítulo 42 =Gravidez**_

Kagome acorda e vê que estava sendo abraçada por Inuyasha, que ainda dormia. Ela começa a mexer numa das mechas do cabelo de Inuyasha quando ele se mexe um pouco

-Kagome?

-Hum?

-Faz tempo que você tá acordada? – pergunta Inuyasha ainda meio sonolento

-Não, acordei há pouco tempo

Ela se aconchega mais manhosamente nos braços dele e fecha os olhos

-Vai continuar dormindo?

-Uhum

-Então pode dormir, não vou te incomodar

Ele se senta no futon e olha pela janela do quarto

-Cadê minha hakama? – pergunta Inuyasha olhando pros lados

-Porque acha que eu deveria saber?

-Porque foi você quem arrancou ela de mim ontem à noite

-Eu não me lembro disso – fala enrusbecendo

Ele vê a roupa vermelha perto da bolsa de Kagome. Ele se levanta, veste a hakama abre a janela e depois se senta no futon

-Você está bem? – pergunta o hanyou passando a mão no rosto dela

-Como assim?

-Quero apenas saber se você se sente bem. Quando veio ainda estava meio fraca

-Me sinto bem, não se preocupe. Sango e vovó Kaede cuidaram de mim

Inuyasha a beija, mas se afasta bruscamente e faz sinal pra que ela ficasse quieta. Ele se levanta e anda até a janela sem fazer barulho, ele se debruça na janela apoiado na ponta dos pés

-Peguei vocês – fala o hanyou

Kagome escuta risadas e reconhece como sendo Rin e Shippou, ela se cobre até o ombro e fecha os olhos como se estivesse dormindo

-Posso saber o que os nanicos estão fazendo debaixo da minha janela? – pergunta Inuyasha

-A gente queria saber de que hora vocês iam acordar – fala Shippou

-Kagome ainda está dormindo? – pergunta Rin se debruçando na janela

-Está e vou esperar ela acordar pra eu sair

-Então tá. Tchau Inuyasha – fala Shippou

-Tchau – fala ele acenando

Inuyasha volta e se senta no futon

-Que queriam? – pergunta Kagome sonolenta

-Saber se íamos demorar, mas vá dormir

-Acho difícil eu conseguir dormir agora

Kagome se senta do lado dele e usa o haori pra se cobrir

-Kagome

-Hum?

-Agora que nos casamos temos que contar tudo um pro outro né?

-É se quiser. Por quê?Quer me falar alguma coisa?

-Quero... Lembra do dia que nos conhecemos?

-Como poderia me esquecer? Você me perseguiu e me ameaçou de morte caso eu não te desse a Shikon no tama

-Pois é antes eu queria a pedra pra me transformar num youkai completo, mas agora eu não me importo mais. E achei muito bom que a pedra tenha desaparecido porque assim você não precisa protegê-la

-Também tenho uma confissão

-Qual?

-O Kouga era mais romântico que você

-Humph! – fala virando o rosto e cruzando os braços

-É sério você só começou a ficar mais romântico quando foi pra minha época e só porque o Haku te ajudava, mas eu não me importo porque ele me disse que você fazia aquilo pra me deixar feliz

-E é verdade

-Me responde uma coisa sinceramente?

-O que?

-Que você ainda faria qualquer coisa pra me ver feliz

-É claro que sim, eu traria até a lua pra você se isso te deixasse feliz – fala olhando pra ela, os olhos dourados profundos transmitiam toda a sua sinceridade

-Eu sei

-Então porque pergunta?

-Porque quero ouvir isso de você, ver as palavras saindo da sua boca – diz encostando os dedos nos lábios do hanyou – Essa sua boca linda que eu vou beijar pro resto da minha vida

Inuyasha encosta os lábios aos dela docemente

-Acho melhor sairmos ou nossos amigos vão ficar esperando – diz Kagome quando seus lábios se afastaram

-Eles podem esperar um pouco mais

Ele a deita no futon e a beija, mas escutam um barulho vindo da janela. Ao olhar veem Chase com as patas dianteiras apoiadas na janela olhando pros dois

-Sem querer incomodar mais já incomodando, de que horas vocês vão sair daí?

-Daqui a pouco Chase – fala Kagome

-Ah tá. Bom, foi mal estragar o momento – fala encabulado e sai da janela

-Acho que não devia ter aberto a janela – fala Inuyasha

-Também acho, mas vamos já deram por nossa falta. É melhor sairmos antes que outra pessoa apareça

Depois de um tempo, Inuyasha e Kagome saem de casa

-Kagome eu tenho que falar uma coisa muito urgente com você – diz Sango puxando a amiga pra um lado da casa

-O que há de tão urgente Sango?

-Kagome o que vai acontecer com Rin e Shippou?Eles não podem morar na aldeia pra sempre

-Bom o Shippou vai morar comigo e com Inuyasha por quanto tempo quiser, mas a Rin pode querer is com Sesshoumaru

-Mas e se Sesshoumaru não quiser ficar com ela?

-Acho que ele não recusaria afinal ela o considera seu pai

-Pode ser, mas por enquanto a deixamos na aldeia com vovó Kaede até decidir o que vai querer

-Por mim não tem problema

-Ei meninas! – chama Chase – Dá pra virem aqui?

Elas vão até onde eles estavam

-Que foi? – pergunta Kagome

-Acho que você não lembra Kagome, mas no meio da luta contra Naraku aconteceram algumas coisas bizarras – fala Inuyasha

-Que coisas bizarras?

-Aquela energia sinistra que apareceu e depois ela desapareceu junto com a jóia

-O que vocês acham que era? – pergunta Sango

-Podia ser o Naraku, ele já fingiu a morte antes e nos enganou direitinho – fala Miroku

-Não, não deve ser. A energia desapareceu antes de tocar a jóia. Inuyasha você estava com a pedra, o que aconteceu?

-A jóia começou a pulsar como se tivesse vontade própria quando aquela energia apareceu e quando avançou contra mim a jóia pulsou mais forte ainda e depois daquele clarão desapareceu. É só isso que me lembro

-Essa história da jóia está muito suspeita – fala Kagome

-Também acho – fala Inuyasha – Só por precaução vamos tomar mais cuidado, não sabemos se aquela coisa vai aparecer de novo

Shippou chega e os vê conversando na varanda da casa de Inuyasha

-Oi pessoal que estão fazendo? – pergunta ele se sentando no colo de Kagome

-Tentando descobrir um mistério – fala Miroku

-Eu sou bom com mistérios, posso tentar?

-É melhor não Shippou. Pra nós já é difícil, pra você ia ser insuportável – fala Sango

-Eu queria ajudar – fala meio triste

-Bom eu tenho uma coisa que vai te animar – fala Kagome

-O que?

-Que tal você morar comigo e com Inuyasha?

-Sério? Ia ser muito bom

-Pois se considere em casa

Shippou abre um sorriso e abraça Kagome

À noite...

Chase estava embaixo de uma árvore nos arredores da aldeia quando escuta um barulho vindo de trás de um arbusto, mas não se alerta ao reconhecer de quem era o cheiro

-Konban wa Sesshoumaru – fala Chase

Sesshoumaru fica em pé do lado dele olhando para o horizonte

-Achei que estaria no castelo das terras do oeste – fala Chase

-Aquele lugar é uma prisão pra mim

-Veio ver a Rin?

-Sim

-Ela é muito fofa, só que é muito tagarela e curiosa

-Porque não me contou antes?

-Como a Rin era? Achei que já sabia – olha para o youkai meio incrédulo, até um cego notaria isso passando dois minutos com a garotinha

-Não tente me enganar, eu sei quem você é de verdade

-Você percebe as coisas bem rápido – fala com um sorriso

-É de família... Porque não falou antes?

-Porque queria que descobrissem sozinhos,você e Inuyasha

-Então é melhor esperar sentado, Inuyasha só vai descobrir daqui a alguns séculos

-Eu sei que ele vai me reconhecer assim como você fez

-Fique a vontade pra esperar

Sesshoumaru se vira e começa a andar, mas para ao ouvir Chase falar

-Como descobriu?

-Você foi óbvio demais – fala Sesshoumaru sorrindo de canto e vai embora

Cinco anos de passam...

Kagome estava cozinhando com Sango enquanto conversavam

-Kagome eu achei um tempero ótimo, só que é muito forte

Kagome pega um pouco do tempero na mão e cheira. No momento em que faz isso ela ficou com uma vontade enorme de vomitar e corre pro 'banheiro' (tem banheiro na era feudal? A.A)

-Amiga tudo bem? – pergunta Sango colocando a mão nas costas dela e puxando o cabelo – Esse tempero é forte demais, você vai acabar passando mal se comer

-Não é o gosto do tempero e sim o cheiro, quando sinto um cheiro muito forte fico enjoada e vomito

-Kagome você tem sentido mais alguma coisa?

-Náuseas de vez em quando, desmaios às vezes e vontade de comer a coisa mais doce que encontrar

-Você deve estar...

-Estar o que?

-Vamos à casa da vovó Kaede apenas pra confirmar minhas suspeitas

Elas vão pra casa de Kaede, e a encontram trançando um cesto

-Olá meninas

-Vovó Kaede, a Kagome não está se sentindo muito bem – fala Sango

-Sente-se. O que tem tido Kagome?

-Enjôos, vômito com muita facilidade e as vezes desmaio

Kaede examina um pouco Kagome. Ela estava com o quadril mais largo e a barriga maior

-Você andou ganhando peso Kagome

-Eu sei, faz alguns dias que estou assim

-Acho que sei o que é – fala Kaede – E tenho certeza que você também sabe

Kagome engole em seco um pouco, sentindo a garganta seca

-Eu estou grávida?

-AAAAHHHH! – grita Sango e dá um abraço na amiga – Eu vou ser titia

Kagome e Sango começam a pular de felicidade enquanto davam alguns gritinhos

-Eu nem acredito que vou ser mãe – fala Kagome

-Quando vai contar pro Inuyasha? – pergunta Sango

-Hoje mesmo se ele voltar logo com o Miroku

-Não devíamos ter os deixado ir exterminar monstros hoje, mas vai ser uma surpresa de todo jeito

Elas dão outro grito de felicidade, se abraçam e começam a pular. Rin e Shippou chegam e veem elas pulando de felicidade

-Elas parecem estar contentes – diz Rin

-Elas parecem é duas pererecas pulando assim – diz Shippou

No outro dia, a tarde...

Kagome e Sango estavam entre as suas casas, plantandop algumas flores e ervas como camomila e orégano

-Essas flores vão deixar tudo com um cheiro mais gostoso

-Eu sei - responde Kagome sorrindo - Acho que agora só precisamos jogar uma aguinha por enquanto

-Er... Kagome?

-Sim

Quando você vai contar ao Inuyasha que está grávida?

-Assim que ele voltar, mas vou precisar de sua ajuda

-Minha ajuda?

-Sim, quero que você e o Miroku vão jantar lá em casa hoje

-Hoje? Mas não sabemos quando eles chegam

Kirara olha para o lado oeste da aldeia. Sango e Kagome olham na mesma direção e veem Inuyasha , Miroku e Chase entrando na aldeia carregando alguns sacos

-Ou você é vidente ou tem uma sorte fora do comum - fala Sango um pouco chocada

-Vamos colocar minha idéia em prática. Mas você não pode contar nada ao Inuyasha

-O que não se pode contar ao Inuyasha? - pergunta o hanyou abraçando a esposa por trás e beijando-lhe a face

-Meu amor você voltou - ela se vira e abraça-o com força, colocando a cabeça em seu ombro, mas sente um cheiro estranho junto do dele, mais rústico - Você se machucou?

-Não

-Que bom. Nossos amigos vão jantar lá em casa hoje

-Tudo bem. Vou lá dentro tomar um banho pra tirar o cheiro do youkai que enfrentamos

-Tá bom - diz sorrindo e dá um selinho nele

Inuyasha entra na casa e Chase fica na varanda da casa de Sango, onde a mesma já entrara com o marido

A noite...

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Rin e Chase estavam comendo calados e nada de anormal acontecia fora alguns olhares de Sango a Kagome que eram retribuídos. Kagome para de comer e se levanta falando?

-Quero comunicar uma coisa a todos e vocês são testemunhas - a atenção de todos se volta para Kagome

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Kagome? - pergunta Shippou

-Aconteceu shippou e é tudo culpa dele - fala num tom sério apontando para Inuyasha

-Eu? Mas o que eu fiz?

-Você é o maior culpado disso - fala se aproximando dele com um olhar ameaçador e então sorri abraçando-o com força - E é por isso que te amo tanto

-Calma aí. A dez segundos você estava com raiva e agora tá dizendo que me ama. Agora eu fiquei confuso... Você comeu algo que está fazendo mal ao seu corpo?

-Não tem nada fazendo mal ao meu corpo, não muito pelo menos

-Como assim?Explica isso direito

-Tudo bem então. Inuyasha - ela segura as mãos dele sentand sobre os próprios joelhos - Eu estou grávida

O hanyou franzi as sobrancelhas, mas depois sorri longamente abraçando-a com força

-Kagome isso é maravilhoso!

-Faz quanto tempo? - pergunta Rin

-A umas duas semanas. Pena que não posso voltar para miha época agora, senão daqui a três meses daria pra saber se é menino ou menina

-Não me importa qual seja, vou amar essa criança de qualquer maneira - fala Inuyasha se levantando com Kagome nos braços e roda-a, enquanto a morena se desmanchava em risos de felicidade

Chase olhava para eles feliz. Uma lembrança atingiu-lhe a mente. Uma moça morena, de cabelos longos usando um kimono de várias camadas, tinha a barriga levemente inchada e o cheiro havia mudado um pouco pela criança que carregava. Um ganido de dor escapa pela boca do inuyoukai

-Desculpe Chase - fala Miroki tirando os pés de cima da cauda do amigo - Eu juro que foi se querer

-Você é um idiota Miroku - fala Inuyasha sorrindo

-Não tem problema Miroku

-Vem Rin, você vamos te levar pra casa da vovó Kaede - fala Sango estendendo a mão esquerda na direção da garotinha que a segura sorridente - Até mais pessoal - ela se despede com Miroku e saem

-Chase porque não fica aqui dentro hoje? Está um pouco frio lá fora - fala Kagome

-Claro, eu fico - comenta vagamente

Ela sorri, apesar de um pouco preocupada com o inuyoukai pela maneira como ele estava agindo. Inuyasha segura-lhe a mão e vão para o quarto onde dormem abraçados


	43. Capítulo Final

Meses depois...

Inuyasha apóia a testusaiga nos restos do youkai que acabara de enfrentar. Esse levara um pouco mais de tempo que os outros, mas no final sua tática de ilusões ficou óbvia. Miroku conversava com alguns aldeões discutindo quanto ganhariam pela morte do youkai.

-Miroku – chama Inuyasha, o Houshi desvia a atenção do líder da aldeia olhando para o hanyou – Ande logo. Quero voltar para casa.

-Inuyasha, eu sei que seu filho pode nascer a qualquer momento, mas não devia ficar tão preocupado assim. Kaede está lá, Sango também e até o Chase. Se acontecer qualquer coisa vamos saber.

Ele sorri ao ver o amigo guardar a espada na bainha com o rosto relaxado. Nunca havia visto Inuyasha tão calmo durante tanto tempo.

'_A gravidez de Kagome fez isso. Ele não pode perder a calma perto dela ou acaba por vê-la passar mal todo o dia'_ pensa Miroku recebendo o pagamento

Após uma curta viagem, eles chegam aos arredores da aldeia e veem Shippou e Rin colhendo flores bem coloridas e colocando numa cesta ao seu lado.

-Konnichi wa Inuyasha. – fala Rin acenando – Você gosta dessas flores? – o hanyou se aproxima sentindo o perfume delicado das flores.

-Tem um cheiro bom.

-Kaede disse pra pegarmos um montão. – fala abrindo os braços num gesto largo

-Para que? – pergunta Miroku – Haverá algum festival?

-É para a Kagome. – responde Shippou – E para o bebê.

-Para o bebê? – pergunta Inuyasha sorrindo

-É, ele parece com você Inuyasha.

A expressão do hanyou fica séria e ele corre a toda para a casa. Na entrada encontra Chase deitado com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas cruzadas.

-Parabéns papai. – fala ele sorrindo, mostrando os caninos afiados

-Porque ninguém me avisa?

-Acredite você não ia querer ver. – fala Chase com a expressão mais séria – Mas estão todos bem, acho que dormindo.

Inuyasha entra na casa sem fazer barulho e vai até o quarto. Kagome estava deitada ao seu lado um bebê que parecia tão frágil envolto pelos braços adormecidos da mãe. Ele senta ao lado deles, e toca no rosto do bebê, que abre os olhos com a sensação de calor provocada pelo toque. Possuía os mesmo olhos dourados de Inuyasha assim como as feições graves e as orelhinhas no topo da cabeça (n/a: kawaii! :D), mas os cabelos eram da cor dos de Kagome.

-Ele é a sua cara. – fala Kagome abrindo os olhos

-Acordei você?

-Não estava conseguindo dormir. – responde sorrindo – Não quer segurá-lo?

-Não.. Ele.. Parece tão..

-Frágil? Não se preocupe. É durão como você.

Inuyasha o segura no braço tentando encontrar uma posição que não o incomodasse. O bebê sorri olhando para o rosto do pai. Inuyasha (n/a: numa descrição fácil ficou bestinha quando viu o bebê) passou a mão pelo rosto do filho.

-Tem o seu sorriso Koi. – fala ele

-Acha que ele está com fome? Kaede disse que ele acordaria muito com fome.

-Eu que acabei acordando ele.

-Qual nome quer dar Inuyasha?

-Tsuki.

-É lindo.

**5 anos depois...**

Rin, agora com 14 anos, decidira voltar a acompanhar Sesshoumaru. Não havia um lugar certo para ir, faziam isso apenas para estarem em companhia um do outro.

Sango e Miroku, literalmente se resolviam 'entre tapas e beijos', mas eram muito felizes juntos. Sango tem uma filha, chamada Hikari, que tem quatro anos, um filho chamado Kohaku e está grávida do seu terceiro filho

-Já está na hora de eu ir – fala Chase. Eles estavam reunidos em frente às duas casas. Tsuki parecia com o pai a cada dia que se passava; os cabelos originalmente negros ganharam mexas prateadas, os olhos cor de pó de ouro brilhavam intensamente a beira das lágrimas

-Não vai agora não Chase. – pede Tsuki abraçando o focinho do youkai

-Sinto muito chibi, mas tenho que ir. Já passou do meu tempo.

-Você será sempre bem vindo aqui. – fala Kagome, usava um kimono de sacerdotisa e tinha um sorriso carinhoso no rosto. Havia se afeiçoado muito ao youkai nesse tempo juntos.

-Não voltarei mais Kagome. – fala encarando-a profundamente – Meu tempo aqui já acabou. – ele volta seu olhar para Inuyasha – Adeus Inuyasha.

-Adeus Chase. – diz passando a mão no topo da cabeça dele – Vou sentir sua falta.

-Claro que vai. Pena que Sango e Miroku não estão aqui.

-Eles devem chegar em 3 dias, afinal os materiais usados na fabricação de armas para exterminadores são difícil de se conseguir.

-A garota vai ter trabalho.

-Que nada! Ela é tão determinada quanto a Sango.

Chase ri. Inuyasha pega o filho nos braços enquanto o inuyoukai corria em direção à floresta.

'_Adeus... Pai _', pensa Inuyasha sorrindo levemente.

-Vou sentir falta dele. – fala Tsuki com uma cara chorosa – Por que ele não vai voltar tou-san?

-Ele tem que voltar para a família dele. – diz Inuyasha sorrindo levemente para o filho.

-Achei que éramos nós.

-Também, mas há outros meu amor. – fala Kagome estendendo os braços para o filho que vai para seu colo de bom grado – Assim como nós temos outros parentes muito, muito longe daqui.

-Podemos vê-los?

Kagome olha para Inuyasha pedindo apoio com o olhar. Descobrira, assim que decidira vir morar na Sengoku Jidai com Inuyasha, que a ligação entre as épocas, permitida através do poço, foi perdida e não podia mais atravessar.

-Não sei querido. Um dia talvez. – fala vagamente, mas sorri para o filho.

Ele não saberia essa história. Ninguém mais precisaria saber. A Shikon no Tama estava desaparecida e a história seria contada da maneira certa desta vez: como uma história.

Chase corria pela floresta, mas diminui o passo ao chegar perto do poço. Sentada em sua borda havia uma mulher, sua forma parecia tremeluzir com a luz do dia, uma fina camada rósea a envolvendo. Usava um kimono de várias camadas, no pescoço um colar com metade de uma lua, os pés descalços balançando de modo infantil. Ela volta seu olhar para o inuyoukai.

A sensação que ele teve foi indescritível. Seu corpo e alma foram tomados de imensa paz ao olhar para os olhos dela, que pareciam infinitos em amor, bondade, esperança e compreensão. Ela levanta-se e sorri.

-Atendi ao seu pedido meu caro.

-Não sabe o quanto lhe agradeço por isso Naohi ¹ - ela sorri novamente – Mas acho que você me deve uma explicação.

-Sobre o que gostaria que eu explicasse?

-O que houve com o Naraku? Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, sei que isso tem a ver com você.

-Ah sim – comenta vaga, olhando para o horizonte – Quando Naraku reviveu também trouxe consigo o Magatsuhi ², mas ele estava muito fraco.

-Achei que ele não podia ser destruído.

-E não foi. Ele foi apenas selado temporariamente, mas quando o Naraku reviveu, ele voltou. Creio que ele pensava que absorvendo o Naraku teria poder para me enfrentar, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

-E onde ele está agora?

-Em algum lugar tentando recuperar suas forças. Onde houver maldade ou traições ele estará. Mas no momento acho que teremos uns tempos de paz antes das verdadeiras escolhas começarem. – ela retorna ao olhar o youkai, estendendo a mão – Eu sei que você queria mais tempo, mas há coisas que não podem ser realizadas nem mesmo por mim.

Chase aproxima-se de Naohi e encosta o focinho a sua mão. A pele do cão cai e em seu lugar resta apenas um espírito, quase invisível no vento, mas incondicionalmente brilhante.

-Não se preocupe Inutaisho. Seus filhos ficarão bem.

-Eu sei Naohi. Mas é uma pena que Inuyasha não pode descobrir que era eu o tempo todo.

Ela sorri bondosamente.

-Realmente, é uma pena ele não ter dado nenhum sinal a você.

-Naohi, eu tenho mais uma pergunta.

-Pergunte.

-Onde está a Shikon no Tama?

-Em algum lugar, meu caro, em algum lugar.

-Você não sabe onde está?

-Está no coração de cada pessoa. Cabe a ela decidir como deixará a Shikon no Kakera³.

E juntos, os dois partiram daquela dimensão. Depois de muitos anos, Inuyasha morreu em batalha assim como seu filho. Shippou agora, com maturidade o suficiente para responsabilizar-se por seus atos, apesar de ainda ter a aparência de um garoto de 8 anos, treinava junto a outros kitsune youkais.

Miroku e Sango tiveram, fora Hikari, outros 4 filhos que se tornaram exterminadores, dando reinício ao clã que outrora Sango havia perdido. Depois de alguma insistência, Kagome também fora para a vila recém construída, junto com Aiko, sua filha mais nova que nasceu 3 anos após Tsuki. Assim como ela, várias outras pessoas foram à vila em busca de um lar, tornando-se novos familiares.

**Notas:**

¹**Naohi** – pra quem não leu o mangá, Naohi é a parte boa da Shikon no Tama, representa a bondade, o amor, etc, etc, etc

²**Magatsuhi **– pra quem não leu o mangá, Magatsuhi é a parte maligna da jóia. No mangá ele foi 'derrotado' por Sesshoumaru que usava a _bakusaiga_

³_**Shikon no kakera**_ - numa tradução literal '_fragmento do shikon'_

Notas da autora:

Bom esse é o capítulo final de _Um novo começo_. Minha primeira história! Y.Y

Tô emocionada, sério. Espero que tenham gostado do final, ficou curto, mas se eu o fizesse beeeeeeeeeeeeeeem longo iria demorar até o fim do ano pelo menos por que teria bem mais detalhes e diálogos e coisa e tal, mas esse mostra tudo que aconteceu no fim.


End file.
